Neon Genesis Evangelion:Kaiju Warfare
by reeleffendeel
Summary: The year is 2015. The Angels have arrived to wipe out the human race. The fate of the world lies in the hands of Nerv and the Evangelions. But what they don't know is that earth already has protectors.
1. Welcome to Tokyo-3

**Hello fellow readers! Welcome to my very first fanfiction!**

 **I have always been a huge fan of Evangelion and Godzilla so why not jump in on the crossover bandwagon? Everyone else is doing it and it's pretty much an official thing now with the cross promotions Japan is doing.**

 **One thing I do want to make clear is that this isn't going to be constantly updated every week. This one chapter alone started on October 2015 and took me this long to complete. Why? I'm easily distracted, it's hard to get motivated, and life just keeps getting in the way. But I did not give up and I am not going to abandon this fic so until then, be patient.**

 **Another thing I should mention is that since this is my very first time writing fanfiction, I'm not very good at grammar, describing stuff or trying to get a good grip on the characters personalities. Constructive criticism is very well appreciated.**

 **Before you read, here are some facts you should know:**

 **-I will be using the Rulers of Earth Godzilla. It is, without a doubt, my favorite incarnation and Matt Frank does an absolutely fantastic job drawing him. Out of all the Godzillas throughout history, this one shows the most emotion!**

 **-Godzilla and the other kaiju will be HUGE in this fic. I want to give it a real sense of scale.**

 **-Shinji will not be the psychological wreck he was in the series; this one will be much more open and brave.**

 **-Expect to see all sorts of kaiju and monsters and even some from the Monster Hunter series! Say what you will but those things are grade A kaiju material!**

 **-This story will closely follow the anime series, but it will incorporate some elements of the Rebuild films, games and manga. You can also expect a couple of Angels featured from those as well!**

 **-This will contain references and cross overs with numerous other series so expect some surprises!**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome to Tokyo-3

JAPAN-DISTANT SHORELINE

JUNE 2015

It was a beautiful summer morning on the beach as the sun shone across the ocean.

At least it would have been if the ocean weren't permanently stained blood red and the world wasn't locked in an eternal state of summer.

The world had changed after the 2nd Impact. Global flooding, the planet knocked off its axis, tsunamis, pointless wars over resources and land, casualties numbering in the billions, it was a nightmare. But soon the word "nightmare" would bring on a whole new meaning for today was the arrival of the Angels. But humanity was prepared…more or less. A line of tanks and artillery stretched across the near the beach lying in wait for what was about to descend on the city of Tokyo-3. Suddenly a geyser of red ocean water sprayed upwards into the sky and the Angel slowly sauntered out of the water, revealing itself to the world.

Standing at 40 meters tall, the Angel looked less like a winged herald of god and more like a demonic spawn of Satan. Its skin was pitch black and covered in ivory colored, bony protrusions that were decorated on different spots on its body and shoulders. Its body shape was unnaturally lanky and emaciated with long arms ending in three sharp fingers. However, its most prominent features were the red orb in the middle of its chest and its ghastly "head". The head in question did not sit atop its shoulders but instead was located in the center, just above its core, and it looked like a bird skull with eyeless holes that gave it an utterly demoralizing look to it. Without uttering a word, Sachiel the 3rd Angel began walking at a steady pace towards the mainland. But when it took the first step it was immediately pelted by rockets, artillery missiles and tanks shells as the JSSDF unloaded everything they had at it. But it had zero effect mainly due to the Angel's AT-Field: a nearly impenetrable force field. Ignoring the constant barrage of munitions harmlessly detonating against it, Sachiel made his way inland completely undeterred.

* * *

EVACUATED TOWN-TOKAI DISTRICT

" _As of 1:12:30 PM a special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai district. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately."_

The broadcast would continue over the loudspeakers throughout the town numerous times but by then, the residents had already gotten the message. The town was completely deserted, transformed into a ghost town after the emergency broadcast. It was still and utterly silent. That was when a bright blue Renault Alpine A310 zoomed down the road breaking the silence. "Why did I have to lose him now?" Captain Misato Katsuragi grumbled as she checked her GPS. She cocked her head to the right and heard the distant sounds of explosions, weapons fire, and approaching footsteps. She was running out of time. "Damn it! Why at a time like this?" she swore as she put her foot on the gas. She hoped that she would be able to reach that poor kid in time. A small dossier was seated on the passenger seat containing information and a photo of said individual that she had been ordered to locate and extract.

" _Due to the special emergency all lines are currently unavailable."_

Shinji Ikari, a slim, 14 year old youth, sighed heavily as he hung up the payphone. "Why am I not surprised?" He said aloud. Shinji was beginning to wonder what compelled him to venture into the deserted town instead of waiting at the train station. Speaking of which, he took out a small photo and took a closer look. He was looking at the message that told him that a woman by the name of Misato Katsuragi was going to pick him up and not looking at the VERY suggestive pose she was doing while clad in skimpy summer wear. It also didn't help the fact that there was an arrow pointing to her partially exposed cleavage followed by the caption _"Look Here!"_ and the red kiss mark under it. ' _Is this woman a model or an escort?'_ Shinji thought.

"Well, no sense in just standing here. I might as well get to the shelter." He sighed. As Shinji picked up his luggage and walked away from the payphone, something caught his eye. Standing on the hood of a car, just a few feet away from him, were two girls looking straight at him. Scratch that, two VERY small girls no bigger than the palm of your hand. They were also wearing what appeared to be tribal clothing. The sound of flapping caused Shinji to look upwards to the right just in time to see a flock of birds fly into the distance. He returned his gaze to the girls only to find that they were gone. Shinji stood as still as statue, questioning his sanity as he tried to make sense of what he just-

 _ **BWAAAAAM**_

A loud, distant explosion shook the entire town causing windows to rattle and every abandoned car to set off its alarms. Shinji ears were ringing as whatever had detonated had almost deafened him. As he covered his ears, he frantically looked around for the cause…only to wish he seriously hadn't. He saw multiple VTOLs, 20 or so, flying away from a nearby mountain firing rockets and missiles at what he could only describe as the unholy, skyscraper sized lovechild of The Grim Reaper and Gonzo emerge into view! Shinji was utterly horrified and awestruck by what he saw but quickly snapped out of it when it began walking towards where he was. He instantly bolted in the opposite direction, running as fast as he could and hoping that by some miracle he could outrun it.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"The unidentified object is coming towards us."

"We have a visual on the target. We're putting it on the main screen now."

Within the massive command center of NERV, known as Central Dogma to the people working there, a holographic map followed by a massive screen projected the Angel's current path as well as a good look at the monstrosity. On the third level of the command center, two men watched the angel's advance with intense gazes. "It's been 15 years hasn't it?" mused Kozo Fuyutsuki, a tall 60 something year old man wearing a grey NERV issue uniform. "Indeed." said Gendo Ikari, a gaunt, bearded figure with orange tinted glasses and an emotionless, stony demeanor. The commander of NERV had his hands folded in front of him, studying the Angel as its head turned towards the camera. "The Angels have arrived."

* * *

EVACUATED TOWN-TOKAI DISTRICT

 _ **PSSSHHHEEEEEWWW**_

Several missiles streaked through the city streets as they homed in on the advancing Angel. But neither of them had any effect as they all just glanced off its AT-Field while doing no damage at all to it.

Sachiel eyed the flying objects buzzing around him like flies curiously. He casually raised his hand and a purple colored spear of light shot out of his hand and impaled the nearest VTOL, sending it crashing into a vacated building. Sachiel looked upwards and a brilliant yellow light shone under his feet as the leaped several feet into the sky. The resulting shockwave from the jump blew away 8 VTOLs and reduced several apartment blocks to rubble. Sachiel landed in the middle of an intersection crushing cars and kicking up huge amounts of dust. When he emerged from the cloud, he was instantly pelted with more rockets. If he could, Sachiel would have smiled. Did these insects truly think they could kill him?

Luckily for Shinji, he had gotten away from the one sided battle but that didn't stop him as he sprinted down the empty streets. ' _My relatives were right! I should have stayed back home!_ ' Shinji cursed internally as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was already starting to become exhausted from running so much and was just about to collapse when he heard several loud beeps. He looked ahead to see a blue sports car driving towards him, with its occupant waving her arm out the driver window to get his attention. Relived, Shinji ran towards the car as it slowed down and a purple-haired beauty stuck her head out the window.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?"

"Yeah, are you Misato?"

"Pleasure to meet you. Hop inside; we're getting the hell outta dodge!"

Shinji quickly slid across the hood, jumped in the passenger and flung his luggage into the back seat just in time to see the monstrosity push over several building like they were dominoes. Misato put the car into reverse and slammed her foot on the gas as hard as she could. The car instantly lurched backwards away from the angel just as another downed VTOL plunged into the street right in front of them. Misato then spun the car around 360 degrees, put it into drive and sped down the road all while swerving past rubble and stop signs like they were pedestrians. Shinji quickly put on his seatbelt and held on for dear life as Misato just barely missed colliding into another upturned car.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive!? Did you get your license out of a cereal box!?"

"Oh hush up!"

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Mitsuo Katagiri ground his teeth together in frustration as the situation was rapidly spiraling out of control. As the head commander of the JSSDF he swore an oath to protect his country, or what was left of it, from any threat that might destroy it. He was certainly going to make sure that the JSSDF would stand against any threat and not let those upstart newbies at NERV upstage him. Unfortunately for him, the winds of change we blowing towards NERV as the Angel, or whatever the hell they call it, was plowing through their defenses like a spoiled brat throwing his toys around and his forces were the toys. It was infuriating him to no end. Two of his advisors came over to brief him on the situation.

"Sir, the target is still operational and it's heading towards Tokyo 3!"

"Our Air Defense Forces are reporting that their ordinance is having no effect! It's not even slowing that thing down!"

Refusing to back down in dire situations, Katagiri got up from his desk and turned to his aides." Mobilize all the units from Atsugi and scramble the squadrons from Iruma! Tell them that the target must be destroyed at all costs! Have our 4th division cut off its line of advance!" he ordered. One of the aides gawked at the order." B-but sir! Our budget!" If there was one this that Katagiri hated, it would be insubordination. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GODDAMN BUDGET! I WANT THIS THING DEAD!"

* * *

EVACUATED TOWN-TOKAI DISTRICT

Sachiel stood as still as a statue as the humans attempted another useless assault against him. The JSSDF had mobilized all of their VTOLs, tanks, missile launchers and bombers against it. Sabot shells didn't work. Rockets didn't work. Missiles didn't work. Cluster bombs didn't work. It was like chucking baseballs at a brick wall. It had no effect. But now it was Sachiel's turn. He picked up a nearby building and threw it at the tank battalion crushing all of them beneath tons of rubble. He turned towards the VTOLs in front of him, spread out his arms and instantly slammed his hands together in a massive thunderclap.

 _ **KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Dozens of VTOLS were sent flying into the missile trucks, hillsides, and buildings as the soundwave shattered every window in the town and toppled entire apartment blocks. He then raised his hand into the air and began picking off the bombers with his energy lances. The flaming wreckage crashed into the already decimated town below. Hearing something behind him, Sachiel turned around just in time to see a duo of jetfighters launch two skyscraper sized missiles at him. What he did next surprised everyone in Central Dogma. He caught both missiles with his bare hands. When they didn't stop, Sachiel's arm muscles bulked up so much that the resulting force ripped the missiles down to the end where they finally exploded in a massive fireball. Sachiel emerged from the smoke victorious at proving his might. Having had his fun, he made his way towards his objective: Tokyo-3.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"SON OF A BITCH! WHY THE F*** IS IT STILL STANDING!?" Katagiri roared as he slammed his fist on his desk. "Our forces have been completely wiped out. That thing is striding over our defenses like they were nothing!" One of his aides said in terror. But Katagiri already knew that. His forces were throwing were throwing everything they had at it and they weren't able to slow it down!

Kozo Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari stayed strangely calm during the whole thing. "Is it protected by an AT-Field?" Fuyutsuki asked. "Yes. Conventional weapons will have no effect." Gendo replied.

Katagiri looked behind him to see the commander and sub-commander of NERV watching the footage showing no signs of distress at all. He suppressed the urge to shout vulgarities at them. Those pompous old fools would probably have huge, stupid looking grins plastered on their faces the minuet he turned his back. His mind was racing over what he should do now. There was no way he could tell his forces to retreat. To do that would mean handing over the situation to NERV and humiliating the JSSDF. It was time to pull out his trump card.

Turning towards a red phone with a card scanner attached to it, he swiped his security card, picked up the phone and spoke into it. "This is Katagiri. We've run out of options. Do it."

* * *

TOKAI OUTSKIRTS

"Why are we stopping?" Shinji asked. After driving a considerable distance away from town, Misato had parked the car at a hilltop far away from the Angel. She had taken out a pair of high tech binoculars to observe it and determine where it was heading as it disappeared into the mountains while a flock of VTOLS hovered around it.

"I just need to get a better look at it. It's nothing to worry about."

"A better look!? We just saw it wipe out half the military! We need to get out of here now!"

"Will you relax? It's already all the way over there and we're well out of range!" Misato assured him. As she continued to look through her binoculars, something strange happed. All of the VTOLS suddenly flew far away from the angel." What the hell…they retreated?" Said Misato. "Maybe they gave up? I know I would." Shinji guessed. "I don't think so. The JSSDF wouldn't throw in the towel that quickly. Unless…SHIT! THEY'RE GOING TO DROP AN N2 MINE!" Misato suddenly yelled.

"An N2 what now?"

"GET DOWN!" Misato shouted as she forced herself and Shinji down into the seat. Before Shinji could comprehend what was going on, everything turned white.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

A massive explosion, ten times the force of a nuclear bomb, engulfed the Angel dead center in the blast and sent a massive shockwave throughout the whole region. The shockwave hit Misato's car sending it tumbling a good distance before in finally stopped on its side. Misato and Shinji stuck out their heads just in time to see an enormous pillar of smoke and fire reach high into the heavens as the once blue sky had taken on a dark orange hue. Despite the amount of dust being blown into his face, Shinji stared at the sight completely slack jawed. For several minutes the pair was silent as they watched the titanic mushroom cloud billow into the air. Misato was the first one to break the silence.

"Guess I was right about being out of range, huh?"

* * *

PACIFIC OCEAN-SOMWHERE OFF THE COAST OF THE MARIANA ISLANDS

Dead.

That was the only word to describe the oceans after the 2nd Impact. Since then, all known forms of marine life were wiped out. Not even the smallest forms of plankton were left. Although some species were spared, thanks to aquariums and conservation groups, it still wouldn't change the fact that the waters forever remained a soupy, stagnant red. Nothing lived.

The quiet stillness of the sea was broken when a deep rumbling echoed beneath the waves. Deep within the expansive trenches of the Challenger Deep, something stirred. A massive crack ripped open at the very bottom of the abyssal pit until it finally split open into a huge chasm. There was silence. Then, a low, deep growling sound penetrated the silent, murky waters…

and pair of massive eyes, burning with pure rage, opened.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Katagiri smiled victoriously at the screen. Although it only showed static due to the shockwave, it mattered not. Victory was assured for the JSSDF. The N2 mine hit the monster dead center and there was no way it could survive something like that. Katagiri turned towards the commander and sub-commanders of NERV. "Sorry boys, it looks like you won't be needed." He gloated. Gendo said nothing while Fuyutsuki merely rolled his eyes. Katagiri turned back to the monitor. "Do we have a visual on the remains of the target?"

"Not yet. We're unable to conform due to all the EMP interference."

Several seconds passed.

"Sensors back online."

"Holographic map restored."

The map came back on and it displayed a 3D area of the Tokai district map, only it had a massive crater within the area. For a while, nothing happened. Katagiri leaned back in his seat completely relaxed and victorious. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be getting a slew of medals and promotions after thi-

"We have an energy reading at the explosion's epicenter!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Katagiri yelled. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Visual display restored!"

The static filled screen was suddenly replaced by an utterly apocalyptic landscape. The ground itself was ablaze, the sky was a deep orange, and the Angel was standing in the center virtually unscathed! Parts of its skin were burnt and melting off in some areas, but then it began to heal itself and its skin was now in almost pristine condition. The bones on its side began lifting up and down revealing a set of gills that made it look like it was breathing. Its face was cracked but then another face suddenly started to grow underneath it pushing the 1st face upwards to the left. The new face was wider and had a shorter beak.

Aghast, Katagiri slumped into his seat with a look of defeat on his face. His ace in the hole had failed and he only succeeded in pissing the monster off. Gendo on the other hand, simply smiled.

* * *

TOKAI OUTSKIRTS

After the explosion had died down, Misato and Shinji were able to climb out of the upturned car and get their bearings." Are you okay?" Misato asked. "I got a little dirt in my mouth but other than that I'm peachy." Shinji said. He then turned to the mushroom cloud in the distance." I can't believe we actually survived that…I hope were not going to get radiation poisoning from this." He said, a little bit worried. "You don't have to worry. The N2 mine is essentially a "clean" nuclear bomb. It has 10 times the power of a nuke, but has a smaller blast radius and no radiation." Misato informed him.

"Really? Well that's a relief."

"Same here. Mind giving me a hand with this?" Misato asked as she gestured towards her car. After a couple of pushes they finally managed to get the car on its wheels. "Aww my car! Look what happened to my baby!" Misato moaned. "I feel your pain. This is actually a really nice car." Shinji said, attempting to make her feel better.

"I know, right? And I had 33 loan payments on it!"

"Wait…33 loan payments?"

"I…uh…owe a lot of money."

"Wow. Somebody call Kenny Loggins because it sounds like your money is in the _Danger Zone_!" Shinji said gleefully. After a few seconds Misato suddenly started laughing with Shinji joining in. "Oh god…that delivery was perfect!" Misato chortled. "A laugh a day keeps the doctor away." Shinji chimed. After the laughing fit was over, Misato held out her hand.

"It's good to finally meet you Shinji Ikari."

"Likewise, ."

"Just call me Misato."

Shinji nodded in agreement. He then turned his attention to the still glowing hillside. "That didn't kill it, didn't it?" He asked worriedly. "I'm afraid not. We should probably start leaving now." Misato said as she got in her car. Shinji followed suit but something was bugging him…what in god's name was that thing?

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

The massive screen showed the Angel standing still within the center of the crated, its smoked skin now healed and its second head now fully formed. Katagiri was currently on the phone with his superiors who were verbally castrating him for using one of the most powerful non-nuclear weapons in the world without proper authorization. The man was losing his composure and was sweating bullets. Gendo and Fuyutsuki observed the video screen.

"As we predicted. It's regenerating itself."

"If it couldn't, then it wouldn't be a practical autonomous invasion weapon."

As if on que, the Angel turned its head upwards towards the VTOL that was currently relaying the video feed to NERV. The Angels eyes lit up for a brief second and the image immediately cut to static.

"Impressive. It appears it can even upgrade its own operational functions."

"And it's also getting smarter. It will renew its assault any minute now."

As if on que again, the screen cut back to the Angel from another angle and it soon began to walk towards Tokyo-3.

* * *

TOKAI OUTSKIRTS-27 MINUETS LATER

"I understand perfectly, okay? Don't worry about it. His safety is my top priority so is there any way you can get a car train ready for us? The express one. Right. Well, I volunteered to pick him up so it's my duty to make sure he gets there safe. See ya!"

Misato hit the "end call" button on her cell phone. After stopping at an abandoned gas station for car batteries (and duct tape for her car which was already falling apart) she had taken the highway to Tokyo-3 and the two of them were well on their way to NERV headquarters. During the ride, Misato noticed that Shinji had a worried expression on his face. There was no doubt that he still shaken up by what he just saw.

"I bet you're probably wondering what the thing was, huh?"

"You read my mind. Was that an alien or something?

"Well…we call that an Angel." Misato explained. Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I know its sound crazy-"

"Not to mention sacrilegious. Also, what did you mean by "we"?"

"I work for NERV: a top-secret organization dedicated to protecting the planet from the Angels."

"I see. So aren't you guys afraid of the religious backlash you're going to get by naming this thing an Angel?

Misato hesitated for a second. "Well… the public isn't really supposed to know… at least not yet." Shinji's eyes widened. "Wait… you all knew this was going to happen and you didn't even bother to tell people!? There's no way you can keep something like this under wraps!"

"Shinji, try to understand. If we told the whole world that thing existed there would be mass panic. And believe me; the world's been in enough anarchy." Shinji calmed down after hearing that. She was right. His relatives would often tell him of the worldwide turmoil, riots, and wars that broke out after the 2nd Impact. He still couldn't believe that a meteorite crashing into Antarctica would cause this much damage. He was thankful that his town wasn't affected by it. "You got a point. By the way, do we really need that many batteries?" he asked while pointing at the multitude of car batteries in the back seat.

"Don't worry about it! It's an emergency and we need a working car. Plus I'm a government official so everything's going to be just fine. Besides, I'm sure the owner will understand!" Misato said cheerfully.

"…Yeah, I'm not buying that." Shinji said flatly.

"Oh don't be like that! It really is an emergency!" Misato protested. Shinji continued to look at her, expecting the truth. After a few seconds, she finally caved in." Okay fine…I really needed a new battery and my next paycheck doesn't come in until next month. I can't afford one right now."

"And the truth shall set you free." Shinji said mockingly.

"You're a total wiseass. You know that right?"

"Proud of it."

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"Yes sir. I understand." Katagiri finished as he hung up his phone. He walked towards Gendo, who had gotten out of his seat, and stopped. "My superiors have informed me that due to my…failure of eliminating the target, command of this operation will be entrusted to you from this point on. Show me what you're capable of."

Gendo smiled. "It would be by pleasure Mr. Katagiri."

Katagiri narrowed his eyes. "My forces weren't able to put a dent in that thing. What makes you think your little organization will be able to kill it?" He argued.

"Because that is what NERV was created for." Gendo said cryptically as he pushed up his glasses to emphasize his point. Katagiri still wasn't impressed. "This isn't over." He snarled as he and his aides left the command center. Gendo was still smiling. ' _On the contrary, it already is over_.' He thought.

"The target is on the move. Our current ability to intercept is 7.5%." One of the technicians announced.

Fuyutsuki stared at the holographic map that showed an ominous blue blip slowly moving towards their position. He eyed it warily and turned to Gendo. "The UN forces are completely exhausted. What are we going to do about this?" He asked. Gendo merely turned around; this time his expression was stoic. "I intend to activate Unit-01."

The Vice commander blanched. "Unit-01? But we have no pilot."

"That won't be a problem. A replacement will be arriving soon."

* * *

TOKYO 3 CAR TRAIN STATION-1 HOUR LATER

" _The gates are now closing. Please stand clear. This is a B-22 Special Express departing for G33-1. This train will bypass all other train stations."_

After a lengthy car ride they drove into a tunnel which housed a massive platform-esqe elevator meant for vehicles. Since Shinji wasn't sure how long it would get to take them down to…wherever they were going, he thought it might be a good idea to know what he was getting into and maybe learn more about Misato. She was actually starting to grow on him a bit. "So what more can you tell me about NERV?"

"It's a clandestine organization under the control of the United Nations, we have access to the most advanced technology known to man and you father runs it all."

"So my father does work here."

"Well, yeah… do you know what he does?"

There was a very long pause. "My family barely ever speaks about him. He's pretty much the black sheep." Shinji said tersely. That made Misato a tad worried. She had her orders to bring him to his father for a meeting and if what he said was true, then it was not going to be one of those joyous family reunions she saw in the movies. She thought it would be best to change the subject before-

"You're taking me to him aren't you?"

Too late.

"Errr...I think so." Misato replied nervously. "Did you get the ID card he sent you?"

"Yeah I got it. I also still have this half–assed letter he sent me." Shinji handed Misato a wrinkled up paper held together by scotch tape. Misato looked and it and saw that most of the writing was marked out by permeant marker. The letter also contained directions to Tokyo-3 and his NERV ID card. But the one thing that caught her eye was how short the message was. All it said was…

" _Come_ "-Gendo Ikari

' _Did the commander really send this or did he get a 3 year old to do it?_ ' Misato thought. She got out a thick booklet and handed it to Shinji. "Here. You'll probably need to read this since you're going to be visiting" Shinji took the booklet and saw that it was a brochure for NERV. He looked at the logo and he could not, for the life of him, figure out what the hell it was. The slogan however, caught his eye." Am I reading this right? "God's in heaven, all is right with the world"?'"

"It was your dad's idea."

"Figures. I'm still not sure why he would ask me to come all the way out here but I'm really not looking forward to this meeting." Shinji huffed. Misato could clearly tell that there was a deep seated resentment between him and his dad. And yet…she sympathized with him. "So you have father issues, huh? It's the same with me." Misato said, leaning back in her seat.

That caught Shinji off guard. Before he could ask her what she meant by it, light suddenly hit his eyes. When he squinted he could see buildings in the sky. Wait? Buildings in the sky? Was he hallucinating? He leaned in close to his window and to his amazement, he was in a massive cavern that was bigger than he could have ever imagined. The buildings were suspended from the very top of the cavern with the evening sun shining down through them, giving off the impression that he was on another world. At the very bottom there was a huge area with miles of trees and a lake to boot. As the train car went down the spiraled pathway Shinji noticed a pyramid-like structure with an inverted pyramid in front of it which served as a fountain. It was then that he realized what this was.

"I don't believe it! It's an actual Geofront! I only read about this sort of thing in National Geographic!" Shinji exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. Misato smiled as well. It was good to see him lighten up.

"Welcome to NERV Headquarters Shinji. It's our key to rebuilding the world and serves as a stronghold for mankind."

* * *

NERV-33 MINUETS LATER

"We passed this spot a while ago."

"I know, okay? I'm still trying to figure this map out. I swear to god, they made this place confusing on purpose!"

For the last half hour the pair wandered aimlessly though the sprawling base trying to find where Misato was supposed to take Shinji but so far there was no luck. "Let me take look at the map. Maybe I can have a better idea where we are." Shinji suggested. Misato handed the map she was looking at but unsure if he could figure it out better than her. "What in the hell am I looking at!? They call this a map? It looks those maze puzzles you see in the dentist's waiting room!" Shinji exclaimed. "Funny, that's the same thing I said when I saw it. It's a miracle I'm able to find my way to the bathroom here." Misato chuckled.

* * *

NERV-CLASSIFIED LOCATION

"Finish thawing out the conductors on the left arm, I want it ready in three minutes. And don't forget to chart the Aptosis data during the procedure."

"Roger."

It had been a very tiring day for Akagi. Making sure that everything was working perfectly while having an Angel make its way towards where you were is not as easy task. But luck was on her side and after making sure everything was in tip top shape; the faux blonde went into the locker room to change out of her specialized diving suit. After changing into her comfortable lab attire she heard the PA system make an announcement.

" _Would the chairperson of Project E, Technical Department Division 1, Ritsuko Akagi, contact Misato Katsuragi of Operations, Division 1, immediately."_

"I don't believe it...you got lost again?"

NERV-ELEVATORS

"So you're a captain here?"

"That's my rank and I wear it with pride!"

"And yet you still can't find your way around this place."

"Will you get off my back for one second!?"

After several more minutes of walking, Misato decided to take the elevator down to the lower levels hoping that her longtime friend, Ritsuko, would be able to help her.

"I take it that this Ritsuko is a friend of yours?" Shinji asked. "Yup! We've been best friends since college. She knows this place way better than I do so hopefully she'll point us in the right direction." Misato explained. The elevator doors opened to reveal Ritsuko herself, an amused and annoyed look on her face.

"Oh…uh…hiya Rits!" Misato said nervously. Shinji looked at the gorgeous woman as she stepped into the elevator. Then he looked at Misato. ' _It's official. The people who work here are supermodels_.' Shinji thought.

"Why must you always waste my time Misato? You do realize that we are in a red level alert, do you?" She asked in a displeased tone. "Sorry." Misato said sheepishly.

"Don't be too hard on her. I wouldn't be able find my way around this place too. This whole base is like a labyrinth." Shinji said.

"All employees of NERV are required to memorize the layout of our base but I think it's safe to say my friend here doesn't study all that much." Ritsuko replied, oblivious to the annoyed look Misato was giving her. "But enough about that, where are my manners? Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Chairperson of Project E. It's a pleasure to meet you Shinji Ikari." Ritsuko said while holding out her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. Misato speaks highly of you." Shinji replied while shaking her hand.

Ritsuko's smile vanished and she cast a suspicious glare towards Misato. She then leaned in closer to Shinji. "What did she say about me?" she whispered. "All she told me was that you two were best friends since college." Shinji said. Ritsuko breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Anyway, we have very little time so I'll take you to where Commander Ikari is." Ritsuko said, her tone of voice all business like.

"Then we better make this quick. My dad picked a bad time to meet and I really hope you guys have something that can kill that thing out there." Shinji said urgently.

* * *

PACIFIC OCEAN-500 MILES OFF THE COAST OF JAPAN

The stillness of the red sea was broken when a massive form surged underneath the waves. It glided through the sea with the grace of a dolphin but with the massive girth of a thousand blue whales. It moved with purpose. It had a goal in mind.

It wanted vengeance.

It wanted blood.

The world would soon bear witness to its primal fury.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"Fuyutsuki, take command for now."

"Yes sir."

The commander went over to a small platform elevator, pressed a button, and it descended into the floor until it and Gendo disappeared. Although his superior didn't say where he was going, Fuyutsuki already knew that Gendo was going to meet his son.

"Their first meeting in over 10 years…" Fuyutsuki said nostalgically. He was hoping that there would be some reconciliation between the two in these dire times but deep inside, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Vice commander, the target is still advancing on our position. Estimated time of arrival is half an hour."

"I see. Assume battle stations, level 1."

* * *

NERV-CLASSIFIED LOCATION

"I have to admit, I never knew he would be this open minded."

"I know, right? The profile on him was all kinds of wrong. We both hit it off to a great start and the kid's hysterical!"

The trio had gotten on another platform elevator that seemed to lead them deeper into the base. Misato and Ritsuko were busy talking with each other while Shinji was still reading the NERV brochure.

"That's actually pretty good to hear. But you should really try keeping our times in college strictly between us."

"I didn't tell him any of the crazy shit we did back then! Really!"

"I swear to god Misato, if you told him about that jockstrap prank you pulled on me-"

"Give me a break! I said I was sorry!" Misato exclaimed. "Is everything okay over there?" Shinji asked.

"Everything's fine! Just dandy!"

"Oh, okay."

As the continued into the base Misato noticed that parts of the base looked familiar…too familiar. She cast a worried backwards glance towards Shinji who was still reading the brochure.

"Um…Rits you do realize that you're leading him to the-"

"I know Misato. But he did see the Angel so I think he has the right to know."

After getting off the elevator they got on small boat and rode it across a pink colored lake to a big metal wall what appeared to be housing something. After getting off the boat and ascending some stars they stopped at the door.

"Shinji, I'm about to show you something. Something you won't believe." Ritsuko said ominously.

Shinji didn't seem all that worried. "Ms. Akagi, I just saw a giant alien bird thing have a colossal hissy fit. Whatever is behind that door, I'm sure I'll understand."

SEVERAL SECONDS LATER

"There is nothing about this I understand."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Shinji was staring at a massive, metal face. It had a jagged and menacing feel to it as its empty eyes seemed to bore into his soul. It was also colored purple and had a large horn protruding from his forehead, giving it the impression that it was based on the Oni of Japanese folklore.

"What am I even looking at?" Shinji asked in disbelief.

"This is mankind's ultimate humanoid fighting machine: The Evangelion. Built here in secret, it is our last hope against the Angels." Ritsuko announced.

Shinji continued to stare in awe at the giant mech in front of him. "This is unbelievable! How long did it take to make this thing?"

"Months. You'd be surprised at how many technological advances we've made after the 2nd Impact." Misato informed him.

"I guess it sorta makes sense to build a giant robot to fight against an equally giant alien." Shinji surmised. ' _It's more than a robot.'_ Ritsuko thought disapprovingly.

"So does my father have a hand in creating this thing?" Shinji asked.

"That is correct!" A familiar voice boomed. Shinji looked up to see the looming form of his father in an observation booth just above the Eva.

"It's been a while, Shinji." Gendo said while looking down at him. Shinji's face hardened and he folded his arms." Unfortunately not long enough old man. I would have preferred we had this meeting on better terms but it looks like you haven't changed one damn bit." He sighed.

Ritsuko and Misato gulped and ever so slowly inched away from him. Gendo raised an eyebrow. He definitely wasn't expecting this. He predicted that Shinji's time with his teacher would most likely render him a spineless whelp, not strong willed and cocksure. Nonetheless, this would prove to be very interesting.

"We're moving out."

"Moving out!? But Unit-00 is still in cryo stasis!" Misato exclaimed. Her eyes then drifted over to the purple Eva. "You're going to use Unit-01!?"

"There's no other way Misato." Ritsuko said grimly. "But Rei hasn't even fully recovered yet! She's in no condition to pilot!" Misato pointed out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minuet folks! Two questions. One: You built more of these things!?"  
Shinji asked, pointing to Unit-01.

Misato looked over to Ritsuko. The scientist looked reluctant, but nodded her head. "We have 4 already completed and another one in production." Misato conformed.

"Okay, I guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared. Now, Question 2: Who's Rei?"

"Our Evangelions don't operate by themselves; they have to be piloted. Rei Ayanami is currently our only pilot. We have two others but they're all the way over in Germany and Alaska. We would have Rei pilot but there was a malfunction with Unit-00 and she was seriously hurt." Misato said.

"So we have no pilots? Well, that sucks. What do we do now?" Shinji asked fearing the worst.

"Actually…we do have one." Ritsuko said.

Shinji and Misato looked confused. "We do?" Shinji asked.

"One's just been delivered." Ritsuko replied while looking at Shinji. A couple seconds of silence passed when both of their eyes suddenly widened in realization and shock.

"No…" Misato whispered.

"Shinji Ikari, you will-"

"Let me stop you right there, because that is the most bat-shit crazy idea anyone's ever said. You want me, a 14-year old boy, to pilot a gigantic war machine!?" Shinji asked incredulously.

"All you have to do is just sit-"

"BULLSHIT! You want me to fight that thing! Have you completely lost it!?" Shinji yelled.

"Shinji is right, Ritsuko! This is nothing short of insane! It took Rei 7 months to properly synchronize with her Eva and he just got here! It's impossible for him to do it!" Misato protested.

"I understand both of your concerns but we are out of options and there are no other alternatives. Repelling that Angel is our ultimate priority! We have no choice but to put aboard the Eva whoever has the chance to synchronize with it, no matter how slight! I believe you know that Captain Katsuragi." Ritsuko said with a tone of urgency in her voice

"But you told me that he was just visiting! Did you lie to me!?" Misato shouted. Ritsuko stayed silent, a brief moment of guilt appearing her face.

Shinji then turned his attention to Gendo." Is this what you brought me here for dad? To be a child soldier!?"

"I called you here because I have a need for you."

"A need for me!? You abandon me at a train station and disappear for 10 years and you pick now of all times to ask for my help!?"

"There is no one else who can do it."

"But why me? I don't even know how to pilot this thing! I'll probably break it if I press the wrong button!"

"You will be instructed."

Shinji was silent. So many things were going on inside his head and none of them made sense. His father, who abandoned him when he was 4 years old, was telling him to get into a giant robot and fight a nearly indestructible alien. He didn't think there was a name yet for how ludicrous it was. His first thought was to leave but he immediately dismissed it. They had nobody to pilot the Evangelion. To leave now would be condemning every single one of them, especially Misato. That's when another thought crossed his mind. He thought of his town, his uncle and aunt, his grandmother and grandfather, and his friends. What if that creature didn't stop after it was done leveling Tokyo-3? What if his town was next? Images of his town in flames and the bodies of everyone he loved and cared about lying dead in the streets flashed in his head.

His decision was made. It was and insurmountable task they were forcing upon him but if he didn't do this to protect his hometown and everyone else…what kind of person would that make him?

"I'll do it. I'll pilot it." Shinji proclaimed.

A smile spread across Gendo's face. "Very good." He said smugly.

"But don't get the wrong idea!" Shinji suddenly shouted while pointing a finger at him. "I'm doing this to protect the people of this city and well as everyone else that are being threatened by that creature out there. I'm _NOT_ doing this for you!"

Gendo continued to smile. "That is acceptable. Dr. Akagi, have him prepped for launch."

"Understood sir. Follow me Shinji; we'll get you suited up." Ritsuko said as she gestured towards the door. As Shinji and Ritsuko walked toward the door, Misato was left standing in the middle of the hanger. She couldn't believe that he actually took a massive undertaking. However, she felt ashamed and angry at herself. She was angry because her best friend had lied to her about Shinji visiting and she was ashamed because Shinji was right about the whole child soldier thing. But then again, she was proud that he was piloting to help the people of Tokyo-3 and for standing up to his father. But did the commander really abandon his own son for 10 years? It was no wonder Shinji hated him.

She looked around the hanger and noticed that some of the technicians had hopeful looks on their faces. Maybe there was still a chance they could win this. With that in mind, she quickly went after them.

Gendo watched as Misato left the hanger and pressed a button on the console beside him which brought up a video image of Kozo in Central Dogma.

"Fuyutsuki."

"Yes sir?"

"Have Rei escorted back to her hospital room. Our spare has agreed to pilot."

"Understood sir."

Gendo turned off the monitor and began to make his way to the command center. But as he walked, he could help but feel impressed that his son grew a backbone.

* * *

NERV-EVA PILOT LOCKER ROOMS

Misato had managed to find her way to the locker rooms where she saw Ritsuko leaning against a wall next to the locker room entrance. She walked over to her and stopped, giving her a hard look.

"So…you lied to me." She accused.

"I didn't have a choice Misato. I was ordered to by Commander Ikari. If I had told you the truth you would have refused."

"And you already know why! I want these kids to have a future dammit!"

"We won't have future if we don't have them piloting the Eva. You know that." Ritsuko retorted.

"Yeah…I just wish it wasn't the only answer to our problems." Misato said dejectedly.

That's when they heard Shinji's voice from behind the door. "Um…is this suit supposed to be so saggy?

"Turn the knob on your wrist." Ritsuko instructed.

PSSSSHHHT

"Oh god…I feel so uncomfortable right now." Shinji shuddered.

"It feels invasive at first but you'll get used to it." Ritsuko said nonchalantly.

Shinji exited the locker room wearing what could best be described as a white and blue armored swimsuit. It was also very skin-tight. "I look like I'm part of an 80's rock band. Is this really necessary?" Shinji asked. Misato snickered at that comment.

"Despite what you may think, the plugsuit is absolutely vital when piloting an Evangelion. Not only does it contain various health monitoring devices, as well as a built in defibrillator, it also helps with your synchronization rate when you are in the Eva. Speaking of which, you'll need this." Ritsuko explained as she gave Shinji headband like object. "This is an A-10 interface headband. This will also help with your synchro levels."

"What exactly do you mean by synchronization?" Shinji asked as he put the headsets on.

"Well…Evangelions move by thought. You have to think what you're going to do and the Eva will copy it." Misato added.

"So I can control it with my mind? That's actually pretty clever." Shinji commented. Ritsuko smiled, pleased that someone was expressing some degree of enthusiasm about piloting. Shinji began feeling the headband curiously. "Huh…" He said almost inaudibly.

"Something wrong?" Misato asked.

"Do these things make me look like I have cat ears?"

Misato instantly began roaring with laugher while clutching her sides as she slumped against the wall. Ritsuko tried to hold it but quickly relented as she began laughing as well. Shinji smiled and laughed as the hallway was filled with jovial laughter.

 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLL**_

A tremor shook the whole base nearly knocking the trio off their feet.

"That definitely didn't sound good." Shinji pointed out.

"Damn! The Angel has discovered our location!" Ritsuko exclaimed fearfully.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

Sachiel fired another beam at the center of the city while he stood on a nearby mountainside. The beam detonated in the center and erupted into a massive cross-shaped explosion. Satisfied with his handiwork, Sachiel began walking down towards the city when he suddenly stopped. He turned towards the direction of the massive lake next to the city. It was probably the only body of water that hadn't been tainted yet. Sachiel was sensing something. But he had more pressing concerns right now so he turned his attention back to the city and resumed walking.

* * *

NERV-EVA PILOT LOCKER ROOMS

"I need to go to Central Dogma and assess the situation! I'll see you there Misato!" Ritsuko said urgently before sprinting to the command center.

Misato quickly turned towards Shinji "Can you find your way back the Eva cages?"

"I can backtrack my steps. I'll be there in no time!" Shinji conformed as he ran to the cages.

Misato began to run towards the command center as well but while she ran, she couldn't help but still feel guilty about all this. Was there really no other way? Were they going to keep forcing children to pilot? They were practically taking their childhood away from them just so they could fight their battles. It pained Misato so much and not a single day went by that she wished she could pilot so none of them would have to and they would be able to live full lives. She was really going to have to make it all up to Shinji in some way.

* * *

NERV-EVA CAGES

When Shinji got to the Eva cages, he wondered how the hell he would get into this thing. Luckily there were some technicians still posted there and they helped guide him over to a cylindrical, capsule-like object called an "Entry Plug". This seemed a bit confusing to him. Wouldn't it make sense to go inside the head? That's where the cockpits usually are, right? But now wasn't the time for that so he climbed into the entry plug. He stepped inside and saw a strange arrow-shaped, cockpit-like seat with handle-like joysticks and buttons on each side. He hopped in the seat and was pleased to know that it was a perfect fit. He grabbed the joysticks and wiggled them around before moving them up and down. He began to wonder if the whole "move the robot with your mind" thing only applied if you were holding the joysticks. As the hatch closed he looked around the interior of the plug. It was all brass colored and Shinji wondered how he would be able to see when he was piloting. That's when he began to hear the sound of machinery and voices of the technicians from outside his plug.

" _Cooling process completed."_

" _Cage contents now in position for docking."_

" _Signal terminator plug has been ejected."_

" _Inserting entry plug."_

Shinji could feel the plug being lowered into something, most likely the Eva.

" _Direct hydro-transmission system connection prepared."_

 _ **Vuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm**_

 _ **Vsssssssshhhh**_

 _ **Kchunk**_

" _Plug fixed in place."_

" _First stage connection initiated."_

The interior of the plug began to flash multiple colors before going back to the original brass color. So far everything seemed to be going smooth for Shinji. He seemed to relax a bit after seeing how simple the procedure really was.

" _Filling the entry plug."_

Wait, what?

The plug was being flooded with some strange, soupy, orange substance that was already up to Shinji's waist!

"What the hell is this stuff!? Are you people trying to drown me!?" He shouted. That's when he heard Ritsuko's voice.

" _Relax Shinji. We're just filling up the plug with Link Control Liquid. It's an oxygenated fluid and once it's been filtered into your lungs you'll be able to breathe just fine."_ Ritsuko reassuringly told him.

The liquid was now up to his neck. Shinji felt apprehensive about this but if Dr. Akagi was right, (he was really hoping she was) then it would be safe to breathe. The LCL finally enveloped him and he let the liquid into his mouth. To his amazement, he could actually breathe normally. But to his disgust, it did not taste good at all.

"Gonna barf. Totally gonna barf." Shinji said sickly.

" _Stop whining! You're a boy aren't you!?"_ Misato barked.

"Says the woman who was whining about her totaled car a few hours ago." Shinji retorted. Misato's left eye twitched.

" _Connecting main power."_

" _All circuits transmitting power."_

" _Commencing secondary contacts."_

The interior of the plug, which was colored orange due to the LCL, had now reverted to its original brass color. But then the interior changed into a brilliant rainbow color and various bright sparkles began flying throughout the plug. The colors began to change rapidly as Shinji shielded his eyes from the dizzying sight. _'So this is what it's like to have an epileptic seizure!'_ He thought.

" _A-10 nerve connection normal."_

" _Set the thought configuration to Japanese."_

The flashing lights and colors finally stopped and Shinji put his hands down so he could see. The first thing he noticed is that he appeared to be looking though someone's eyes…then it hit him: he was looking through the eyes of the Evangelion! He could the whole interior of the base including the scaffolding his Eva was confined to and the various technicians working tirelessly around him. The sheer scale of technology at his fingertips was incredible!

" _All preliminary contacts normal. Performance nominal."_

" _Bi-directional circuits are open."_

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"Synchronization rate is at…68.7%!?" Exclaimed Maya Ibuki, a brown haired young woman who was a part of Nerv's "Bridge Bunny" trio and Ritsuko's protégé.

"Amazing!" Ritsuko breathed as she watched the data over Maya's shoulder. How was something like this even possible without any training?

"Really? That's pretty impressive for a first timer." Said Mokoto Hyuga, a bespectacled, spiky hared young man who was also part of the "Bridge Bunnies".

"Are we really sure this is his first time?" Asked Shigeru Aoba, the final member of the trio and a rather tall one at that.

"All harmonics are normal and there's no disturbances detected." Maya informed.

Ritsuko turned to Misato with a smile on her face." We can do this!"

Misato nodded in response. "Prepare to launch!"

* * *

NERV-EVA CAGES

" _Prepare to launch! Disengage primary lock bolts!"_

" _Disengage conformed. Disengaging the umbilical bridge."_

" _Disengaging secondary lock bolts."_

" _Disengage primary restraints. Disengage secondary restraints."_

" _Release safety locks number 1 through 15."_

" _Internal batteries fully charged. External battery outlet normal."_

"Roger. Move Unit-01 to the ejector pad _."_ Maya ordered.

Shinji felt himself being moved to a large platform at the other end of the base. After being locked in, he looked up and noticed a large, missile silo-like chute above him that seemed to go on forever. Shinji could feel his heart steadily beating faster. Was he really ready for this? He had never gotten into any fights when he was a kid and he began to doubt himself. But he knew what was at stake. He popped his knuckles, cracked his neck and steeled himself. One way or another, he was going to stop that thing.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"Launch pad is clear. All systems green." Maya confirmed.

"We're ready to launch Captain." Ritsuko stated.

"Roger." Misato said. But she still had her doubts.

"Can we really do this sir?" Misato asked hesitantly. "Of course. Unless we defeat the Angels, we have no future." Gendo said prophetically. Fuyutsuki begged to differ. "Ikari, are you really sure about this?" His answer came in the form of Gendo's ghost of a smile.

* * *

NERV-EVA CAGES

Shinji was beginning to wonder when he would face the Angel when a rectangular, holographic video screen suddenly appeared next to him, startling him a bit. But he calmed down when he noticed it was Misato on the screen.

" _This is it Shinji. Are you ready?"_

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Misato smiled warmly. " _Good luck, Shinji_." The screen disappeared.

Shinji nodded and tightly grasped his control yokes. _'I really hope those self-defense lessons paid off.'_ Shinji wondered.

" _Launch!"_

 _ **VWOOOOOOOOMMMM**_

Before Shinji could even register what she meant by that, he and the Eva were suddenly jerked upward instantaneously. But it didn't stop there. He just kept going and going through the chute at ungodly speeds. It felt like he was on the world's fastest roller coaster that kept going faster and faster and faster.

* * *

TOKYO-3

After several seconds of pure, breakneck speed, he finally stopped. Shinji looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a city, which he presumed was Tokyo-3.

" _Release final safety locks! Evangelion Unit-01, move out!"_ Misato ordered _._

Shinji felt his Eva lurch as he was disconnected from the structure he was attached to.

" _Shinji, we need you to focus on walking for now."_ Ritsuko instructed.

Shinji held the yokes and took a deep breath. _'Okay…walk.'_ He mentally commanded. He thought of carefully taking two steps off the platform and the Eva did just that. It slowly took one step off the platform and took another step into the street. Shinji was impressed by how much he could do by simply imagining it. He didn't think it would be so easy. He slowly started to smile…

' _This…is…awesome!'_

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Everyone in the command center watch as the Eva began flexing its fingers, moving its arms, stretching and doing squats.

"I-I-I can't believe this!" Ritsuko stammered. "He's able to control the Eva at this level already!?"

Gendo wasn't expecting this as well, but it mattered not.

Misato could feel traces of her misgivings slowly disappear. They could really win this! "Shinji you're doing great!" She said.

" _Thanks. Piloting this thing is easier than I thought it would be!"_ Shinji responded. Ritsuko sweatdropped. Shinji began looking around him, taking in the sight of the sprawling city he was in. He noticed that the entire city was completely devoid of life. He really hoped that there was no one in the city that might get hurt when he fought the Angel.

" _Has the whole city been evacuated yet?"_ He asked.

"Everybody has been evacuated to the shelters outside Tokyo-3. There isn't a single soul left so it's just you and the Angel now _."_ Misato told him.

"Target incoming! It's converging on Unit-01's location!" Hyuga announced.

"Heads up Shinji! The Angel is coming right towards you!" Misato warned.

* * *

TOKYO-3

After hearing that warning Shinji frantically looked around for the Angel but then he heard its footsteps. He turned to the right and saw it lurch into view. It stopped in the middle of an intersection and slowly turned towards him.

Shinji gulped.

It swiveled its body around and faced him. For a long time the two of them just stared at each other, trying to predict when one of them would attack. That's when the Angel made the first move. It broke into a jog and started coming straight towards Unit-01!

" _Shinji look out!"_ He heard Misato yell.

Sachiel was rapidly closing the distance between him and the construct as he raised his clawed hand, now charging up an energy piston, preparing to impale it's-

 _ **FWAM**_

Sachiel never got a chance as the construct's foot suddenly sprang out and kicked him straight in the center face, sending him crashing down into the street. He quickly attempted to get up only to have his opponent grab his face, slam its elbow down on his cranium and knee him in the face. It then flipped Sachiel over its shoulder, but flipped him over in a way where it broke his arm in several places. Just before Sachiel landed on the ground, the construct delivered a hard kick that sent him tumbling into several buildings.

" _Shinji….how did you do that!?"_ He heard Misato gasp.

"Oh, that? I take Muay Thai lessons in my spare time."

" _Wow…really?"_

"Yup!I'm already at 10th Khan!"

" _Well…okay then! But just so you know, the only way to kill this thing is to destroy the S2 Engine. Aim for the red orb on its chest."_ Misato explained.

"Really? So this is just like one of those boss battles in videogames?" He asked innocently.

There was a long uncomfortable silence on the other end.

"… _..just try to focus, okay?"_ Ritsuko replied tiredly.

"Got it." Shinji said, concentrating on the Angel. It got up and he saw that the previously broken joints on its left arm were now popping back into place. The Angel turned towards Shinji and it took on an aggressive, hunched over stance. It began flexing its claws and made an unearthly, moaning noise.

" _ **MMMMMMRRRRRUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR"**_

That sound sent chills up everyone's spines in Central Dogma. It was the most ghastly sounding thing anyone had ever heard. It was like moans of the dead. The sound disturbed Shinji but he held his ground and got into his Muay Thai stance. The Angel rushed forward in an attempted to attack him but Shinji sprang forward and delivered a rising knee straight into its face. He grabbed its arm, lifted it up and swung his other elbow down in a slashing motion right into its core. The blow left a small spider web crack on the core and he punched the angel in the face, staggering it. Shinji ran towards the Angel, jumped in the air, and did an axe kick to the orb to finish it off but it was blocked by some strange, hexagonal field.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"An AT-Field!?" Misato shouted.

"My god…the Angels have them as well." Ritsuko whispered.

* * *

TOKYO-3

"What the f-"

But Shinji never finished as the Angel caught his Eva's leg and slammed him to the ground. It grabbed Unit-01's arm and it began to squeeze it hard. Shinji could feel his arm being painfully crushed in the Angels vice-like grip.

"Rrrrgh!" Shinji grunted. He began repeatedly punching the Angel in its face but his blows harmlessly bounced off its force field. Shinji saw it raise its other hand and a glowing spike emanated from its palm while it squeezed harder on his arm. The pain was immense as Shinji could feel his bones crack. "AAAARRRRRGH!" He shouted in agony.

Sachiel prepared to finish his opponent off when he sensed the same presence that distracted him before. He looked towards the lake again, momentarily distracted from his quarry.

Shinji didn't understand why the Angel suddenly stopped but it gave him an opening. He quickly kicked it away with both feet but it caused the Angel to discharge its glowing spike and it impaled itself into Unit-01's palm!

Shinji yelled in pain as he gripped his hand, still confused as to why he could feel pain even though the damage was being inflicted on the Eva. He raised his hand to see that it had gone slightly red. But unbeknownst to him, when he did raise his arm, he saw the full extent of the damage caused to his Eva.

There was a massive hole in his palm of the Eva's hand, with torn pieces of purple armor mingled with blood and bits of flesh-

Wait. Blood and flesh!?

He looked closer and saw that his Eva really was bleeding and he could see pale colored skin underneath the seared patches of armor.

Good god, what was he piloting!?

"Wh-Wha-What the hell is this!?" He stammered.

" _Calm down, Shinji! It's not your real hand!"_ He head Misato yell.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

" _The Eva is an extension of your body. When the Eva is hurt, you are hurt but your physical body won't suffer the exact wounds the Eva receives."_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!?" Shinji raged.

Misato mentally kicked herself. That's when Ritsuko cut in.

" _Shinji you need to concentrate on more important things right now! You have to destroy the Angel!"_

"That's going to be a little difficult see as how it has a FREAKING FORCE FIELD!"

" _Your progressive knife will be able to pierce the Angel's AT-Field! Raise your hand to your left shoulder pylon and it will automatically deploy!"_

Shinji did just as Ritsuko explained and his shoulder pylon opened up to reveal an oversized combat knife. Shinji took the blade in his right hand since his other one was mangled. It stung constantly but he had to fight through the pain. The Angel turned to Shinji and quickly advanced towards him. Shinji ran towards it as well, but this time he was ready.

The Angel swung at Shinji but he ducked and stabbed the AT-field that was surrounding it. It became imbedded in it but Shinji began to rapidly cut down and then upwards until he had made a decent sized hole. But the Angel poked its hand through the hole and attempted to spear Shinji again but he dodged his head to the right and hacked off the Angel's hand. Blue colored blood began spurting out at the stump as Shinji drove his knife straight into the Angel's eye.

Now it was Shinji's turn to be on the offensive.

He twisted the knife and forcefully slashed the other eye while it was still stuck in the Angel's eye socket. Now that it was blinded he then launched into a full blown assault against the Angel, giving it no time to recover as he punched, slashed, kicked, and elbowed the monstrosity all over its body.

He swung his prog knife downwards, aiming for its core. The Angel attempted to grab it but the blade sliced through its fingers and cleaved through the left side of its core. The Angel quickly jerked away from him as its core began to flash wildly. Shinji saw the AT-Field fluctuate and noticed that its wounds were healing slowly rather than rapidly. It collapsed to its knees, clutching its heavily damaged core and appearing to be in a great deal of pain.

Shinji smiled victoriously.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

The mood in central dogma had changed from worry to elation. Every technician watched in awe as the Eva had inflicted major damage upon the Angel within the span of several seconds. It was taking all of Misato's and Shigeru's willpower not to start jumping up and down like high school cheerleaders. Even Ritsuko herself could help but feel amazed.

Fuyutsuki and Gendo were impressed as well.

"I think we've done it Ikari." Fuyutsuki mused.

"Yes. Yes we have." Gendo said with a smile on his face. This was going better than he had anticipated. He would have much rather preferred Unit-01 going berserk and his son a coward but this was so much better. The scenario would go off without a hitch.

' _Yui. You will be back in my arms very soon.'_ He thought.

* * *

TOKYO-3

" _You're doing a fantastic job Shinji! More than we could've hoped for! One more blow the S2-Engine and you've beaten it!"_ Misato cheered.

Shinji tightly gripped his progressive knife and eyed his opponent intensely. Even though it was heavily weakened, he didn't know if it had any more tricks up its "sleeves". But one look at it told Shinji that it was in no condition to fight. The painful throbbing in his left hand passed so now was a good time to finish this thing off once and for all. He rushed forward.

"Okay you ugly bastard, time to end thi-"

" _ **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnk"**_

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

It was a quiet as a graveyard in Central Dogma. No one uttered a word.

The sound they just heard was almost like a foghorn but it felt too…alive.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Shinji tried looking around for the source of the strange noise he just heard but he noticed the Angel looking up at the sky. Confused, Shinji looked up to the sky and saw hundreds of birds flying overhead, chirping and squawking madly.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"Are those birds?" Hyuga asked.

"I thought they were all wiped out in the Second Impact." Misato said uncertainly.

"No." said Fuyutsuki as he walked closer to the group, watching the screen with rapt attention. "Though many avian species were rendered extinct, there are still some that exist today. But their migration pattern has been nowhere near Tokyo-3 ever since the catastrophe."

"So why are they all flocking here, sir?" Shigeru inquired.

"They're not flocking here… they're flying away from here."

Ritsuko did not like the sound of that. "Flying away from what, sir?" She gulped.

Before Fuyutsuki could answer her, a tremor shook the whole base. "We're getting massive seismic readings from Lake Aishi!" Maya reported.

* * *

TOKYO-3

As soon as the flock of birds disappeared from view, the whole city started to shake as the Angel and Unit-01 tried to regain their balance. Suddenly, at the far end of Lake Aishi, there was an even louder rumble as the water exploded outward, sending rocks and tainted seawater all over the surrounding forests. After a minuet, the tremors finally stopped.

Shinji was on edge. What the hell did all of this mean? Was there another one of those things on its way? His train of thought was broken when the Angel had gotten up and started walking towards him. Shinji prepared himself for another fight but to his surprise, the Angel turned a sharp right and kept walking away from him towards the lake.

'… _Is this thing ignoring me?'_ he thought.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Misato and Ritsuko stared at the screen, completely slack jawed.

"It's walking away from him!?"

"It's like it doesn't even consider him a threat!"

That's when alarms began blaring all over Central Dogma. "We have an unknown contact heading towards Tokyo-3! It's coming from Lake Aishi!" Hyuga frantically announced. Misato rushed over to Hyuga and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it? Is it another Angel?"

"The MAGI is scanning it now. We should have some information on it in a few…what the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

"The MAGI are unable to get a scan! There's some kind of interference coming from it!"

"Whatever it is, it's emanating some kind of radioactive field! It's scrambling our sensors!" Maya reported

Ritsuko worriedly looked at Fuyutsuki who had the same expression of unease she had. "Bring up the main map!" He ordered.

A holographic map of Tokyo-3 appeared, showing a green blip and a blue blip within the city. The map panned out to reveal the massive lake next to the city…and a gigantic orange blip heading right towards Tokyo-3.

Everyone gasped in shock when they saw that blip. Gendo did not like this one bit.

* * *

TOKYO-3

The Angel stopped approximately 3 city blocks away from Shinji and looked towards the lake. Shinji wasn't exactly sure what to make of this. Why was the Angel so unfocused on him? Should he strike from behind while he still had the chance?

There was another rumble but this one was not as loud but it was steady and it came from the lake. That's when he saw a massive swell of water coming towards Tokyo-3. He noticed that there were some strange, rocks in the shape of jagged maple leaves sticking out of the swell. It got closer and closer until it stopped. For a while, nothing happened. Neither Unit-01 nor the Angel budged an inch. Everyone in Central Dogma was on the edge of their seats.

That's when the swell started to rise and something behind it shot up out of the water!

 _It was a tail!_

It was longer than Shinji could measure and it slammed into the nearby hillside with earth shattering force, instantly flattening the trees. The swell continued to rise up and more jagged rocks, bigger and sharper than the ones Shinji saw before rose up, along with a massive form underneath it. A Miniature tsunami formed in its wake swept across Tokyo-3, flooding entire city blocks and knocking over several buildings. Unit-01 held on to a sturdy building while the Angel didn't even move. The form rose higher and higher until the water finally cascaded off…

And _it_ was revealed for all to see.

Sachiel now realized what he kept sensing.

"What…the...F***!?" Shinji screamed.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAD CENTER

Every single technician recoiled in horror.

Shigeru fell out of his seat.

Hyuga froze, his knuckles completely white as his shaking fingers hovered over his keyboard.

Maya had never felt so terrified in her entire life.

Ritsuko staggered backwards, her face a mix of awe and sheer terror.

Fuyutsuki almost suffered a heart attack.

For the first time in his life, Gendo felt fear.

Misato was white as a ghost. "W-w-w-what i-is t-t-that!?" She stammered.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Standing in the middle of the lake was a gigantic dinosaur-like creature.

It stood on massive legs, its skin was a charcoal/green in color, its body rippling with muscles and sported massive, razor sharp dorsal spines from its head to its tail. Its hands ended in vicious looking claws and its crocodilian maw had teeth the size of houses. Its orange tinted eyes burned with fury.

But the most terrifying thing about the creature was that it was _100 meters tall_. It towered over the Angel and the Eva.

Then, it moved. It leaned back, sucking in a huge amount of air and-

" _ **SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!"**_

The earsplitting roar reverberated throughout the entire region, shattering windows and causing Central Dogma to quake. It was like listening to the battle cry of an angry, long forgotten war god.

It then set its sights on the abomination looking up at him.

At long last, Godzilla the king of the monsters would have his revenge.

To be continued…

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! You can expect some high octane, slam bang action in the next chapter! But as I previously stated this will be a very slow update.**

 **Don't forget to review, but please no flame!**


	2. Godzilla vs Sachiel

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is the long awaited 2** **nd** **chapter to my very first fanfiction!**

 **I'm very sorry for the long wait. Life just keeps getting in the way and I was working on another story. I thank all of you for your patience.**

 **One thing I probably forgot to mention is that while this follows the anime series with a few added in content from the manga, games, and Rebuild movies, this is essentially a retelling of Neon Genesis Evangelion from my perspective. Don't get me wrong, I love Evangelion as much as the next guy but there were a lot of things in it that either didn't make sense or left way too much up to the viewer's interpretation. There will be a lot of story changes but most of them are to make some of the story easier to follow.**

 **Review time!**

 **Ye Ole Sunbro: You are my first reviewer! Thanks for the support!**

 **ultron emperor: Thanks for the praise! Your right about Destoroyah and Iris, thanks for giving me some ideas!**

 **Dark Avenger874: I have noticed that a majority of the Evangelion/Godzilla crossovers are Shinji x Asuka stories so you will be happy to not that I'm not doing that pairing. This will be Shinji x Misato close friendship fic.**

 **Guest #1: You can image whichever Godzilla you like but as i previously stated, I am using the Rulers of Earth Godzilla.**

 **Guest #2: This is an Evangelion/Godzilla crossover, not an Evangelion/Naruto crossover. If this doesn't tickle your fancy then go read something else.**

 **genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam: Thanks!**

 **RyuujiVantek: Believe me…it** _ **will**_ **be worth it.**

 **Ultimate-Zelda-Fan: I never really intentionally put a TFS reference in here. Which part do you mean?**

 **Mythfan: Ask and ye shall receive!**

 **Guest #3: Rooting for the big man, eh? Good on ya!**

 **Nick: Thank you and the next chapter Is here!**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Godzilla vs Sachiel

"We knew the world would not be the same. Few people laughed, few people cried. Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the _Bhagavad Gita_ ; Vishnu takes on his multi-armed form and says, _"Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds._ "

-Robert J. Oppenheimer

TOKYO-3

 _ **THOOM**_

Godzilla trudged out of the water and onto the edge of the city. He growled contemptuously at the bony monster standing a few feet away from him. This foul abomination and its kind were responsible for disrupting the balance of nature and it would pay dearly for its transgressions. He wasn't exactly sure what the purple colored humanoid was but if it had any self-preservation, it wouldn't interfere with his vengeance.

Shinji was very close to craping a load in his drawers. His Eva's legs were literally shaking. _'Shit! SHIT!_ _What the hell do I do now!? I can't fight that thing! It'll crush me like an egg!_ ' Shinji mentally cursed.

Sachiel continued to stare up at the massive behemoth standing before him. He felt an emotion that he never felt before: anger. This creature would ruin everything. It was a bigger threat than the construct he was fighting. It must not interfere.

 _It had to DIE._

In that instant Sachiel's body began to enlarge and swell to gigantic proportions. He twisted and bulged; his limbs were growing and contorting in disturbing spasms. Each time he jerked around, the air was filled with cracking and squelching sounds that made Shinji's skin crawl.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Everyone gasped when they saw the Angel began to gruesomely transform. "What in god's name…!?" Fuyutsuki said, his hands shaking with fear.

"The Angel's AT-Field has just disappeared! Its blood pattern is expanding!" Shigeru shouted as he looked at the readings on his console.

"It's damaged S2 Engine as well as its wounds have completely regenerated! The MAGI calculates that its offensive and defense capabilities have increased by 300%!" Maya announced fearfully.

"It's physically changing!" Hyuga gasped. Misato and Ritsuko didn't need to hear that as they could clearly see it all on the main screen. Their eyes widened in horror as the Angel continued its horrific transformation.

* * *

TOKYO-3

After several grueling seconds, Sachiel now stood in his fully transformed state. Godzilla narrowed his eyes at the slavering monstrosity before him. Shinji's morale plummeted. "There is no way my luck is this bad." He muttered.

The Angel was now a hulking, hunched over, 100 meter tall behemoth. It had top-heavy stance with muscled, lanky arms that gave it an almost gorilla-like appearance. It was covered head to toe in bony, armored plates and its S2 Engine and sunk into its body. But the most horrifying thing about its transformation was the massive, lamprey-like maw in the center of its body that had replaced its skull-like faces.

Shinji was clueless as to what he should do next. There was no way he could fight the newly transformed Angel or the giant dinosaur if it was hostile. The best tactic he could think of was to retreat and let these things fight each other. Unit-01 started to slowly back away when all of a sudden, the Angel whirled around and viciously backhanded it!

 _ **WHAMF**_

The Evangelion was sent flying halfway across Tokyo-3 and crashed head-first into a building, knocking off pieces of its armor in the process. But worst of all was that the blow was so strong that it completely dislodged the entry plug and sent it crashing into another building a few feet away from Unit-01. The force of the impact threw Shinji out of his seat and his head banged against the interior of the plug. He instantly blacked out.

With the construct out of his way, Sachiel turned his attention towards the monster. He got into a combative stance and the two creatures squared off against each other. For a long time the two of them stared each other down. Then it happened.

 _(Faith No More-Epic)_

" _ **SHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!"**_

" _ **SKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

The two leviathans charged at each other, flattening and demolishing any buildings in their path. Sachiel swung his fist at Godzilla but the saurian saw it coming and dodged it. He then delivered a devastating uppercut that sent Sachiel crashing into a building.

Sachiel tried to get up but Godzilla was instantly upon him and began kicking his hide so hard, it began to heavily damage his armored plates. Sachiel rolled over and swung his right fist at Godzilla which managed to slug him in the face. Briefly disoriented, Godzilla caught Sachiel's other fist and violently twisted it, causing the Angel to shriek in pain. He then straddled the Angel and began to rapidly punch it in the "face", breaking its teeth and shattering its plates.

Having had enough, Sachiel suddenly lunged forward and sunk his teeth into the beast's shoulder. Godzilla roared in pain as the Angel began gnashing into his scaly hide. He punched the Angel in the gut several times and then managed to pry its mouth open and kick him away into another building.

The Angel instantly got up and launched a harpoon-like tongue out of its maw that speared into Godzilla's side. The saurian gritted his teeth in an attempt to block out the searing pain. Sachiel fired another harpoon tongue but Godzilla caught it before it could spear him through the face. He ripped out the other tongue that was in his side and tightly gripped the both of them. Sachiel launched another tongue at his face again but Godzilla moved his head out of the way, bit down on the appendage and tore it off.

As the Angel shrieked in agony, Godzilla yanked back on the tongues so hard that it sent Sachiel propelling towards him. Godzilla rushed over and delivered an earthshaking clothesline that caught the Angel square in the "face". He then spun around and tail whipped it, while in was still in midair, into a city block.

That did it. Sachiel was 110% done with this shit. He roared furiously and then balled his hands into fists. Three purple colored blades of light suddenly jutted from his knuckles and he threateningly slashed the air in front of Godzilla as a gesture of intimidation.

Godzilla however, was not the type to be intimidated that easily. He snarled in defiance at the Angel and charged it.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

It was utter pandemonium in Central Dogma. Technicians were darting about left and right trying to maintain order as most of them was distracted by the epic pissing match they were all witnessing. Those that weren't distracted were frantically trying to get scans and information from the newly transformed Angel and the giant dinosaur.

Gendo was so stunned by what he was seeing that Kozo had to step in to take command. "ABORT THE MISSION! I REPEAT, ABORT THE MISSION! CONTACT THE JSSDF AND GET THE ARMAMNET BUILDINGS ONLINE _NOW_!" He bellowed.

Ritsuko and Maya were attempting to get Unit-01 back online but to no avail.

"What's the status of the Eva!?" Ritsuko demanded.

"The frontal armor and the chest have been heavily compromised! The extent of the damage is critical!" Maya reported. "Not only that, but the synchrograph is reversing! The pulses are flowing backwards!"

"Break the circuit! Block it!"

"We can't! The control nerves are disconnecting one after the other and it's rejecting the signal! It won't take it! Unit-01 has completely shut down!"

Ritsuko was about issue another order to her but then her eye caught something on the main screen. The dinosaur was still battling the Angel but it was covered in deep cuts that it most likely received from its energy blades. But what really got her attention was that the wounds were slowly but surely healing until they weren't even there.

' _Impossible…'_ She thought. _'This thing has the same regenerative abilities as the Angel!?'_

Meanwhile, Misato and Hyuga were desperately trying to find Shinji.

"Can you get a lock on his entry plug?"

"Yeah, we should have a visual it just few seconds…there!"

A screen popped up on Hyuga's console showing Unit-01's entry plug precariously lodged into the 5th floor of an apartment building. Misato was stricken with immediate concern for Shinji's wellbeing.

"What are his vitals?"

"Unresponsive! The entry plug is too damaged to get a proper reading!"

Sheer terror gripped Misato's heart. _'What have we done!? Please be okay, Shinji!'_

* * *

TOKYO-3

Shinji's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first, but then it soon became clear. He was still inside his entry plug…with a large puddle of blood near him.

"Is that…my blood?"

He noticed his reflection in the brass colored interior of the plug saw that there was a gash in the upper right corner of his head and his whole face was covered in blood.

"Yeah…that is… _a lot_ of my blood."

He struggled to get up but his legs were like wet noodles. He could hear the sounds of rumbling and roaring outside his entry plug. That's when he remembered what knocked him out and it became clear to him that the dinosaur and the Angel _were fighting each other_. The battle sounded really close and that meant Shinji was in very real danger. He had to get out of Tokyo-3 while he still could.

He managed to get the strength in his legs back and wobbled over to the entry plug hatch which was slightly ajar. He got it open and poked his head out…just in time to see the Angel deliver flying dropkick to the dinosaur, sending it straight into a nearby building. The whole building shook from the force and then there was a loud _**CRACK**_!

Shinji whirled his head around to see that some parts of the building that the plug was lodged into started to give way! If he didn't move his ass now, he would be sent plummeting into the flooded street below and chances were he would _not_ survive the fall. He scrambled out of the plug and ran along its length straight towards the hole it made. He quickly jumped into the hole just before the plug fell into the streets below.

Luckily for Shinji he landed on a bed and realized that he was in another person's apartment. He turned towards the hole and saw the Angel walking towards the cloud of dust where the dinosaur had landed. Suddenly, the dinosaur's foot shot out of the cloud, kicking the Angel straight in the mouth and knocking out several of its teeth. It then rushed over, got behind it, and wrapped its arms around it. Shinji's eyes bugged out of his head as he witnessed the dinosaur _suplex_ the Angel.

As much as Shinji wanted to sit and watch, he needed to get out of here while he still could. He ran out of the bedroom, into the living room and flung the front door open where he proceeded to sprint down the hall. But before he could reach the stairwell, Shinji heard something and stopped in his tracks. It sounded like crying.

He quickly walked down the hallway and the crying became louder. It sounded like a little girl! There was a frightened little child trapped somewhere and Shinji knew he couldn't just abandon her here. He ran towards the sounds of crying until he finally sound the source: they were coming from a door on the left hand side which had the apartment number and the words "Suzuhara" imprinted on it.

He opened the door and went inside where he could hear the girl's sobbing upstairs. He ran up the stairs and saw a door on the right hand side adorned with flowers. That's where the crying was coming from.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?"

"Help! Please help me!"

Shinji tried to open the door but something was blocking it from the other side. He peeked through a crack in the door to see that a bookcase had fallen in front of it. Shinji pushed the door several times and then shoulder rammed it open. He turned to his right to see a 5 year old girl with chestnut colored hair pinned under a dresser. The girl looked up to see a man roughly the same age as her brother wearing a strange looking costume…and covered in blood.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"It's okay! I'm here to help you! Try to calm down!"

"But-but-but-but you're all bloody!"

Shinji noticed his reflection in the girls mirror and saw that she was right. If anything, he looked like deranged serial killer. He wiped most of the blood off his face with his sleeve.

"Sorry about that. I kinda got hurt on the way here."

He ran over to take a good look at her. He leg was tightly pinned under the dresser. He moved over to the front and got a good grip on it.

"Okay, on the count of 3, I'm going to lift this up and I need you to crawl out of there as fast as you can. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay. 1…2…3!"

Shinji lifted up the dresser and as soon as the girl scrambled out from under there, he set down the dresser and knelt down to see if she was okay. She had a cut on her leg that it wasn't anything serious, but he still had to bandage it up.

"Do you know where your family keeps the band aids or any medicine?" he asked. He knew that band aids wouldn't help but since this girl was so young, she probably wouldn't know what a medical kit was.

"I think my daddy keeps them in the closet. It's downstairs!" she answered.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!"

Shinji raced down the stairs and frantically looked for any closet he could find. After searching 2 different closets, he found what he was looking for in the kitchen area. It contained a hefty looking first aid box that contained just what he needed: gauze and Neosporin. He gathered what he need but before he went upstairs, he quickly went over to the sink and washed the blood off his face. He wrapped some gauze around his head to cover up the gash and headed back upstairs.

Another rumble nearly knocked him off his feet, followed by a load roar. He had to hurry and get that kid far away from here _, fast_. He ran back into her room, knelt down to her leg and got out the Neosporin. "Okay, I'm going to have to spray this on your cut. It will sting a little, but this way it won't get infected."

The girl nervously nodded.

Shinji sprayed the wound and almost immediately, the little girl winced and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I know. I know it hurts but it's for the best, trust me. Besides, you have to be a strong, brave girl for your family right?" he assured her. This seemed to have calmed the girl down. She wiped away the tears and nodded with a look of bravery and determination on her face.

"That's good girl." Shinji said as he began wrapping gauze around her leg. "Do you have a name?" He asked

"Sakura Suzuhara." She replied.

"My name's Shinji Ikari. It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura." He said, holding out his hand. The girl shook with hand, a smile briefly appearing on her face. After the gauze had been tightly wrapped around her leg, it was high time for the both of them to leave while they still could. Since she was injured she certainly couldn't walk so the best course of action was to carry her out of there piggyback style.

"Get up on my back. I'll carry you out of here." Shinji as he turned his back to her.

"Wait! We can't leave without Kloey!" Sakura pleaded.

"Who?"

Sakura pointed over to a stuffed animal near her knocked over bookcase. Upon closer inspection, it was a plushy version of the video game character Klonoa. _'Huh.I didn't know this character was still_ _popular.'_ Shinji pondered. He gave the plushy to Sakura and she got on his back. She wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck while he reached around and held her legs.

Once he had a good grip he quickly ran out of the apartment and back to the stairwell. As Shinji was racing down the stairs, this was probably be a good time to ask Sakura a very good question.

"So why did you go back to your apartment when you should've been in the shelters with your family?" He inquired.

"I couldn't leave Kloey here. He helps me sleep at night." She said innocently.

' _Hopefully your parents won't be too mad at you.'_ Shinji thought. "Well you don't have to worry; I'll make sure you and Kloey get to the shelters safe and sound. You wouldn't happen to know exactly where they are, do you?"

"Um…."

 _ **SKRRAAAAAASSSSHHHHH**_

The whole building shook as they looked out the stairway window to see a scaly monster fall into a building. Then it proceeded to get up, roar furiously and charge out of view.

"DINOSAUR!" Sakura shrieked.

"Don't worry! It's on our side…I think." Shinji said as he ran down the steps.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Things were rapidly spiraling out of control. NERV was only prepared to deal with an Angel, not one that was capable of transforming into a bigger and more dangerous one. Not only that, but they were completely unprepared to deal with a massive, reptilian monster.

"Why haven't the armament buildings activated yet!?" Fuyutsuki demanded.

"All of our systems are being completely fried! We can't get any of the buildings to work and our communications are down! We're unable to contact the JSSDF!" Shigeru reported.

"What!? Why!?" Fuyutsuki yelled as he tried to make sense of the already deteriorating situation.

"It's the dinosaur! It's emanating some kind of radioactive field that jamming most of our equipment! The readings indicate that it extends to 15 city blocks. That's practically half of Tokyo-3!" Shigeru explained fearfully.

The sub-commander's eyes widen in confusion as he turned towards the main screen. It still showed the Fight between the Angel and the dinosaur. The Angel currently had it in a headlock and prepared to stab it with its wrist blades but the dinosaur managed to flip the Angel over its shoulder and when it was on the ground, began violently stomping on its "face".

' _Unbelievable…could this creature be some kind of mutant spawned from the fallout of the Impact Wars?'_ Fuyutsuki pondered.

"I found the 3rd Child!" Hyuga suddenly called out. Misato and Ritsuko instantly rushed over to his console and he keyed up video camera footage of Shinji Ikari exiting the apartment his Entry Plug crashed into and carrying an injured little girl on his back.

"A civilian!?" Ritsuko exclaimed. "What on earth is she doing outside of the shelters!?"

Misato was mostly focused on the bandage wrapped around Shinji's head and the blood that was seeping through. A ball of ice formed in her gut. _'Oh sweet Jesus. I can't believe we put him through this! Are we even worth protecting if we have to make children to fight for us!?'_ Misato thought hysterically.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Godzilla and Sachiel violently traded blows with one another as they continued their long winded battle. The Angel managed to inflict grievous injuries on Godzilla due to his energy blades but Godzilla's wounds would eventually heal over time and he had already broken off some of Sachiel's protective plates.

He tackled the Angel into a tall building and tightly gripped its arms. Godzilla planted his foot on the Angel's chest and began to pull tightly, intent on ripping its arms off. Suddenly, a bright light began to emanate from Sachiel's toothy maw. Before Godzilla could react, a beam of explosive energy (the same one Sachiel used to attack Tokyo-3) shot out of the Angel's mouth and hit him dead center in the chest.

The saurian staggered backwards, his chest burning in pain. Sachiel got up and began firing multiple beams at Godzilla. Each blast peppered Godzilla all over his body until he lost his footing and collapsed. Once the creature was down, the Angel spotted a skyscraper next to where it landed. He ran over to it and with a mighty heave, collapsed the entire building on top of Godzilla.

But Sachiel wasn't done yet. He fired even more explosive energy beams at its prone form all while viscously hacking away at it with his energy claws. After a while, Sachiel stopped and stepped backwards. The creature didn't move and inch. He had won. Shinji and Sakura, who were several blocks away from the Angel, looked on in shock and despair as it became clearly apparent that the giant dinosaur had lost.

Shinji gulped. If the Evangelion or the dinosaur were unable to beat this thing, then the human race was monumentally screwed!

The Angel began to sense something and instantly turned around the to two humans that were standing a few meters away from him, unknowingly scaring the living daylights out them. When he sensed them, he realized something. While he was fighting the purple construct, he could sense a small presence within it. That small presence belonged to one of the humans he was "looking" at.

That meant that the construct he was fighting was being controlled by a human! His anger flared up. These one lifespan, weak willed, five sense, unintelligent skin puppets dare lay a hand on him!?

" _ **SHHHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!"**_

Sachiel lumbered towards the two humans, intent on smashing them into paste!

Shinji ran as fast as his legs could carry him while Sakura clutched on to him, screaming hysterically. The Angel was gaining on them and Shinji tried to run faster, but a combination of blood loss and the flooded streets slowed him down. His vision started to get burry and his movements became sluggish. He tripped over a piece of debris from the buildings and fell face first into the red stained water.

Sakura fell off and desperately tried to get him back up as the Angel advanced upon them. Shinji lurched out of the water to be greeted with Sakura's frantic, tear soaked face.

"WE HAVE TO RUN! HURRY!" She screamed as she pulled on his arm. Shinji stumbled along as Sakura dragged him to his feet-

 _ **KROOOOOOM**_

A massive fist slammed in front of the pair, blocking their only path to escape. They looked up to see the terrifying form of the Angel looming over them. It growled threateningly as Sakura clutched onto Shinji in fear. Shinji looked at the Angel and knew what was going to happen. This was it.

He was going to die.

There was so much he still wanted to do in the future and he would never image dying so young. A part of him wished he ignored that letter his father sent him and stayed in his town. But if he did ignore that letter then everyone in Tokyo-3 would die. Even Misato, whom he had grown to like, would perish as well. Another part of him felt frustrated. He gave it his all fighting the Angel and saved the life of a young girl only for all of it to be for naught.

But…at least he tried. He succeeded in standing up to his father, put his Muay Thai to good use, and rescued a little girl. At least he managed to do some good before his death. He thought of his uncle and aunt, his grandmother and grandfather and his friends. He had so many wonderful memories of them. They gave him a better life after being stuck with his asshole tutor for weeks; they had all given him a second chance at having a normal life.

' _Everyone…thank you for everything.'_ He thought as the Angel began to slowly raise its fist. He knelt down and held Sakura tightly. "Sweetie? Listen. Close your eyes. It will be over soon but I'll stay with you till the end." He said, his voice laden with sadness.

Sakura was a smart girl for her age. She knew what was going to happen. How would her brother react to her death? She was going to miss him so much. Sakura embraced Shinji tightly and shut her eyes as tears began to leak from them. _'Goodbye Touji.'_

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Everyone in Central Dogma was treated to the heart wrenching sight of the 3rd child and the young civilian embrace each other as they accepted the inevitable. Many of the technicians were either tearing up or had to look away from the main screen. The mission had ended in failure and now they were going to pay for it by being forced to watch two children die.

Shigeru and Hyuga turned away. They couldn't watch. No child should ever have to die like this. Fate was just too cruel.

Tears were flowing down Maya's face as she clasped her hands together and silently chanted a prayer for Shinji and the girl.

Ritsuko watched the main screen and tightly gripped her left arm. _'We're all going to hell for this.'_

Fuyutsuki looked down and scrunched his eyes shut as hard as he could. He was given another reason to loathe himself. _'Yui…forgive me. Forgive all of us.'_

Gendo remained stoic and unflinching.

Misato's face was saturated in tears as she watched the scene unfold. What the hell were the Evas or their advanced technology good for if they couldn't save two innocent lives? The boy who had earned a place in her heart in the span of just a few hours was going to die and she was getting a front row seat.

" _SHINJI! NO!"_ She screamed.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Sachiel raised his fist high in the air, poised to strike down the two insolent humans. He swung his fist downward-

 _ **VVVVVVWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

A loud, dull hum echoed throughout Tokyo-3.

The Angel's fist stopped mere centimeters above Shinji and Sakura's heads. The two looked up and gasped at how close its fist was. But before they could take advantage of this and run, Tokyo- 3 was suddenly bathed in a glowing, light blue, illuminous light.

Sachiel and the two humans turned towards the source of the light.

It was coming from the area where the dinosaur had been defeated.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Everyone was stunned when they saw the Angel stop its fist just above the children's heads. But they were instantly snapped out of their stupor when they heard a dull humming sound and saw the blue light emanate from Tokyo-3. That's when emergency klaxons began blaring throughout the command center and numerous radiation symbols appeared on the main screen.

"We're reading high nuclear energy levels at block C-67!" Maya shouted out. Ritsuko went over to her console and gasped.

"My god…the readings are completely off the charts!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Shinji and Sakura continued to watch the blue glow until they saw something rise out of the rubble. It was the dinosaur!

However, the one thing that caught their eyes was its dorsal spines were glowing. From its head to its tail, its spines were shining a radiant blue and its eyes were a milky white. The humming sound continued to get louder and faster.

 _ **VWWWUUUUUUMMMMMMMM VWWWUUUUUUUMMMMMM VWUUUUUUMMMMMMM**_

Wisps of light blue flames began to seep out of the beast's mouth as its dorsal spines shined brighter. Aggravated that the creature wasn't dead yet, Sachiel snarled and rushed towards it. This time he was going to make sure it stayed dead. Oh how horribly wrong he was.

Godzilla sucked in his breath and-

 _ **KRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

In that instant, a massive beam of blue, flaming, atomic energy erupted from Godzilla's mouth and collided into the Angel with so much force that it sent it sailing through several buildings!

Shinji, Sakura and everyone in Central Dogma were completely blown away by what they saw. The dinosaur continued its assault as he fired another jet of atomic fire at the Angel. It flailed and squealed in horrible agony as the flames cooked its exposed skin. Its armored hide did nothing to protect it as another blast of fire melted the plates like they were made of cheap plastic.

Sachiel's flesh was completely burned to a crisp. He didn't understand. Where did this creature come from how did it get so much power!? Sachiel's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the monster charging up another attack. Before he could get himself up and dodge, it fired another beam at him. He attempted to shield himself with his left hand but the strength of the beam was so powerful it instantly incinerated his arm.

With his prey down and missing an arm, Godzilla lurched forward and sauntered over to the Angel. Shinji managed snap out of his stupor and realize that this was the perfect opportunity to escape. He swept up Sakura in a bridal carry and slogged his way through the flooded streets while the dinosaur advanced upon the fallen Angel in the background.

 _ **CRRRRRRRNNNNNCCCHHHHHH**_

Shinji swiveled his head upwards to see a section of an apartment building which was heavily damaged break off and fall right towards them!

Time seemed to slow down for him. It wasn't fair! They were so close to escaping! Shinji shut his eyes and tighten his grip on Sakura, preparing for another inevitable encounter with death…but it never came. Shinji opened one eye to see that he and Sakura were still amongst the living.

"Giant robot!" Sakura shouted in awe as she pointed upwards. Shinji looked up to see a giant purple hand had caught the debris. The hand moved away to reveal their savior: Unit-01!

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Everyone was surprised when the Evangelion spontaneously activated by itself and saved the duo from certain death.

"Unit-01 has come back on line!" Hyuga reported.

"But that's impossible! It doesn't even have an Entry Plug! It shouldn't even be able to move!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

Misato was dumbstruck as well. _'It reacted without any interface!? Wait...'_ She thought as her gaze shifted over to Shinji and the girl on the main screen.

' _It was protecting them!'_ She inwardly concluded.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Unit-01 tossed the debris over its shoulder, sending pieces of it smashing into a building. Shinji was amazed at how Unit-01 was moving on its own but he was more focused on the damage that had been inflicted on it. The entire chest area was heavily dented, its iconic horn had been broken off and other parts of its armor were broken or caved in. It was a miracle that it was standing on its own.

Unit-01's glowing eyes suddenly faded away, fell to one knee and slumped backwards like a puppet with its strings cut.

 _ **FOOOM**_

"Did the robot run out of batteries?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I think so…" Shinji said uncertainly. He then noticed that there was a large cable coming from its back. Now that Shinji thought about it, he did feel something on his back as he fought and he also felt like he was dragging something behind him.

" _ **GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK"**_

Shinji and Sakura turned to their right and saw the dinosaur grappling with the Angel. The monster was gripping the Angel's mouth, forcing it wide open. The Angel attempted to stab it with its remaining energy claw but the dinosaur dodged the blow, clamped its jaws down on its wrist and viciously tore it straight off.

The Angel screeched as blue colored blood began spurting out from its severed stump like a garden hose. Godzilla wrenched its moth open and saw a red glow coming from deep within its throat. He found its weak point.

Godzilla began to charge up more energy, this time it would finish his opponent for good. The Angel sensed what was coming and tried to get itself free from the creature's grasp but it was too strong and the fight had exhausted it.

Sachiel's only hope was to fire another energy blast at it and hopefully catch it off guard…

But it was too late.

 _ **KRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

Godzilla fired a supercharged atomic breath straight down the Angel's throat! Its insides were burned into oblivion and the S2 engine within it boiled under the immense heat until it finally exploded. The Angel began to glow a vibrant blue and cracks appeared all over its body until it finally combusted into a massive, azure fireball.

Sachiel stopped moving.

The 3rd Angel was dead.

Godzilla shoved the burning remains away from him. He stood over the corpse as it slowly began to disintegrate from the nuclear fire that consumed it. He was victorious!

" _ **SSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

Tokyo-3 and the other cities near it shook as the creature roared in triumph. Shinji and Sakura had to cover their ears because it was so damn _loud._ After the roaring had stopped, Shinji stared in complete wonder at the dinosaur. He felt like he should be scared of it before but there was an air of magnificence to it. Sakura's face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"It did it! The dinosaur saved us!" She squealed joyfully.

Shinji felt himself smile as well. "Yeah, it…really….did…it….." He slurred. His world blurred around him as he finally collapsed on the sidewalk with Sakura still in his arms.

"Shinji? Shinji! Are you okay!?" Sakura asked as she tried to shake him awake. But the bruised and battered 14 year old was out like a light, the events of today and the loss of blood finally taking its toll on his body and evaporating all of the adrenaline he was running on.

With his job done, Godzilla proceeded to trudge his way over to the lake. While he had succeeded in destroying one of the abominations he knew that this was not over. Not by a longshot. There would be more of them…each one stronger than the last and they would most likely push him to his limits.

But he would not falter. His mind drifted back to when he failed to prevent The Great Cataclysm in that frozen wasteland. He would not fail again. Not now.

 _Not ever._

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Everyone had witnessed the impossible. They had been told that only an Evangelion could effectively combat and destroy an Angel. However, it was not an Eva that did the job. It was a living, breathing dinosaur from some bygone era.

Some of the younger technicians had been dinosaur fans in their youth and one could only imagine their surprise and utter bewilderment when they saw one in the flesh. Its ferocity was terrifying yet its movements were nothing short of astounding.

Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki and the Bridge Bunnies watched it saunter into the lake in stunned silence. It was completely unbelievable that something like it could actually exist in this day and age. It was simply magnificent to look at.

But if there was one person who didn't share their feelings of amazement, it was Gendo. The man was absolutely livid. This was _not_ supposed to happen. Unit-01 was supposed to go berserk and slay the Angel; not this… _thing._ The scenario was now in jeopardy and the Old Men would be crawling up his ass demanding answers.

Answers he didn't have.

* * *

NEW MEXICO-LAS CRUCES

Within an undisclosed secret lab, a lone man rewound the news footage of the monster attack in Japan. He smiled; knowing that there was no way that petty little agency could cover up something like this. Apparently there had been a footage leak and the whole fight was broadcasted around the world. Soon the UN would be hounding NERV for a damn good explanation about this.

But his main focus on the saurian. There was something about it that intrigued him to no end.

"Such grace coupled with brutality. Violent, wild, feral and remarkably intelligent… _dios mio,_ what is this sublime creature?"

* * *

PLUTO-DARK SIDE OF THE PLANET'S SURAFCE

A shadowy figure watched the recording of the two monsters battling one another. He observed the reptilian with great curiosity as it vaporized his opponent inside out. A horrific grin stretched across his fleshy, pink face.

"Interesting..." The figure gurgled maliciously as he rubbed his slimy tentacles together. "Very, very interesting!"

* * *

NERV GERMANY-NEW BERLIN

Within the German branch's situation room, numerous officials and other NERV employees had watched the entire battle unfold. Many of them tried to make sense out of the absurdity of the situation. But they all had to accept the bizarre truth: a dinosaur had destroyed the Angel. After it had won, the whole room became a flurry of activity with everyone asking each other what was going on, orders to contact NERV Japan and gawking at how incredible the fight was.

In the very back of the situation room, two individuals had seen the fight and were still silent as they watched the creature dive into the lake. Those individuals were Asuka Langley Soryu, designated The 2nd Child and pilot of Unit-02 and Ryoji Kaji, Asuka's guardian and a UN spy.

Asuka had seen the footage of Unit-01 facing off against the Angel and was mildly impressed by how it fought. She actually looked forward to meeting whoever was piloting it. But then she got the shock of her life when she saw a massive dinosaur emerge from the lake and the Angel transform into gigantic proportions. After the dinosaur won, she was left completely stunned by what she had witnessed.

" _Gott im Himmel…"_ The German/Japanese redhead whispered.

Kaji had seen a lot of things in his life. Things that intrigued him and things that disturbed him. The last thing he expected to see was the giant monster edition of WWE. The unkempt man's once calm and collected personality was broken when he saw the fight. His mouth hung open in shock and his sleepy eyes were now completely wide open.

' _My superiors are going to have a field day when they hear about this.'_ He thought.

* * *

NERV ALASKA-BETHANY BASE

Every technician and superior officer present in the command center stared at the screen completely gob smacked. Many of them were starting to question if what they saw was actually NERV Japan screwing with them by showing fake footage. But it was real. It was oh so frighteningly real.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The silence was broken when they heard a loud squeal echo thought the command center. Everyone whirled their heads around to see a bespectacled, long haired girl with dark brown hair and wearing a prototype plug suit jumping up and down like a hyperactive rabbit. Mari Illustrious Makinami, a yet to be designated Eva pilot, was in the simulation room when she heard reports of an unknown creature appearing in Tokyo-3 over the communications line in her simulation Eva. Naturally she had to go see for herself and she came into the control room just in time to see a dinosaur uppercut a horribly mutated Angel.

Since then her eyes were glued to the main screen and her hung open mouth was slowly turning into a huge smile. When the battle was over, all of the pent up excitement she was building up exploded out of her like a crate full of TNT.

"THAT WAS SO F***ING BADASS! DID YOU ALL SEE THAT?! HOLY F***ING SHIT THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" She shrilled as she danced around where she stood.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-EASTERN HILLSIDE

On a hill located just near the woods of Tokyo-3, a lone figure stood silently. Her shoulder length black hair swayed in the wind. Mayumi Yamagishi pushed up her glasses and carefully surveyed the destroyed city, a look of uncertainty and worry on her face. She looked down to her left at two diminutive women, who could literally fit in the palm of your hand, standing on a rock. They looked completely identical from each other and wore tribal clothing. The three silently regarded the devastation before them.

"So this is it…isn't it?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." The twins said in unison. "The battle for the survival of this planet has begun."

They then turned towards Mayumi. "Are you prepared for the role you will have to eventually play?"

Mayumi looked at her hand and let out a heavy sight. "It's not like I ever had a choice, did I?"

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-SOUTHERN OVERLOOK

The very air around the area started to shimmer. Then, a figure seemingly materialized into view. The shapely form of a woman dressed in grey, armored combat fatigues took off her visor which deactivated her thermal camouflage. It really came in handy for sneaking around and it rendered her completely invisible as an added bonus.

The woman was in her mid 20's with light purple hair and steely brown eyes. She took several steps towards an overlook which gave her a good view of Tokyo-3. It was a total mess. It would probably take weeks for it to rebuild.

The virus her organization uploaded had done its job very well. The footage of the battle was uploaded to every news station and every agency in the world. Luckily for them, the virus was so advanced that it was not only untraceable, it was 100% unnoticeable.

She activated her compact tactical headset to contact headquarters. She needed to give a status update _now_.

"HQ, this is Major Kusanagi reporting in."

" _Major, this is Commander Aramaki. We read you loud and clear. What are your findings?"_

"Dr. Serizawa was right sir…he's back."

" _Mother of god…."_

To be continued...

* * *

 **That's right folks; your eyes do not deceive you: Section 9 from Ghost in the Shell are in this story. Why did I add them in? Well, I felt like the cast needed the best of the best helping them out and I figured that Section 9 would be perfect for the job! One huge difference is that all of the members will be fully human. Only Batou, Saito, and Borma will keep their cyber eyes. Appearance and personality wise, they are all based on their Stand Alone Complex counterparts. The Arise ones are awful.**

 **I bet you guys certainly weren't expecting the Angel to transform huh? While planning out this chapter, a thought came to my head: if the Evangelions can go berserk, why not the Angels? Because of this, all of the Angels will have berserker forms when they go up against Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju.**

 **I did say that this fanfic would have elements of Rebuild, manga and games in it so it's no surprise that Mayumi is in this story. I have** _ **very**_ **big plans for her! You can also expect Mana Kirishima to appear sometime in the later chapters. As for the hidden characters in New Mexico and on Pluto, Im keeping their identities a secret…**

 **One other thing I should mention is that while Im aware that the Bethany Base was located in the remains of the North Pole, I previously thought it was in Alaska. However by the time I realized my mistake in the first chapter, I had already deleted the document so I changed it to Alaska.**

 **Also, Shinji is quite the little hero isn't he? Touji owes him big time!**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame!**


	3. Aftermath

**Hi guys! Quick unexpended update time!**

 **This will be a relatively short compared to the other chapters I've released so far. My roadmap is that im planning to do make important key events short while I make the fight scenes really long. It'll help me pace out the story.**

 **Review time!**

 **Ian Greene: It's definitely not the Cryogs. I'm keeping my lips shut about who it really is. And yeah, Gendo's scenario is completely down the tubes.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks!**

 **Gokaimaster100: oh, unbelievably.**

 **Ultron Master: Thank you so much for the support and im debating on whether I want to use Mechagodzilla 2 or Kiryu.**

 **Kaiju Alpha: It's not Kakaro or his race and im thinking about the Trilopods.**

 **RyuujiVantek: Sorry I kept you waiting; I had a lot of stuff to deal with.**

 **Guest #2: Yup. The jolly green badass!**

 **DivineBahamutXZ: You got me thinking about the fighting styles you talked about and im going to try to balance it out with animalistic brutality, wrestling and bare-knuckle brawling. Thanks for the advice and don't worry; im not going to use anything from the showa era. Those were way too silly.**

 **Believe me, the mystery alien on Pluto will be a big surprise…**

 **You're absolutely right, while im using the Rulers of Earth Godzilla in terms of looks and strength he will be a naturally evolved alpha predator and guardian of earth.**

 **He and Mothra (who will appear sometime in the story) will be friends due to the fact that they both share the same role. Same goes for the other earth allied kaiju. Also, you have a very good point concerning the sequel and I think you may be right.**

 **Zilla will definitely appear in later chapters and he** _ **will**_ **be a combination of Zilla Jr. and his ROE incarnation. You can also expect some of the other kaiju from the TV series to make an appearance.**

 **Mythfan: I know, right?**

 **Dark Avenger874: Im currently thinking about it.**

 **Drakefire: Trust me; there will be lots of kaiju to come.**

 **Ani89: It was only a joke, bro! Im glad you love my story though.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Thanks and I'll try to get more chapters rolling but they will be very slow updates.**

 **Gold1992: I will gladly answer your questions but due to certain plot points I don't want to spoil, I will only be able to answer some of your questions.**

 **I'm really happy that you like my version of Shinji Ikari. To me, this is basically the Shinji we should have gotten a very long time ago. One who doesn't let the past drag him down, knows when to stand up for himself and isn't afraid to question authority.** _ **That's**_ **the Shinji we deserve.**

 **About your comments concerning the entry plug, it would have been safer for him to exit the plug rather than get inside it because he was too close to the battle and the plug would've gotten stepped on. Also the plug was empty because in some cases in the series when they weren't inside an Eva, the plug wasn't full of LCL (after Rei's incident with Unit-00, after the battle with Ramiel and the ending scene of 3.0) so I assumed it had some kind of automatic draining system. Shinji could see the inside of the plug because the hatch was slightly wrenched open because of the force of the impact when the transformed Angel backhanded him.**

 **The reason why Sachiel was getting his ass kicked before Godzilla arrived was that the Shinji in this universe knows Muay Thai extremely well.**

 **While I do respect your opinions on the Angel transforming, keep in mind that this sort of thing has been done in** _ **billions**_ **of different anime and it never gets old. You can actually expect the Angels to do this a lot but I will try my hardest to make them interesting and mix them up a little. I will also try to not make the EVA's seem completely useless but that was my original intention. I want to show NERV that they are in way over their heads. But like I said, I'll try. Besides, Im just making this story for fun! Just relax and enjoy the insanity!**

 **Thanks for the compliment about Misato. I want to make her more aware of her actions. She genuinely wants to protect the human race but hates that fact that they are using children and openly voices her displeasure about it. Basically, she will listen to her conscience more for a majority of this story…not implying she didn't have one.**

 **Thanks for the notification and I have already corrected it.**

 **Thanks but to be honest, I can't really get a good bead on Mari's personality so im just imagining her as some kind of hyped up adrenaline junkie. If you have some pointers or suggestions about her I'll be glad to listen.**

 **Thanks for the support and your opinions are greatly appreciated.**

 **Hercules8: You are quite possibly the most enthusiastic reviewer I've had and that means a lot to me. I'm glad I was able to entertain you this much!**

 **Godzilla's arrival to Tokyo-3 was largely inspired by the 2014 movie. I had a lot of fun doing it.**

 **To answer your questions, Yes. Shinji will retain his heroic personality throughout the rest of the story and he will be friends with Rei. I feel like his canon counterpart didn't do enough to help her with her anti-social problems around other people and this Shinji is going to remedy that.**

 **Also if you want to read a really good Evangelion/Godzilla story, you should check out Hail to the King by Thuktun Fishithy. That's a good read!**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Aftermath

NERV-HOSPITAL WING

Shinji's eyes instantly snapped open, a small gasp escaping his lips. He was looking at an unfamiliar ceiling with a single overhead light. He slowly sat himself up to see that he was in a hospital room with a large window showing a serene forest outside as the chirps of cicadas filled the silence. He lifted up the covers and saw that he was wearing a hospital gown. He looked around for his clothes to see that they were neatly packed on folded on a chair to his left.

As Shinji struggled to remember what happened he felt two stinging sensations: one on the side of his head and one on his right arm. He looked at his arm to see that an IV needle was jabbed into his wrist with gauze wrapped around it. The tube that was attached to the needle trailed up to a blood packet hanging from an IV stand.

He touched his head to feel medical bandages wrapped around his head. This confirmed his suspicions. The events last night was not some vivid dream, it was real. He let out a long sigh and relaxed into the bed.

"Well… _that_ happened."

* * *

TOKYO-3

The city had definitely seen better days. Dozens of buildings were toppled over or flattened, some sections of the city were partially flooded and massive footprints dotted the streets. Construction crews worked vigorously to get everything back up and running while air crews transported the battered form of Unit-01 out of Tokyo-3 where they could put it on a loading platform to the Geofront so it could be repaired.

In a tent located a few feet away from the blackened corpse of the Angel, Misato Katsuragi stood still as a statue. She gazed at the buildings, vehicles and storefronts that were utterly demolished in the colossal melee. A combination of the Angel transforming, the appearance of a gigantic dinosaur and the sight of almost seeing Shinji and the little girl die had rattled her to the core.

"Still shaken I take it?" She heard Ritsuko say behind her. She glanced behind her to see Ritsuko and several other technicians dressed in orange Hazmat suits (Misato wore one herself) fiddling around with various technological instruments.

"I just can't believe that actually happened." She mused. "That was all real right? Like, all of us weren't spontaneously tripping balls at the exact same time?"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "I can assure you we were not."

Misato let out a sigh and headed back into the tent. She sat down in front of a portable television and watched a news report showing the fight between the dinosaur and the Angel. It was on all of the channels and some of them had a very flustered Nerv official trying to placate a sea of frenzied reporters who were rabidly hounding him for answers.

"How in the hell did this get out?"

"We don't know. I have Maya and the others trying to find out how. We're working on it as we speak but so far, we've got nothing."

"So much for keeping this under wraps." Misato groaned. She turned off the TV and looked at the charred remains of the Angel. Crews were cutting apart pieces of it and loading it onto massive flatbed trucks. "Any chance we might be able to get samples?" Misato asked.

"Unfortunately, no. There's literally nothing left that we can analyze. It's all been burnt into oblivion so were going to dispose what's left of it." Ritsuko informed, disappointed she wasn't able to get a good sample.

"What about that tongue thing the dinosaur ripped off? Is that still salvageable?" Misato inquired.

"It was near the area where the creature roasted the Angel. The heat was so immense that it caught fire and we can't get a genetic sample from that either."

"About that first part…what in the hell was that thing? A new species of dinosaur or some kind of flightless dragon?"

"I don't have the slightest clue Misato and dragons don't exist."

"Then how do you explain the Angel?" she countered.

"We're getting off topic. We all know that dinosaurs are extinct and there is no way any of them could've possibly survived the KT Extinction, which was basically the First Impact. Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki thinks it might be some kind of mutant and he may be right. Dinosaurs don't stand upright, know how to fight or even grow to that size." Ritsuko elaborated.

"They certainly don't breathe fire either." Misato reminded.

"Actually, it wasn't fire. The MAGI analyzed the video feed and the readings coming from it. It was pure atomic energy."

"You're kidding…" Misato gasped.

"I'm afraid not. That beam was capable of vaporizing the Angel's cellular structure atom by atom and the S2 engine was completely boiled inside out. An effective yet frightening weapon." Ritsuko revealed as she began to take off her Hazmat helmet.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Misato shouted as she leapt out of her seat.

"What?"

"Don't you remember the radioactive field that Shigeru mentioned the night before!? This whole area is contaminated!"

Ritsuko silently took a Geiger counter from the table and handed it to Misato. Misato looked at it and saw that the radiation readings were at a perfect 0. For a second, she thought it was broken but it was working just fine. She threw a confused look at Ritsuko.

"It's completely clean. There isn't a single speck of radioactive contaminants for miles. The nuclear energy readings that the MAGI recorded were so high, that even if we did wear these suits there would still be 100% mortality probability. Tokyo-3 would've been turned into an irradiated ghost town for decades to come."

Misato let that fact sink in. "…Holy shit. So why isn't the city irradiated now?"

Ritsuko motioned Misato over to her laptop. She keyed up a map of Tokyo 3 with an orange blip inside a large circular area that was green. "This represents the creature." Ritsuko said as she pointed at the dot. "The area around it represents the nuclear radiation. Watch closely."

The tapped the Enter key on her laptop and the orange blip and the green circle move towards Lake Aishi. "This creature has a radioactive field around it. However, the real shocker is that it doesn't leave behind any lingering radiation. This thing is essentially a living nuclear reactor that doesn't contaminate everything around it." Ritsuko explained.

"At least that explains how all of our systems went kaput. But that still doesn't explain how it got here."

"We discovered that it burrowed all the way from the other side of Japan straight to Lake Aishi. It now has a direct route straight to Tokyo-3." Ritsuko said as she motioned her head towards the red stained lake.

Misato slumped into her chair as she weighed the gravity of the situation. If this creature ever wanted to attack Tokyo-3 or if another Angel arrived, it had its own personal highway straight to the city. _'I wonder how the Commander is going to handle this new development…_ ' She thought.

* * *

NERV-CONFERENCE ROOM

It was completely pitch black within the room, save for an illuminated table witch provided the occupants the only source of light. Gendo Ikari sat at the far end of the table as he faced a group of men who called to him for an important meeting. They were known as the Human Instrumentality Committee, Nerv's financial backer.

But in reality, they were known as Seele.

Only 5 of the 12 members had come to this meeting, the rest were either unavailable or couldn't come.

On the left side of the table was Seele 6, representative of the American branch who was illuminated blue and Seele 11, representative of the London branch who was illuminated yellow.

On the right side of the table was Seele 4, representative of the Russian branch who was illuminated red and Seele 8, representative of the Scotland branch who was illuminated green.

At the other end of the table was Lorenz Keel, representative of the German branch and the leader of Seele. He was illuminated white, just like Ikari. Out of the group, he was the most intimidating due to the large visor that covered his eyes and ears.

One thing that every one of them had in common was that they were _not_ happy.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Ikari." Keel said venomously. "The scrolls said that Unit-01 was supposed to destroy the 3rd Angel not this… _thing_!" He slammed his fist on the table and a holographic projector popped up in the center and showed a 3D representation of the giant dinosaur.

"The scrolls also didn't mention the Angel transforming into a stronger variant!" Seele 4 shouted as another 3D hologram of the armored, hunched over Angel appeared next the dinosaur.

"The repair costs are already in the billions and worst of all, the footage leak has spread to the whole world! There's no way we can cover this up!" Seele 11 griped.

"What do you have to say for yourself Ikari?" Keel demanded.

Gendo had a stony, unflinching posture on the outside but on the inside, he was _pissed_. It was bad enough that damnable lizard showed up but now he had to listen to the Old Men's bitching and moaning.

"Gentlemen, I am just as surprised and shocked as you all are. There are many unsolved mysteries and undeciphered texts within the Dead Sea Scrolls. Perhaps this event wasn't mentioned at all or mistranslated." He explained.

"Hmph. A plausible yet pathetic excuse." Seele 8 scoffed.

"But rest assured that we will do everything in our power to determine the exact origins of this creature as well as working on several countermeasures in the event the following Angels transform." Gendo continued, ignoring Selee 8.

"See that you do. The leak is also a troubling issue as well. In the mean time you will have to give a press statement later but do not tell them any sensitive information that could jeopardize us." Keel ordered.

"Understood." Gendo said stoically. "I will have my best technicians working on how this became public."

"Good. Now there is the concern regarding your Evangelions..." Lorenz began.

"Quite. The repair costs for Unit-00 and Unit-01 are enough to bankrupt an entire country." Seele 11 said.

"We also understand that you gave one of those toys to your son." Seele 6 revealed. "Nepotism aside, he showed incredible skill against the Angel. Had that oversized reptile not interfered, he could've destroyed the Angel before it could transform."

"But keep in mind that our resources are not infinite, Ikari." Seele 8 lectured. "Your main focus should not be on the Evangelions, but rather The Human Instrumentality Project. That should be your top priority."

"Precisely. Under these desperate circumstances, that project is our one and only hope." Seele 4 noted.

"In any case, we cannot excuse any delays in that project's schedule due to the reappearance of the Angels as well any future interference from this... _interloper_." Keel said as he "eyed" the hologram of the dinosaur. "We will consider the issue of the budget."

"Now, the rest of the meeting only concerns the committee. Your presence here was most appreciated Ikari." Selee 11 said.

The men disappeared, having been holograms themselves. Only keel remained with Gendo.

"Ikari…there is no turning back" He warned cryptically. He then disappeared, leaving Gendo alone.

"I know. Mankind has no time left."

Gendo got up and walked out of the room only to stop at the foot of the door and glance behind him, looking at the 3D representation of the dinosaur and the transformed Angel. His main focus was on the dinosaur. _'It's still in the early phases of the scenario…perhaps this thing won't completely derail it. There is still time to salvage this.'_ He thought as he left the room.

* * *

NERV-HOSPITAL WING

Despite the blood loss, Shinji still had some energy left in him to get up and leave his room. He went over to the window and looked at the scenery, his IV stand next to him (the transfusion needle was still in his arm). He gazed at the lush forest before him and looked up to see the numerous buildings hanging from the roof of the Geofront. _'This is really going to throw off my depth perception._ ' He thought as he scratched the back of his head.

He began to think that this was a good time to see if Sakura had been admitted here and check up on her. Of course the odds of that were slim since this was a top secret facility and she was an unauthorized civilian but then again, wishful thinking.

He walked down the hall while wheeling his IV stand along when he saw a nurse pushing large hospital gurney to where he was. A girl lay across the gurney in front of him, her arm, eye and head were heavily bandaged. One of her most striking features was her light blue hair, creamy white skin and her iris was colored red. She appeared to be around the same age as he was. They briefly locked gazes for a moment before she was wheeled down the hall.

As Shinji began to wonder who she was he spotted the medical clipboard hanging from the edge of the gurney and made out her name: Rei Ayanami.

He suddenly remembered that name!

Misato had mentioned that name last night in the Eva cages. She was one of the designated pilots. But she was so young, why-

His eyes widened.

No.

It couldn't be.

* * *

TOKYO-3

"Ahhhhh~. Air conditioning truly is Humanity's greatest achievement!" Misato sighed as she and Ritsuko relaxed in the front seat. The two had gotten into a massive truck that was carrying equipment for the armament buildings within Tokyo-3.

Ritsuko was talking with someone on her cellphone and once the call was over, she slipped it back into her pocket and turned to Misato. "I have good news. Shinji's awake."

Misato instantly bolted up in her seat. "Is he okay!?" She frantically demanded.

"He needed some stitches for the side of his head and a blood transfusion but other than that, he's fine." Ritsuko reassured her.

Misato sunk into her seat and buried her face in her hands. She let out a sigh of relief. She had been anxiously waiting the news of his condition ever since the rescue crews recovered him and the civilian. "Thank god…he and that little girl come _this_ close to dying Rits. I don't think I'll ever forget it." She said wearily, remembering the sight of the two embracing each other as the Angel was about to smash them into red colored paste.

"None of us will." Ritsuko stated. No one in Nerv could ever forget the heartbreaking sight that would forever be etched into their minds.

Misato quickly remembered another topic that she wanted to speak to Ritsuko about. "Got any theories on how that Angel transformed?" She asked.

"Despite the radioactive interference, the MAGI managed to scan the Angel as it was transforming. We think it may have been some kind of forced, spontaneous evolution. It felt threatened when the unknown creature came and it essentially evolved into a second stage. In order to do that, the S2 engine has to go into overdrive and quadruple its energy output. The end result is a bigger, stronger and tougher Angel. But there's downside to it: the S2 engine burns though its energy so quickly that it's unable to generate an AT Field."

"Oh, I get it! It gets more power in terms of offense but it loses its only defense!" Misato deduced.

"Exactly…but it gained a new form of defense." Ritsuko remembered.

"Do you think we could've beaten it?" Misato wondered.

"I honestly don't think we could've stood a chance. You saw those armored plates it was covered in. I doubt any of our weapons could make a dent. We were lucky that dinosaur arrived otherwise none of us would be here right now."

"I can't help but feel thankful for that thing. Do you think it came here because of the Angel?" Misato said.

"It's an animal Misato. Don't go counting it as a good guy. We don't know if it will turn on us and even if it doesn't, it's still a threat." Ritsuko chided.

' _You say that…but I might be thinking otherwise.'_ Misato thought to herself.

* * *

JSSDF HEADQUARTERS-KATAGIRI'S OFFICE

All the way over in Tokyo-2, Mitsuo sat in his chair while looking outside his office window. He could see the smoke coming all the way from Tokyo-3. His current mood was that of elation and worry.

He was pleased to see Nerv get knocked off their high horse. While he admitted that the robot put up a good fight, it got bitchslapped halfway across Tokyo-3 and the footage leak of the fight afterwards had now tarnished their reputation. The media wanted answers and the Pope was lambasting them for calling one the creatures an "Angel". This was the payback he had wishing for and it was a win-win situation…for him.

But then that super-sized T-Rex came along and then the Angel started transforming into something that could only be described as a demon. Then things descended into a raging shitstorm when the creatures began fighting each other and the dinosaur came out on top by barbequing it with its fire breath.

This situation made Katagiri uncomfortable. What if there were more monsters out there? What if that wasn't the only Angel? What if they kept coming, only bigger and stronger? The mere thought of that was enough to fray his nerves. He reached into his desk and pulled out a half full flask of whisky. He was just about to take a swig when his phone rang. He let out and agitated groan and picked it up.

"I'm not in the mood right now, what is it? OH! Commander Murasaki! My deepest apologies sir, I didn't know it was you! If you're calling about my actions yesterday then I fully accept my resignation and subsequent court martial…huh? I'm not going to be dishonorably discharged? You want me to what?"

* * *

TOKYO-3

The air was filled with the sound of construction equipment. Rubble was cleared away, footprints were filled with cement, armament buildings were brought online, sections of the city were drained after being submerged in tainted water and various Eva weapons and utilities were flown into the city. Misato had gotten out of the truck and looked on at the construction while Ritsuko remained inside.

"If the Evas and this city operate at their full potential, we may be able to make it through this."

"Are you going to defeat the Angels? You're always such an optimist."

"Hey, sometime you just need a little wishful thinking just to keep on living!"

"…I see your point. It helps to hear things like that from you. Are you going to see Shinji?"

"You betcha. What about you?"

"I'll have to meet Commander Ikari later and notify him that we may need to upgrade our weaponry as well as invest in radioactive protection for our equipment in the event that dinosaur comes here again. I'll probably be seeing you tomorrow."

"Same here. See ya!" Misato chirped as she made her way to her Renault.

* * *

HOSPITAL WING-WAITING ROOM

Shinji sat in the waiting area of the hospital, dressed in his regular clothes and feeling a little bit dismayed. He was hoping that he might be able to see Sakura and make sure she was okay but the receptionist at the front desk told Shinji that she had been transferred to another hospital topside but she assured him that she was recovering very well.

After that, the doctors removed the needle from his arm now that his blood transfusion was complete. They removed the bandages around his head and informed him that he needed 6 stitches to close up the wound on the side of his head and that he would still need a patch to cover it up until it fully healed and they could then remove the stitches. They also advised him not to anything strenuous for the next couple days.

He sat in the waiting room watching the news report about the events of last night when he heard a familiar, cheerful voice call to him from behind. "Looks like the sleeping hero has finally woke up!"

Shinji turned around to see Misato walking over to him, a bright smile on her face and wearing her signature black dress and red jacket.

"Oh, hi Misato! What brings you here?"

"I came here to check up on you of course!" She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?" She asked in a concerned tone of voice, her features softening.

"Well, I needed some stitches for my head wound and a blood transfusion but I'm alright."

"Thank god…we were all really worried."

"Eh, no worries. I'm still standing aren't I?"

Misato smiled warmly. "That's great to hear. Sub Commander Fuyutsuki wishes to shake your hand for a job well done. He requested me to take you to his office."

"Really? I didn't really do much, all I did was clobber the Angel and then that dinosaur showed up and killed it-"

"But you saved the life of a little girl. We all saw you with her Shinji. It was the bravest thing anyone could have ever done in a situation like that."

"It's no big deal. My aunt always said I had a heart of gold." He said, grinning broadly.

"No argument here." Misato agreed.

* * *

JSSDF HEADQUARTERS-KATAGIRI'S OFFICE

Katagiri put the phone down. The call he received from General Murasaki had completely changed his position in the JSSDF. While he was thankful that he wasn't being discharged, he was astounded when he was informed that he would be commanding a newly formed, specialized task force that would function similar to Nerv. It was known as CCI: Crisis Control Intelligence.

When Katagiri asked the General why they selected him, he told him that they had asked other people like him in the JSSDF but they all refused. He was the only candidate left so naturally, he couldn't refuse. He also told him that he had more experience and more moxie than the others but he also told him that this was a chance to make up for his failure in stopping the Angel.

He would be given funding and experimental technology but only if he could promise that he wouldn't go completely overboard like he did last time. He swore that he would control himself from now and assured the General that the next time he used an N2 weapon, he would ask for proper authorization first. After that was made clear, General Murasaki promoted Katagiri to Head of CCI.

Katagiri smirked victoriously. This is just what he needed to put those upstarts at Nerv in their place. But before he could begin his fist day in an entirely new position, he needed to make some calls. He pressed a button on his phone which connected him to his secretary.

"Yes sir?"

"Mika, I need to give me a direct line to the Director of Japan Heavy Chemical Industries."

"You mean Mr. Shiro Tokita, sir?"

"Exactly. Tell him that I've got a big project for him."

"Understood sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

"…Yeah. Call Ms. Kirishima and her two friends. I've got a job for them…"

* * *

NERV-ELEVATOR HALLWAY

As Shinji and Misato walked down the corridor, the boy couldn't help but marvel at how clean the hallways were and just how expansive it was.

"It must've taken a very long time to build this place." Shinji mused.

"Offhand I'd say at least 8 years but sometimes I think it's more than that." Misato guessed.

"I hope the janitors here get paid extra for cleaning this whole facility."

"I know, right? Their paychecks are probably in the millions!"

However, Shinji was really just softening Misato up for a very serious question he wanted to ask her ever since his startling revelation about Rei. Now that they were in a section of Nerv with no one around, this was the perfect time to interrogate her.

"I saw Rei earlier today. She looked pretty banged up."

Misato frowned sadly. "I heard what happened to her. I really hope she's doing alright. I had no idea the Eva's could just suddenly lose control like that."

Shinji stopped in his tracks. "Yeah… that actually pertains to something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Misato inquired as she turned around. She saw Shinji standing in the middle of the hallway with his arms folded and a dark look on his face. She was taken back by how much he almost reminded her of the Commander. "Shinji, what's wrong?"

"You tell me. When you guys first told me that there was no one else who could pilot the Eva, I thought that I was just a last minute, desperate choice since there weren't any available pilots. I had thought that those pilots were trained professionals. But then I saw Ms. Ayanami and I noticed a very clear, yet disturbing fact about her… _she's the same age as me_."

A bead of sweat ran down Misato's forehead. Her heart skipped a beat and a cold chill ran up her spine. She had always feared the day that someone would confront her about this. The worst part is that she wouldn't know how to properly explain it.

"Misato…is Nerv using _children_ to pilot dangerous, unsafe and possibly untested robots!?"

Misato withered at that. She knew full well that what they were doing was inhuman but the way he was talking to her made it sound like _she_ was the bad guy. "Shinji, listen…I know how this looks-"

"Why!? Why are you allowing this to happen!?"

"There's nobody else!"

"Don't lie to me! Why-"

"Shinji! There is _literally_ no adult who can do this! It has to be you kids!"

Shinji started to calm down as he began to realize that Misato was really telling the truth. It was written all over her face. "You're being serious aren't you?"

"Yes. I asked Ritsuko a dozen times why it has to be you kids. She told me that it has something to do with the pilot's brainwaves or something. Any adult who's tried has either died or gone insane. There's nobody else." She explained her expression forlorn.

Shinji could tell that Misato wasn't as comfortable with the idea of it as he was. This was really troubling her greatly and it showed. He began to think that maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on her but he needed to know the reason why they were doing this. He walked over and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You really don't like doing this, do you?"

Misato's face saddened considerably. She turned to face the window, unable to look Shinji in the eye. "I hate it so goddamn much. We should be the ones risking our lives to save the planet. It should never have to be children. Every day I wake up in the morning wishing that things would be different. That we wouldn't have to use kids anymore. When I saw you so heavily injured last night I was reminded of how much I hate myself for being a part of this. Sometimes I wish I could pilot the Eva myself so that kids like you, Rei and the others don't have to be hurt so badly. If could give up everything I own just to get a chance to pilot and give you kids a better life…I would accept it without a second thought."

For a while the two of them did nothing. Misato looked at the ground expecting Shinji to tell her he quit and walk away in disgust. She probably deserved that. But the she felt a hand gently hold her own. She turned to her right to see Shinji smiling.

"I believe you. You may not believe yourself but you're an incredibly honest woman, Misato. I'm happy that you told the truth."

Misato felt a wave of relief and joy course through her body. She instantly enveloped Shinji in a tight hug. Shinji was surprised at first, but returned the hug since she obviously needed it.

"I didn't know Shinji." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I swear to Christ I didn't know they were going to force you into this. I thought-"

"It's okay. It's okay." Shinji said delicately while patting her back. They stood like that for a full minuet when Shinji reminded her about something important. "Don't we have to meet with the Sub Commander?"

"Oh crap! You're right!" Misato said as she quickly wiped the tears forming in her eyes. She hurried over to the elevator and pressed the up button. The two stood side by side waiting for the elevator in silence.

"Thank you." Misato said a heartfelt smile on her face.

"Anytime." Shinji assured her, giving her a smile as well.

An audible dinging noise got their attention as their elevator started to come down to their level. The doors opened…

revealing Commander Gendo Ikari.

Shinji suddenly found himself locking gazes with his father. His intimidating, emotionless gaze seemed to bore into his soul. But Shinji didn't cower or look away. Instead, he stared at him with a hard, steely glare of his own.

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until the doors closed with Commander Ikari still inside and the elevator went down to the lower levels.

"Miserable prick…" Shinji muttered.

Misato had stayed completely silent during the whole encounter. She had no idea what to make of this but one thing was very clear to her.

There was absolutely no love between them and there never would be.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Lots of huge developments for this chapter!**

 **Katagiri will manly play as a foil to Nerv when they screw the pooch and you can expect a lot of huge "projects" coming from the newly formed CCI.**

 **What do you guys think about the major tweak I did for Misato?**

 **One other thing I should inform you guys before I close this chapter is that Shinji and Misato's relationship in this will differ greatly from canon. Since Shinji is more courageous and caring, he and Misato will have a sort of brother and sister relationship as opposed to the mother and son relationship they have in the anime.**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame!**


	4. Decisions and Questions

**Hello again fellow readers!**

 **I'm very sorry about the wait, I got caught up on my other story.**

 **I have to say everyone; I am blown away by how many likes and follows this story has gotten in just two months. I have even had people reviewing my other story and then asking on when I will continue this one! I don't know what kind of buttons I'm pressing but I appear to be hitting the right ones! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Some of you may have noticed that I added in Mari to the character list. I have given it some thought and I have decided to make this a Shinji x Mari fic. Any suggestions for their relationship will be greatly appreciated!**

 **Review time!**

 **Dark Avenger874: Indeed he is and you can expect the mechas to appear!**

 **Hercules8: Thanks! I think only fair that I respond to reviews instead of keeping them guessing. Believe me, Hail to the King and Leviathan are great reads!**

 **G-Matt: Thank you very much. I want them to be on more friendly terms.**

 **The lazy stalker: Totally!**

 **Guest #1: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Ani89: Yes I will.**

 **ultron emperor: You will be seeing a lot more of this Shinji!**

 **MadameMirage77: Yeah, one of the big low points of the series was just how much of a wimp Shinji was. I can understand he was put through a lot by his father but he seriously needed to grow a pair. I knew that everyone would be a huge Rulers of Earth fan. Out of all the Godzillas in the world, this one stands out as the best incarnation in my opinion. Matt Frank is an amazing artist! I can't tell you what kaiju will appear or what will happen next but I respect that you are a G fan. I am too!**

 **alphaligth: It was originally going to be the kaiju who take the stage against the Angels but I decided to have the Evas help out as well. You are right about most of the fics on this site being Shinji x Asuka so I decided to change that by making this a Shinji x Mari fic. I will be keeping the berserkers for the Evas but they won't go into that mode** _ **yet.**_

 **RyuujiVantek: I won't reveal which mecha they will build but Godzilla will appear in the next chapter and I'm glad you like my story.**

 **DivineBahamutXZ: The one and the same and he will be both!**

 **When I was thinking up this story in my head, I was originally going to have the Evas be completely useless but after reading through the reviews I decided to have them aid the Kaiju. Since the Angels can transform into 100 meter tall monstrosities, you can expect a lot of the "God of War" type battles you mentioned.**

 **I have mixed views on the beast mode and the Rebuild series in general but the Evas will have their berserker modes regardless if they have an S2 Engine or not. You are right about Unit-01 being the strongest out of all of them but I won't go for a dragon form. It sounds too silly.**

 **As I have mentioned before, this will be a Shinji x Mari fic and since Section 9 is highly secretive they will only appear in brief snippets before I move in for the big reveal. Dr. Serizawa will be completely identical to his 2014 incarnation in both looks and personality.**

 **I'm glad I was able to answer your questions!**

 **Guest #2: Really? Like, for real?**

 **Guest #3: One does not simply piss off the King.**

 **Gold1992: Any time my man! Your welcome!**

 **I always thought Misato would be better as a big sister than a foster mother.**

 **Yeah, Gendo and Seele really don't have their eggs in one basket and they are f***ing stupid if they think they can kill Godzilla. Im actually planning on looking into the Dead Sea of Scrolls and see what I can do with it. I don't Think Ritsuko ever studied much on animals and she may change her opinions on Godzilla more as the story progresses.**

 **Yup. They are not happy with Nerv.**

 **CCI is the name of an anti-Godzilla organization featured in Godzilla 2000. I don't know when Section 9 will contact Shinji but it is somewhere down the road. I will reveal how Shinji learned Muay Thai in the next chapter.**

 **Asuka is definitely going to be surprised when she sees the two treating each other like siblings!**

 **Beastrider9: That dorsal laser attack is only reserved for Shin Godzilla. But this Godzilla will have the nuclear pulse attack.**

 **Yamato: About that, im going to make Nerv and the rest of the cast more aware of Asuka's reckless behavior while combating the Angels. She's definitely not going to get away scott free like she did in the series. Glad to see a Mana fan, though!**

 **Junior VB: Ask and ye shall receive!**

 **Thunder Dragon: The Rulers of Earth Godzilla in this story won't have access to every single power since that would make him way too OP. He will be using the atomic breath, charged atomic breath, spiral ray and nuclear pulse. I have read You Can (Not) predict and it's a pretty good fic, although I'm sad that it never got finished. Im' not much of a Death Battle guy.**

 **Fan01: Very, very true.**

 **Guest #4: ANSWER REDACTED**

 **Guest #5: F*** Gendo too and I think Unit-01 already did that for Godzilla. ;)**

 **Guest #6: Hmmm…I may go with that but im keeping my options open. It's good to know that you and everyone else support me. Thanks!**

 **Guest #7: Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and thank you for giving my story a look!**

 **Gojira Defender: Thank you so much, it means a lot to me.**

 **Kaiju Avenger: Destroy all Monsters was a** _ **major**_ **influence for this story and you can expect** _ **lots**_ **of Kaiju to appear in this story. I still can't understand why they name them Angels in the first place. Did they seriously think people would just turn a blind eye to that?!**

 **Writing Warrior: I am very happy that you think so highly of my fic. I can't tell you all the plot points but there will be Kaiju and Eva team ups and the 4 Kaiju you mentioned will appear! You can also expect the Monster Hunter creatures to pop up sometime as well too!**

 **GUGK: Don't worry, they won't.**

 **Ultimate Fighter: Zilla will be a combination of Series Zilla and Rulers of Earth Zilla so yes; he will keep his green flamethrower breath. The other Kaiju from the tv series will make an appearance as well! However, I will not be adding HEAT because I can't find a way to make them fit into the story.**

 **Alliance Empire: Um….it won't be** _ **too**_ **random.**

 **KingofthePhantomDragon: You are certainly right about what happened to them and don't worry, nothing like that will ever happen to them. They will mostly have a brother and sister type friendship in this.**

 **Ani89: Huh…you're right. But I can't make her a cyborg since in this world, the best I can do is give her fully bionic arms and legs. Hopefully that's close enough to the source material.**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Decisions & Questions

NERV-FUYUTSUKI'S OFFICE

The office of the Sub-Commander of Nerv was a relatively medium sized room that was definitely fit for a man of Fuyutsuki's status. An expensive couch on the right side, a bookcase and a filing cabinet on the left side and several pictures depicting pre-Second Impact landscapes hung on the walls. At the end of the room was a large window that gave a magnificent outside view of the Geofront and a hand carved, mahogany desk complete with a built in computer.

Fuyutsuki was gazing outside of his window, reflecting upon the hectic events as of late. His thoughts were soon interrupted when Shinji and Misato came through the door. "I've been expecting you two. Please, take a seat." He said as he gestured towards the 2 chairs in front of his desk. The pair sat themselves down while Fuyutsuki sat in his own chair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinji Ikari. My Name is Kozo Fuyutsuki, the 2nd in command of Nerv." He introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"It's an honor, Sir." Shinji replied, shaking his hand.

"I would like to congratulate you for a job well done. Although you were unable to kill the Angel due to…'unforeseen circumstances', you performed unbelievably well for your first time piloting and even saved the life of a civilian. That was truly exemplary work, Shinji."

"Thank you very much Sir. I was only doing the right thing." He answered.

"Before we continue Sir, I would like to point out that Shinji is aware of the fact that only children can pilot the Evangelions and has recently voiced his displeasure about it." Misato revealed. Fuyutsuki looked at Misato with mild surprise. The captain nodded her head apprehensively.

"I see. I can understand this all seems unethical and inhumane to you Shinji but we don't have any other alternative. We are in a battle to prevent the extinction of our species and this is the only option we have. If it's any consolation, we don't like resorting to this as much as you do. I hope you can understand." Fuyutsuki explained.

"I guess you do have point, Sir. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?"

"I'm afraid so. But rest assured, you are being _heavily_ compensated for your services." Fuyutsuki said as he got out an ID card and placed it in front of Shinji. "This is your official Nerv card. Not only is it used for identification but it also doubles as a credit card."

"Really? That's pretty interesting." Shinji mused as he looked over the card. The man was right; it really did look like a combination of an ID card and a credit card. It even had his picture and info copied onto it from his regular ID card and it also had the Nerv symbol and slogan on the right side. Then, he suddenly realized something. "Hold on, I'm getting paid for this?"

"Of course you are! You're risking your life out there and you deserve to be rewarded in return!" Misato said, patting his shoulder.

"Your salary is about 750,000 yen a month." Fuyutsuki said like it was no big deal.

Shinji's jaw went slack. "750,000 yen?!" He balked.

"Absolutely. However this doesn't mean that you should use it for frivolous spending. Our financial department will be keeping a close eye on your expenses." Fuyutsuki warned.

"Oh, I understand completely sir! You'll have no problems from me. But…does this mean I'm working here now?" Shinji questioned.

"Yes. But this is the reason why I wanted to speak with you. You are not being forced into this with no say in the matter; you will have an option to choose if you want to work here or not. It's completely up to you and nothing will be held against you if you refuse." Fuyutsuki said.

Shinji began to think long and hard about this. While he technically was forced into this situation by his father, he knew that he couldn't just back out of this. There were too many people that needed his help. He admitted that he had gotten _very_ lucky during his fight with the Angel and even luckier when he saved Sakura. Maybe with the right training he could do better than he did before! After all, he did have relatives, friends and a town to protect.

"I'm in. You've got yourself a pilot." He said adamantly. Fuyutsuki and Misato smiled proudly.

"Welcome to Nerv, Shinji. We're glad to have you aboard. But I'm curious, what are your reasons for joining?" Fuyutsuki inquired.

"Well…I've always enjoyed helping people. You could say that's it's been my calling in life. I always have this feeling that if you help other people, no matter how big or small the problem might be, the future gets a little bit brighter." He explained contently.

Misato could feel her heart melt. _'You really are something else, Shinji. I wish there were more people like you in this day and age._ ' She thought.

"I admire your thinking. It's very rare that I hear this sort of thing from some so young like you. It's the sort of thing that makes me a little bit more hopeful for the future." Fuyutsuki said kindly.

"Much appreciated, Sir. I also want to make sure my town in safe from those things as well."

"Your town, you say? Where exactly do you live?" Fuyutsuki asked, mildly curious.

"I live in a small rural town called Hinamizawa with my Uncle and Aunt. My Grandmother and Grandfather live there as well and they have legal guardianship over me." He informed.

Fuyutsuki's hand twitched involuntarily.

"I've heard of that town before. I hear it's a very quiet place, far away from nearby cities and overall very peaceful." Misato said. "It must be pretty relaxing over there, huh?"

"Believe me, it is. The townspeople there are so kind and my relatives are the nicest bunch of people you'll ever meet." Shinji responded happily.

"It's good to see that you're fighting for the protection of your town and the people around you. I believe you will make a superb pilot, Shinji. But there are certain rules that you will have to follow. Since you are a part of Nerv, as well as a pilot for the Evangelions, You will have a security detail known as Section 2 keep an eye out for you." Fuyutsuki pointed out.

"Security detail?" Shinji questioned.

"Your safety is our top priority, Shinji. These men are here to protect you when needed and since most of them are covert agents, you won't even know they're there." He assured. Shinji wasn't exactly comfortable with the knowledge of someone constantly tailing or watching over him but if it was for his own safety that he didn't really have a complaint.

"Also, you will need to undergo Eva training and synchronization training in order to better prepare you for the coming battles. On another important note, Captain Katsuragi is the Operations Director when we are in a Level-1 Angel alert so whatever she says, goes. We fully expect you to follow her orders down to the letter. Are we clear?" Fuyutsuki pressured.

"Crystal clear, Sir." Shinji assured him.

"Splendid. Any questions?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Shinji thought for a moment. "I have several questions, actually. I get the feeling that the Angel I fought wasn't the only one. There's going to be more, isn't there?"

The Sub-Commander and Misato exchanged uneasy looks. "Im afraid so. The one from last night was only the tip of the iceberg. We predict that there will be 14 more Angels that will eventually attack us. We don't know _when_ they will appear, but we will be prepared." Fuyutsuki told him.

"Um….about that part, how do you know that there are exactly 14 more of these things?" Shinji questioned.

"I'm afraid that information is highly classified, even to pilots like you." Fuyutsuki said.

' _Classified? It looks like there's more to this organization than I thought.'_ Shinji inwardly observed.

Neither Fuyutsuki nor Shinji noticed the brief, slightly suspicious look Misato gave the Sub-Commander. Truth be told, she had asked the same question Shinji had about how they knew number of Angels. For some bizarre reason, that information was classified to her as well. But why?

"Okay, follow up to my last question, why do you insist on calling them Angels? When you think of Angels, you think of the souls of the recently departed with wings, halos and wearing white robes. Not those horrible looking things!" Shinji said, voicing his incredulity.

"We never said they were directly related to actual Angels. It's basically a codename for beings that are essentially beyond human comprehension." Fuyutsuki explained.

"Why can't you just call them aliens?" Shinji retorted.

"Well…when you say it like that it sounds kinda ridiculous!" Misato piped in.

"Quite so. However we might have to change the name eventually due to the information leak. An alarming number of religious organizations are outraged over our choice of naming them. This reminds me, I have a conference call with Pope Francis later. He's…not happy." Fuyutsuki nervously admitted as he rubbed the back of his head and looked the other way.

Shinji leaned over to Misato. "Told ya." He whispered.

"Do you have any more questions?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"…Yeah, just one more. What's the story on the giant dinosaur?"

There was a long pause in the air. "To be honest Shinji, we haven't the faintest clue. It's very existence and biology is a complete and utter mystery to us. I have reason to believe it may be a genetically mutated reptile that was most likely altered from highly irradiated areas. Most of which were created from the aftermath of the Impact Wars. We will do what we can to determine its exact origins and, if necessary, destroy it."

"I know you're 2nd in command to this organization and I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but I would have to seriously advise you against that plan." Shinji suggested.

The Sub-Commander as well as Misato raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? Why is that?"

"Think about it. You said that there would be 14 more Angels. What if the rest of them have the ability to transform like the one from yesterday?" Shinji astutely pointed out. Fuyutsuki and Misato looked at each other with realization and dread.

"I understand that it is a giant, unpredictable monster but it could be a huge help to us if things go south. It could be our trump card, if the card flipped the table over and shot the other player!" He explained.

The man didn't know how to respond to that. But then again…what if there was some way to gain control over this thing? It was risky but this creature might prove to be a massive advantage against the Angels. "We will…er…take that into consideration but if there does come a time where that thing attacks us, we will have no other choice but to neutralize it."

"Understood Sir. Thank you for answering my questions." Shinji said.

I'm pleased that I was able to answer them." Fuyutsuki replied, a small smile on his face. "Captain Katsuragi, would you be so kind as to give him a tour of Nerv?"

Misato saluted him. "It would be my pleasure, Sir. Shall we hit the road, Shinji?"

"Lead the way." He answered, gesturing towards the door.

The two of them left the office, leaving Fuyutsuki alone. The aged man let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair. Two very important facts were running though his head. The first one was Hinamizawa: Yui's hometown. He had heard his best student talk so much about that quaint little village, her brother and sister, as well as her parents. He had visited that place once before a very long time ago.

Serene. Picturesque. Beautiful. Completely untouched from the ravages of the 2nd Impact.

Yui had introduced him to her parents, as well as her brother and sister. Shinji was right. He remembered them being so kind and talkative. But he couldn't go back there, especially after what happened. That last part brought up the second fact which tore away at his conscience.

' _He doesn't remember me…not one bit. Not that I could blame him. Who would want to remember_ _ **that**_ _event?'_ He thought. His mind drifted back to the day when everything went straight to hell.

* * *

GEHRIN-AUGUST 2004

"Professor! Somethings wrong with the controls! They're not-Argh! Ah! It Hurts! AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHH!"

"Yui, what's wrong?! Yui?! _YUI!"_

"What's happening!? Why isn't it responding?!"

"The Synchro Levels just jumped to 1000%!"

"Her ego borderline is collapsing!"

"NO! _GET HER OUT OF THERE!"_

"We can't get the Entry Plug to eject! It's not responding!"

"SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT THE GODDAMN THING DOWN _**NOW**_ _!"_

"Shutting down…attempting shutdown….it's not- _ITS NOT SHUTTING DOWN!"_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _NO! **YUI**!"_

"….Mommy?"

"DON'T LOOK SHINJI!"

* * *

FUYTSUKI'S OFFICE-PRESENT DAY 2015

The Sub-Commander shook his head and wiped the beads of sweat off of his brow. For a while he sat in his chair, sitting as still as a statue. Then he turned on his computer and began to key up security camera footage of Shinji and Gendo within the Eva Cages.

" _Is this what you brought me here for, dad? To be a child soldier!?"_

" _I called you here because I have a need for you."_

" _A need for me!? You abandon me at a train station and disappear for 10 years and you pick now of all times to ask for my help!?"_

" _There is no one else who can do it."_

" _But why me? I don't even know how to pilot this thing! I'll probably break it if I press the wrong button!"_

" _You will be instructed."_

"… _Fine. I'll do it. I'll pilot it."_

" _Very good."_

" _But don't get the wrong idea! Im doing this to protect the people of this city as well as everyone else that are being threatened by that creature out there! I'm NOT doing this for you!"_

Fuyutsuki paused the footage and looked at Shinji.

"Yui…if you could only see how much your son has grown."

* * *

NERV-ACTIVATION TEST CHAMBER

Within the dimly lit, partially flooded chambers stood the statuesque form of Unit-00. Standing at an impressive 40 meters tall, just like Unit-01, it sported a helmet-esque head with a single, cycloptic eye and it was colored white and orange. It was locked in a highly aggressive looking pose with half of its body submerged in Bakelite. The most notable feature of it however was the massive, pitch black cross embedded into its back.

The observation room looked like it had been through a natural disaster. The entire window was shattered and bent inwards, glass littered the floor, computers were completely wrecked, wires were scattered everywhere and sections of the walls and ceiling were falling off.

But the room wasn't completely unoccupied. There were only two occupants in it, gazing at Unit-00: Gendo Ikari and Ritsuko Akagi.

"So how was Rei today?" She asked.

"I was busier than usual as of late, so I was unable to meet her at the hospital sooner than I thought." He replied. "Until I know exactly when she will be able to pilot, Unit-00 will remain in cryostasis."

"It must be so hard on those children…"

"We both know there is no one else who can pilot the Evas. As long as they survive, that is what I will have them do."

"With no regard to what they may want?"

"It is irrelevant. Have you made any progress on discovering the cause of the information leak?" Gendo asked.

Ritsuko quietly gulped. "We're doing everything we can Commander-"

"Everything you can? I've got Seele, the UN, the JSSDF, our government, the Press and even the f***ing Vatican breathing down my neck about this whole thing. I call that very far from doing everything." He interrupted, a hint of ire in his voice.

"We haven't been able to find cause. We triple checked the MAGI for any hacks or signs of being tampered with but we've been turning up nothing. We will let you know if we get a lead but as for now, we can't determine the source." Ritsuko explained.

"Have you at least managed to track the creature from last night?"

"Im afraid we've lost track of it, Commander."

Gendo was starting to lose his patience. "It's a 100 meter tall monstrosity, Doctor. One simply does not lose track of it!" He snapped.

"It's because it constantly produces a radioactive field! Every time we try to get a close range scan of it, its field disrupts our scanners! Not only that, but it's capable of swimming through the water at 300 knots and it's difficult to see it while it's submerged due to the 2nd Impact's effect on our oceans!" Ritsuko hastily informed.

The radioactive field that Ritsuko mentioned previously piqued Gendo's interest. "Are we sure that there are no lingering contaminants left behind from the creature?"

"We're positive, Commander. Everything is completely clean. For the record, we got off _very_ lucky. If this creature was able to spread it's radioactivity around, it would have made similar disasters of the past like Bhopal, Three Mile Island, Chernobyl and Janjira look like a minor chemical leak."

Gendo tiredly rubbed his temples. "Just so we're not here all day Doctor, what can we do?" He sighed.

"We will need to invest in radioactive protection for all of our equipment. That way, our electronics won't be disrupted and it will allow us to get proper scans of it. That way we can determine what it really is."

"Hmmm…very well. Also, what countermeasures would you suggest in the event that the next Angel goes through another 'forced evolution' you mention in your report?"

"I don't think there is a way to stop the evolution but the best we can do is kill the Angel _before_ it does. In order to successfully do that, we need to consider upgrading our weaponry. Plasma weapons, armor piercing munitions, flechettes, gatling guns, electro-magnetic cannons, depleted uranium rounds, fully automatic shotguns, gauss rifles, beam guns, railguns, warhead tipped rockets and improved melee weapons. Basically anything that has the capability of killing the Angel faster or piercing its biological armor in the event it does evolve."

"Interesting. Very well, you may begin work on our radiation shielding and improving our current arsenal."

"Understood, Commander. We will begin production immediately…though I'm concerned about how this will affect our budget."

"There will be no need for concern, Doctor. The budget is inconsequential in the grand scheme of things to come…"

To be continued…

* * *

 **I wonder how much all of this stuff will set them back?**

 **I was originally going to add in Shinji's tour of Nerv as well as moving in with Misato but due to the multitude of reviews I needed to answer, I had to shorten this.**

 **Two major things I want to explain before I wrap this up.**

 **1: Yes, I made Shinji's hometown (as well as Yui's) the same setting as Higurashi. Do not fret however, none of the scary as shit insanity that the series is infamously known for will** _ **not**_ **happen in this fic. It's a normal, peaceful village home to Shinji's relatives and he is friends with the main cast: Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, Satoshi and Rika.**

 **2\. I wanted to explore religious groups reactions to Nerv's choice of calling the creatures Angels. They won't play a huge part in this story so don't expect Enrico Maxwell and his band of "merry men" to appear in this story at all. (You Hellsing fans should know what I'm talking about)**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**

* * *

OMAKE

Ritsuko: We will begin production immediately…though I'm concerned about how this will affect our budget.

Nathan Explosion: F*** MONEY!

William Murderface: F*** money!

Pickles: Seriously lady, f*** money!

Skwisgaar Skwigelf: So expensives its makes us horny…

Toki Wartooth: Cans you spray-paints the Evas to be platinums colored?

Dr. Rockzo: MAKE THE LCL COCAINE FLAVORED, BABY!

Ritsuko: Uh…


	5. Meet The Team

**Hello everyone!**

 **This will be a noticeably shorter chapter in this series because I feel like doing some chapters in quick bursts. As I previously stated before in chapter 3, if I get to an action scene or one with a lot of critical plot points, then I'll make it longer. This chapter is meant to introduce Shinji to Nerv more and have him meet new people. Godzilla will also get a small cameo in this chapter.**

 **Review time!**

 **Hercules8: Your welcome my good friend and to be honest, it's one of the very few good Evangelion/Godzilla stories on this site in my opinion.**

 **Thanks for the compliment and I just could not resist adding that TFS reference in! I'm going to try to think up of a good backstory for Mari, maybe one that Shinji could relate to since I made him kind of similar to her in many aspects. It's often rare to see those who support Shinji/Mana! Sorry this wasn't what you were expecting.**

 **Thank you for the support!**

 **Ultron Emporer: You betcha!**

 **Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Thanks and that is exactly what they would say!**

 **Thunder Dragon: Boy…how do I explain this? You have a lot of amazing ideas and you are the first person who has requested that I make a challenge and for that I'm truly honored. However, the rules and guidelines of this site strictly prohibit me from posting a challenge. I sincerely apologize and I am deeply sorry that I cannot post it. I hope you can understand.**

 **Beatrider9: LOL! As the story continues, Nerv is going to research Godzilla more and the UN is still trying to figure out what to do with him.**

 **RaptorRapist: Don't worry, I will** _ **not**_ **abandon this fic and I will continue all the way to the end. I'm happy you enjoy my story!**

 **Gold1992: I share the exact same opinion. Misato is better off as a mother figure or sister figure.**

 **LMFAO. I'm planning on having Nerv research Godzilla more in the future so they can get a better understanding of his nature. Browsing through the films, eh? Godzilla 2000 is my favorite!**

 **Well…Im trying to make everyone in this story smarter.**

 **I'm still working my hardest on his character but it's better than mopey Shinji, right?**

 **Relax; none of that scary shit happens to that village in my story.**

 **On the contrary, Gendo is not welcome at all in Hinamizawa and Shinji is only just starting to work at Nerv so he just** _ **assumes**_ **their here to ensure his safety. Nice Matrix reference though.**

 **I made Shinji a little bit more aware of his surroundings a more observant than his brick brained counterpart. I am planning to have more inside thoughts of Shinji and make no mistake; he is nothing like his anime counterpart.**

 **I couldn't resist adding that in! Im not going to add in the G-cells splicing. The Eva's are better off in their berserker modes. It's not every day you run into a Hellsing Abridged fan! High five!**

 **Also, don't forget that I left you a reply from your private message question.**

 **vietnamese guy: I'm…not sure how to answer that question.**

 **Guest #1: I have seen that and yes, Mechagodzilla will appear in this fic but I won't reveal which one.**

 **G-Matt: I tried my best. Good to know I managed to make it easy to understand.**

 **Guest #2: You're welcome! I'd be proud to answer your questions!**

 **Unfortunately Asuka will be exactly like her anime counterpart but this time, nobody is going to put up with her horseshit. Absolutely yes! King Kong will be present in this story and he will be based on his Skull Island version! I can't list all of them but there will be lots of Kaiju in this story.**

 **I can't reveal what place Section 9 or the Shobijin will have in the story but it's kind of similar to what you described. Thanks for supporting my pairing!**

 **Ani8900: Hmmm...I might actually do that!**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Thanks and Godzilla appears in this chapter!**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell: Indeed they will!**

 **Fan01: They do, don't they?**

 **Junior VB: Gracias!**

 **OMAC001: Thanks for giving my story a look!**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Meet the Team

NERV-HALLWAYS

"Well, that meeting went very well if I say so myself."

"I'll say. I can't believe the Sub-Commander actually listened to your suggestion. He must really think highly of you!"

"I have been blessed with a sunny disposition. Most people seem to like it."

"Well I certainly do!"

Shinji and Misato were currently strolling through the polished white corridors of Nerv. Misato got out the map of the facility but, as usual, had a difficult time trying to figure out where they were. "Okay, I think we're on the 3rd level so I think that should put us right near the Eva cages." Misato guessed.

"You're positive that you know your way around this place? Because I distinctly remember you getting us lost several times yesterday." Shinji pointed out.

"Like I said before, I would be able to navigate this place better if this map wasn't so friggin confusing!" Misato complained.

"Do you think you should call up Ritsuko for directions?" Shinji suggested.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I hate to bother once again but it looks like I don't have any other option. Gimmie a sec." She said as she began to get out her cellphone. As she was doing that, Shinji walked over to the window and gazed at the Geofront's forest. _'Beautiful…I could look at this all day.'_ He thought as a smile formed on his face. The lush woodlands reminded him of home.

' _I could actually get used to this place. It's good to know they're fighting to protect the human race. But then again…how do they know there will be 14 more of these so called Angels?'_ Shinji thought. Was there something they didn't want him finding out? He was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted something out in the distance of the Geofront. He squinted his eyes and could make out a small cabin with a watermelon field at the front. _'A groundskeeper, maybe? If he's managing this whole forest then he must have his work cut out for him.'_

"ARE YOU _SHITTING_ ME!?" Misato shrilled!

Shinji whirled around towards Misato to see her tightly gripping her phone with a look of anger and annoyance on her features. He quickly rushed over. "What's wrong?!"

Misato wordlessly held up her cellphone to Shinji. He looked closer and read the text message on the screen.

 _Misato,_

 _Since you obviously have trouble finding your way around the base (Plus I'm getting tired of you calling me every time you get lost) I have recently downloaded an App that will help you navigate Nerv. I hope this will benefit you._

 _Your friend, Ritsuko_

 _P.S. You're welcome._

Shinji sweatdropped. He looked at Misato whose expression of anger was slowly turning into that of embarrassment. "Thank goodness for small miracles, huh?" Shinji shrugged.

"Remind me to strangle her later." She griped as she began to activate the App. Just like the text explained, it brought up a detailed and easy to follow layout of Nerv HQ. After toying around with the settings for several seconds, Misato got a good handle on it and set up a waypoint route.

"Okay, most of the areas in this place are either offices or labs but I'll give you a tour of the Eva cages, Training rooms, Testing chambers and even the Command Center." She said.

"Sounds like plan." Shinji agreed, smiling.

"Alrighty then!" Misato beamed as she slung an arm over his shoulder. "Once we're done with the tour I'll treat you to lunch at the food court!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "We have a food court?"

* * *

ATLANTIC OCEAN

Godzilla slowly surged through the surface of the red stained ocean. He hated the current state of the water. Before The Great Cataclysm, he enjoyed gliding through the crystal clear sea and swimming alongside pods of whales…or eating them if he was hungry. Now the water was corrupted and bitter tasting. There were literally no sea life left anywhere. He loathed it so much and it was enraging him. He cursed his inability to stop what had been set into motion 14 years ago and he never felt so useless before in his entire life.

He set aside his thoughts to concentrate on another important matter. The Dark Ones had returned. But that didn't surprise him. He always knew that they would one day return to this world. His mind drifted back to when millions of his comrades cut a bloody warpath through their ranks when they invaded millions of years ago and eventually drove the Dark Ones away.

But the biggest difference is that none of the Dark Ones had the ability to transform back then. They had obviously gotten stronger. Godzilla knew that he couldn't do this all by himself. He needed help. He had swum through half of this world's oceans but he couldn't sense any of his allies. He began to wonder if any of them had survived The Great Cataclysm. If he could survive, then surely they must've done so as well! But deep down he knew that if any of them did survive, they would've met up with him hours ago.

For the first time, the King of the Monsters had never felt so alone.

* * *

CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER-3 HOURS LATER

Ritsuko and the Bridge Bunnies stared at the main screen watching the ominous orange blip slowly move through the Atlantic. They had been watching over the creature's movements for several hours after it resurfaced but were unfortunately unable to get any video images of it due to its radioactive field which left some of them disappointed. The sooner they got radioactive shielding for their systems, the better.

"It appears to be slowing down…I wonder why?" Maya wondered.

"It's been swimming pretty quickly for a while now. Maybe it's just tired." Hyuga guessed.

"I hope it doesn't go belly up. I've see what that blood water can do to fish." Shigeru added.

"It's _clearly_ a reptile Aoba. Though I'm quite surprised that it's been able to thrive in this environment for this long." Ritsuko observed.

"So this is where all of the magic happens, huh?" She heard a voice call out from behind her. Ritsuko turned around to see Shinji and Misato walking up to them. "Shinji! It's good to see up and about. How are you feeling?" Ritsuko inquired.

"I'm just fine but this goes without saying, you guys really need to install some seatbelts in those Plugs." Shinji stated as he pointed to the medical patch on the upper right corner of his head.

"We have been made aware of that and we've recently began installing safety harnesses in the seats. I assure you, nothing like that will happen again." Ritsuko reassured him.

"Good to know." Shinji said as he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned towards the expansive command center before him. "Whoa…this place is huge! Just how big is it?"

"It's approximately the size and length of a football field." A technician with glasses informed.

"Really? I'm impressed."

"Well, Most of it is for the main screen." Hyuga shrugged. He then held out his hand to Shinji. "1st Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Shinji replied, shaking his hand. He turned to the screen. "I bet the definition on this thing is pretty high, eh?

"Are you kidding me? This makes Blu-ray look like VHS!" The long haired man next to Shinji laughed. "The name's Shigeru Aoba. 1st Lieutenant."

"You two share the same rank?" Shinji asked.

"I share the same rank with them as well!" Said a cheerful voice. Shinji turned to the short and youthful woman at the other end of the command bridge. "My name Maya Ibuki. 1st Lieutenant and Dr. Akagi's personal assistant." She introduced while giving Shinji a slight bow. "We're glad to see you're okay after last night."

"Thanks. I'm just glad that girl is alive." Shinji said, smiling warmly.

"We're happy that you're both alive. Everyone here saw you rescue that girl." Hyuga revealed.

"Really?"

"We have hidden cameras all over Tokyo-3. It helps us get various angles on the battle when we're in an emergency." Hyuga explained. He began typing on his keyboard and a video image popped up, showing a ruined apartment building. "Look familiar?"

"Yeah…that's the building my Entry Plug crashed into!"

"And here's the workers hauling it away." Hyuga said as he panned the camera over to Nerv crews using a crane to lift the heavily dented Plug onto a flatbed truck.

"So do all of these consoles allow you guys to monitor pretty much everything in the city?"

"Actually they aren't really used for that most of the time. Each of our consoles has their own specific function. Mine lets me monitor the Evangelions status as well as analyze the Angels." Maya explained.

"My console can let me scan the entirety of Tokyo-3 and anything surrounding it. This notifies me of any incoming Angels and it also offers me helpful tactical information during a sortie." Hyuga said.

"Mine allows me to activate the defenses for Tokyo 3 and lets me send you up some weapons when you're in a fight." Shigeru boasted while patting his console.

"Hold on…I get weapons for my Eva?"

"Yup! It's sorta like this…"

Ritsuko and Misato continued to watch Shinji intently listen on Shigeru's explanation of the Eva's armaments with Hyuga and Maya eventually joining in and giving him more info on his Eva.

"Unbelievable…he's only been in here for several minuets and he's already made friends with 3 of our best technicians."

"I can't believe it myself. He's clearly nothing like Commander Ikari and yet, I can't help but be thankful that he isn't."

"I gotta tell you Rits, he's going to make a _huge_ difference in this fight."

"Can't argue with that, he's already skilled in martial arts and he maintained a stable 68.7% synchronization rate during the whole battle. With the right training he could be of invaluable help."

"My thoughts exactly. It's good to see him learning so much from us."

"Quite so. By the way, how did he know about our Command Center?"

"I've been giving Shinji a whole tour of Nerv! But just the important places, honestly."

"You're a tour guide, now?"

"For your information, the Sub-Commander himself requested that I show him around!"

"…I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

Ritsuko's only reply was Misato giving her a playful wink. By that time Shigeru, Hyuga and Maya had just finished their very informative explanations on the Eva as well as how their systems work. "Wow. You guys must have a really big supercomputer to process all this." Shinji commented. Unbeknownst to him, Ritsuko had heard that comment and smiled. Now it was her turn to educate him.

"On the contrary Shinji, we have _three_ supercomputers." Ritsuko revealed as she walked over to him. She looked over the main bridge and pointed downwards. Shinji followed her finger and saw 3 blocky looking towers jutting up from the lower levels. Each had a red cover on the top with a line running across it diagonally. He could also see several technicians working around them.

"This is the MAGI. Three of the most advanced supercomputers in the world and the literal 'brain' of Nerv. It's our primary operating system and it supplies us with all the informational data we need. They are codenamed Caspar, Balthazar and Melchior"

Shinji whistled. "Bill Gates and Steve Jobs would be proud of you."

"I'm sure they would." Ritsuko replied, thankful for the compliment. Shinji's gaze then went to the big screen where it showed a large orange blip steadily moving through the Atlantic Ocean. It didn't take a genius to know what that belonged to. "I'm just taking a wild guess here but is that our Jolly Green Giant?" He asked.

"It's certainly giant and green but I would have to respectfully disagree with jolly." Misato remarked as she walked over to them.

"We've been monitoring it's movements for quite a while now. It remained in the Pacific for some time and then started to move through the Indian Ocean. After it was done, he started swimming towards the Atlantic-"

The orange blip suddenly disappeared.

"-And it's gone." Ritsuko finished.

Shinji blinked. "What?"

"Wait a minute! What do you mean it's gone?! How do you lose a frickin dinosaur?!" Misato panicked.

"Calm down. When I said 'gone' I didn't mean 'vanished off the face of the earth' gone. It simply went underwater. It does that from time to time and due to the waters' now soupy texture, it's nearly impossible to pick up on a reading on it. If the UN hadn't decommissioned submarines 12 years ago, then we might actually have a slim chance of observing it." Ritsuko explained.

"Speaking of the UN, do we know what they're going to do about it?" Maya inquired.

"For now they want to study it more and recently issued a 'do not engage' order to all known military organizations, including us. From what I've heard, they're bringing in zoologists, paleontologists and even cryptozoologists to study it. Though I'm a little bit disappointed I wasn't invited as well. I would've loved to learn more about it."

"Didn't you just brush it off as an animal earlier this morning?" Misato reminded her.

Ritsuko held up her hands in defeat. "Fine. I admit I was a little too judgmental on it but now I see that this is one of the biggest, if not greatest, zoological discoveries of the millennium."

"It should be. It's a living, breathing dinosaur!" Hyuga said.

"I don't mean to be Debbie Downer but what if this thing suddenly turns hostile?" Shigeru pointed out.

"We'll probably have no other choice but to put it down. But after it took care of the Angel and then left afterwards, I really hope it doesn't attack us." Misato said.

"You know, that reminds me. Have we ever tried to communicate with the Angel?" Shinji wondered.

"We've tossed that idea around a few times but we eventually came to the conclusion that due the Angel's unique and complex biology, our speech patterns are completely imperceptible to it." Ritsuko answered.

"Shucks." Shinji frowned. He then noticed a rather large, elevated seating area in from of them. "So what's story on this throne looking thing?" He asked.

"That's where the Commander sits. Usually jut to observe the operation and give us orders." Misato explained.

"More like look down on you guys. I always knew that jackass had a god complex." Shinji scoffed in contempt. The Bridge Bunnies mouths slowly fell open while Ritsuko and Misato visibly cringed. The Captain immediately decided to change the subject. "I…uh…think this pretty much concludes our little tour! What do you say we go get lunch?" she quickly said while clasping her hands.

"That time already? Okay, I'm down with that. Am I paying or-"

"Don't sweat it. It's on me." Misato reassured Shinji as they walked out of the command center.

"I should probably get to work on requesting our radioactive shield and notifying our tech department about the upcoming improvements to our arsenal. I trust that you three will monitor the creature and run updates for our systems?" Ritsuko inquired.

"Yes Ma'am!" They said in unison as they instantly turned to their console and carried out her request. Ritsuko gave them a polite nod and headed out the door where Misato and Shinji recently left. As soon as she left however, the trio instantly stopped what they were doing and started to converse with one another.

"You know, Shinji does have a point. It does sort of make it look the Commander really is looking down on us." Hyuga agreed, while eyeing the seat.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone talk about the Commander that way or hold that much resentment towards him. Shinji must have a lot of issues with him." Maya stated.

"From what I hear, word's been going around that the Commander abandoned Shinji for 10 years straight." Shigeru revealed.

"No! Really?!" Maya gasped. She couldn't believe that someone would even do that to their own son!

"Wait, where did you hear that?" Hyuga questioned.

"Some of the workers in the Eva cages overheard their little 'exchange' last night. Apparently, this was their first meeting in years and he just called him over to pilot Unit-01." Shigeru explained. Hyuga and Maya were stunned silent when the heard that.

"So he wasn't contacted by the Marduk Institute? They would surly let him know first before bringing him here, right? They wouldn't just dump something this huge on his lap!" Maya rationalized.

"Are you sure you're not pulling our chains?" Hyuga asked, suspicious if his friend was telling the truth or not.

"Man, when have I ever lied?" Shigeru asked rhetorically. Hyuga thought for a moment and confirmed that he was indeed telling the truth.

"I think you're right. The Commander was talking about a 'replacement' yesterday and Rei was badly injured during that time." Hyuga deduced.

"You guys don't think…" Maya trailed off as she connected the dots in her head. The trio stayed silent as they began to process this startling revelation. They weren't sure what the future would hold for Shinji but their opinion on Gendo changed.

He may be the Commander but he was a truly despicable man for putting his son through so much.

To be continued…

* * *

 **This was an interesting chapter to work on because I felt like canon Shinji was really didn't know a lot about Nerv. So I decided to have this Shinji actually ask how Nerv works most of the time, hence why I had Misato show him around. This chapter was originally going to have the** _ **full**_ **tour but that would take forever to do so I just had them do it "off-screen" and then let them do the most informative part of the tour: the command center.**

 **I also greatly enjoyed introducing him to Maya, Shigeru and Hyuga. It was a real shame canon Shinji didn't get to know them better and decided to have them hit it right off the bat with him. I wanted them to be a little more aware of what happening around them so I added that little exchange they had near the ending.**

 **One thing I also really enjoyed was getting into Godzilla's head and reveals some interesting lore I made that the main characters don't even know. I won't reveal anything huge yet but I will be adding in more plot elements around the Kaiju and you can expect a** _ **big**_ **surprise as the story continues!**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	6. Bonding and Plotting

**Chapter 6 is one the house!**

 **Sorry for the delay; that's what happens when you marathon the Serious Sam games.**

 **I'm up to a hundred reviews, followers and favorites! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Review time!**

 **vietnamese guy: Sorry about that, I couldn't tell if you were joking or not. I have read the 2 fanfics you suggested and they were a great read. Thank you very much!**

 **G-Matt: Thanks. I feel like they never had a chance to make an impact in the original series and I enjoyed giving them some screen time. But just one question: there were games about them?**

 **Dark Avenger874: Soon.**

 **Guest #1: Some of them are dormant but the rest aren't dead…**

 **Thunder Dragon: Look, I am going to break this to you in the nicest way I can: I am not doing your challenge because I do not want to get in trouble with this site's administrators. I'm afraid their rules might apply to posting them on my profile as well and I don't want to take that chance, the risk is too high. If you are really having problems with your computer then you either need to get it looked at and repaired, or get a new one.**

 **This will be the last time I will tell you this. If you keep nagging me then I will outright ignore you. With that being said, there will be more Kaiju appearing in this story.**

 **Guest #2: Thank you I liked giving the Bridge Bunnies some development. I was tempted to change Asuka's personality but then we wouldn't have Evangelion. I have already made huge changes to Shinji and Misato and I don't plan on doing any more. I'm glad you enjoy my story and your last comment just gave me an idea!**

 **Beastrider: Heavy handed how?**

 **Hercules 8: Thank you! I like to take my time with some development.**

 **HHunter01: I like doing short chapters but ones that are heavily informative or some of the fight scenes will be longer. Also you should watch the show to get a better understanding of Asuka's character but I warn you, it gets pretty dark.**

 **Ani8900: You betcha!**

 **Raraiki: Absolutely so.**

 **Gold1992: Great to hear from you again!**

 **True, but at least she gave Shinji a home and she tries her hardest.**

 **True yet again, I will have them do some actual studying and actual science stuff. I will also try my best to improve everyone.**

 **I know right? And I'm glad I was able to ease your concerns about the town.**

 **Agreed and you're right, Unit-01 with atomic breath sounds awesome and I'm happy to meet a Hellsing Abridged fan! Down low!**

 **No problem! I always wanted to lend a helping hand to her navigation problems!**

 **Wait, that was** _ **after**_ **? Damn it! Now Im gonna have to find a way to make it fit in now.**

 **Relax, it 100% clean. Also, LMFAO for the Misato cooking comment.**

 **That was the intention and I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time!**

 **Gojira Defender: I will actually be adding Monster Island sometime soon!**

 **Story Artist: Yes to Mecha-Godzilla 2, Kiryu and Moguera but no to JJ and the original Mecha-Godzilla. Those two are a bit too silly for this story.**

 **Writing Warrior: He might do that and his ass is going to be kicked** _ **royally**_ **.**

 **Kaiju LOVER: Preach it to the man, my brother! Kaiju are people too!**

 **Coo-Hatch: Gamera and Gyaos will appear in this story but I wont be using the Atlantis idea. I will instead be using something similar….**

 **I also have the whole mad scientist thing already thought out!**

 **azndrgn: It's amazing what you can find by just randomly browsing and I'm glad you came across me! More Kaiju will join the fray and I'm happy you like my story!**

 **Drakefire: Ask and ye shall receive!**

 **Boyzilla: There will actually be a lot of Kaiju coming but the first couple of chapters will have Godzilla thinking he is the only Kaiju I existence.**

 **SupernalGodzilla: Glad you love it but unfortunately, Miki will not be featured in this.**

 **Toltos: My knowledge on foreign currency is rusty at best but I did make a correction on chapter 4. I hope the salary is better now.**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bonding and Plotting

NERV-FOOD COURT

 _(Credence Clearwater Revival- Bad Moon Rising)_

"You know, I thought this was going to be a plain old cafeteria with subpar food but I was not expecting this." Shinji admitted as he carried a food tray with fried rice, wonton soup and some eggrolls.

"If it wasn't, I'd just bring my TV dinner over for lunch." Misato said. Her lunch consisted of a Wendy's style pretzel burger, french fries covered in melted cheddar cheese and a chocolate/vanilla milkshake.

The food court was quite a spacious area with plenty of tables, serving areas with large kitchens and menus, escalators which led to more seating areas, massive windows giving a glorious view of the Geofront and LCD Monitors that showed different news reports from around the world. One report was focused on a group of paleontologists arguing the impossibility of a dinosaur living in this heavily altered environment and protesters calling Nerv "dark sided blasphemers" for naming one of the creatures an Angel.

"So tell me more on how you know Muay Thai. What you pulled off on that Angel last night was freakin incredible!" Misato asked, eager to learn more as she and Shinji sat down at a table.

"Well, I first saw Muay Thai in an action film but I can't remember what it was called. I think it had something to do with elephants. Anyway, I remember being so awestruck by how amazing the movements were and how powerful it was so I decided that it was a great self-defense technique I should learn. My town has a small Dojo that practices different fighting styles so I signed myself up for their exclusive Muay Thai course when I was 10. It was really tough at first but eventually I managed the hang of it and eventually aced it. Im not at the highest possible level and I won my first mixed marital arts tournament when I was 13."

"Woah…so I guess this means you're some kind of Muay Thai master now?" Misato inquired.

"I wouldn't say that; I'm not one to toot my own horn or the type to boast how brilliant I am like some self-centered egotist." He affirmed. Somewhere in Germany, a certain redhead sneezed.

"That's certainly good to know." Misato replied as she took a bite out of her burger. "So did doing all of those moves feel weird when you were piloting Unit-01?"

"Not at all! Everything just feels so fluid and natural that you actually forget that you're in a robot!" Shinji explained.

"Really? You certainly sound like you enjoy it." Misato said, taking an interest.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Shinji exclaimed. That was enough to give Misato pause. She was not expecting that at all.

"When you're in control of that thing, you feel like you can take on the whole world! You feel so imposing and gigantic that it makes you think you're a walking god-"Shinji babbled before he was interrupted by Misato.

"Easy there, Tiger! I know you love it but don't go completely power mad while you're at it."

"Sorry about that. I kinda went off the rails a little bit, didn't I?" Shinji admitted while scratching the back of his head. "So yeah, I do greatly enjoy piloting the Eva."

Misato smiled. It was good to see another pilot who legitimately and actually liked piloting an Evangelion. "You just have to get used to the fact that you feel pain in it and the whole crazy reasoning on why kids like me are the only ones who can pilot." He reminded her. Misato's smile faded. Shinji was right; while it did sound amazing there was also the grim reality behind it.

"I know…but you helped save a lot of lives and I'm proud of you. We all are." Misato assured him as she gave him a warm smile.

"Heh, thanks. It feels good to know that." Shinji said. "I don't think my friends will ever believe me if I told them. Come to think of it, how am I going to break the news about this to my relatives?"

"We sent some officials over to your residence. They should be able to explain the situation to them in the most gentle and professional way possible."

"I hope so. Lord knows how they will be able to process the news." Shinji wondered, worried about how shocked and mortified his grandparents, uncle and aunt might be. "There's a chance they might call me sometime so I'll try to calm them down and let them know my asshole father roped me into this."

Misato sighed. "Listen. I know your father abandoned you and I fully understand your anger towards him but you can't just call him whatever you want out loud while you're here. He is the Commander of this organization, after all."

"Why shouldn't why?!" Shinji demanded. "He practically threw me to the curb when he left! I almost lost my whole childhood because of him! Even now, I still can't believe I actually read that stupid letter-"

 _(Inside Out-Tears of Joy)_

"But what was the real reason why you came?" Misato asked, her voice both serious and sagely. Shinji opened his mouth to explain but he couldn't find the right words. He could've crumpled up that letter and forget about his dad but he came here to Tokyo-3 anyway. Why did he come here?

"You knew this wasn't going to be a friendly reunion, didn't you? You came here to show your father that you were strong and perfectly fine without him after the abandonment. Think about what could've happened if you didn't come to Tokyo-3. That dinosaur may have been able to defeat the Angel but that little girl could've been killed. _You_ made a difference Shinji."

Shinji took all of this in as Misato's words hit the nail right on the head.

"I mean, you could've stayed in your town if you wanted to but that would be proving that you were afraid of your father. But you didn't. You stood up to your father and you saved the lives of god knows how many people. But most importantly…" Misato said as she gently held Shinji's hand.

"You didn't run away."

She was right. He managed to stand up to Gendo back then and he didn't back down from him earlier. To make matters even more prominent, Sakura was still alive thanks to him. He had no idea his choices had this much importance behind them. Misato's words had made him feel better about the whole situation. There was no need to waste his breath on his father, their relationship was over and done. He was extremely grateful for her words of encouragement.

He gently squeezed Misato's hand back. "Thanks."

"No problem." Misato soothingly replied as she ruffled his hair.

* * *

NERV-LOUNGE

After the both of them finished their lunch, Shinji and Misato decided to test out her Nav App more by exploring different parts of headquarters. Pretty soon she had gotten a good hang of the layout which actually made her feel more confident in traversing the labyrinth-like base. After some time they found themselves in a lounge like area with comfy chairs, a coffee table with assorted magazines and 2 vending machines.

"I have to admit, that App the doc downloaded for you really helps. I might even see if I can get it myself." Shinji said.

"Looks like I won't be strangling her after all." Misato admitted under her breath.

"So I guess I'm going to be staying in Tokyo-3 until this whole Angel situation blows over?" Shinji wondered.

"That's pretty much the size of it." Misato confirmed.

"Thought so. But where the heck am I going to stay?"

"Don't worry about that, I have the papers right here." Misato said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some folded up documents. "Says here HQ's got your place all set up. You'll have your own private quarters."

"So I'm going to be living down here?" Shinji asked, sounding very hesitant about the idea.

"You're not comfortable with that?" Misato rhetorically guessed.

"Well for one thing, _that_ is going to make me dizzy six ways to Sunday." Shinji began as he pointed upwards to the skylight above them. Misato looked up and could see that he was clearly talking about the roof of the Geofront with its buildings hanging right above them. Not that she could blame him, looking up at that made her dizzy as well. "Another thing is that I'm not really on board with the whole "private" thing. I would really like to have someone to talk to, maybe like a roommate or something..."

Misato began to think up of other alternatives as Shinji trailed off. For one thing, he couldn't live with his father for obvious reasons. She had to find a place for him where Nerv would be able to keep eye on him so he didn't get into any serious trouble. She was relieved to know he didn't like being all by his lonesome but the roommate was going to be a problem. It had to be someone from Nerv-

In that instant, a brilliant idea popped into her head and a huge smile was slowly forming on her face. "Turn that frown upside down Shinji! I got the answer to your problems!" She said cheerfully as she got out her phone. After dialing a few numbers, someone on the other end picked up.

" _Hello, this is Dr. Akagi speaking."_

"Hiya Rits! It's me! Listen, you know that thing we were talking about earlier? The one about where Shinji's living?"

" _Yes, I already gave you the transfer papers a while ago-"_

"Well you can forget about all that crap, cause he's gonna be living with me!"

" _What!?"_

Shinji was completely caught off guard when he heard that. This woman was seriously letting him live with her? Completely out of the blue like it was no big deal? His confirmation came in the form of Misato giving him a thumbs up and winking at him. He returned the smile, mentally reminding himself that he had to repay her kindness someday as well as introduce her to his folks whenever he got the chance.

" _For goodness sake Misato, I don't think you're even qualified to look after someone. You can't even take care of yourself!"_

"For your information, I can look after myself just fine and Shinji will be a lot safer and more comfortable with me. Just get me the proper approval from upstairs, kay?"

"… _*Sigh* Alright. I'll see what I can do."_

"Thanks a ton, Rits! And don't worry yourself, I promise not to 'put the moves' on him."

Shinji balked at that. "Excuse me?!"

" _OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOURE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! HONESTLY!" *click*_

Misato ears were ringing after that little tirade. "Oh right, I forgot she couldn't take a joke."

"Probably because that's really not the kind of joke you want be making around impressionable people." Shinji said, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, stop it! I was only messing around with her! I am not into little boys!" She argued.

"You sure? Because the photo you sent me kind of enforces that part." Shinji stated.

"I was just pulling your leg! For real! I'm not that kind of woman for crying out loud!" She shouted.

"That depends. Are you currently mentally undressing me?" He innocently asked while giving her a wily smirk.

Several veins popped up on Misato's head. "I will knock your ass _out_. I don't care if you're a kid."

* * *

NERV-GENDO'S OFFICE

Foreboding, dark, gloomy and empty was the best words that could easily describe Gendo's "Inner Sanctum". It was an incredibly wide open room, with only a single desk and chair reserved for the Commander himself. The ceiling had a carving of The Tree of Life with its symbol showing up on the reflective floor. Everything about the room was pitch black and the only source of light came from the massive, room length windows where the sunlight shining through the city illuminated the office.

Gendo was currently using his computer, which was built into his desk like Fuyutsuki's. The screen showed photos of the 2nd and 4th children, Asuka Langley Soryu and Mari Illustrious Makinami. Next to their photos was their information that Gendo was currently studying.

 _STATUS: READY FOR ACTIVE DUTY_

 _TRANSFER REQUEST:_

Gendo lightly tapped his finger on his desk, deep in thought. He could use more hands on deck with the appearance of the creature and the Angel's unexpected transformation but it was still too early to do anything hasty. It would raise too many questions. He typed in-

 _TRANSFER REQUEST: PENDING_

-and then sent it over to Nerv Germany and the Bethany Base. He would still need them, but not just yet. He was about to shut off his computer when he heard a beeping sound coming from it. A message popped up on his screen that said-

 _You have an incoming live chat from: Las Cruces, New Mexico. Would you like to answer?_

Gendo raised an eyebrow. He could only think of one person who lived there and he knew him very well. He pressed the Y key and a video screen showed up revealing a figure shrouded in complete darkness in an equally dark, unidentifiable room.

" _Ah! Buenas tardes, my good friend! It is good to finally see you after so many years!"_

The voice was heavily distorted but Gendo could clearly make out a Hispanic accent.

"Indeed. I believe the last time we talked was when Gehrin was shut down in favor of Nerv."

" _Good times, eh? So how are things? From what I've seen on the TV, you've had some interesting developments as of late."_

Gendo's expression soured. "You could say that."

" _Truly a magnificent creature, is it not? I would love to study more on how it was able to harness atomic energy as a weapon!"_

"I would rather destroy it so it can't muddle in my affairs any further."

" _My apologies. I did not know it was such a 'touchy' subject for you."_

"Is there a reason why you called me, Doctor?"

" _I just wanted to remind you that my offer is still open. Your organization needs a talented scientist like me."_

Gendo remembered him as a highly professional geneticist and biologist…even if his studies were a bit unethical. "I have not forgotten but I already have an extremely helpful asset to Nerv."

" _Ah yes, how could I forget? You already have a new favorite: Naoko's little bint."_

' _He's not exactly wrong about that part.'_ Gendo thought to himself. "Dr. Akagi is very loyal to our cause but if her performance starts to slip and she becomes…unreliable then I will consider finding you a position here."

" _Muchas gracias! I knew you still had faith in me! Anyway, I would love to stick around and chat with you some more but I have some 'projects' of mine that I need to work on. Adios!"_

The video screen disappeared and Gendo turned off his computer. He admitted that he wasn't expecting someone like the Doctor to contact him after so long. Gendo remembered him and Naoko being fierce rivals during their time in Gehrin. He never paid any real attention to their childish disputes. Then again, he could play a vital role if things went awry…implying that they hadn't already.

He heard the door to his office automatically open, revealing a very tired looking Fuyutsuki. The Sub Commander walked over to Gendo's desk in a somewhat sluggish fashion. "I take it the conference call was taxing?" The Commander inquired.

"Honestly, I thought it would never end. The Pope was very instant that we call the Angels something else-"

"We are not going to bow down to the whims of that senile windbag." Gendo answered flatly.

Fuyutsuki withered at that. Now they were _really_ going to be in hot water with the Vatican. "I'll notify them of our refusal when I get the chance." Fuyutsuki sighed. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"I recently got a phone call from our hospital wing. Rei has woken up and will be ready for active duty in 20 days and by then; we will be ready to re-active Unit-00. I've also placed the transfer requests for the 2nd and 4th children on hold for now. I will call upon them if the situation demands it. Seele will take notice if we summon them here too early." Gendo explained. He decided not to tell him about his brief meeting with the Doctor. Fuyutsuki had never met him and it was probably for the best that he didn't know.

"A wise decision. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Fuyutsuki agreed.

"Speaking of unwanted attention, I've noticed that a report from the Marduk Institute indicates that the 3rd Child came from Hinamizawa." Gendo reveled.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Fuyutsuki's head. "I know. Shinji told me about that town when we had our meeting together."

"I recently called Mr. Yamazaki about this development and he told me that Shinji had apparently written a letter to his grandparents behind his back. Long story short, the court found Yamazaki 'unfit' to take of him and custody was transferred over to Yui's brother and sister."

Fuyutsuki couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly grateful for that. Shinji did the right thing and he was extremely lucky. But he noticed that Gendo was very displeased about it. "You're obviously thinking about doing something to them aren't you?" Fuyutsuki inquired, a brief image of professional hitman entering Yui's hometown appeared in his head. Gendo remained silent.

Fuyutsuki went over to the front of his desk and planted both his hands on it while looking Gendo straight in the eye. "If it's really going to be like that, then this is where I put my foot down." He said firmly. Gedo raised an eyebrow. It was certainly rare to see Kozo defy him.

"We both knew that while Yamazaki was a highly educated teacher, he was also an uncaring lout and he openly expressed contempt towards taking care of Shinji. Yui's family did this 100% legally and there is nothing you can do about it. And if you do anything to harm them then not only will Shinji refuse to pilot, but Unit-01 will most likely go on a rampage…and there will be absolutely _nothing_ any of us can to do stop it." Fuyutsuki sternly warned him.

Gendo absorbed the information given to him and concluded that Fuyutsuki was indeed correct. He let out a sigh. "You're right. But at the very least, we should have been observing him."

"Maybe it was for the best, Ikari. Look how well Shinji's turned out. He's confident, brave and he combated the Angel quite amazingly if I say so myself." Fuyutsuki tried to assure him.

"True…but it will also make him rebellious." Gendo said, remembering his stare down with Shinji earlier today. "In any case, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Has the UN reached a decision concerning the creature?"

"Just recently. They have notified us that no harm is to come to it. Apparently they wish to study it more rather than outright kill it."

That was not the answer Gendo was hoping for.

"Although I can't really blame them. The once in a lifetime opportunity to study an actual dinosaur is every person's dream come true."

"This thing represents a significant threat to The Scenario and it must be eliminated." Gendo coldly reminded him.

"About that, the UN also told us that if it attacks us or become extremely violent then we have orders to kill it by any means necessary. Until then we have orders not to engage it. Then again, I have a feeling Seele might try to sway their decision." Fuyutsuki informed.

Gendo got up from his seat and walked towards the window, staring at the forest before him and clasping his hands behind his back. "Seele thinks they control everything but that is only just one of their many delusions. But mark my words Fuyutsuki. If it ever attacks us, if we find a loophole in the UN's orders and before it disrupts The Scenario any further…we will bring that reptile _down._ "

To be continued…

* * *

 **You're pretty much digging your own grave, Gendo.**

 **This was another chapter I liked working on as it helped fill in some questions on how Shinji ended up in Hinamizawa. But the biggest one is who exactly is the mysterious doctor that contacted Gendo and was introduced in chapter 2?**

 **I greatly enjoyed creating Shinji and Misato's bonding in the cafeteria and there will be more in the next chapter now that they are roommates and the living arrangements scene was inspired by the manga. I also wanted to establish Shinji's personality so that he could be a great fit for Mari when she eventually drops by. Off hand, I'd say his personality is kind of like a combination of Sterling Archer and Logan Lerman.**

 **Speaking of Mari, I will be introducing her into the story sooner than intended. I was planning on having her show up some time after the Matariel fight but I wanted her to connect with Shinji more I decided on having her arrive to Tokyo-3 sometime after Asuka settles in. But before she does, you all get to see her square off with Tunniel from Rebuild 2.0! On a special note, Mari will be piloting Unit-08 from Rebuild 3.0 but it will be designated Unit-03. When Touji eventually joins the pilot roster, his Eva will be identical to Unit-03 from the anime but it will be renamed Unit-04. I hope I managed to avoid some confusion.**

 **Gendo will mostly have a Captain Ahab complex towards Godzilla but he will bide his time until he finds a way to do him in either directly or indirectly. The last part of his speech was inspired by Samuel L. Jackson's role in Kong: Skull Island. Is anyone else psyched for that movie?**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	7. Roommates

**Chapter 7 is in the house!**

 **I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting, I recently discovered the Command & Conquer series and I've been hooked ever since. So far my absolute favorites are Red Alert 3, Tiberium Wars and Generals.**

 **Anyway, I'm babbling. Onto the reviews!**

 **azndrgn: No problem my man!**

 **Dark Avenger874: He's cashing checks his ass** _ **clearly**_ **can't write.**

 **Hercules8: I know right? I can tell that this will be so much better than the Peter Jackson version! Also, the mysterious doctor is not from the animated series but I won't reveal who it is. I have already answered your other question in the PM and thanks for the words of encouragement.**

 **HHunter101: Exactamundo. 12 feet under in the ground.**

 **SupernalGodzilla: Don't worry, Godzilla will have LOTS of friends in the future! Also, they won't call him Godzilla because they still don't know what he really is. I will think of some other way they can refer to him.**

 **Austin: Only 5 more days!**

 **Guest #1: You perfectly right about what will happen in the future chapters! Also, your grandmother brought up an excellent point! Thank you very much, Happy Valentine's Day and I will resume work on that story after 2 more chapters of this.**

 **Junior VB: Gracias!**

 **Ani8900: You know, I tried doing that on some practice pages but it just didn't really mesh well for me. I think Godzilla is just better off being viewed a 3** **rd** **person.**

 **ultron emporer: I'm glad that you consider this fic your favorite and yes, Iris will be featured in this story!**

 **New Universe Returns: Um…I think I made it clear that Shinji wrote a note to his relatives and they gained legal custody of him in court. The aliens will come sometime in the future.**

 **A 'Reincarnated' writer: Hmmmmmmmm…**

 **G-Matt: Thank you very much for the info!**

 **Guest #2: Hells yeah!**

 **Guest: I won't be adding Jet Jaguar into this story; he's just too goofy for me.**

 **Boyzilla: Isn't that what Gendo is most of the time?**

 **Gold1992: Hello again!**

 **Don't worry; Misato will do her share of the chores this time around. I will keep my eye on character development and experiments, as well as finding a way to properly implement the berserk Evas.**

 **LMFAO. You're hysterical!**

 **You have some very good suggestions! I think I might implement one of them!**

 **HOLY CRAP! I did not realize I had made an unintentional reference to History's Strongest Disciple! But just to clear things up, it's just a regular dojo; it is nowhere near related to** _ **that**_ **one. But if I had to pick out a (strictly non-cannon for this story) trainer for Shinji, I'd go with Joe Higashi. :D**

 **You made that joke way funnier than I did but thanks for the advice and for thinking it was still funny.**

 **Beastrider9: It was never my intention to make everything you just pointed out. Writing is still a very new thing for me but I appreciate your constructive criticism. I will try my hardest to do better.**

 **Thunder Dragon: Thank you for understanding and I used that song because I thought it would fit the mood…and it was also because of the Kong trailer!**

 **Coo-Hatch: They can't all be action chapters. You have to make room for character development. Gamera will be naturally evolved and I'll just stick with regular Orga.**

 **Mythfan: I'll think he'll burn more than just his eyebrows off.**

 **RyuujiVantek: Got that right!**

 **Jurassic Writer: It's that good? Wow…I don't even know what to say! It means so much to me but I don't think I deserve that honor. Thuktun Flishithy is clearly a better writer than me and it's a real shame his fic will probably never get finished. Thank you very much and there will be more Kaiju to come!**

 **Gojira Defender: Believe me, it is!**

 **Kaiju LOVER: I most likely won't do that. I wouldn't want to make them TOO human.**

 **Story Artist: The Devonians and the Cryogs will not appear in this story and I'm thinking about the Trilopods. No one will ally with the Angels though, they have their own agendas.**

 **Writing Warrior: I will not reveal anything about Gendo but the Shobijin will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

 **GUGK: Gamera and Kong will appear but no Ultraman.**

 **Pizza King: As much as I want to, I already have a completed roadmap for this story and I can't fit him anywhere in it.**

 **.1: All in good time…**

 **sinnerlust: Maybe not, but the Eva's will get their chance to shine.**

 **MONSTER BATTLE: Absolutely!**

 **Hero of Heroes: All of the earth Kaiju in this fic is the planet's defenders so yes; there will be a lot of heroic moments!**

 **Guest #3: Yup, they definitely made JJ cooler in that comic and no worries.**

 **Guest #4: Do not rush me. You'll get your chapter when I can update it.**

 **Te Fiti: Right now, most of the world sees him as an entirely new species of animal.**

 **Guest #5: You got a great idea but I won't use the Mothra larva. To me they just seemed useless.**

 **Guest #6: They certainly did! I loved the fight between Godzilla and the Mecha G legion!**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Roommates

NERV-PARKING GARAGE

"Are you absolutely sure we should be driving over to your place in _that_?" Shinji asked as he pointed to the totaled mess that was once Misato's car. The Renault was smattered in dirt, multiple dents covered the exterior, the lights were smashed, the fenders were a crumpled mess and some of the back windows were cracked. Not to mention the absurd amount of duct tape holding the car together.

"If this baby survived the events from yesterday then it's perfectly okay to drive in." Misato said proudly at the patted the hood.

 _KLUNK_

The front and back bumpers instantly fell off at the exact same time. Misato sweatdropped. "Do you think Geico will cover this?" She asked sheepishly.

"Maybe…but I don't think they cover N2 explosions." Shinji shrugged.

* * *

TOKYO-3 HIGHWAY TUNNEL

After stuffing the bumpers in the back seat the duo took the car train station out of the Geofront and drove through the tunnels to Misato's apartment. Misato was giggling to herself happily.

"We are gonna have a huge party tonight~!" She sang cheerfully.

"Are you expecting people over?"

"Nope. It's just a welcoming party for my new roommate!" She said while playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Heh, heh, heh. Should've figured that one out." He laughed. "Thanks for welcoming me into your home by the way. It's not every day I meet someone so generous."

"Well aren't you the little charmer! And don't sweat it; I've always wanted to have some company over at my place. To be honest, I was actually going to recommend the whole roommate thing first!"

"Good to know we think alike. By the way, you never told me how you joined Nerv. Did you ever good reason?" Shinji inquired.

For a brief second, Misato went rigid as traumatic images flashed through her head. "Uh…I…just wanted to help people…that's pretty much it." She said hesitantly.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. He could tell that she answered that question way to quickly and also took note of how she reacted to it. Was there something she didn't want to tell him? Did it really make her that uncomfortable? He was just about to question her more on that particular request when he suddenly heard an audible _CLANK_ from behind the car. The two of them looked behind them just in time to see two disc like objects tumble away from them.

"You just lost two hubcaps." Shinji pointed out.

"GODDAMMIT!" Misato yelled as she banged her fist on the steering wheel.

"So…how long do we have to get to your home before this thing falls apart?" Shinji worriedly asked.

"It ain't dying on my watch!" Misato growled as she slammed her foot on the accelerator.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-CONVINIENCE STORE

After a rather hair raising ride, Shinji and Misato stopped at a nearby Lawson Station to get food for the welcoming party. Misato opted to get her share of snacks while Shinji got his own. The inside of the store was brightly light with numerous goodies lining the isles and wall mounted freezers. The only occupants in the store with them were the cashier, two women and a rather tall looking man.

Shinji was at the freezer section getting himself a container of cherry flavored ice cream. As he put it in his basket, he couldn't shake off Misato's hasty reaction to his question. He looked behind him to see Misato at another isle; she was currently debating on whether she should get Doritos or Pringles. He was curious to find out why she acted that way earlier but he really didn't want to ruin the mood for her. She really seemed focused on the party so he decided to file the question away in his head for another time.

As he started to turn around he suddenly bumped into someone, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I was watching where I was going." Came a deep, heavyset voice.

"No, that was totally on me. I didn't-"Shinji found himself tripping over his words when he looked up to see he was talking to. The man was at least six-foot one, wore a light brown jacket along with a black shirt and dark cargo pants. He had an imposing, muscled stature and a stony face with grey hair tied up in a ponytail. However, his most distinguishing feature was the pair of grey, prosthetic eyes he had. Shinji had remembered reading about them in an article when he was looking through the newspapers some time ago. This wasn't the first time he had heard of bionic replacements but this was the first time he met someone who actually had them.

"You checkin out my eyes, kid?" The man smiled as he tapped them.

Shinji snapped himself out of his stupor as he realized he may have just unintentionally insulted him. "Huh? No! I wasn't looking directly at them. I'm sorry if i-"

"Hey, no worries. You're not the first one to act like a deer in the headlights." The man chuckled as he patted Shinji's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, kid." He said, walking towards the exit.

"Uh, you too!" Shinji called after him. After the man had left the store, Shinji let out a sigh. He was relieved that he didn't offend him.

Misato was at the other end of the store grabbing herself some canned coffee, instant ramen and TV dinners. As she was shopping, she felt her phone started to buzz and flipped it open. It was a text message from Ritsuko telling her that most of Shinji's personal effects were shipped to her apartment at his uncle and aunt's request. She really hoped that his relatives didn't completely fly off the handle when they were told the news. Misato resumed her shopping but then overhead two women chatting with each other.

"So you're going to move after all?"

"You got that right. I never dreamed that this city would become a battlefield. My husband suggested that our kid and I should evacuate to the other end of the continent at the very least.

"Really? _That_ far? To be honest, that doesn't really surprise me. I heard over a hundred people left this morning."

"This city may be a fortress but that's no guarantee for safety. I'm starting to think those people at Nerv are incompetent."

"It just goes to show you that you can't rely on them. Especially how they botched that fight."

"Speaking of which, did you see the whole thing on the news? I can't believe monsters like that even existed…"

As the two women went over to the cashier, they didn't not notice the look of distain Misato was giving them. Incompetent? Botched? How dare they! _'At least we tried our hardest you ungrateful twits.'_ Misato thought angrily.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-ALLEYWAY

Batou Otsuka casually walked through the empty streets of the relatively small area until he crossed the street and came upon a darkened alleyway, which was actually his destination. Sitting there was a jet-black Nissan Sentra with tinted windows. He opened the passenger door and stepped inside as the driver gave him a smile and a brief nod.

The driver in question was almost visually similar to Batou but was slightly taller than him and wore a red coat. He was completely bald with a large, stocky body and his face was round yet smooth. He too also had prosthetic eyes like Batou only his were noticeably tinted red.

They sat in the alleyway for several minutes until they saw a purple haired woman and the 14-year old boy that Batou bumped into earlier exit the store with 4 bags worth of food. They placed it in the back seat of a totaled Renault Alpine, got in their seats and drove off down the road.

"Is the tracker working?" Borma Yamaguchi asked.

Batou got out a large tablet, pressed a couple of buttons and a map popped up on screen showing a red blip moving quickly away from them.

"Working like a champ." Batou grinned.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

It had finally reached dusk as Shinji and Misato drove to her residence. They enjoyed the ride in peaceful silence until Misato noticed something coming up in her view.

"I hope you don't mind if we make a little stop on the way."

"Where to?"

"Someplace _really_ cool."

They eventually drove to an overlook which gave them a magnificent sight of Tokyo-3. The duo looked over the railing to take in the sheer scale of the city. It seemed to go on for miles until it ended at the foot of the red stained lake with massive solar towers rising into the sky. The already setting sun casted an orange hue across the landscape, adding more serene beauty to it. Shinji also noticed that the wreckage from yesterday had been completely cleared away.

"Gotta admit, you guys clean up quick. It's too bad it's such a lonely city." Shinji observed.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just give it a few more seconds…" Misato said as she checked her watch.

"Give what a few more-"Shinji never got to finish as he began to hear alarms blare throughout the city. He nearly jumped out of his skin and began to frantically look around. Was there another Angel coming this way?

That's when he saw numerous ports within the city suddenly open up and _buildings_ rose from them like daisies. As more and more kept popping up, Shinji slowly began to realize why there were buildings hanging from the ceiling of the Geofront. Soon the entire city was standing tall like a beacon of superiority across Japan. Shinji's mouth was left complete hanging open as he looked in in sheer amazement.

"Un-freakin-belivable."

"This city is a fortress designed to protect us from the Angels. Tokyo-3. It's our home and it's also the city that you protected."

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-MISATO'S APARTMENT

Misato didn't exactly live inside the sprawling city; she chose to live way over on the eastern outskirts. The drive to her residence wasn't particularly long; it only took about 40 minutes at the least and by then it was nighttime. When they finally got there, Shinji couldn't help but see how inviting it looked. It was an 11-story apartment complex with a triangular roof and verandas on the top 3 floors.

"Wow! You sure picked out a pretty nice pad to live in."

"I wanted to live somewhere with low rent and this place was perfect."

They parked the mangled car in the lot and hauled out the grocery bags, as well as Shinji's luggage that was haphazardly thrown into the back seat when the Angel attacked the Tokai District. They took the elevator all the way up to the 10th floor and after the ride, the walked along the outdoor corridor to her residence.

"So have you been here long?"

"Actually, I moved here recently."

They turned the corner and continued down another corridor, the night air breeze blowing a gentle breeze towards them. They finally came to her apartment door at the very end of the corridor when they saw 3 large cardboard boxes sitting next to her door. One important thing that Misato immediately noticed was the large, horn like instrument leaning against the boxes. It appeared to be made out of wood and was covered in tribal symbols that depicted different species of animals. It was also incredibly long, about the length of her body.

"Hey! That's my Didgeridoo!" Shinji called out.

"Your what?" Misato asked, completely confused.

"It's an Aboriginal instrument that my great-great-grandfather bought during a vacation in Australia." Shinji informed her.

"Isn't that continent a frozen wasteland nowadays?" Out of all the countries in the world that were the hardest hit by drastic climate change caused by the 2nd Impact, it was Russia and Australia. Russia's temperatures had risen up to 90 degrees making it unbearable for the people living there while Australia had been transformed into what Katsuragi had described.

"This was _way_ before the 2nd Impact. I found it when I was cleaning up the attic of my house and I've been practicing with it ever since." To demonstrate, Shinji started to lay a couple of notes on it. It was low, droning noise that Misato could only describe as "mind-blowingly psychedelic."

"I never heard anything like that before." Misato admitted. "It's pretty nice to listen to, oddly enough."

"I know, right? This thing helps me relax all the time! But what's it doing here along with what I can only assume is my belongings?" Shinji asked as he gestured to the boxes.

"I was informed earlier that your relatives sent them over here after they got the news." Misato revealed. Shinji looked at the boxes and noticed a piece of paper taped on top of one box. He took it off and saw that it was from his uncle.

 _Dear Shinji,_

 _We heard everything from the agents who came to our house this evening. Since we don't know how long you are going to be staying in Tokyo-3, we sent you most of the stuff that was in your room._

 _Your aunt and I, as well as your grandparents, are going to have a VERY long talk about this with you. We will call you later tonight._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Uncle Kazuo_

"I don't think they took it well at all." Shinji sighed.

"But at least they thought about you." Misato reassured him. "If you'd like, I can try to talk with them."

"Thanks for the offer but it's for the best that I speak with them but I think it will be alright, though. Can you help me out with some of these boxes?"

"No problem!" Misato said as she swiped her Nerv card through the reader on the side of her door. The door open and she took 2 boxes as well as the groceries inside while Shinji took the last box, his share of the groceries and his didgeridoo inside too. Stepping into the hallway of her abode, Shinji's nose was struck with the heavy scent of liquor.

"Just to give you the heads up, it can be a little messy in here." Misato playfully warned him. They rounded the corner and Misato flipped on the light switch, illuminating the kitchen area. Shinji nearly dropped the groceries.

The kitchen was an utter pigsty. Discarded ramen bowls, TV dinner trays, wine bottles, Dorito bags and Pizza Hut boxes littered the floor while the table was covered in empty beer cans and instant coffee cans. Misato could see Shinji gawking at the state the kitchen was in and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Okay, I admit. It's a little bit of a mess."

"I feel like I'm in an episode of _Hoarders_."

"Oh knock it off! It's not that bad!" Misato countered as she took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Sometimes it's just best to ignore it-"

Misato suddenly felt Shinji tightly grip her arm and yank her back _hard._ She looked at him in confusion. "What in the world was that for?!"

Shinji pointed down to the floor and Misato followed his finger to the broken wine bottle with its jagged shards dangerously pointing upwards. She realized that she could've seriously injured herself if she took one more step but worst all, she could've injured Shinji.

"Still think you can just ignore it?"

"…You're right. There's a box of garbage bags in the utility closet, lets clean this mess up."

* * *

MISATO'S APARTMENT- 20 MINUTES LATER

By the time they were done cleaning up the kitchen, Shinji and Misato had 7 bags full of trash. Now that most of the clutter was out of the way, Shinji could now get a better look at the kitchen. It was relatively small but it had the essentials: refrigerator, stove, toaster oven, microwave, pantry, sink, dishwasher and cupboards filled with kitchen utensils.

"There we go. _Now_ it looks way more presentable." Shinji observed.

"Same here. Thanks for pointing that out earlier. I really owe you one." Misato said, still embarrassed and somewhat ashamed of her previous uncleanliness.

"Don't sweat it. Just try to remember to clean up after yourself next time." Shinji reminded her.

"I'll try my hardest. Anyway, I need to go get changed. Can you do me a favor and put the rest of the food in the fridge?" Misato asked as she headed to the living room and went over to the left hallway.

"Sure thing." Shinji said as he put the bags on the table. He looked over to the expansive living room and walked over to get a better look at the room. It had several Zaisu mats, a coffee table, a couch, a beanbag char and a wooden TV stand with books and DVDs lining the shelves. A massive plasma screen TV sat upon it, causing Shinji to raise an eyebrow. _'Didn't the Sub-commander just tell not to use our cards for "frivolous spending" and whatnot?'_

He spotted an old PlayStation 1 sitting beside the TV along with several games he recognized: Warhawk, Twisted Metal 1 & 2, Ape Escape, Crash Bandicoot 1-3, Resident Evil Directors Cut, Tekken 3, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Street Fighter Alpha 3 and the very first Guilty Gear game. _'An oldies but goodies girl, eh? You got some pretty nice choices, Misato.'_

His gaze shifted over to the sliding door window which led to the veranda outside. He pulled back the curtains and was treated with the dazzling sight of Tokyo-3's lights shining in the distance. He walked back into the kitchen to resume his task of putting away the groceries.

He opened the freezer to find a multitude of TV dinners and packaged ice sitting there and he stuffed his ice cream inside next to it. He opened the cupboards to see bags of snacks and instant ramen lining the shelves. There was barely any room to put anything in them!

Shinji shook his head. _'This woman really needs to consider changing her diet.'_

He went over to the fridge and opened it…to be greeted with the mind boggling sight of what could be best described as a literal vault of beer. The whole interior of the fridge, as well as the side door, was lined with Yebisu malt beer. Shinji found himself wondering if it was really necessary for her to keep all of this. But the biggest question was did she really drink this _much_?

He should've noticed this by now after he cleaned up a couple dozen beer cans and wine bottles. It was amazing that Misato still had any brain cells left or hadn't contracted alcohol poisoning yet. But why was she drinking this much? Did she just enjoy beer…or was she an alcoholic with serious issues? She didn't seem to have any visible problems that he could think of but then he remembered her reaction to his question in the car earlier. Were they connected somehow?

Again, he did not want to ruin her good mood so he decided to wait for a better time to confront her about this. He tried making some room in the fridge for the meals that had to be refrigerated but since there was very little space, he had to place some of them on top of the beer cans. He managed to place everything inside and closed the fridge, decided to tackle the cupboards next. As he turned around, he saw another refrigerator sitting in a corner.

' _Another one? Her electricity bill must be through the roof.'_ Shinji thought. "Hey, Misato! What's in this other fridge?"

"Oh, don't mind that one. He's probably still sleeping!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow _'Who's sleeping in there? An enchanted squatter goblin?'_ He thought sarcastically. He walked over to open it but then decided that Misato was just pulling his leg and left it alone.

* * *

MISATO'S APARTMENT-5 MINUTES LATER

 _(Randy Newman-You've Got A Friend In Me)_

After Misato was done changing into her casual attire (short shorts and a yellow tank top) she cooked most of the food in the microwave and they could finally dig in. Most of it consisted of TV dinners.

" _Itadakimasu!"_ They both said. Shinji began eating and found his food to be rather…mediocre at best. Misato was already downing half an entire can of beer.

"BWAAAHHHHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA! I tell you Shinji, it's moments like these that make everything worthwhile don't you think?"

"Can't argue with that logic! I gotta say though, you really know how to put that stuff away."

"Hee hee hee. I can't even begin tell how many drinking games I won back in college!

"You must be a riot at parties."

"I _am_ the party! Anyway, how's your food? I know it's all microwaved but it's good! Trust me!"

"It's…passible. I've never eaten food like this before so-"

"ARE YOU BEING PICKY?!" Misato suddenly roared as she leaned over and glared Shinji right in the eyes.

Shinji found himself shrinking into his seat as he stared into her piercing gaze. "…If I say yes are you going to murder me?"

Misato narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. "Not at all. It takes _a lot_ for me to even consider that. And to be honest, I can't cook for the life of me and I just decide go with the easy route." She admitted as she plopped herself back down in her seat.

"Well, you really shouldn't eat this stuff every day; you'd most likely lose that gorgeous figure of yours."

"Ohhhhhhhh….so you admit that you're checking me out!"

"That is totally not what I meant by that!" Shinji blurted out as he blushed furiously.

"Ha! Got you back!" She laughed. "Isn't this nice? Two roomies sitting down to hot, home cooked meal!

"Yup. Just like home." Shinji smiled as he reminisced about dinner time with his aunt, uncle and grandparents.

"Speaking of which, this place is officially your home away from home. It's as much as your place as it is mine so you can take advantage of everything here! Just kick back and make yourself comfortable, okay?"

"Believe me, after everything I've been through I'm planning on taking _full_ advantage. I think I've pretty much earned it."

"You definitely do. But since you and I will be living together, there's something we have to take care of…" She said sweetly yet ominously as she began to ball up her fist. Shinji got a tad worried when he saw her do that. She wasn't going to punch him or anything was she?

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!" She suddenly hollered as she held out two fingers. Shinji instinctively jerked his hand upwards in surprise and confusion.

"Scissor cuts paper!" Misato happily squealed as she grabbed a calendar from the wall and began writing something on it. "Looks like you've got laundry duty tomorrow!"

"Huh!?"

"Again! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!"

"Hold it! Hold everything! I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me get stuck with most of the workload!"

"What? No way! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Because one of my friends did the exact same thing to me when we got selected for after school cleanup."

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Relax; I'm not angry at all. I'm just saying that there's a way to make it fair for the both of us." Shinji assured her as he looked at the calendar. On the side of the chart were 5 categories: Breakfast, Dinner, Bathroom, Trash and Laundry.

"Okay, how about this: Instead of taking turns with the trash, laundry and bathroom duties we both do our share. We do whatever laundry we have, we'll take out trash that we made and whatever happens in the bathroom we can handle on our own respectively. Sound okay?" Shinji suggested.

Truth be told, Misato didn't like doing chores as she always found it to be a pain in the ass. Then again, it was a real dick move to trick Shinji into getting most of the chores and she did feel bad about doing that. And if her little close call with that broken wine bottle was any indicator, it was high time for her to get off of her ass and start pulling her weight around for a change.

"It certainly works out for me. But what about breakfast and dinner? I don't even know how to cook."

"I can! My aunt and grandmother taught me everything they knew about cooking and if you'd like, I can teach you."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"It's either that or you can eat TV dinners for the rest of your life."

Misato looked at the trays of preserved, admittedly bland tasting food in front of her. Now that she thought about it, she was getting really sick of eating the stuff.

"I guess this means I'll have order some cookbooks online, then?" Misato guessed playfully.

"I'll pay for them. It's on me." Shinji offered.

"Well then you got yourself a deal, my little Shin-chan!" Misato said as she held out her hand.

"Agreed….but _please_ don't call me that." Shinji said as he shook her hand.

"Awwwww, why not? It sounds cute!"

"I don't exactly do cute." Shinji stated as he stretched his arms. "Man, it's been a long day."

"Feeling a little sore I take it? I got the answer to your problems: a nice hot bath!"

"You're really letting me use your tub?"

"Absolutely! Bathing is the laundry of life so hop on in there and wash all of those worries away!" Misato suggested a she playfully wagged a finger at him.

* * *

A FEW SECONDS LATER

Shinji had gotten himself undressed in the well-lit, rather small bathroom. It wasn't exactly a bathroom per say, it was actually a wash room that led into the actual bathroom. It was located on the right hand side of the kitchen with brown colored shutters acting as a door. The interior had bright yellow wallpaper, a sink, a side closet containing towels, body wash and shampoo, as well as a washer dryer combo sitting on the left side of the room.

As he placed his clothing into the hamper and was about to open the glass paned door to the bathroom, he couldn't help but notice the collection of multicolored bras and panties hanging from a circular clothes hanger dangling from the ceiling. He quickly managed to dash away any "impure" thoughts that entered his head and turned his attention back to the door when he noticed something.

There was an ominous, oval shaped shadow from behind the paned door. Not knowing what it was and not taking any chances, Shinji took a step back and slowly slid the door open to reveal-

"Wark."

A penguin.

A stout, chubby, black and white penguin with bright green eyes, 3 claws on its flippers and spiky red hair that went from its eyebrows up to its head. The two stared at each other for a while until Shinji grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and headed for the shutters.

Misato was currently enjoying a cold can of Yebisu when the shutters to the wash room opened to reveal Shinji clad in a towel with a very bewildered look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm freaked out. There's a penguin in the bathroom."

The water fowl walked past Shinji's legs and headed over to the 2nd refrigerator. It was now wearing a dog collar around its neck and it was also wearing a tiny green backpack along with a pink towel draped across its shoulders.

"Oh, that's just Pen-Pen. He's a bird. But more specifically, he's a Hot Springs Penguin."

Using its claws, Pen-Pen pressed a small button on the fridge and the front slid open, revealing a lamp, a recliner, a TV set and a female penguin pin up inside of it. Pen-Pen threw Shinji an unamused look before retreating into the fridge, were it closed behind him. Shinji stood completely dumbfounded for a few seconds before finally turning to Misato.

"Since when do birds like that even exist?" He questioned.

"Since always I guess." She shrugged. "I probably should've mentioned that he lives here. Just think of him as another roomie."

"….You know what? After what I just witnessed yesterday, I'm willing to believe anything." He said nonchalantly as he walked back into the washroom.

' _Something tells me he took that way too well…then again, I can't really blame him. He's been through a lot.'_ Misato thought as she took another swig of beer.

* * *

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh man, I needed this." Shinji sighed blissfully has he sank into the hot water that filled the bathtub. He felt incredibly relaxed as he could feel the sore feeling in his joints dissipate. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

' _Misato Katsuragi. She's certainly a friendly person. With a cheery attitude like she could be friends with everybody! It's a relief to know that she doesn't want kids like us to pilot the Evangelions. I think she'd make a great pilot. Not only that, but she invited me into her own home like I was family! She's almost like the older sister I've never had…'_

His mind began to drift over to his father.

' _I should've known he'd pull something like this. I would give anything to see aunt Kimiko punch his lights out. But I did stand up to him. I did show him I wasn't the timid little weakling I was when I was kid. I'm not afraid of him anymore and that's all that matters.'_

As he diced to soak in the bath a little while longer, one more thought entered his head.

' _That Ayanami girl…I really hope she's okay.'_

* * *

NERV-HOSPITAL WING

Rei, still heavily bandaged from her disastrous activation test with Unit-00, sat in her hospital bed in complete silence. Commander Ikari had visited her in her hospital room earlier today and expressed relief that she was recovering. When she inquired who piloted Unit-01, he revealed that his son had agreed to pilot. But what the Commander told her next actually surprised her.

He gave her a Nerv issued laptop and showed her video footage of the unexpected turn of events from yesterday and explained the news leak as well as working on determining the creature's origins and upgrades to their weaponry in the event an Angel goes through another "Forced Evolution."

After he took his leave, Rei was left with the laptop he gave her. Since then, she kept watching the footage with unwavering attention. After the monster had destroyed the Angel and began roaring into the heavens, she paused the video and slowly brought a hand up to the center of her chest. Her heart was pounding very loudly.

' _This feeling…this sensation…what is it?'_

* * *

NERV-RITSUKO'S OFFICE

"It sounds like you've certainly grown accustomed to him in such a short amount of time."

" _What, you thought I wouldn't get along with him at all? Shinji's a great kid to hang around with!_

"That's certainly good to hear. But just keep in mind that maintaining him is part of _your_ job."

" _Relax, I've got it all covered. He's fully committed to piloting and he has a positive attitude overall. He's actually a lot like me in some ways. We're like two peas in a pod!"_

"Really now? One of these days you're going to have him take a DNA test and see if he's your long lost relative."

" _Hardy har har. You're a comic genius." *click*_

Ritsuko looked at her cellphone quizzically before turning it off. "Sometimes she just can't take a joke." She sighed.

The head of Nerv's science division lit herself a cigarette and leaned back in her chair. Her office was sparse in comparison to Fuyutsuki's but nowhere near as utterly devoid as Gendo's. It consisted of a desk facing the wall and several filing cabinets.

Her desk had a computer and her own laptop was place beside it. She had numerous files and technical books along with an ash tray with a steadily growing mound of cigarette butts. Ritsuko also kept a coffee machine on her desk so that she could stay up and focused when she was feeling tired or just needed a something to drink. One of the most distinctive objects in her office was 2 tiny porcelain cats, one black and one white.

After taking a long drag of her cig, Ritsuko breathed out the smoke and began opening video files on her computer. She found footage of the fight and fast forwarded it to the part where the dinosaur unleashed its atomic powered breath upon the Angel.

Ritsuko paused the video right at the moment where the beam hit the Angel and magnified the image of the dinosaur's face. Its eyes were completely white; the blue wisps of flame that were coming out of its mouth gave it the appearance of an enraged mythological beast.

Ritsuko leaned in close and narrowed her eyes.

"…what secrets do you have for us?"

* * *

MISATO'S APARTMENT

Misato sat in the tub in a somewhat tense state. Normally she'd be relaxed when she was bathing but this time, she had a lot on her mind.

' _I still can't believe that Angel transformed. Ritsuko was right…there was no way we could've beaten that thing. That would be it. We would all die. But then that dinosaur showed up…how can something like that still be alive in this age? It could've attack us after it won but it just left… it's almost like it only came here for the Angel. I really hope it's on our side.'_

He focus then shifted upon Ritsuko.

' _I can't believe she just lied to me like that. "You're bringing him here for a visit." She said. "The commander wants to meet with him." She said. F***ing bullshit, I can't believe I fell for it so easily. She and everyone else know how much I hate the fact that we're using kids to fight for us. I should've seen this sort of thing coming a mile away.'_

At that point, she began to think about Shinji.

' _They selected him out of the blue without a preliminary report from the Marduk Institute. Not only that, but the timing of the Angel attack was on the exact same day he was scheduled to arrive and the fact that he is the Commander's son…it can't be mere coincidence.'_

But as she thought more about Shinji, she began to feel ashamed of herself.

' _I'm so pathetic…I couldn't even tell him my real reasons for joining Nerv. All I'm really doing this is for revenge. I don't deserve to take care of him.'_

But somewhere deep down she started to remember certain events. Events that changed how she thought about herself. She remember how concerned she was when Shinji rescued that little girl and how she screamed out his name when he was seconds away from being killed. She remembered how she confessed to him that she loathed Nerv having to use kids to pilot giant, destructive war machines and wished that she could shoulder the burden; not them.

She remembered Shinji's kid words afterwards and how she hugged him. Later in the cafeteria, she found herself giving him encouragement and comfort. She looked up at the ceiling as a feeling of warmth and realization began welling up inside.

"Maybe…I'm not as bad as I make myself out to be."

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER

After slipping on a light green bathrobe and drying her hair, Misato exited the bathroom and into the living room. He glanced down the right hall where two guest bedrooms were facing each other and a closet was situated at the very end of the hall.

She needed to tell Shinji something important even though the probably said it a dozen times already. She walked over to his room, taking not that the sign she had put on his door while he was in the tub had now read "Shinji's Room" instead of "Shin-Chan's Lovely Suite." Apparently he had erased what was previously written.

She quietly rapped her knuckles on the sliding door to announce her presence. "Shinji? I'm coming in."

"Hold on a sec, I'll get the door." She heard him say. A couple seconds later Shinji slid the door open, he was now clad in pajama shorts and a sleep shirt.

"Anything I can help you with…" His eyes briefly drifted to Misato's slightly exposed cleavage before instantly looking back up to her. "…or is this a bad time?"

"Oh, of course not!" Misato said. "I know I probably said this to you already but I just wanted to let you know that you did an amazing, praiseworthy thing yesterday and you should be proud of yourself. I understand that things are confusing and hard to grasp but pretty soon, you're going to see all the good that the Eva has done. Hang there, okay? Thing will get better."

"I _am_ proud. I'll admit, thing are a bit crazy at the moment but I'll manage. Thanks again." Shinji replied. "But you do know that I can't take all of the credit, right?"

"What do you mean by that….ohhhhhh." She realized. He was clearly talking about the dinosaur.

 _Vrrrrrrrrrrt Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrt Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrt_

The two of them turned to the cellphone that was vibrating loudly next to the dresser beside Shinji's bed. Shinji picked it up and looked at the screen to see who it was.

"It's my relatives." He confirmed. "I have to take this."

"You go right ahead. Good night."

"G'night."

Misato closed the door and made her way to her room. She stopped halfway and looked behind her as she could hear Shinji talking to his uncle, aunt or grandparents. A part of her wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation but she knew better than that and this was something Shinji had to do by himself.

Misato felt awful about all this. She felt like she had ripped Shinji away from his cozy town, his friends and his loving family even though it was completely unintentional. It was another reason to question why it had to be children, not adults. Wallowing in shame, Misato trudged over to the kitchen fridge, got herself a six pack of Yebisu and headed for her room. It helped her go to sleep quicker…and keep the nightmares away.

* * *

6 HOURS LATER

It was 2:00 AM in the apartment. Shinji slept peacefully while Misato had drank herself asleep. But unbeknownst to them, something was stirring in the wash room hamper. A tiny, spider crawled out from Shinji's shirt collar. But this was not a spider, but the tracer that Batou had previously planted on him. It skittered out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where the mechanical arachnid it split into 8 smaller spiders and they split up into different directions. They each nestled into different corners of the apartment which gave them a good view of each room. They retracted their legs and activated the miniature cloaking tech that rendered them completely invisible.

All the way over in Tokyo-1, within a darkened apartment room, a man with a full beard and unkempt hair began turning on the numerous computers monitors in his room. Every single monitor showed the interior of Misato's apartment! Shunsuke Ishikawa smiled, happy to see that his new monitoring tech was actually working for once. He reached over for the earpiece on his desk and brought it up to his left ear.

"HQ, this is Ishikawa. The surveillance drones are online and we have full coverage of Katsuragi's residence."

"Good work. Continue to monitor them and give us regular updates."

"Roger that, HQ. Over and out." Ishikawa took off the earpiece and turned off the monitors.

"But first, I need some well-deserved shuteye." He said as he flopped down face first onto his bed and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

MISATO'S APARTMENT-THE NEXT DAY

Shinji awoke with the morning sun shining across his face. He groggily got up and stretching his back as let out a yawn. He glanced around the room, taking note of the boxes that he had to unpack. But all that could wait; he needed to have some breakfast.

He waked to the kitchen area and opened the fridge to be reminded that it consisted of nothing but beer and TV dinners. He decided to eat something he purchased at the store but then remembered that he too had brought snacks as well for the party. Sighing, he grabbed a TV dinner, cooked it in the microwave, sat down and ate his breakfast.

Yup. Still tasted like butt.

He heard something opening and turned his head to Pen-Pen's refrigerator where the penguin himself waddled out. Pen-Pen gave Shinji a slight glance before waddling over to his bowl. Sadly for him, none of his favorite sardines where there. He went over to the refrigerator and began scratching at the door.

"Need something in there, little buddy?" Shinji asked as he went over to him.

"Wark." Pen-Pen replied as he pointed to the fridge.

Shinji opened the fridge and stuck his head inside to see what the penguin usually ate and saw several sardines stacked behind a six pack of beer. He grabbed a can and held up to Pen-Pen.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Shinji grinned as he shook the can. The penguin instantly jumped up in the air, swiped the can out of his hand, peeled open the can with his claws and dumped the contents into his bowl where he started to vigorously dig in.

Shinji did a double take he slowly processed what just happened. "You're pretty smart for a penguin, aren't you?"

"Wark wark." Pen-Pen squawked as he tapped the side of his tiny noggin.

A smile slowly crept up on Shinji's face. He had his reservations about living with a wild animal but this little bundle of surprises erased any doubts he had. But he wondered…how the heck is Pen-Pen so smart? He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. Misato had just woken up and ambled into the kitchen, clad in oversized turquoise pajamas and grey slippers.

"Morning! I see you've already fed Pen-Pen." She observed cheerfully.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out what he liked. Is he always this amazingly intelligent?" Shinji asked as he gently patted the penguin's head.

"That's nothing. You should see him play poker."

"….he plays poker?"

"Long story." Misato said as she reached into the fridge for a beer.

Shinji gave Misato a questioning look. "Don't you think it's a little bit too early to be hitting the booze?"

"Some people drink coffee in the morning, I drink beer. It's pretty much the same thing." She waved it off as she took a long swig from her can. Shinji didn't buy any of that.

"So…um…how did it go with your family?" Misato nervously inquired.

Shinji paused for a moment. "Well, most of it consisted of them hurling various obscenities towards my dad, all of which described him perfectly."

"Figures."

"But I did tell them that I stood up to him and they are proud of me for that. I went on to explain the whole situation to them and despite a lot of doubt and uncertainty, they wished me the best of luck next time I pilot the Evangelion."

Misato breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then I pretty much told them about you."

"You did?"

"Yup. They're grateful that you took me in and your little pep talk we had in the cafeteria. They all said thank you."

Misato stood there in complete disbelief. They actually thanked her? She felt like she didn't deserve that and yet she couldn't help but feel grateful and happy that they understood the position Shinji was in and supported him. It made her feel so much better.

"You actually should've seen the looks on their faces when they all saw the photo you sent me." Shinji smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the suggestive photo Misato had slipped into the letter."

Misato went pale. "They all saw that!?"

"Yup! There was some…interesting reactions from my aunt, uncle and grandpa but my grandma said that she was just like that when she was young. Now that they all know you better, everything's okay now."

Misato breathed and even bigger sigh of relief and laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. Ritsuko and Shinji were right; she really needed to stop flaunting herself.

"So what's going to happen next now that I'm here? Will I be doing any Eva training?" Shinji inquired as he sat down at the table.

Oh, absolutely!" Misato said as she sat down as well. "You will be doing synchronization tests along with weapons training and leaning the functions of the Eva and Tokyo -3 combat systems. That will be today at 1:00 and then after that, I have to sign some papers for your application at school-"

"Hold on, I have to go to school too?"

"Of course. Wait a minute…" Misato began as a huge smile formed on her features. "You thought that you would be exempt from it since you're piloting, didn't you?" She giggled as she jabbed a finger at him.

"Maybe a little but I was already in school back in my town and I'm just wondering if I'll have to start over." Shinji answered.

"Well for one thing, you need your education and I'll see if we can pull some strings so you don't have to start over completely."

"Really? That's a relief."

"Don't worry about! I'll make sure your comfortable here in Tokyo-3!"

Shinji wholeheartedly believed her. If he was sharing an apartment with a woman like her, then he had absolutely no qualms about his stay in this magnificent city.

* * *

TOKYO-1

Ishikawa smiled at the pair as they started to talk about what synchronization training entailed and as they went on with the other parts of his training, Shinji became more and more invested. Taking a quick sip of coffee, Ishikawa began typing a report to his agency that Shinji was in safe hands with Misato Katsuragi. He was interrupted when he heard the two of them laughing, the result of Shinji making an offhand joke. He may be safe but the sooner they got him and Misato far away from Nerv, the better.

The both of them needed to know what the organization was _really_ planning.

To be continued…

* * *

 **WHEW! Man this chapter took a lot of work!**

 **But despite that, I greatly enjoyed giving Misato and Shinji some more development and chemistry. There are several things that I've altered.**

 **We were never given enough information on Pen-Pen in the anime. Sure, we got a more detailed background on him in the manga but I wanted to explore a little bit more on our favorite penguin so I changed his collar and his metal pack into something more…appropriate for his character. I won't reveal his past yet so you can expect some surprises along the way!**

 **Another edit I made is Misato's apartment. I added another bedroom right across from Shinji's room and the storage room is at the end of the hall.**

 **Speaking of Misato, I really liked adding a little bit more to her character. As I previously said before, I wanted to make her more aware of her actions. She will have internal conflicts and second guesses about herself but over time, she will begin to see more and more proof that's she's not a terrible human being but a caring soul with some flaws that can be resolved. And Shinji will eventually play a big role in confronting her inner demons. I hope this appeals to some of you Katsuragi fans out there.**

 **This chapter was also a great opportunity to introduce some of the members of Section 9. I also gave them first or last names based on their Japanese voice actors. As a reminder, they are all based on their Stand Alone Complex counterparts.**

 **As an apology for taking so long, I will give you guys a roadmap on the next 2 chapters! The next chapter will focus on Shinji's training in Nerv and his transfer into Tokyo-3 Junior High School. The next chapter after that will have Godzilla and Unit-01 facing off against Shamshel! After that chapter, I will resume work on my Akame ga Kill/Samurai Jack crossover story.**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	8. New Toys

**Hello everybody!**

 **First off, I just want to apologize for the long update. It has been an** _ **insane**_ **couple of days for me. I recently applied for a job at a pasta joint and the interview went unbelievably well. However, there are other people applying for the position and the boss told me he would give me a call if I got the job. I had to prepare and recite for my interview which drained lot of energy out of me and I was left so tired that I didn't have the strength to write out the other half of this chapter. My writing schedule was fried, fractured and f***ed.**

 **For that, I apologize again and I will give you the new roadmap: The next chapter will focus solely on Godzilla, the next one after that will be the School portion while the last chapter before I go on hiatus to work on my other story will be the Shamshel fight. Also, I decided to change things up a bit with Mari. She will be the one to arrive in Tokyo-3 first, while Asuka will follow afterwards.**

 **On a lighter note, I did see Skull Island and it was the best Kong movie in history! So much better than the Peter Jackson version! With all that being said, I got up to 200 reviews! Thank you so much for the support everyone!**

 **Review Time!**

 **Beastrider9: Thank you for the advice and I have already corrected it.**

 **Guest #1: Patience is a virtue.**

 **Gold1992: Sorry to keep you waiting buddy.**

 **Misato will be doing her shares of chores from now on.**

 **It's okay to be afraid of that place but it's nice and peaceful in this story!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Hmm…maybe Apachai would have been a better choice.**

 **You know, the car insurance company that's everywhere nowadays?**

 **You could not have been more right!**

 **Batou is da man!**

 **Yeah, that fact always seemed to rub me the wrong way. But I did have the shelters moved far away from Tokyo-3 and its defenses and Eva weapons are much more effective than they were before. LOL at the part about Misato and her apartment, I think she gets some kind of discount at liquor stores!**

 **Guest #2: Good point, but I will not be using the larva.**

 **ultron emporer: Yay!**

 **Thunder Dragon: Thank you for your approval on how I handled Shinji and Misato and im happy I chose the right song for them. Don't worry; Godzilla will take the spotlight in the next chapter! Congratulations on someone accepting your challenge! I will head on over and give it a look!**

 **Hercules8: Section 9 will mostly remain in secret until I decide to introduce the whole team. Godzilla will appear in the next chapter, though.**

 **G-Matt: Thanks!**

 **SupernalGodzilla: Well, the series needed comic relief and Pen-Pen pretty much got the role. Thank you for the support.**

 **Frank: Character development is very important to a story and Godzilla will have his own chapter next time!**

 **Coo-Hatch: My advice to you is to take your time with your stories, don't rush them. Make corrections, change a paragraph around if it doesn't sound right to you and let your imagination run wild!**

 **Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Lulz! That would make a great joke! But they won't be siblings in this story.**

 **Guest #3: I will take it into consideration.**

 **Abhinav Chhetri: I won't be adding in those characters, it's rated T for teen for a reason and if you are going to keep nagging me to update faster or spread rumors that I abandoned this story then don't say anything at all or just go read something else. No one is forcing you to read this story.**

 **Guest #4: Thank you very much for the suggestions, I will definitely use those as a reminder as I progress the story. And it's Muay Thai.**

 **Guest #5: More will come!**

 **Guest #6: Komodothrax will appear in this story and I think Morgan would be a great narrator for a Kaiju documentary.**

 **Guest #7: I feel the exact same way. While his movie was a flop, it did have its moments and the TV series more than made up for it. He deserves a little bit of love every now and then, don't you think?**

 **Guest #8: Unfortunately no.**

 **Guest #9: I'm thinking up some pretty good reactions.**

 **Jurassic Writer: It's not every day I get to hear that! Thank you so much!**

 **Guest #10: I will find a way for them to get their daily sustenance.**

 **RaptorRapist: If you are talking about Ramarak the papa Skullcrawler then yes, he will appear as a Kaiju. The other creatures will appear as super evolved animals.**

 **Story Artist: The reveal of the mystery alien will be a big surprise and you have just given me an idea for the Trilopods!**

 **Pizza King: I won't spoil anything…**

 **Kaiju LOVER: In the next chapter you will.**

 **Gojira Defender: You will see more soon.**

 **MONSTER BATTLE: Absolutely yes, expect for Destoroyah. That thing is pure evil!**

 **Hero of Heroes: Destoroyah will be a villain and Biollante will be sided with Godzilla.**

 **Guest #11: You have an interesting opinion on Evangelion and I respect that.**

 **G: NO.**

 **Rexy: I won't spoil all of the Kaiju that are appearing but you can expect the TV series Kaiju to make an appearance. As for how the rest of them will appear, I will keep it a secret.**

 **Monster Island: I will use the Kaiju featured in the TV series but I probably won't be using the ones from the old cartoon since they looked too goofy. I might use the Neo version of Axor, however. I'm sorry to say that I won't be using Hicks or the HEAT team.**

 **HEAT Team: Thank you for your questions but I can't spoil the story for you!**

 **Nigel: I'm working on it.**

 **Guest #12: I'm a little rusty on my MST3K history. What reference do you mean?**

 **The K Team: I don't know if im going to use those Kaiju, you will have to let me think about it.**

 **Romance Maker: It's certainly not going to be a Beauty and the Best segment. I will reveal what she felt towards Godzilla in a future chapter.**

 **The Balance: Godzilla will actually appear in the next chapter and I loved your monologue!**

 **Guest #13: Ramiel's berserker form won't look like that but Krystalak will be featured in this story.**

 **Godzilla and Evangelion belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 8

New Toys

TOKYO-3

 _(Killer Instinct-Chinatown Brawl)_

 _ **SHWAK**_

Unit-01 swung its Progressive Katana downwards, splitting the 3rd Angel straight down the middle. As its remains collapsed into the street, Unit-01 turned its attention to two Angels that looked exactly like the one he just killed. An armament building popped up next to it and it open up, revealing the newest addition to the Evangelion's armory: the C-14 Gauss Rifle.

Swiping the gun from the building, the Eva opened fire on the closest Angel that was rushing towards him. A volley of ferromagnetic projectiles launched at hypersonic speeds through magnetic induction collided against the Angel's AT-Field, creating large cracks all over it. The field quickly shattered and the Angel was violently perforated into swiss cheese, along with its S2 Engine.

Forcing his attention to the other Angel, Unit-01 emptied the rest of the clip into its AT-Field until it shattered. Tossing the weapon away, Unit-01 dodged the energy pistons the Angel fired at it and swung upwards with its Katana, instantly severing both of its arms. The Eva then slashed the Angels eyes out and plunged it's Katana into its S2-Engine.

Noticing a brief flash from the corner of its eye, Unit-01 quickly dodged out of the way as an energy blast vaporized the dead Angel, along with the Progressive Katana. Two more Angels were charging towards it but Unit-01 was undeterred as it sprinted straight towards them as well.

Activating its At-Field at max power, Unit-01 collided against the Angels AT-Fields and they were engaged in a struggle to overcome one another. The Evangelion succeeded in neutralizing the 1st Angel's AT-field and slightly damaging the 2nd Angel's field. Unit-01 delivered a rising knee straight to the 1st Angel's face and as it was falling down; it jumped into the air and performed an axe kick straight down into the 2nd Angel which destroyed its AT-Field.

The Angels quickly recovered and began swinging their clawed hands at Unit-01 dodged and parried them with graceful efficiency. The Evangelion did a sweeping kick, knocking one of the Angels of their feet and followed up with a spinning back fist to the other one which sent it crashing into a building.

As the 1st Angel tried to get up, Unit-01 slammed his heel down onto the Angel's face and it left shoulder pylon opened up to reveal a built in spike launcher. Several tungsten rods fired out from the compartment and speared right into the Angel's S2-Engine, destroying it.

The Angel that had been knocked into a building started to get up and charge and energy blast from it's eyes but Unit-01 unsheathed its Progressive Bowie Knife from its right shoulder pylon and flung it straight into the Angel's eye. This caused the energy blast to prematurely discharge and it blew up the top half of the Angel, along with its core. Unit-01 began to relax a little, knowing it had defeated most of them but suddenly spun around and dodged 2 energy pistons that narrowly hit it. _Another_ Angel had snuck up behind him and swung its claws at the Eva, only for the automaton to grab its wrists and began to rapidly slam its knee upwards into the Angel's AT-Field.

The Angel began to charge up its energy pistons again but just before they fired out towards Unit-01's face, the Eva _twisted its arms so that they faced the Angel instead_. The lances speared out from its hands, shattered the AT-Field and impaled the Angel's bony mask. Unit-01 slammed both of its elbows down upon the Angel's cranium and struck its S2-Engine with its elbow and knee, cracking it like a walnut.

As the last Angel fell, Unit-01 surveyed its surroundings. The carcasses of its opponents were scattered around the city and throughout the whole fight, the Umbilical Cable was undamaged and remained connected to Unit-01. The mission had been completed flawlessly.

Suddenly, multiple Angels began materializing out of thin air! More and more kept popping up until Unit-01 found itself surrounded by a _million_ Angels! Within the Entry Plug, any Evangelion pilot would either be losing all hope or outright panicking. Shinji Ikari however, was strangely calm. He was actually annoyed for some reason.

"Seriously? An army of Angels? What the hell, guys?"

Two holographic screens popped up beside Shinji, showing Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuga. The two of them were grinning mischievously.

" _What's the matter? I'm sure you can handle it."_ Hyuga said.

" _Yeah! You've totally got thing covered."_ Shigeru added.

"This is a training simulator, not a Dynasty Warriors game." Shinji tiredly reminded them.

" _You heard him, boys."_ Came the voice of Misato Katsuragi. _"Quit yanking his chain."_

* * *

NERV-TRAINING CHAMBERS

Tokyo-3 and the legion of Angels that circled Unit-01 instantly faded away to reveal an endless expanse of green and black grids that covered the sky and the ground. This was actually a brilliantly constructed simulator that was designed to not only hone the Evangelions combative skills against the Angels but also allowed Nerv to test out new weapons.

In fact, Shinji wasn't even piloting Unit-01 at all. He was actually inside a Simulation-Type Evangelion which was basically a stripped down, almost skeletal looking head and torso of an Eva connected to a literal sea of wires and cables. There was an observation booth located on the upper far right wall where Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Hyuga and Shigeru were busy looking over the data they received from the simulation.

" _So how did I do this time?"_ They all heard Shinji ask from inside the Simulation Eva over the intercom.

"Textbook perfection, Shinji. You're doing better and better each day so keep up the good work." Ritsuko complimented him.

" _Thank you kindly. After all, practice makes perfect. Am I right?"_

"In more ways than one!" Misato agreed.

"Sit tight, Shinji. We just need to look over the data we got from your training." Ritsuko told him as Maya keyed up footage of Shinji's battle with multiple copies of the 3rd Angel.

"Unbelievable…" Ritsuko whispered as she watched Unit-01 ruthlessly dispatch the Angels.

"I know, right? It's like watching Donnie Yen." Misato commented as she stood beside her friend. "At this rate, he'll be just as skilled as Asuka."

"Quite so. However…that makes me a little bit worried."

"What do you mean?" Misato asked.

"You _know_ how competitive and obsessive she can get when it comes to Evas." Ritsuko answered her while giving her a knowing look.

Misato sighed. "I know, I know. But I'm hoping that they might be able to get along with each other and I'll make sure her attitude doesn't jeopardize our operations. Come to think of it, when is she going to get transferred here?"

"The Commander will be in charge of that so we'll never know unless we get confirmation from him." Ritsuko shrugged. "How have things been with Shinji?"

"Great! We sometimes play videogames together, watch movies, we do our share of household chores and he's been teaching me how to cook."

Ritsuko looked at Misato with surprise. "Seriously?" She inquired.

"Yeah. Tonight he's going to teach me how to make _Sukiyaki_ and _Kakuni_."

"Let's just hope you don't drown it in curry like you do to everything else that you eat." Ritsuko remarked, earning her a miffed look from Misato.

"It wasn't _all_ the time and about that, he recently had me throw out all of my TV dinners. Almost all of them were way past their expiration date." Misato informed her while suppressing her annoyance towards that curry comment.

"If you ask me, it was for your own good." Ritsuko said as she looked over the data from the simulated fight.

" ' _Scuse me, Doctor? Can ask I question?"_ Shinji asked on the intercom.

"Go right ahead."

" _How do we know if all the Angels look exactly the same? So far I've been fighting the same one that attacked Tokyo-3 a hundred times already so what happens if we face one that's entirely different?"_

"That's actually the whole point of the exercise. We don't know what the rest of the Angels are like so it's for the best that we always prepare ourselves for the next incursion." Ritsuko explained to him.

" _Hmmm…good point. By the way, how's that Umbilical Battery going? I heard from Shigeru that you and Maya have been working pretty hard on it."_

"I'll say. We've been burning through most of our coffee." Maya commented.

"I honestly almost thought that a project like that wasn't even feasible." Ritsuko revealed. "However, recent testing has showed some very promising results and if we continue to develop and improve upon it, we could have a highly efficient alternative to our regular Umbilical Cables."

"So how much of a better alternative are we talking about here?" Misato inquired, taking an interest.

"At least 4 hours of remaining operational time instead of the usual 5 minutes." Ritsuko concluded.

" _Wow! For real? When can we expect it to be finished?"_ Shinji asked.

"I can't give an exact estimate; it all depends on our budget. We've been primarily focusing on upgrading our defenses and armaments." Ritsuko informed.

"You know, if we expanded our image to advertisement and marketing we would get more funding." Shigeru suggested.

"I think action figure of Unit-01 would go for a lot." Hyuga mused.

"Same goes for lunchboxes styled after it." Shigeru smirked.

"If you want my opinion, Eva energy drinks and cereal would be what the kids want." Misato added.

"I suppose plushie versions of the Evas might be nice." Maya said innocently while twiddling her thumbs.

" _We could have our own commercials! Maybe even an animated series!"_ Shinji chimed in.

Ritsuko rubbed her temples. "Need I remind you all that we are a _highly_ covert organization?"

"We're technically not all _that_ secret." Misato stated.

" _And if we were, it's pretty much been thrown out the window due to the news leak."_ Shinji pointed out as he turned off his communication line. Ritsuko's left eye twitched. He probably anticipated that she would reprimand him for that comment and literally "hung up" on her. But she had more important matters to focus on. She looked over Maya's shoulder to see his synchronization rate during the simulator.

"He's Maintaining a stable 59.5%...very good. We'll do some Synchronization Training tomorrow and see if he can maintain that or increase it." Ritsuko said.

"Remember when he thought that the Evas ran on happy thoughts?" Misato snickered.

Ritsuko chuckled at the memory. "They run more efficiently if the pilot focuses on clearing their minds but don't I wish it was _that_ easy."

"You know, I'm actually kind of relived that Shinji decided to stay. Not many people would accept this position and he's a really nice kid." Maya spoke up.

"Same here. All of the other techies here won't stop talking about how he saved that little girl." Hyuga agreed.

"Kid's got a heart of gold, I'll tell you what." Shigeru said.

Ritsuko nodded in agreement. "He's mostly the type to lend a helping hand to those he thinks need help. I think it's rather amiable of him to think like that."

"We're lucky that he does. You don't see this type of thing in this day and age." Misato commented, a warm smile on her features. She turned to Ritsuko who was still looking over the Synchronization data. "So are we all done here?"

"Just about. I want to have him do one more test for us." Ritsuko answered as she activated the communication line to the Simulation Eva. "Shinji, we're going to have you do a weapons test and you will be free to go."

" _We have a new toy already? Oh goodie! So what's this one going to be? A weapon that shoots lightning bolts?"_

"No…but that does give us an idea. You will be testing out the 1X-31A Magnetic Accelerator Gun. What it does is displace the flow of neutrons through a non-linear supercooled electromagnetic force." Ritsuko informed.

"Basically it's a giant phaser gun." Misato said abruptly. Ritsuko gave her a disapproving look as they heard Shinji laughing over the intercom. "What? All I did was simplify it!"

"Anyway, we specifically built thing as a countermeasure in the event that an Angel goes through a 'Forced Evolution.' But keep in mind that this is only a prototype. We need to test this weapon so we can eliminate any faults it may present during the prototype phase."

" _Wouldn't it be a better idea to test out the actual weapon instead of just a simulation?"_ Shinji asked.

"If we did a live fire test here then we would end up destroying half of this facility. It's best that we gather data and then use the information to improve our weaponry." Ritsuko said matter of factly.

* * *

TOKYO-3 SIMULATION

"I guess that works." Shinji said while shrugging his shoulders. The gridded green landscape suddenly morphed into Tokyo-3 and the transformed version of the Angel that fought the giant dinosaur materialized a few feet away from Unit-01. Shinji visibly shuddered in his seat. Even though it was just a simulation, it still creeped the bejesus out of him.

The M.A.G weapon Ritsuko was taking about earlier digitally appeared in Unit-01's hands. The gun looked like an H&K G11 but with futuristic embellishments. The targeting systems located the Angel's S2-Enigine in the abdominal area, just below its lamprey-like maw.

Tightly gripping the M.A.G, Shinji took aim until he got a target lock on the core. "Class is over, ugly. Time for something new and improved." Shinji smirked as he pulled the trigger.

 _ **VWAAKOOOM**_

A ball of white hot energy shot out of the gun and collided straight into the Angel as a massive explosion completely blew out it's backside as well as its S2-Engine, it's armored plates offering no protection from the weapon's power. The Angel toppled over, a massive smoldering hole in its abdomen. The force of the shot had catapulted Unit-01 straight into a building!

* * *

NERV-TRAINING CHAMBERS

Everyone in the observation booth watched what happened with their mouths slightly hanging open.

"Woah…" Misato breathed.

Ritsuko rubbed her chin "That…was a bit more powerful than I expected."

" _A bit?"_ Misato asked incredulously.

"But at least it showed that it's an excellent weapon for use against a transformed Angel. We may have to replace the battery with a smaller one so that there won't be so much force behind the initial shot. But this will make it easier to hand as well as give it 2 or 3 more shots. We might also add in a vertical forward grip to the weapon for better handling and aiming." Ritsuko said.

Misato nodded to Ritsuko's reasoning and then noticed that Shinji was unusually quiet. "Shinji? Is everything okay?"

" _HOLY SHIT! I LOVE THIS GUN! GODDAMN!"_ He hollered.

"I'd say that's a big thumbs up from him." Shigeru mused.

"Quite so." Ritsuko smiled as she looked over the data they acquired from the weapons test.

"You can come on out of there, Shinji. Training's all wrapped up for today. Well done." Misato said to him.

* * *

SIMULATION EVA-ENTRY PLUG INTERIOR

"Alrighty then. And it's about time too; this disco suit is giving me a wedgie." Shinji said as he turned off his comlink. Had he left it on for a few more seconds, he would've heard everybody in the observation booth laughing as well as Ritsuko sighing.

Pressing the eject button on his holographic console, the LCL drained from the Entry Plug and the plug "unscrewed" itself from the Simulation Eva. Spitting out whatever LCL was left in his mouth, Shinji climbed out of the plug and down the ladder that led to the Training Chambers exit.

Just as he neared the door, Shinji stopped and looked behind him at the skeletal Simulation Eva. He was mainly focused on its exposed brain and pulsating esophagus. Shinji shuddered as a grimace formed on his features. The knowledge of the Eva's having organs and blood creeped him out to no end. The mechanical chameleon eyes the Simulation Eva had also added more to the squick factor the Evas had.

Shinji decided that he lingered long enough and walked out the exit doors and went to the locker rooms to wash himself off. What he didn't know was that his brief look at the Eva hadn't gone unnoticed. Misato had seen him give it a look of disgust from the observation booth. He had been giving the Simulation Eva that look a couple of times, not that she blamed him. It disturbed her too. Her mind drifted back to when Shinji first started his Evangelion training…

* * *

TRAINING CHAMBERS-3 DAYS EARLIER

"What the heck did you guys do to Unit-01?!" Shinji exclaimed as he pointed to what appeared to look like a heavily deconstructed Eva. He was currently in his Plug Suit.

"Relax, this is an Eva that we use to train our pilots. Unit-01 is safe within the cages." Misato reassured him.

"Really? But how am I going to train when it's all tied up like this?" Shinji asked as he gestured towards the multitude of cables running into it.

"Actually, what you will be doing is engaging in a specialized training regimen that utilizes a fully simulated Tokyo-3 as well as simulated Angels to fight against so you can hone your skills." Ritsuko explained.

"So it's kind of like virtual reality?"

"Exactly, but on a much bigger scale."

Shinji nodded in understanding and turned back to the Simulation Eva. He then noticed 2… _very_ disturbing things about it. "Is that a brain and a throat?" He asked as he pointed to the obvious.

"…yes." Ritsuko said, albeit slightly hesitantly. Shinji blinked several times before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, you guys need to be real with me. When I got stabbed through the hand by the first Angel I fought I noticed that there was blood and flesh underneath the armor and last time I checked, robots don't bleed or have skin. What in god's name am I piloting?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry to say that information is classified. Anything that involves the Evas is only cleared for those directly associated with it. That involves me and my team." Ritsuko informed.

"But I'm the pilot so I should _technically_ be in the loop." Shinji countered.

"I understand that but it still remains classified to you." Ritsuko said, shooting down Shinji's retort.

"You know, Ritsuko…" Misato began as she turned towards the scientist. "You told me the exact same thing when _I_ asked about the Evas." She pointed out.

Shinji and Misato were now looking at Ritsuko with intense gazes, silently demanding to know what they weren't being told. The chairwoman of Project E started to buckle under the pressure as she found herself between a rock and a _really_ hard place. On one hand, she desperately wanted to tell them what the Evangelions really were and maybe relieve the unbearable weight on her shoulders but that would mean losing an incredibly talented and skilled Eva Pilot. It would also mean losing her best and only friend.

"Okay, what I can tell you two is that we genetically modify cloned samples and then grow artificially made organs, tissue samples and skeletal systems to serve as an outline for the armor and then we apply state of the art cybernetics to them which eventually forms the basis of the Evangelions. That's all I can tell you and it's the _only_ thing I'm going to tell you." Ritsuko said adamantly, knowing that she was lying about the _real_ truth. Shinji and Misato looked bewildered and confused. They certainly weren't expecting an answer that…bizarre.

"Is that what they really are?" Misato questioned.

"I'm having some moral conflicts about all this." Shinji said, slightly perturbed.

"I know this might seem disturbing to the both of you but we are fighting for our very survival. In order to combat the Angels we need to take drastic measures and make difficult choices, even if some of them are highly questionable." She told them.

"I…guess that explains some of my questions." Shinji said, unsure of what to make of this new information. Misato stayed silent, still processing the startling news.

"I will let you two process this but we do have a training schedule to follow." Ritsuko reminded them. "Take the ladder into the Entry Plug, Shinji. We will guide you through the program."

Shinji nodded and headed to the ladder while Ritsuko and Misato exited the room and made their way to the observation booth. "You could've told me that we're making children pilot giant Frankenstein's monsters a long time ago, Ritsuko." Misato said disapprovingly.

"We're not engaged in some mad science, Misato. We're only doing what has to be done to ensure our survival." Ritsuko lectured.

"I may not be a hardcore science gal like you, but your talk about how the Evas are made reminds me of a quote I heard in a movie."

"And what would that be?

"Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they _should_."

* * *

TRAINING CHAMBERS-PRESENT DAY

Back then, Ritsuko had just simply brushed it off and told Misato that she was overacting and that there was nothing to worry about. Misato silently looked at Ritsuko, who was currently looking over Shinji's training results with Maya. She wanted to believe her words but somewhere in the back of Misato's mind, a small thought kept nagging her that Ritsuko might not have been telling the whole truth.

And she believed it. She intensified her gaze towards Ritsuko, who remained completely unaware.

" _What are you not telling me….and what don't you want me to find out?"_ Misato thought to herself.

To be continued…

* * *

 **It was a long slog to get through to finishing this chapter…I need a break.**

 **I specifically wrote this chapter to showcase the new weapons and training that the Evas have. I always wanted to give them an improved arsenal to replace the near useless crap they used in the show (the Positron Cannon was admittedly cool).**

 **I also liked improving their virtual training, it was essentially a combination of the one used in the anime combined with the version seen in the 1** **st** **Rebuild movie. One huge difference is that the training is more intense and beneficial as opposed to just standing around and shooting at the equivalent of cardboard dummies. I made it look closer to real life instead of just see-through polygons in the Rebuild movie. Seriously, that looked like a cheap Xbox game.**

 **Anyway I'm done ranting. See you all next time!**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**

 **P.S. If you guys didn't recognize the videogame reference or the 2 movie references I made, then I seriously question your sanity.**


	9. Sorrow of the King

_**HAPPY EASTER!**_

 **Does anybody know if there has been a chocolate Godzilla or Unit-01 that have been made?**

 **This chapter will be very lore heavy so that it can shed some light on the story as well as adding other elements that will keep you guessing.**

 **I am pleased to know that most of you got the two movie references I made but I was surprised that nobody got the videogame reference! The gauss rifle Shinji used in training is based on the iconic Terran weapon from StarCraft. I know some of you might think that Nerv is plagiarizing that weapon from Blizzard but in this universe,** _ **StarCraft was never made.**_ **The same goes for Demolition Man. Let that sink in for a while…**

 **Review time!**

 **Thunder Dragon: I read the fic and it was incredible! I left a review for the author and I can't wait to see more!**

 **Mythfan: Thank you.**

 **ultron emperor: That movie was my childhood!**

 **Hercules8: Thanks and I'm still waiting for confirmation. If nothing happens, I'm going job hunting again.**

 **Gold 1992: Thank for the encouragement.**

 **Quite so but she will be much better in this fic.**

 **Your mind can't repel scariness of that magnitude!**

 **Amen to that.**

 **Good point. It's the same here in the USA and its gets really annoying from time to time.**

 **LMFAO!**

 **LOL! That guy is a hoot! The Bridge Bunnies just like to joke around with him. Funny story though, I was originally going to have Fred from Big Hero 6 be an American Eva pilot and be the comic relief of this fic but I knew it just wouldn't work so I swapped him out for Mari.**

 **Thanks for the advice. I will add the battery idea in sometime after the Israfel fight.**

 **While it's true Shinji took that a little bit too well he will begin to have more second thoughts about the Evas as the series goes on.**

 **Ha! Hope to hear from you again, bud!**

 **Guest #1: The Angel lineup will consist of those seen in the anime, Rebuild movies, games, concept art and EU. There will be** _ **a lot.**_ **Megaguirus is technically a prehistoric species of insect so yes; she will be on Godzilla's side. She won't lay eggs by the way!**

 **Junior VB: Such a delightful little scamp, ain't he?**

 **SupernalGodzilla: Coming soon to the PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch consoles!**

 **Guest #2: I will see what I can do.**

 **Guest #3: Yeah…the show had a nasty reputation for going from 1 to holy f***balls in the span of a few seconds.**

 **Ani8900: Glad to see you recognized them!**

 **Nigel: I already had a team assembled a long time ago but those are some excellent suggestions!**

 **Jurassic Writer: Kong will have a full time appearance and don't worry; it won't be romance or a bond. Sorry if I scared you! I saw the after credits scene** _ **and I am so ready.**_

 **Story Artist: I still debating on whether I want to put the Trilopods in this story and everything else pertaining to them as well as the alien on Pluto is secret. I'm hoping too!**

 **The Balance: Thanks!**

 **Romance Maker: It's definitely** _ **not**_ **going to be Beauty and the Beast.**

 **The Question: After this is the school section and the next chapter after that one is the Shamshel fight!**

 **Kaiju LOVER: The Shobijin will appear in this chapter and they also appeared in the very first chapter to Shinji, instead of Rei. They will share their knowledge sometime in the future.**

 **Pizza King: You will find out in this chapter!**

 **Gojira Defender: It won't be anything like Nick or Zilla and she will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Monster Island: The names for some of the series Kaiju are perfect! Is it okay if I can use them?**

 **MONSTER BATTLE: Hedora will be 100% evil in this.**

 **Coo-Hatch: You're welcome! Komodothrax will be in this story but no offspring. Orga will appear too!**

 **Beastrider9: Woah! That sounds so much better than mine! I had a lot of difficulty trying to have Ritsuko explain what Evas are without revealing what they** _ **really**_ **are. Kong will appear sometime in the future and Skull Island is here!**

 **Blazedragon94: The Ultramen won't appear but I appreciate your enthusiasm!**

 **Gojira Geek: The whole happy thoughts thing is some I came up with, no reference involved.**

 **Guest #4: I'm planning on making those things useful for once.**

 **Guest #5: Mabye!**

 **Guest #6: I looked it up and I don't think I will be adding it in. Sorry.**

 **Guest #7: It's about friggin time!**

 **LooperLord: Monarch will be featured and I will use Shinomura!**

 **ThePolishSausageRoaster: I was blown away by how good it was! Thank you so much and I just couldn't resist!**

 **Guest #8: Relax, it's here!**

 **Guest #9: I have read it and it's a great read!**

 **Abhinav Chhetri: Try not to sound so mean next time. Godzilla roar can be very loud, I have read that fic and you** _ **really**_ **need to work on your grammar.**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Sorrow of the King

SOUTH PACIFIC OCEAN

Godzilla felt like he had been swimming for an eternity. He had scoured every square inch of the world's oceans for the past several days and he couldn't sense his comrades anywhere. As he began to run out of leads, his sense of isolation grew. Pretty soon, he had to face the facts: he was now the only Kaiju left in the world.

Emerging from the crimson sea, Godzilla floated in the water as he began to think of anything he hadn't tried yet. He couldn't explorethe entirety of the planet for several good reasons. As mighty as he was, he couldn't trek across an _entire_ continent, let alone all of them. It would take him weeks to do that and he didn't have the energy to do it. Another problem was that he could spook the humans and they would use their completely ineffective weapons against him, which would annoy him to no end.

That only left one other option: _Skull Island._

Diving back under the tainted water, Godzilla swam southwest to the island at a rapid pace. As he surged through the waters, he reminisced back to over 15 years ago….when he failed to prevent The Great Cataclysm.

* * *

ANTARCTICA-SEPTEMBER 13th, 2000 AD

Godzilla hurriedly trudged through the icy landscape as 300 MPH winds swept through the entire continent. He had sensed the massive surge of energy sweep throughout the entire world and he rushed to the source of it posthaste. He wasn't sure what it was but it felt very, very dangerous and if he didn't put a stop to it, it could affect the entire planet in the worst way possible.

As Godzilla began to approach the source he noticed several decimated human structures scattered around the epicenter of the disturbance, which was a fairly large crater in the ice. He couldn't sense any humans and assumed that they had all perished. There was nothing he could've done.

He suddenly sensed something coming his way. Steeling himself, Godzilla noticed that this wasn't some random, unknown burst of energy. It belonged to something that lived and breathed but what was it? He saw a bright glowing shape saunter out of the crater, revealing itself to the King of the Monsters.

 _(Final Fantasy-One Winged Angel)_

It was completely white all over, with a gaunt, lanky, bizarrely humanoid appearance. It had two odd protrusions on its shoulders and it glared at Godzilla with hollow, empty eyes. But it's most noticeable feature was the red orb in the center of its chest. It stood at 100 meters, the same size as Godzilla.

An overwhelming sense of realization and dread washed over Godzilla's features.

 _It was a Dark One!_

His worst fears were realized. He knew that someday they would return and he cursed himself for even thinking about that. But now they were back to most likely take revenge for their previous defeat…and Godzilla wasn't going to stand for it!

" **SKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

The saurian thundered towards the Dark One with murderous intent in his eyes! Nearing the abomination, he raised his clawed hand in an attempt to claw its throat out-

 _ **KLLAAAANGGGGG**_

Only to be stopped by some strange orange wall! In that instant, the Dark One backhanded Godzilla so hard that it sent him skidding across the ice! Its eyes suddenly lit up and it fired a volley of energy blasts that peppered Godzilla all over his body, leaving him charred and bloodied.

" _ **KHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."**_

Adam's unnerving bellow reverberated throughout the icy wasteland. Godzilla struggled to get up only to be lifted into the air by some unseen force and then got slammed back down into the ground, _hard._ Trying his hardest get up again, Godzilla's attempt was foiled when he felt the Dark One's foot slam down on his hand. The Dark One gripped Godzilla by his throat and started to tightly strangle him, fully intent on choking the king to death!

Feeling his throat constrict, Godzilla quickly charged up his atomic breath and fired a stream of radioactive energy right into the Dark One's face. But it had absolutely no effect! The orange wall shimmered as his attack was rendered completely useless. Then the Dark One began repeatedly slamming its fist into Godzilla's abdomen with its free hand. Every hit shattered his ribs and he began to cough up blood.

Adam threw Godzilla over his shoulder and the saurian crashed into the ground. Sensing the abomination lumbering towards his downed form, Godzilla lashed out with his tail only for the Dark One to grab it and viscously slammed him into the ground over and over and then threw him across the ground again.

Godzilla was utterly disoriented at this point, his whole world was spinning in his eyes but he managed to make out the Dark One coming straight towards him! Thinking fast, Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the ground it front of it, causing it to trip over the makeshift hole. As Adam started to pick himself up, it found itself violently tackled to the ground.

In a burst of primal fury, Godzilla began smashing the shield with his fists and showed no signs of stopping. Very small cracks began to appear on the shield as Godzilla hit harder and harder. He raised his right fist to deliver another blow but was suddenly stopped mid-way and he couldn't move it! The Dark One was raising its hand towards Godzilla's fist and when he tried to hit it again, it raised its other hand and stopped his other fist. The King of the Monsters struggled to get free but his arms were locked in place and he was now at the glowing beast's mercy. Unfortunately, Adam showed no mercy whatsoever as he began ruthlessly pummeling the creature like a punching bag.

Every hit broke some of his bones and caused internal bleeding. The Dark One fired several energy blasts at him at point blank range and finished with a devastating uppercut that sent Godzilla sailing into an icy mountain.

The saurian lay motionless on the ground, a pool of blood formed around his body. His healing ability couldn't keep up with the level of punishment he was taking. Adam stayed still, waiting for any signs of movement from the interloper. Then the creature's body suddenly jerked and its dorsal spines started to glow blue!

 _ **VWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Adam rushed towards the monster, intending on putting an end to its life. The creature then fired its beam at the mountain it had crashed into in a massive explosion. Adam tilted his head in confusion. Why did the creature waste its attack-

 _ **WHOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH**_

 _The creature was suddenly flying straight towards Adam!_

Godzilla had actually planned to do this. He had fired his atomic breath out in front of him but he waited until it was lined up perfectly straight with him and amplified the force of his breath so that he was sent rocketing straight towards the Dark One. But the catch was that he had his razor-sharp dorsal spines pointed straight at it!

Adam attempted to stop it with his telekinesis but the speed and velocity that the saurian was traveling at made it impossible to stop. Godzilla's dorsal spines smashed through the shield and impaled the Dark One upon his back! The spines speared into its abdomen and inflicted heavy damage on its core.

The two titans trembled along the ice in a heap with the Adam being dislodged from Godzilla's back. The both of them stood up; ready to face each other again but this time they looked ready to collapse. Adam's core was cracked and blinking wildly while blue blood seeped from the wounds it received from Godzilla's unexpected attack.

The King of the Monsters looked worse for wear. His regenerative abilities had slowed considerably due to how much damage he had received during the fight. His skin was burned, ruptured and bloodied. Speaking of which, blood dripped from his mouth and his breathing was heavily labored. Every joint hurt and most of his bones were broken, making every move he made extremely painful. He had to finish this _now._

Godzilla threw himself at the Dark One before it had time to use its powers and he ripped its throat out with his bare claws. Unfazed, the Dark One jerked its neck upwards so that its own blood splashed right into Godzilla's eyes! Blinded, Godzilla tried to wipe the blood out his eyes but the Dark One tackled him to the ground and started bashing his fist straight into his face.

After serval punches, the Adam raised its right fist to deliver a powerful, possibly fatal, final blow. As his fist shot straight towards him, Godzilla snapped his head forward and bit down on Adam's fist! Godzilla tore off its fingers with the ferocity of an alligator and kicked it off of him.

The Dark One tried to use his telekinesis against Godzilla with its other hand but he fired his atomic breath at the Dark One's shoulder, blowing its left arm clean off! Infuriated, Adam began firing multiple energy blasts from his eyes but they were faster and much more powerful than before and they pelted Godzilla all over his body. The saurian fell to the ground as Adam continued to relentlessly blast him over and over again.

The repeated blasts started to create a smokescreen which obscured Godzilla as the Dark One continued assaulting him. Suddenly, a bloody Godzilla erupted from the smoke; his eyes white with enraged fury! He grabbed the sides of the Dark One's head and _plunged both of his thumbnails straight into its eye sockets!_

" _ **KHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Wasting no time, Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the Dark One's core at point blank range! The beam blasted the core into pieces, bored straight through its body and propelled the Dark One several feet away from Godzilla, right back into the crater. The King of the Monsters fell to his knees and then collapsed into the snow. He had been victorious and prevented what could've been the apocalypse. It definitely had to be one of the toughest ordeals he had ever been through. As his healing factor kicked in, he noticed two silhouettes approaching his position in the distance. It was his comrades! It was about time they showed up! Godzilla picked himself and trudged over to meet his friends-

 _ **BVVVVVVVVVVVVWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Godzilla quickly looked behind him to see the body of the Dark One levitating out of the crater, four glowing orange wings slowly emerging from its back! That's when he spotted a _second core growing from the center of its head!_ Godzilla could sense the energy from this creature reaching a fever pitch and if he didn't destroy it now then the whole planet would be annihilated!

Using the last of his energy he had left, Godzilla charged up his atomic breath until his spines began to glow orange. He stomped both of his feet into the ice so that he could anchor himself. Targeting the Dark One's 2nd core, Godzilla fired his atomic breath at it but it was now larger, stronger and orange colored!

 _ **KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

* * *

SOUTH PACIFC-PRESENT DAY 2015

Godzilla shook his head as he focused on the present. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened after that. He knew his attack had connected with the Dark One's core but then after that, his entire world went white. Next thing he knew, after what felt like an eternity, he woke up in this… _hell._ He should've gone back into that crater and burn the Dark One's body just to make sure that it was completely dead this time. Maybe that could've prevented The Great Cataclysm.

He had failed to protect this world and nature itself had all but been obliterated.

But he couldn't give up now. He needed allies to aid him in the fight against the Dark Ones and Skull Island was now his only hope. Poking his head out of the water, he found what he was looking for. A massive dark storm system stood before him with flashes of lightning periodically appearing inside it. It would deter anyone trying to land on the island since trying to get through the storm would be nothing short of suicidal.

He dived under the water and swam under the storm. After a few minutes, the red stained water had turned into a vibrant blue as he resurfaced. And there, standing proudly before Godzilla, was Skull Island. It was just as dense and green as he last saw it. Jungles stretched across the island as far as the eye could see.

Walking across the beach and deep into the island, he saw that life continued to flourish despite The Great Cataclysm. Numerous species of dinosaurs, prehistoric mammals and hyper evolved animals dotted the jungles, plains, swamps and rainforests while going about their business like there wasn't a care in the world. Godzilla inhaled the fresh air as the afternoon sun shone upon the glorious land that time forgot. It was great to be back in familiar territory, one where he could feel a sense of peace and solitude.

He heard an audible growl emanate from his stomach. The King of the Monsters had gone on without nourishment for several days and he was _hungry._

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

Traveling to the western side of the island, Godzilla felt satisfied after his meal. He had devoured an entire herd of brontosaurus and then ate two Mire Squids but he fried them first to evaporate the ink in their bodies as well as give them a more distinct "flavor".

As he journeyed westward, he saw numerous empty villages that had been covered in overgrowth. He didn't sense the island's natives, the Iwi, for a while and grimly presumed that they might've perished in The Great Cataclysm.

After several more minutes of walking, Godzilla came to his destination: a gigantic mountain that towered above him with an equally massive cave entrance. It was here that his true objective stood before him. While Skull Island was a place that was perfect for any Kaiju, himself included, he knew that this wasn't really his true home.

For deep within the mountain lay a gateway to his real home: _The Lost Land._

A parallel earth where time never advanced beyond the era of the dinosaurs. A land where God did not finish creation. A planet filled with Kaiju of all shapes and sizes. A literal kingdom of monsters.

Godzilla and his comrades had used this ancient gateway to cross over to this world since the beginning of time and they had considered this one to be a part of their own world and would valiantly protect it as much as they did with theirs. Godzilla's only hope to successfully combat the Dark Ones was to enter the gateway and gather reinforcements from The Lost Land.

He walked into the cave, having no trouble accommodating his size since it was as big as him, maybe even more. As he wandered into the cave, he saw numerous ancient murals adorning the walls. They all depicted the war between the Kaiju and the Dark Ones.

Godzilla thought back to the day when those things arrived to this world. Their massive dark obelisks floating above the landscape as they dotted the sky while armies of Dark Ones descended upon nature itself. It was the biggest mistake of their lives.

Before they knew it, the King of the Monsters and his brothers and sisters in arms descended upon the abominations like a tsunami. They battled the Dark Ones for years and they always emerged victorious after every fight since they outmatched and outsized them. They had also brought down many of the floating obelisks that the Dark Ones used to travel throughout the planet.

Eventually, he and the Kaiju triumphed over them and they fled the planet along with their floating fortresses. After they won, they destroyed the bodies of the Dark Ones as well as their obelisks that were left behind. Godzilla and the others were fully focused on eliminating any evidence that remained of the invaders failed attempt at conquering the earth.

Soon there was no trace left of the Dark Ones and the world continue to thrive thanks to the Kaiju. But Godzilla remained unconvinced that they had seen the last of them and many centuries later, he got his answer…in the worst way possible.

He continued deeper into the cave until he came upon an ancient city that once belonged to the Iwi. Walking though the expansive city streets of the derelict metropolis, he was reminded how much the natives looked up to him and his friends. Whenever they ventured to or from The Lost Land the Iwi would always stop what they were doing and gazed at the Kaiju with amazement and respect.

Godzilla began to near a corner which led to the gateway to his home. He felt a twinge of nervousness. How would his brethren react to worldwide environmental devastation? To see the world they considered to be their 2nd home and defended reduced to a broken shell of its former beauty? He would worry about that later as he rounded the corner-

He froze.

His eyes widened.

His heart plunged into the abyss.

The gateway was in ruins. The massive stones that were covered in ancient writing and had formed a circular archway was now a pile of rubble. The King of the Monsters fell to his knees, causing a loud thud to reverberate throughout the cavern. Godzilla's only way back home was gone.

His friends were now lost to him forever and he was completely alone in a tattered, hopeless world. Rage boiled up inside of him and his spines instantly turned red. Pure, unrestrained fury clouding his mind Godzilla prepared to vent his frustration out on the city…only to find that he couldn't. He had too many memories of the Iwi and their city. He couldn't just destroy it in a meaningless fit.

His spikes stopped glowing and his rage dissipated into sadness. The saurian slowly trudged his way back to the cavern entrance.

 _(Randy Newman- I Will Go Sailing No More)_

 _ **Out among the stars I sail, way beyond the moon**_

He exited the cave and gazed upon the landscape of the island. So far this was the only place that hadn't been ruined by The Great Cataclysm. Many of its inhabitants had been thankfully spared, the rest of the world wasn't so lucky.

 _ **In my silver ship I sail, a dream that ended too soon**_

Godzilla began to wonder if the Dark One he fought had gotten the last laugh…and it did. The world was ruined, his comrades were most likely dead and there was no way back home. He would never see the others again. He couldn't sense the Shobijin anywhere as well. He had to assume the worst.

 _ **Now I know exactly who I am and what im here for**_

Greif and sorrow gripped the saurian's heart. Everything he fought for and been ripped out of his hands and if he had destroyed every last trace of the Dark One then none of this would've happened.

 _ **And I will go sailing no more**_

It was all his fault. He cursed himself for his blunder and now he was paying for it. He knew that this was a battle he couldn't win by himself and the humans didn't have the power to fight the Dark Ones. He thought back to the odd, purple creature that he saw days ago and wondered if the humans were somehow connected to it. It didn't matter. It was too small to combat the Dark Ones once they transformed.

All hope was lost…NO!

 _ **No, it can't be true**_

Determination welled up inside Godzilla as he snapped himself out of his funk. He was _not_ going to sit down and take this. He was _not_ going to let the Dark Ones have their way with his home. He would _not_ let them win.

 _ **I could fly if I wanted to like a bird in the sky**_

He may have lost his home but this world was his home too. He protected it once and he would do so again. This wasn't the time to be sitting around moping; this was the time to _fight._

 _ **If believe I can fly, why I'd fly**_

He was the strongest Kaiju that ever lived and he had survived The Great Cataclysm. If he could take down the transformed Dark One then he could take on the rest of them. He would fight these wretched creatures tooth and nail, as well as atomic fire. They would feel his wrath if they ever came again. If they wanted this planet, they would have to pry it from his cold dead-

His train of thought stopped. He soon remembered that while he was powerful and his wounds could regenerate, he was not invincible. If he died, the world and his legacy would die as well. Despair filled his heart again.

 _ **Clearly I will go sailing**_

Godzilla realized that he would be fighting a losing battle. There was no way he could take on stronger Dark One variants all by himself. Once again, he was reminded that if he had destroyed the Dark One 15 years ago, his friends would be alive, the world wouldn't be horribly disfigured and he would still have a portal back home. He swore to himself that he would protect both worlds and he had failed.

 _ **No more…**_

He didn't deserve to be king.

* * *

TOKYO-3 -YAMAGISHI RESIDENCE

Mayumi was silently napping on her bed. He face was that of peace and contentedness as she hugged her pillow. Near her windowsill, the Shobijin looked outside with forlorn expressions.

"You feel his pain too, don't you?"

"Yes. We will eventually reunite with him again but in the meantime, he must learn that hope has _not_ been extinguished."

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hows that for some backstory, huh?**

 **There is no doubt that you all have some questions so I will address the most important ones.**

 **Yes, Godzilla fought Adam but he was unable to prevent The 2** **nd** **Impact. If he hadn't fired his supreme atomic breath at its 2** **nd** **core, then everyone would die and the whole world would look like the apocalyptic landscape seen in Rebuild 3.0.**

 **I wanted to showcase that while Godzilla is powerful, he is not invulnerable and he can still be severely injured.**

 **Adam didn't need to transform because he's freaking Adam people! Why would he?**

 **The force of the impact flung Godzilla halfway across the world until he splashed into the Pacific Ocean and sunk into the Challenger Deep.**

 **I know what you are all thinking. "Wasn't Misato at Antarctica? Wouldn't she have seen or heard the battle between Godzilla and Adam?" Allow me to shed some light on that! Misato was indeed at the research station she and her father were at but when Adam awakened, Misato was seriously injured and fell unconscious. She would regain consciousness again but only just in time to see her father one last time before he gave her his cross and closed the hatch on the escape capsule. She blacked out the minuet it closed which means that she didn't hear the fight. After the 2** **nd** **Impact, she woke up again and opened the hatch to see the wings of Adam at their full height. Hope that clears things up.**

 **Here is the list of Godzillas abilities: Atomic Breath, Supercharged Atomic Breath, Nuclear Pulse and Supreme Atomic Breath.**

 **I decided to use Skull Island instead of Monster Island because it would make more sense for an island to have prehistoric or super evolved creatures inhabit it, along with the Kaiju.**

 **Skull Island will be a combination of the recent version and the 2005 Peter Jackson version. It will have all the wildlife present in both films (except for the Skull Crawlers. Ramarak will be the only one). I went for the Iwi natives to be the inhabitants of the island because they were very peaceful and a nice change of pace after we got those savage natives from the 2005 movie.**

 **Now for the most controversial part of my story, Godzilla hailing from a parallel earth. The Lost Land is directly inspired by the Turok series but instead of all of the science fiction elements that the games had, it's just a world filled with Kaiju, dinosaurs and other creatures. I know it sounds strange to you all but I just wanted to add some extra elements into the mix as well as up the WOW factor for this fic.**

 **The Kaiju have a different terminology for the Angels. Pretty self-explanatory.**

 **If this chapter wasn't proof enough, the Angels will have a massive overhaul in terms history and background. I won't spoil too much but their origins are going to be very different from canon.**

 **The floating obelisks Godzilla referenced are based on the Black Moon object seen at the end of Rebuild 3.0.**

 **As I have already explained, there will be other Kaiju featured in this but for now I want Godzilla to think he is the only one.**

 **This will be the last time I use a Randy Newman song. I promise.**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame. Happy Easter everybody!**


	10. Another day at School

**Next chapter on the house!**

 **This took longer than usual because I recently discovered RWBY. Pretty self-explanatory.**

 **A little bit of unfortane news, it's become clear to me that I didn't get the job at the pasta shop but I sent in two resumes at a job fair so one can only hope.**

 **Review time!**

 **Beastrider9: He does have knees so he might as well use them and I'm happy that I made your Skull Island dream come true!**

 **Guest #1: Hope you had a wonderful Easter!**

 **Hercules8: I wanted to include a lot of behind the scenes action and lore. I'm glad that I was able to deliver!**

 **RaptorRapist: Thank you for your support and I have decided to strictly make Biollante a plant Kaiju. There will be no human soul involved; I always saw that as the weakest point of the film.**

 **G-Matt: Thanks!**

 **Mythfan: Much appreciated!**

 **Guest #2: You have good questions and I will answer them.**

 **-It does change their backstory but I won't reveal it just yet**

 **-Their world and Earth are connected so it's basically their home too.**

 **-I know what I said but I don't consider that human. If I had them talking to each other, then that's being too human.**

 **\- Most of them will but there will be some that's sided with the mystery alien on Pluto.**

 **Hope this clears everything up.**

 **Thunder Dragon: True story: I actually teared up writing that part. I have made the corrections you pointed out, Oblivion was a major inspiration and one of my PM friends read and reviewed the story so hopefully the number of viewers will grow.**

 **Agent D.S.:I understand where you are coming from but keep in mind that this is Adam were talking about. He's the 1** **st** **Angel so he's insanely powerful for a reason. The Shobijin are masking themselves from Godzilla so he can't sense them. Why they did this will be revealed in the future.**

 **Prototron MJ Tornada: That's exactly Right! Also, its Evangelion.**

 **Jurassic Writer: I already answered your question in the PM.**

 **Ani8900: Not everyone agrees with my music choices. Don't worry they're not dead.**

 **Coo-Hatch: I can't reveal anything yet!**

 **Guest: Gorosaurus will appear in this fic and the V-rex is a definite yes! No gaw though.**

 **Gold1992: Wazzup!**

 **Mothra's island will not be featured in this story.**

 **Thanks, it's not every day I use a song that's fits with the situation.**

 **Thanks for pointing out the errors, I already corrected them and I promise you won't see any more flying Godzilla. LMFAO at the Superman joke and the two allies that tried to help him were Anguirus and Rodan.**

 **What movie are you talking abou? The reason why there is clean water around Skull Island is because even though the gateway has been destroyed, it's energies ensure that the island itself is protected from the effects of The 2** **nd** **Impact.**

 **Even monsters can feel emotional pain! Godzilla doesn't know how to repair the gateway since it's been demolished and as for how and when he will get back will be revealed in the future.**

 **I'm glad you support my parallel earth decision and im afraid I can't reveal anything about Lilith yet. I haven't thought about the concept art yet, can you give me a reference?**

 **Hope to hear from you soon!**

 **Junior VB: It will be a while before Asuka joins the cast and I'm glad you liked Skull Island as much as I did!**

 **Old steamer: Really? Aw fudge…**

 **Nigel: I can't reveal them yet…**

 **Monster Island: I will NEVER abandon this story EVER. I won't reveal all of them since they are spoiler.**

 **MONSTER BATTLE: Battra will be featured in this story and more Kaiju will arrive in the future.**

 **Story Artist: You thought my parallel Earth idea was ingenious? That really means a lot to me! Can't reveal what happened to the Iwi yet.**

 **The Balance: Kong will appear eventually.**

 **Romance Maker: Im not too sure on an expedition but im sure a lot of people will be surprised once they learn of its existence.**

 **The Questions: I will go back to my other story after I do the Shamshel fight. Truth be told, I might actually try to finish the other one! The Shobijin have other matters to attend to but they will help him in the future.**

 **Gojira Defender: Probably not and Godzilla will be very pissed off next chapter!**

 **Kaiju LOVER: There will be more Kaiju in the future and there is only one gateway to The Lost Land.**

 **Pizza King: Soon my friend. Soon.**

 **Kaiju Avenger: There will be no crying from any Kaiju at all. That would take away the seriousness.**

 **Dino Freak: Probably a little bit of both.**

 **Dino Knight: It's great to hear from you again! Your suggestions helped me out so much!**

 **The Mecha Pilot: As awesome as that sounds…it probably won't happen. Gypsy Danger on the other hand…**

 **Hero of Heroes: They all will eventually.**

 **Beast Tamer: That was beautiful…I need a tissue.**

 **Guest #3: Oh balls no!**

 **LooperLord: No worries and that actually sounds incredible!**

 **MI vs SI: I will try to find a good way to squeeze them in.**

 **Guest #4: Absolutely! There was a reason I had Godzilla eat a herd of Brontosaurus and barbecue Mire Squids!**

 **Guest #5: I really didn't like the savage natives from the 2005 movie so im just sticking with the Iwi.**

 **Guest #6: Iris will be featured in this, SpaceGodzilla will be a villain and I'm still debating on Destoroyah.**

 **Guest #7: Gamera, Iris and Legion will appear but no white tiger from the concept art because he looks too goofy.**

 **Guest #8: LOL! Glad to see someone loves MST3K!**

 **VIP: True dat.**

 **King of Fighters: Oh yes, he wants blood but not everything he cares about is gone…**

 **All Might: Wow! I didn't think that would catch on so quickly! I can't reveal anything yet nor do I have a date on when I will work on it but it will happen! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Godzilla and Evangelion belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Another day at School

MISATO'S APARTMENT-3 WEEKS LATER

 _Knock knock knock_

"Morning, Misato! Are you up yet?"

"Mmmmmmfffff…"

Shinji slid open the door to Misato's room, taking in the sight of her messy abode as well as the obvious lump under the covers. Walking over, he knelt down and poked the form beneath the blanket, causing it to stir.

"Long night shift I take it?"

"You have no idea. Do me a really big favor and just let me sleep for a couple more minuets…maybe an hour or two?"

"But then you'd miss breakfast. I'm making pancakes!"

Misato popped her head out from under the covers. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes were half lidded, but Shinji now had her undivided attention.

"You had me at pancakes. Just give me a minuet to wake up."

"No problem, I'll start up the stove. Oh! Don't forget that you have to take out your share of the trash today." Shinji reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it." She yawned. Shinji walked out into the hallway but something kept worrying him. He had noticed over the past 2 weeks that Misato had always taken a six-pack of beer into her room every night. In fact, a majority of her garbage mostly consisted of empty beer cans. He knew full well the effects of drinking too much alcohol had on the human body, having learnt that from the school in his town, and it was a miracle that Misato's liver hadn't imploded yet.

It would be terrible for the woman who took him into her home contract alcohol poisoning due to her drinking habits. One of these days he was going to have a serious talk with her but he had to figure out the right time to do it.

Entering the kitchen, Shinji turned on the stove and walked over to the living room couch. Pen-Pen was sitting there with a tin of sardines next to him and the remote in his clawed flippers. The penguin was watching a movie that had Bruce Willis in it, and Shinji began to recognize what movie it was.

" _The Fifth Element_ , huh? You got good taste in movies."

"Wark!"

Soon an audible crescendo began to build up from the TV speakers and if Shinji remembered correctly, this was the part that had him in hysterics when he first saw it. Chris Tucker's character suddenly slid into view sporting the most ridiculous getup and hairdo.

" _KORBEN DALAAAAAASSSSSS! Here he is, the one and only winner of the Gemini Croquet Contest!"_

Shinji chuckled as he shook his head. This movie never got old and it held up amazingly well.

" _This boy is FUELED like FIRE! So start melting ladies cuz the boy is hotter than hot!"_

Misato walked into the room while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" _He's hot hot-"_

Misato turned to the TV.

" _ **HOT!"**_

"GAH! Jeez, this is all I needed to wake up to."

"Not a real fan of him?"

" _~Right size, right build, right hair, right on! RIGHT ON, RIGHT ON! And he's got sumthin to saaaaaaaaaayyy!~"_

"Not really. He can be funny but his voice makes my head hurt something awful."

"Same here. It does kinda get annoying after a while."

* * *

TOKYO-1

"Now that's something we can both agree on." Ishikawa said as he ate a bowl of ramen noodles.

" _UNBELIVABLE!"_ The TV blared.

* * *

MISATO'S APARTMENT-SEVERAL MINUETS LATER

"I gotta tell ya, you make the best pancakes I've ever eaten." Misato said as she pattered her stomach.

"My grandpa and grandma taught me how to cook them. One of these days I'll teach you how!" Shinji offered as he ate the last of his pancakes.

"I'll drink to that!" Misato Happily replied as she took a swig of Yebisu. "So how are things going at school? Did you make any friends yet?"

"Well…not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not that I don't want to make friends but it's just that i don't want to forget the ones I have back home or make them think I replaced them." Shinji confessed.

"You're worried about that? Shinji, I'm sure your friends are not going to jump to conclusions and you aren't replacing them. Sometimes it's good to have more friends!" Misato assured him.

"Yeah, you're right. Another thing is that there's barely anybody there. The whole school is a ghost town most of the time."

"Well a lot of people were spooked after that fight between the dinosaur and the Angel so most of them moved away. Have you talked to Rei yet?"

"She's still banged up after that accident and I want to give her some space until she gets better. She has her arm as well as half her head in bandages and I don't want to accidently bring up what happened to her. By the way, do you know anything about Rei? She was technically here before me." Shinji explained.

"Honestly, I don't know squat about her. She's very quiet most of the time and whenever she does talk she's usually blunt and little indifferent. I don't think Rei's anti-social, she's probably just socially awkward." Misato informed.

"I see…I'll keep that info in mind. Later!" Shinji said as he grabbed his backpack and headed to the exit.

"Have fun at school!" Misato called after him. As she tossed her spent beer can in the garbage, she heard her cellphone ringing in her room. He hurried back in there and fished it out of her purse.

"Hello, this is Katsuragi speaking…"

" _Oh! I see you're already up! Usually when I call you in the mornings you're barely conscious."_

"Good morning to you too, Rits. How are things over at Nerv?"

" _Well I thought I might give you an update on recent events before you came in today. Maybe make the day a little easier for you?"_

"Really? Thanks a ton! So what's been happening?"

" _Recently the UN classified our prehistoric celebrity as a cryptid and they have designated it an MSC. The acronym stands for Massive Scale Cryptid._

"Seriously? We're putting it in the same boat as Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster?"

" _Actually the big difference is that this is the very first living cryptid on record. Besides, everyone knows that Bigfoot is a man in an ape costume and Nessie is a toy submarine with a neck made of plastic wood. The MSC has been the subject of investigations and studies of Cryptozoologists all over the world."_

"You mean Scully and Mulder's kids?"

"… _it's strange how much you're spot on about that. Anyway, the UN has allowed them, as well as the world's top zoologists and paleontologists, to research it. Unfortunately they won't allow some of our researchers into the loop as they have explicitly stated that we are to focus on the Angels."_

"But that thing came and destroyed the Angel on _our_ turf so that means we should be a part of this!"

" _I completely agree with you but these orders came from the UN. We have no choice in the matter. While we still have orders to engage the MSC if it ever becomes a threat, all we can do is wait if they decide to change their minds about us researching it."_

"So we're playing the waiting game, huh? That blows."

" _Quite so. Anyway, I've just received Shinji's profile from the Marduk Institute and I found something rather intriguing."_

"Don't keep me in suspense. Lay it on me."

" _Apparently it said that Shinji is introverted, shy, soft spoken, melancholic, and emotionally fragile as well as having a psychological condition known as Hedgehog's Dilemma"_

"You mean those little spiky critters?"

" _Exactly. It goes like this: Even though a hedgehog may wish to get closer to anther hedgehog, the closer they get, the more they injure each other with their spines. It also applies to people as well. They want to be close to someone but they can't risk harming them."_

"Well whoever thought that applied to Shinji or wrote his profile must have his head _far_ up his ass because that boy clearly doesn't exhibit any of those problems or that hedgehog crap."

" _That part is actually what I thought was strange. It almost sounds like they were predicting what his psychological state would be like."_

"Predict? Why would the Marduk Institute do that?"

" _I honestly don't know myself. I'll look into it and maybe I can find something."_

"Hope you do. Anyway, I need to get ready for work so is there anything else you want to gossip to me?"

" _I do have one more bit of information for you. Apparently we have some competition."_

"We do? Who would want to compete with us?"

" _Crisis Control Intelligence. It's a branch of the JSSDF that's gaining a lot of support from the Japanese government. Emperor Akihito thinks it's best that another organization like Nerv be formed in the event that we are unable to properly combat an Angel or a creature like the MSC._

"Now hold on a minute! We had no idea something like that even existed and none of us knew that the Angel would transform into something more freakishly horrible than it already was!"

" _That's what Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki keeps telling him but his decision is final. If we ever find ourselves outmatched, CCI will intervene and offer support."_

"We are perfectly capable of handling ourselves and we won't be caught with our pants down next time. By the way, do we know who's running CCI?"

" _Apparently it's your old rival from the NDA*. Mitsuo Katagiri."_

"WHAT?!"

*National Defense Academy of Japan*

* * *

TOKYO-1

Ishikawa began typing in the information he received from the conversation on his laptop as he heard Misato spew out a string of curses and profanities towards Katagiri. His superiors would be very interested in CCI and what they had in store. As he sent the info over to them, he began chuckling to himself.

"Cryptid…Graham's gonna pop a blood vessel when she hears that."

* * *

NERV-GENDO'S OFFICE

"-and that brings us to where we are now. If you can't handle another situation like the one from weeks ago, we'll come in to…'assist'. If you guys keep screwing up then the Emperor transfers all authority and operations over to CCI." Katagiri finished as he stood in front of Gendo's desk, a haughty smile on his face.

The commander of Nerv looked over the contents of the folder in front of him. It contained various future projects that CCI was currently developing. Most of them didn't really catch Gendo attention since he thought that most of them were worthless. But then there was one particular project that caught his attention. He didn't let it register on his emotionless expression.

"If this is some inane attempt to intimidate me then you are wasting your time, Mr. Katagiri. While the Angel's Forced Evolution and the appearance of MSC caught us off guard, we are not useless. Need I remind you that most our funding goes directly to us?" Gendo coldly reminded him.

"Really now?" Katagiri questioned. "I think you missed the notification in that folder that we too will be receiving funding as well-"

"Then you should already know that we had the Emperor's favor first a long time ago and CCI is only getting the bare minimum." Gendo interrupted.

Katagiri slammed both of his hands on Gendo's desk and looked him straight in the eyes, even though they were obscured by Gendo's orange colored shades. "The point I'm trying to get at is that he never should've wasted so much resources on Nerv when that Yen should've gone to the JSSDF. You may have everyone in your pocket after demonstrating your precious robot but after that fiasco, it's clear to me that you are an organization of showboating deadweights."

Gendo continued to stare at Katagiri, his outburst not even fazing him.

"You can keep acting like Nerv is Japan's only hope but sooner or later you will slip up and CCI will be cleaning up your mess. Then the public will start to favor _us_ more and your organization will be nothing more than pages in a history book." Katagiri threatened.

"Be careful not to _choke_ on your aspirations." Gendo warned, placing heavy emphasis on choke.

Katagiri sneered before snatching the folder off the desk, turning around and leaving the commander's office. However, he stopped at the door.

"Word of advice: get yourself some furniture." He said as he exited the room.

Gendo was left in silence, giving him all the time in the world to think about recent events. He was not intimidated one bit by Katagiri's empty threats. CCI was miniscule compared to Nerv. Their projects were impressive to some people but to him, they were useless at best…but there was one he saw in the folder that did make him reconsider. It was one that would tip the scales in CCI's favor and he could not let that happen. Those funds needed to go to Nerv and he would not allow it to be diverted to anyone else. But he needed to make it look like it was defective. Somewhere down the line he would have someone sabotage it.

Gendo smiled. Soon Katagiri would be eating his own words…

* * *

TOKYO-3 JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL

Stuffing his backpack into his locker, Shinji made his way to his homeroom. He felt thankful that Nerv managed to apply him to a school that was close to his academic level like the one he had back in his town. As he walked down the halls, he looked towards the windows and gazed at the view outside. It was a beautiful view with the summer sun shining down upon the woods and school grounds.

But Shinji knew it was always going to be this way since The 2nd Impact locked the world in an eternal state of summer. Now the only way he could experience spring, fall and winter was through looking at photos of the world before the Impact.

After he was done ruminating, Shinji headed down the hallway where he saw the door to his class on the right side. The sign above the door said "2-A", right where he wanted to be. Shinji slid open the door and was greeting with the usual sight of a sparsely populated classroom. He counted 12 students in a room that was meant for 24.

Most of the students were going about their own business while Hikari Horaki, a pigtailed girl with dark brown hair and freckles, conversed with her friends. Shinji remembered meeting her on his first day at his new school. She helped him find his class and she was a kind, headstrong girl who also served as the class representative. Shinji liked to view her as the glue that held the class together. Not that it needed any glue to begin with since there were so few people there.

Sitting himself down at his seat, Shinji looked behind him to his left and saw Rei gazing out the window who was still covered in bandages and gauze. She had seemed to do this whenever the class had some free time, just staring blankly at the outside world without budging an inch. Shinji shook his head.

' _Poor girl…that accident must've_ _ **really**_ _messed her up.'_ He thought. It was going to be a while before he could try to make a conversation with her. It was also a reason why he and Misato disliked the Evangelion program: children should _never_ be subjected to this.

Since it would be a while before their teacher came in, Shinji decided to get out his sketchbook and doodle for a bit. Shinji greatly enjoyed drawing sketches of people, objects, landscapes and animals as it made him feel relaxed, much like playing his Didgeridoo.

"BRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! BUDDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BOOOOOOOM! GRRRAAAAAAARRRRRR! ROOOOAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

His train of thought was violently derailed when he heard the classroom's resident nutcase making a scene again. The said nutcase, a bespectacled boy with curly brown hair, was playing with a plastic T-Rex figurine and an Apache helicopter model while videotaping them with an old camcorder. Shinji shook his head. Something wasn't right with that kid.

' _There's one in every school.'_ He thought dismissively as he got out his MP3 player. Slipping on his earphones, Shinji began sketching whatever came to mind as he listed to _Trouble Man_ by Eikichi Yamazawa.

Kensuke Aida continued to film his antics until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hikari giving him a displeased look. "Do you always have to do that? Most of the students here think you should be sent to a 'special' school."

"What? It's just a hobby." Kensuke shrugged.

"A hobby that you should really consider doing at home." Hikari advised. "Did you give Touji the printout I gave you yesterday?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Kensuke stalled as he quickly shoved the paper deeper into his desk. "I haven't really been to his house lately."

"Aida, I know you're good friends with Suzuhara. He's been absent for two weeks; aren't you worried about him a little?" Hikari pressed.

"Do you think he's been seriously Injured?" Kensuke asked.

"What? In that giant monster incident?!" Hikari gasped. "The television report said that nobody was injured!"

"I doubt that. Did you even see how brutal that fight was?" Kensuke pointed out.

Hikari was about to say something else when they both heard the door slide open. They turned around to see Touji himself smiling at them. "Wassup guys?" He greeted.

"Touji! You're back!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"Where on earth have you been, Suzuhara? You missed over two weeks' worth of schoolwork!" Hikari scolded.

"I had a lot of stuff to do around the house…plus I needed a vacation." He explained.

"Well just so you know, you have a lot of make-up work to do so don't you dare try to skip out on them!" Hikari warned him as she went back to her desk.

"She's gonna grow up to be a cop. I just know it." Touji deadpanned.

"I won't be surprised if that happens." Kensuke commented.

Touji sat himself on an unoccupied desk and looked around the sparsely populated classroom. "Is it just me or has most of us vanished into thin air?"

"A lot of our classmates evacuated and transferred to other schools." Kensuke told him as he videotaped the room. "After all, no one wants to stay after that fierce battle inside the city."

The jock rolled his eyes. "Knowing you, you'd probably wished for some crazy crap like _that_ to happen."

"I suppose so. I just didn't think it would actually come true!" Kensuke admitted as he turned his camera over to Touji to film him. "So where have you been all this time? Some of students here thought you might have been caught in that brawl weeks ago."

"I was in the shelters but…my kid sister was right in the middle of it." Touji revealed, staring at the floor.

Kensuke stopped filming him as his jaw went slack.

"Don't worry, she's okay. She just got a cut on the back of her leg but she was there. She saw it all."

"But why wasn't she in the shelters outside of the city?"

"She left one of her stuffed animals back at our apartment. She managed to sneak out of my sight and snuck out of the shelter. I can't believe I let that happen!"

"But she's okay, right?"

"Yeah. She got out of the hospital three days after the fight."

"So why were you gone for two weeks?"

"I couldn't leave my sister all alone; someone had to look after her. Our usual babysitter was so freaked out by what she saw on TV that she fled the country. We couldn't find anyone else, plus my pop and my grandpa are busy at Nerv and they can't leave their shifts so that just left me."

"How did your sister get out in time?"

"She was pinned under a bookcase but she told me someone rescued her. It was some kid dressed in a weird costume. He patched up her leg and carried her to safety. Sakura said his name was Shinji Ikari. He saved my sister's life and I don't even know if he's still around. I really wish I could meet him."

"About that, there's been a rumor going around about our transfer student." Kensuke told him.

"We have a transfer student?" Touji asked.

"Yeah, him." Kensuke said as he pointed to the kid seated 2 desks away from them. Touji followed Kensuke's finger to a slim, black haired boy. He was currently listening to music on an MP3 and was currently doodling something in a sketchbook.

"He transferred here while you were absent. Some people here have been saying that he's the pilot of the Evangelion…and I got a gut feeling that he might have been the one who saved your sister." Kensuke told him as he nudged his friend's shoulder.

Touji's eyes went wide as he stared at the transfer student who bobbed his head to whatever he was listening to. Could it really be him? That answer would have to wait when the teacher came into the room and class had begun.

* * *

TOKYO-3 HIGHSCHOOL-1 HOUR LATER

"And so, humankind was about to face its greatest trial. In the year 2000, on September 13, a meteor of unprecedented proportions slammed into Antarctica. The continent's ice cap was melted almost instantaneously. The water levels rose, the oceans were irreversibly tainted, Earth was thrown off its axis and abnormal weather patterns threatened the lives of every living thing on the planet. Several thousand species and half of the world's population were lost forever. This profoundly shocking event was to be known as The 2nd Impact. This was the 2nd since the only event similar to this happened during the age of the dinosaurs: The KT Extinction. The survivors of The 2nd Impact had to live through the hell of worldwide economic collapse, ethnic conflicts and civil wars. However, that was 15 years ago and we have made great strides since then, which only proves our resilience towards any tragedy-"

' _I swear to god if they don't put this guy into a nursing home,_ _ **I**_ _will.'_ Shinji mentally groaned as he rubbed his temples. His teacher, Mr. Tsukamoto, had been telling the same story for days. Sometimes if they were in the middle of lesson he would suddenly start talking about The 2nd Impact endlessly. It was getting old real fast.

They were in the middle of math class when he started droning on about stuff they had already heard about a dozen times before. They had already gone ahead and finished their assignments on their red colored school laptops. That just left some of them who were done to daydream or try to tune out their teacher's senile babbling.

Since it would most likely be a while before Mr. Tsukamoto would shut up, Shinji decided to do some studying of his own. Pen-Pen had been the subject of his curiosity for a while now and wanted to look his species up. Most species of penguin had been rendered extinct since The 2nd Impact and wanted to learn if there were others like Pen-Pen that survived. He went onto Google (the only website that wasn't blocked by the school servers) and typed in "Hot Springs Penguin" into the search engine. When he pressed enter, what he saw surprised him.

 _Your search turned up no results_

That was rather odd. He typed in several variations of it but he still turned up nothing He decided to try other searches like intelligence in penguins, claws on penguin flippers and the Rockhopper Penguin.

His 1st search told him that penguins could be intelligent but nowhere near as intelligent as Pen-Pen was.

The 2nd search revealed that penguins only had claws on their feet, not their flippers.

The 3rd search showed him a Rockhopper Penguin that looked similar to Pen-Pen but not quite the same species as him. The feathers on their heads were yellow colored and spread outwards while Pen-Pen's feathers were orange and didn't spread out.

Shinji leaned back in his seat as he absorbed this information. If Pen-Pen had all of these characteristics that other penguins didn't have, then what was he? His train of thought was interrupted when he heard his laptop beeping as a message window popped up.

 _Is it true that you're the pilot of that robot?_

Shinji certainly didn't see that coming. Wasn't anything pertaining to the Evangelions a secret? There must've been an information leak! Shinji looked around the classroom to ascertain who sent him the message and eventually saw 2 schoolgirls huddled behind a laptop way in the back of the room. One of them waved to him and began typing something else in.

 _It's true, isn't it?_

Shinji began to think very hard on this. He knew that if he confirmed what they were asking then the whole class would be crowding around him, desperate to focus on something else other than their teacher. But not only would it inconvenience Hikari, who always kept everyone in order, it would mostly likely get him into hot water with Nerv who no doubt had a policy about keeping any information about them tight-lipped. Having made his decision, Shinji typed in-

 _I have no idea what the heck you're talking about. You've got the wrong guy._

When he pressed enter, he could hear the students quietly voice their dismay in hushed whispers.

"Aw man…"

"Told you it wasn't him."

"I thought for sure he was the guy!"

"You owe me 20 Yen."

Thankful that his identity as pilot was now safe, Shinji resumed searching on Google. But he didn't notice Kensuke narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously.

The rest of class proceeded after Mr. Tsukamoto was done with his spiel, but Touji was intensely focused on Shinji for the remainder of the lesson.

* * *

TOKYO-3 JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL-SEVERAL MINUETS LATER

It was now recess and most of the students in school could enjoy some well-deserved freedom on the school grounds. Shinji knew of an overlook that gave him a wonderful view of Tokyo-3 on the school baseball field and it was a perfect sketch art opportunity. He was just about to head on over the lookout when he heard someone call out to him from behind.

"Hey, new kid."

Shinji looked to his right at the source of the voice. It belonged to a student that was a tad bit taller than him had dark, slicked back hair. One noticeable feature he had was that instead of the standard school uniform that everyone had, he wore a white and dark blue tracksuit. He had a rather conflicted look on his face.

"Is it okay if I can talk to you in private?" He asked.

Shinji was unsure of how to answer that. He didn't even know this kid and this request smelled awfully fishy. For all he knew this could be some kind of hazing ritual meant to intimidate new students. Shinji looked at him suspiciously.

"Look, I'm not a bully if that's what you're thinking. I just need to talk with you but out in the back." The boy assured him.

Still cautious, Shinji gave him a nod and he was led out to the back of the school. When they got there they boy stopped with his back turned to Shinji.

"So is there a reason why you wanted to talk in private-"

"Just be honest with me. Did you save my sister during that giant monster fight weeks ago?"

Time seemed to slow down for Shinji. His mind rewound back to when he rescued Sakura Suzuhara from certain death. He always wondered if he would ever meet her parents one day but he never thought he would meet her brother. Shinji did want to keep his pilot status a secret but this boy really wanted to know if he really saved his sister and he felt that it would be unfair to lie to him about that.

"Yes. I did." Shinji answered.

The boy turned to him and stared at him for several seconds. He then swiftly bowed to Shinji. "Thank you…thank you so much for protecting my sister. If anything happened to her…I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I was supposed to watch her and let myself get distracted for one minuet and she was gone!"

Shinji began to notice that the boy was shaking and he spotted his tears falling to the ground as he bowed.

"I never felt so scared in my entire life back then, I thought she died!" He continued his voice wavering.

"Touji?" Shinji heard someone say behind him. He turned around and saw Hikari and the weird kid approaching them with concerned looks on their faces.

Touji continued his story, seemingly breaking down at every sentence as he fell to his knees. "Sakura is the entire world to me and I almost let her get killed! I tried to exit the shelters to go after her but the whole place was locked down! When I heard she was in the hospital, I thought she would never walk again! I-"

"Calm down, okay? Just calm down. Listen, Touji was it?" Shinji said, as he gently put his hands on Touji's shoulders. "Is your sister alright?"

Touji looked up and nodded.

"Then don't focus what could've happened. Focus on what's most important: your sister is alive. Sakura can now spend the rest of her future with you now that she's okay. And I think you should do the same since you're her big brother." Shinji said as he helped him up.

Touji began to smile in relief and he wiped the tears from his eyes. Shinji returned the smile, happy that he made him feel better.

"I knew it!" The boy with glasses shouted as he pumped his fists. "I freakin knew it! You're him! You're the pilot of the Evangel-"

Shinji quickly rushed over and clamped his hand over the kid's mouth before he could finish. He noticed that Hikari's mouth fell open and her eyes widened; now realizing the truth about him. Letting out a sigh, he turned back to the blabbermouth.

"I would prefer to keep my identity a secret, thank you very much." He told him sternly.

"Don't worry, Shinji. Your secret is safe with us!" Hikari assured him.

"Yup. We're not gossips. Right, Kensuke?" Touji added.

"Mmhmm." Kensuke muffled. Shinji took his hand off his mouth, feeling relaxed that they would not tell anyone about this.

"Pilot Ikari." Someone said in a monotone voice. The group turned to their left to see the still heavily bandaged up Rei walking over to them.

"There is an emergency call from headquarters. I will go on ahead." She said robotically before she hurried back into the school.

"OHMYGODSHESANEVAPILOTTOO?!" Kensuke practically squealed as he turned to Shinji.

"Well…yes." Shinji confirmed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess that's another secret we're going to have to keep." Hikari admitted.

"Hold on, are we just going to ignore the fact that she actually talked? That's the first time Rei has spoken to anybody since she first got here!" Touji exclaimed.

That sentence immediately got Shinji's attention. "Wait, what do you mean by-" His question was interrupted when he heard loud alarms blaring throughout the school, as well as Tokyo-3. Then the 4 of them heard the emergency announcement.

" _A special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu regions of the Tokai district. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately. This message will repeat for the duration of this emergency."_

His cell phone started to buzz and he instantly fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen which was now flashing red.

 _Priority-1 Red Level Alert. Report to Nerv immediately._

Shinji's eyes widened. That could only mean one thing…

 _An Angel._

"Get to the shelters _now!_ " He barked to them as he ran back into the school. Touji and Kensuke ran in to get their belongings while Hikari ran back into the class to guide her classmates to the buses.

As Shinji bolted outside and to the school's front entrance, he was watched by Mayumi Yamagishi and the two tiny women from a window inside a deserted classroom.

"Is that him?" Mayumi inquired.

"Yes. He is the one who will make a difference in the battles to come." The twins confirmed in unison as they observed Shinji from the windowsill.

Entering the parking lot, Shinji saw numerous students being guided to the buses by their teachers. He spotted a black car with tinted windows but could make out Rei in the back seat. As the car sped off, he noticed another car similar to the one Rei was in pull up in front of him.

A Section 2 agent poked his out of the window. "Shinji Ikari, we're here to take you to headquarters."

Wasting no time, Shinji flung the back door open and dove into the seat. "Floor it!" He yelled.

* * *

SEVERAL MILES OFF THE COAST OF JAPAN

A massive, slender shape slowly floated over the crimson colored waters and partially submerged buildings. It resembled a disturbing combination of an insect, tapeworm and a squid with skeletal legs at the bottom of its red, serpentine body. Two eye like patterns were located on the sides of Its triangular "head". It made no noise as it silently glided above the waters.

Shamshel had arrived.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hold on to your hats, everybody! The next chapter has Godzilla and Unit-01 squaring off against Shamshel! This one will be based on its 2.0 counterpart which I consider to be a massive overhaul.**

 **If Misato's reaction to Katagiri being the head of CCI wasn't proof enough, the two of them have a fierce rivalry with each other.**

 **I wanted to have Shinji keep his identity a secret because his status as a pilot would be a major secret but his canon counterpart stupidly revealed it to his whole class.**

 **I also gave Godzilla the classification of Massive Scale Cryptid as a tribute to Hail to the King by Thuktun Flishithy.**

 **How did you guys think I handled the scene between Touji and Shinji? Short and sweet or could I have added more? If you guys have some suggestions I will listen to them and maybe I will apply it to the story! It will be much appreciated!**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	11. Crimson Cobra

**Hello again, everyone! Here's part 1 of the Shamshel fight for your enjoyment! I apologize for the delay; I have been busy around the house and delivering my resume's to other employment areas as of late.**

 **Review time!**

 **Guest #1: No problem.**

 **Guest #2: I will do one more chapter on this and I promise you I will continue that story.**

 **Gold1992: Wassup my friend!**

 **All hail Pen-Pen! All Pen-Pen! Oh Pen-Pen can you see by the dawn's early light~ Praise Pen-Pen! Praise Pen-Pen! (bonus points if you get the reference)**

 **Ishikawa's keeping tabs on them. Just wait till Asuka moves in!**

 **Yeah, most of the time a collaboration between organizations almost never goes well and descends into a dick fighting competition. Don't worry, Ishikawa didn't add in the profanities.**

 **Aw man! That sounded so much cooler! I haven't decided on better security yet…**

 **Touji and Shinji will be friends in this but on a much better path than in the anime so there won't be any kind of conflict or rivalry.**

 **You have very good questions and will be more than happy to answer them. Pen-Pen's background will mostly be a mystery so he's not a new species of evolved penguin. I was originally going to have Shinji come up with that assumption but I want him to do a little bit more info digging.**

 **Kensuke was absent when Shinji enrolled in the school and he later learned Shinji's name from Hikari during recess. That being said, you are right about Hikari telling Touji and the whole school chat system. I'm mostly just following the anime episodes and I guess those little extra details go right over my head.**

 **Touji is just relived and thankful that he met the one who saved his sister's life, that's all! You bring up an excellent point about the class one day finding out about Shinji's secret sooner or later and I will incorporate that sometime in the future. Thanks for the advice!**

 **There is a reason for that: Rei and Shinji have their own security detail but you are right, what a waste!**

 **Your questions and enthusiasm are always appreciated!**

 **Ultron Emperor: Thank you very much!**

 **Prototron MJ Tornada: Who wouldn't want to hug their favorite Kaiju? I'm glad you appreciate the changes I made for the Evangelion cast; they were in need of a rewrite.**

 **Hercules8: Great to hear from you again, I'm happy you enjoyed this chapter and we both share the same interests!**

 **Dino Knight: The other Kaiju and evil Kaiju will appear in the future but I won't reveal which chapter because that would spoil the surprise. Hope this answers your questions!**

 **G-Matt: Thanks! Of course, we all know he exaggerates a lot.**

 **SupernalGodzilla: Shinji did mention that he had friends back in his village all the way back in chapter 1. I appreciate your liking of the changes I made from canon and thanks for the support!**

 **Ani8900: Actually, I love Chris Tucker! Believe me, if we had this Shinji in place of the canon one then the anime would be a thousand times cooler than it was now. Kiryu will not go berserk but Unit-01 definitely will!**

 **Coo-Hatch: No problem and I'm not spoiling anything about Pen-Pen. I never thought of it being like that so I will consider it. I have no clue what Mass Effect is, nor do I have any interest in it.**

 **Junior VB: Wasn't it? Thanks!**

 **Beastrider9: LMAO! That was perfect! A good idea but something I probably won't utilize. I don't want to borrow too much from that movie. There will be no Skullcrawlers, Ramarak will be the only one and he will be a Kaiju.**

 **Dino Knight: No problem, we all make mistakes.**

 **Nigel: The wait will be worth it!**

 **The Mecha Pilot: That definitely wouldn't fit. Good idea, though.**

 **All Might: I'm not spoiling anything! You will just have to find out for yourself when I release it but I honestly don't know when. It's a future product but it will happen! I love your super hero team suggestion and I was surprised to see Trishka from Bulletstorm in the list! Might I interest you in my RWBY/Bulletstorm crossover?**

 **Jurassic Writer: I'm glad that you loved this chapter and it's good to hear such wonderful comments from reviewers like you. I would be more than happy to answer your questions on the PM.**

 **MONSTER BATTLE: Battra will be allied with the earth Kaiju, despite not having a high regard for humanity.**

 **Story Artist: You will see them both eventually and I really should've added that part in! Guess I just wanted Godzilla to be behind the scenes until the time is right.**

 **Romance Maker: Hmmmmm…..You have an excellent suggestion but I'm divided on that subject. I might do something like that, I may not.**

 **The Balance: Kong is on the other side of the gateway, which is The Lost Land.**

 **The Question: They will be doing what Kami does in DBZ: observing.**

 **Beast Tamer: Still keeping that a secret.**

 **Monster Island: You will find out in this chapter!**

 **Gojira Defender: I don't think Rei will be feeling that adventurous. This is still the beginning of the series after all.**

 **Pizza King: Because of the worldwide broadcast in chapter 2, there's no need to try and keep the Angels a secret anymore!**

 **Kaliua LOVER: That will be revealed in future chapters.**

 **Dino Freak: Believe me; they are going to be pretty surprised!**

 **King of Fighters: Godzilla's still plenty pissed about his predicament and he's definitely going to vent his frustration out on Shamshel!**

 **Kaiju Avenger: That's exactly right! Just the right amount of emotion but not too much. The Angel's will follow their regular attack course in the anime but there will be a lot of new Angels to join the fray, some of them from the Rebuild films, concept art, and videogames!**

 **Randy Cunningham: Thanks for the sympathy. It really means a lot to me. I sent my resume in 3 different places so I know one of them has got to work. With that being said, thank you for enjoying my story.**

 **Nigel: Everyone will be watching the battle since the secret is out and maybe in the next chapter you will see more of this secret group.**

 **Hell Knight: Obsidius will be featured in this and will be allied with Godzilla and the other Kaiju. I will not be using the Red Bamboo since we already have Seele.**

 **Thunder Dragon: Yes I have been reading The Monsters of Man and it's proven to be a very enjoyable fic. I've seen the videos and I must say, they are quite well done!**

 **MI vs SI: Something like that will happen in future chapters!**

 **Revenant: I might go with something like that…**

 **Monster High: I will be using the Neo version of Rodan who will also have the powers of Fire Rodan!**

 **Ornstein: Offhand, I'd say this story will be at least 100+ chapters.**

 **.1: He absolutely will! Keep in mind this isn't the canon Shinji we all know…**

 **oldspiceweasel: Quite true but things will be different in this story.**

 **Fantastic Beasts: Relax, dude it's here!**

 **GRUNBELD: Holy crap, I cannot even begin to start which trailer was the best!**

 **Guest #3: 2 Metroid games?! How the hell did I miss that?!**

 **Guest #4: I'm a slow updater, please keep that in mind.**

 **Guest #5: Interesting story but I scrapped Axor's mind control power for something else.**

 **Guest #6: New chapter's here bro.**

 **Guest # 7: Patience is a virtue.**

 **Godzilla and Evangelion belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Crimson Cobra

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

The command center was abuzz with activity as technicians worked diligently at their consoles.

"The target has been sighted by our cameras. It's already penetrated into our territorial waters!" One of the technicians announced.

Ritsuko looked over Maya's shoulder as she read the info displayed on her screen.

"Analysis pattern confirmed blue. It's the 4th Angel." Ritsuko informed as she turned to Misato.

Nodding, Misato turned back to the screen, her demeanor now in full blown Operations Director mode. "All personnel assume battle stations, Level One."

"Roger, prepare for anti-aircraft interception."

"New Tokyo-3 transforming to battle formation."

"Initiate accommodation of the central block."

* * *

TOKYO-3

Alarms once again blared over the city as lock bolts began popping up around several skyscrapers. They were lowered into the Geofront and replaced with similar looking buildings but they suddenly popped open to reveal rocket launchers, SAM turrets, cannons and other heavy duty weaponry as well as buildings for Evangelion weapons and replacement Umbilical Cables.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"Accommodation of central block and the 1st through 7th districts have been completed."

"Notification of the government and other related ministries, completed."

"Target is still advancing."

"CCI is preparing to engage the target."

The last announcement made Misato feel uneasy. Crisis Control Intelligence did not have access to the kind of technology or hardware Nerv had so why even attempt to engage the Angel? Then again, Katagiri was in charge of CCI and she knew he wasn't the type to back down. That man was as stubborn as a mule and trying to reason with him was like talking to a brick wall. He was always like that when they were at the academy.

"What's the status of noncombatants and civilians?" Misato asked Shigeru, focusing on important matters other than her rivalry with Katagiri.

"We've already received reports that the evacuation has been completed." Shigeru confirmed.

Misato let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was an innocent caught in the crossfire like last time. "Good. Very good."

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-GEO SHELTER 334

The shelter may have been densely packed but it was made to accommodate 250 people. A majority of them were made up of families and students from other high schools. They all had their belongings with them and huddled up in their respective groups. They all had their cellphones, touchpads and laptops out; watching the Angel as it slowly approached the Japanese coast.

Since the world now knew about the Angels and the MSC, the UN knew that they could no longer keep them a secret so they had no other choice but to allow surveillance footage of future encounters.

"Gross…they call that thing an Angel? It looks like a giant-"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence, Suzuhara!" Hikari barked at him as she watched the footage on one of her friend's laptop. Touji was currently watching it on his cellphone along with Kensuke looking over his shoulder.

"This is going to be so cool! Do you think it'll show up?" Kensuke wondered.

"Of course it's gonna show up. It's making a beeline right towards Tokyo-3." Touji answered.

"Actually, I meant the MSC."

"The what now?"

"The dinosaur! The UN is calling it a Massive Scale Cryptid."

"That's the dumbest name I've ever heard. If it were up to me, I would name it something cool like Supersaur!"

"That sounds kinda lame."

"Oh and you have a better one?!"

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

The massive screen showed the Angel floating over the forests at a surprising amount of speed. It would not be long before it reached Tokyo-3.

"So the 4th Angel shows up while the Commander and Sub-Commander are away…it's a lot sooner than we expected." Misato commented dryly.

"Last time they gave us a 15 year break. Now it's almost the end of June, just 3 weeks after the first attack." Hyuga pointed out.

"They never care about our convenience, do they? They're the type we women hate the most." Misato replied.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-CCI FORWARD OPERATING BASE

Rather than give out orders from CCI HQ all the way over in Tokyo-2, Katagiri preferred to be out on the field where he could give out orders more directly. Looking though his binoculars, he could see the revolting monstrosity glide towards their position.

But Katagiri wasn't worried. It had waltzed right into his ambush.

Leaving the grassy hill he was standing on, he rushed back to the tent where most of his soldiers and technicians had set up base. Once he arrived, all of his men instantly stood up and saluted him.

"It's entered the Kill Box. When I give the word, we'll soften it up with our regular armaments and then we'll move in with the Masers." He ordered.

* * *

-SEVERAL SECONDS LATER

As Shamshel flew to her destination, something kept bugging her. Sachiel should've easily completed his mission yet this planet was still populated with vermin. How could he have possibly failed? Did this world's population manage to find some way to combat her brethren? It mattered not.

Shamshel was suddenly pelted by explosive weaponry from the humans, all of which had no affect against her AT-Field. If Shamshel had eyes, she would most certainly roll them.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Misato rolled her eyes as she watched CCI open fire upon the Angel. Most of it consisted of gatling turrets, tanks, missile launchers and artillery cannons. It did jack shit against it. CCI was basically embarrassing itself at this point. She would laugh at their futility but due to the nature of the situation, she kept her serious demeanor.

Ritsuko shook her head. "What a waste of taxpayers' money."

The Angel continued its course unabated when 4 blue colored beams surrounded by bolts of electricity slammed right into its AT-Field, stopping it dead in it's tracks!

"…I take that back." Ritsuko said, completely stunned. Misato shared the same reaction. The beams continued to hammer away at the AT-Field as the angel started to back away like a car in reverse.

"What kind of weapons are they using?" Misato wondered aloud. As if on cue, the main screen zoomed in on what the beams were coming from. The source came from large, tank-like vehicles with side mounted missile pods. Attached to the tanks was a crane arm but with a satellite dish apparatus mounted on the end. The beams shot out of them and collided into the Angel as it continued to back away.

"Amazing! They're using Maser technology!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

"Maser?" Misato questioned.

"It's essentially microwave energy amplified by radiation and electricity. It looks like they have found a way to fully weaponize it to a great effect." The scientist explained.

"But where did they get that kind of technology?" Misato asked.

"I'm not sure but I think I do know of one company that's been utilizing it..." Ritsuko deduced.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-CCI FORWARD OPERATING BASE

Katagiri smiled as the Maser Tanks continued to hammer away at the Angel. It looked like Japan Heavy Chemical Industries finally came through. If they kept this up then the Angel would be vaporized in no time!

"Sir, our scanners show that the Angel's AT-Field has dropped to 92%." One of his technicians reported.

"Increase the power output to maximum. Once the field is down, we'll move in and finish it off with the Fullmetal Missiles." Katagiri ordered.

The Maser Tanks beams became larger and started to push the Angel back farther but then two of its appendages unfurled. Before anyone could react, a pair of glowing whips shot out and cleaved through the tanks like a hot knife through butter! The whips then sliced apart the remaining forces, tearing vehicles into ribbons and lopping off dozens of trees.

With the human forces in shambles, Shamshel resumed her course to her objective all while floating over the shouldering remains of her adversaries.

"DAMN IT!" Katagiri snarled in frustration as he threw his binoculars to the ground. He sighed in defeat. "Contact Nerv. It's their turn."

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"Well, at least they tried. You can't blame them for that." Misato reasoned.

"Thank goodness most of their ordinance was automated." Ritsuko pointed out.

"The MAGI reports that the Angel's AT-Field has been decreased to 87%." Maya informed. Shigeru heard the phone attached to his console ring. He picked it up and answered it. After a couple of seconds, he put it down and turned to Misato.

"That was CCI. They want us to deploy the Evangelion."

"They just don't get it, do they? We'll mobilize whether they request it or not."

* * *

NERV-EVA CAGES

" _LCL oxygenated. Releasing airlock."_

The Entry Plug hissed shut as the LCL within lost its orange hue. Opening his eyes, Shinji double checked his safety harness to see that it was properly secured. He was relieved when the found out the Evas were installed with these several days ago. Taking deep breaths, Shinji mentally prepared himself for trial ahead.

" _Alright, this is it. Round 2. You can do this. Don't forget what you're fighting for. Never forget that there are people who have faith in you."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-GEO SHELTER 334

Touji was admittedly starting to get worried when he and everyone else watched the Angel decimate the defenses. A part of him hoped that this "Evangelion" thing Nerv had created could defeat it but then he remembered watching the Angel transform and the dinosaur fight it on TV after the incident. It understandably made him a bit nervous but hopefully Shinji would be able to win.

"Psssst. Touji. I gotta talk to you about something." Kensuke whispered in his ear.

"What is it?"

"Not here, in private." Kensuke responded.

Touji raised an eyebrow suspiciously. For as long as he could remember since they first became friends, Kensuke had a bad habit of coming up with ridiculous schemes. Many of them were "get rich quick" schemes and some of them were opportunities to get some footage on Kensuke's vintage video camera. As much as he didn't want to indulge in Kensuke's scatterbrained plans, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Alight, fine. Follow my lead." Touji said he got up and went over to Hikari.

"Yo, Class Rep. We gotta use the john."

"You should've gone _before_ we were evacuated. Try to make it quick."

Several minutes later, Touji and Kensuke were in the bathroom currently using the urinals. "Okay, Kensuke. What did you want talk to me about?"

"I gotta see the Evangelion! At least once in my life!"

"Dude, you can see it on TV and we're gonna be seeing it fight the Angel soon."

"That's not what I meant. What I'm saying is that we sneak out and get a front row seat for the action!"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! We'll get killed up there!"

"Don't worry about it! I know a good spot outside where we could watch from a safe distance."

"I don't know, man. This sounds all kinds of insane…."

"C'mon, dude. I know you wouldn't want to pass this chance up. Don't you want to root for Shinji? He saved your sister so that means you have an obligation to watch him fight."

"…You'll do anything to get what you want, won't you?"

Kensuke simply smiled.

* * *

NERV-EVA CAGES

" _Shinji, We're about to send you out. Are you ready?"_ Shinji heard Misato say.

"Ready and willing, Captain. Do we have a visual on the Angel?"

" _We're sending you a video feed now."_

A holographic screen popped up next to Shinji showing the Angel glide into the city. He recoiled in disgust. "Ugh! It's all fleshy looking….how much Thalidomide did its mom take?"

" _Save the wisecracks for after the mission, Shinji. The Angel's main form of attack is a pair of energy whips that vibrate at the same frequency as the Progressive Knives. Recommend you proceed with extreme caution."_

"Roger that. Ready to move out on your command."

" _Best of luck. Launch Unit-01!"_

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

Sneaking out of the shelter proved to be amazingly easy. There were no guards, no security cameras and no password to open the door. All they had to do was simply push the imposingly large steel door open! The pair ran up the steps to an old Shinto temple so that they could get a good vantage point of the battle.

"C'mon, Touji we're gonna miss it! Hurry up!" Kensuke called after him.

Touji hurried after him, short of breath. "This is completely nuts, man. I can't believe I let you talk me into this! If Hikari finds out about this she's gonna nuke our entire existence!"

"Relax! She won't get mad if we don't tell her!" Kensuke assured him. They finally got to the top of the stairs which gave them a spectacular view of Tokyo -3. The two of them ducked into the bushes and peered out to see the Angel float into view and "stand" upright.

Touji shuddered at the sight of the revolting monstrosity while Kensuke got out his camera and began recording. "AWESOME! All my efforts really paid off! I've been waiting for this my entire life!" Kensuke beamed.

"Why are you videotaping this with that old piece of junk? You do know that we can use our phones, right?" Touji asked.

"Sometimes you have to appreciate the classics. It's what separates us nerds from the enthusiasts." Kensuke replied.

A building suddenly popped up from the ground and opened up to reveal Unit-01.

Kensuke squealed. "THIS IS IT!"

* * *

TOKYO-3

The air around the Eva shimmered as its AT-Field activated. Within the Entry Plug, Shinji took several deep breaths and opened his eyes, now filled with determination.

Tightly gripping its Gauss Rifle, Unit-01 swung out from behind cover and opened fire upon the Angel. Multiple cracks appeared in its AT-Field as it lashed out with its energy whips. The Eva dodged rolled to the left and fired another burst of gauss rounds at it and dodged again when it attacked.

Unit-01 would repeat this process 4 times until the Angel's AT-field finally broke! Sprinting forward, the Eva did a flying kick straight into the Angel's head which disoriented it and then did a rising knee to its S2-Engine.

Unfortunately the move did not connect as it' tiny, skeletal legs wrapped around the core, forming a protective bony layer around it. Unit-01 quickly backpedaled away from it as the Angel threw out more whips. The Eva opened fire on its bulbous head as it dodged the Angel's whips, its reddish skin rupturing as the rounds penetrated its hide.

Shinji targeted the legs and was about to pull the trigger when he noticed his advisory screen told him his ammo for the Gauss Rifle was low. Thinking fast, Shinji fired at the ground, creating a cloud of dust that obscured the Angel's vision.

Unit-01 dropped the weapon once its ammo had been expended and dove behind some buildings. The Angel furiously slashed at the dust cloud but saw that there was nothing there when it dissipated. It began to look around for the construct as it silently moved through the city, unaware that its target was crouched behind a row of tall buildings a few feet away from the Angel.

"Command, I'm gonna need a spare rifle."

" _Roger that, we're sending it up to you now."_

An armament building popped up next to him and it opened up to reveal another Gauss Rifle. He was just about to reach out and take it when one of the energy whips shout out and sliced the building and the rifle to pieces!

"Woah." Shinji squeaked as he realized that if the Eva's hand had been just a few more inches outward, it would've been lopped off at the wrist.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

The gears in Misato's brain began turning as she tried to figure out a strategy against this.

' _It lashes out against anything that moves…maybe we can use that against it!'_ Misato internally pondered as an idea came into her head.

"Is there any way we can send up an empty armament building?" She asked Shigeru.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Unit-01 stayed crouched behind the buildings as Shinji tried to think up of a way to fight the Angel without getting himself and the Eva cut in half. After a couple of seconds, he heard Misato contact him over the com.

" _Shinji, we're going to distract the Angel. When I give the word, that will be your chance to attack. Ready?"_

"Ready."

The Angel was slowly closing in on his position when an armament building suddenly popped up behind it. Swerving its body around, the Angel sliced it apart with its tentacles. In that instant another armament building shot up next to Shinji and opened up to reveal another gauss rifle!

" _NOW!"_

 _(Marvel VS Capcom 3- Chris Redfield Theme)_

Unit-01 grabbed the rife, squeezed the trigger and the bullets tore away at the Angel's skin! It flailed in pain and blue blood erupted from its wounds as it was shredded endlessly. One of the rounds decimated one of the skeletal legs that protected the S2-Engine, partially exposing the core.

Enraged, Shamshel shot one of her whips downward and lassoed the construct's ankle. She then repeatedly slammed it to the ground over and over again like a ragdoll! The Eva was relentlessly smashed into the concrete until the AT-field shattered and it was flung into a group of buildings, smashing them apart!

Shinji struggled to stay conscious and pain coursed throughout his body. He felt like he had been trampled by a herd of elephants. It was a miracle his Umbilical Plug was still attached. As he tried to get his Eva back up, he heard Misato's voice shrill though the com.

" _Shinji are you all right?! SHINJI!"_

Shinji attempted to speak but the only thing he could muster was a pained croak.

" _SOMEONE GIVE ME A DAMAGE REPORT!"_

" _His AT-Field has been depleted but all other systems are nominal!"_

Shinji looked up just in time to see the Angel looming over him, ready for the kill. Just as it raised its tentacles, Unit-01 sprang up and kicked out both of his feet, knocking its head upwards. It fired a short burst of gauss rounds at the left appendage, rushed forward and swung his elbow down upon it, snapping it off like a twig and deactivating one of the tentacles.

Suddenly, the white hot whips wrapped around Unit-01's arms, legs, abdomen and neck! Shamshel started to squeeze tightly, intent on crushing this metal interloper to death!

Shinji grit his teeth as hard as he could as his body was wracked with unbearable pain. It was like he was being squeezed by an anaconda that was a million degrees hot. He struggled to move but the Angel's vice-like grip made it impossible. He felt his throat being constricted and he gasped for air despite being in the LCL. He heard the voices of Misato and Ritsuko frantically shouting orders.

" _Lower his synchronization rate!"_

" _Have our cannons open fire on the Angel!"_

Shinji felt the pain ebb away but saw the end of the tentacle starting to rear back, ready to decapitate him! Just before it could deliver the killing blow, the Angel was pelted from behind from battleship-like cannons from the armament buildings. The shells exploded on contact in a series of large explosions which further damaged the Angel.

Feeling the tentacle wrapped around his arms loosen a little, Shinji aimed his Gauss Rifle at the remaining appendage and pulled the trigger! The Rounds blasted the appendage off and the tentacle went limp as a noodle. Taking aim, Unit-01 emptied the whole clip of his Gauss Rifle into the legs that formed around the core. They were instantly reduced to splintered marrow.

With the core exposed, Unit-01 launched itself at the Angel and began ruthlessly pummeling it with series of brutal Muay Thai moves. Unit-01 then jumped back, deployed its Progressive Bowie Knife and with the accuracy and skill of a knife thrower, flung the blade directly at the S2-Engine! The blade embedded itself into the core, causing the Angel to freeze right where it stood.

Unit-01 sprinted towards it and pulled off a Hanuman move on the Angel. The move consisted of using the speed and force of the user's legs to perform a devastating double uppercut. This launched the Angel a couple feet in the air and is started to plummet back down, Unit-01 jumped up and side kicked the knife deeper into its core!

The Angel crash landed into the buildings, kicking up a billow of smoke. Landing back to the ground, Shinji could hear Misato and the other technicians in Central Dogma cheering.

" _YES! You did it, Shinji! Great job!"_

"Thanks." Shinji said as he smiled. It was tough at first, but he managed to defeat the Angel before the dinosaur could arrive. He felt a sense of relief and satisfaction that he won since it meant that he once again protected this city and all of Japan in general. It also meant that no one got hurt in the battle this time and took comfort in knowing that everyone was safe in their shelters.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Kensuke shouted as he jumped up and down from where he stood. Touji was completely slacked jawed as he stared down at the battle.

"Did you see those moves? He just mopped the floor with that thing!" He said in amazement.

"I know, right? It's no wonder he's a pilot! That or your talk with him really uplifted his spirits!" Kensuke said as he continued to record everything.

"Well…that too." Touji shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked down at the prone form of the Angel. "Do you think it's dead?"

"Of course it is! There's no way it could still be alive after that!"

* * *

TOKYO-3

" _Wait! The target is still active!"_ Came the voice of Maya Ibuki!

Shinji focused his attention on the downed Angel and saw that she was right; it was trying to get itself up. Shinji furrowed his brow. It was still alive after all that? Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. Not everything is a cakewalk and there was also the chance that these Angels could get stronger after the last one failed.

"Command, I would like to request permission to finish it off."

" _Permission granted, Pilot. Kill it."_ Misato said, her voice dark and unusually cold at the last sentence. Shinji took note of that and it disturbed him a little. Misato had never acted like that before! Deciding that it was most likely due to the situation, Shinji focused on more important matters: delivering the final blow. He cautiously walked over to the Angel as it struggled to get up.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

So far the operation had been a success. The Angel had been soundly defeated, damage to the city was minimal, the civilians had been evacuated safely and despite the Angel having a brief upper hand against Unit-01, it could no longer fight back and all that was left was to finish it off-

 _ **BWOOOOOP BWOOOOOOP BWOOOOOOP BWOOOOOOP**_

Alarms began blaring throughout the facility as the holographic map zoomed in on Japan's shoreline. To everyone's horror, they saw a giant orange blip heading straight towards Japan at an unprecedented speed!

It was no secret what that blip belonged to.

The blip continued its course and the map shifted to an underground view of Tokyo-3. It soon dawned upon everyone that the MSC had arrived and it was using the tunnel it dug to Lake Aishi during the first attack! It would be upon them in _seconds!_

* * *

TOKYO-3

Swiftly kicking the Angel over on its back like a duffel bag, Unit-01 prepared to bring its foot down upon the embedded knife which would kill the Angel for good. Shinji was just about to have his Eva delivering the final bow when he suddenly heard Misato scream over the intercom!

" _SHINJI-"_

 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

The city started to shake as Unit-01 and the Angel turned towards the massive lake that was still stained red since the last battle. A gigantic swell rose up from the middle of the lake-

 _ **BWAAAAFWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**_

The MSC breached out of the water like a whale and soared right over the city! Within the Entry Plug of Unit-01, time seemed to slow down to a crawl for Shinji. His mouth fell open as he stared at the majestic blast from the past fly right over his Eva's head. He never though that he would see this creature again as the memories of its first arrival was etched into his brain forever.

Shamshel was experiencing the same thing but the feelings of amazement were replaced by anger and frustration. Now she understood why Sachiel failed his mission. But where he failed, she would not.

Touji and Kensuke gawked in amazement when the MSC burst forth from the water. Kensuke was recording everything as he focused his camera on the dinosaur.

"I-i-i-its huge!" Touji stammered.

"It's beautifuuuuuuulllll." Kensuke whispered in a creepy tone. But their feeling of amazement suddenly disappeared when the noticed one very important detail…

" _IT'S COMING RIGHT TOWARDS US!"_ They screamed!

Godzilla pivoted in the air so his feet faced the ground and landed on the mountainous hilltop!

 _ **KAAAAAAAATTTHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

Rising from the dirt cloud, Godzilla stood imposingly over the city and he announced his presence for all to hear!

" _ **SKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKK!"**_

From atop the hill, Godzilla surveyed the scene before him. The city that had been fully decimated after his first battle with the returning Dark Ones was repaired to its former glory, albeit with several buildings demolished. He saw a wounded, bleeding Dark One lying in a puddle of its own blood down in the city next to a rather familiar looking humanoid…

Touji laid flat on his stomach with his arms covering his head. The jock was shaking like a leaf as he opened his eyes to see that he was still alive! He heard heavy breathing from above and slowly looked up to see the MSC looming above them! Touji's heart thudded in his chest, his eyes almost popping out of his head. Looking around, he saw Kensuke on his back: the poor boy had fainted. But that wasn't what really caught his eye. He and his friend were _right in between the dinosaur's toes!_ Looking up at the monster again, Touji started to laugh nervously; overjoyed that they were still alive.

Shinji's mind was racing as he wondered what he should do. He was praying that it wouldn't attack him but the way it was staring down at him made Shinji think otherwise. That's when he heard the frantic sounding voice of Makoto.

" _The blood pattern just expanaded! It's the same readings as last time!"_

Shinji started to hear gurgling sound and turned to his right to see the Angel swelling up like a balloon! It kept getting a bigger and bigger within the span of a few seconds until it finally exploded into a red mist!

 _ **BLOOORRRRRFFFT**_

The force of the explosion sent Shinji hurtling straight towards the Dinosaur!

"Kensuke! Wake the hell up, man!" Touji yelled as he slapped his friend awake.

Kensuke eventually creaked his eyes open and sat up. "Unngghh…what happened-" His words died in his mouth when he looked up and gasped at the prehistoric leviathan towering above them.

"We gotta go! Right now, man! Right-" Touji suddenly heard something behind him and looked up to see the Evangelion plummet downward towards them! The jock screamed like a little girl while Kensuke fainted again.

Seeing the humanoid fall towards him, Godzilla shot out his hand and caught it in midair!

Shinji felt his Entry Plug shake as his safety harness kept him glued to his seat. His whole world was spinning before his eyes until he managed to shake off the dizziness. He saw that he was seemingly suspended in the air but then his point of view was shifted over to a _scaly reptilian face glaring right at him!_ The dinosaur had his Eva in its clutches and was now staring intensely at it/him.

Shinji's heart thudded against his chest like a drum. His hands shook as fright consumed his very being. Shinji had never felt so scared in his entire life. All it took was one squeeze from the monster's grasp to crush him and his Eva like a soda can!

Godzilla continued to stare at the purple humanoid. He now remembered this was the same creature that he saw the day he fought the 1st Dark One after his 15-year coma. But one thing he did take note of was that this one looked disturbingly similar to the one that initiated The Great Cataclysm.

Was this thing built by human hands? Did they not realize they were imitating a demon that brought about the ruination of their world? His first instinct was to destroy this thing but then he sensed something. There was a human presence within it, a very young one at that. He could also sense another human from deep inside but it was very faint and hard to make out. They didn't feel hostile but rather innocent and peaceful. He remembered the Dark One being heavily beaten when he arrived and the last one was just as damaged as well.

It soon became clear to Godzilla that this humanoid was some kind of machine that the humans built and rode in as well as having the same objective as he had: defending what was left of this world from the Dark Ones. He felt a sense of relief course through his body.

It looked like he wasn't going to fight alone after all.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

It was as quiet as a graveyard in Central Dogma. Earlier, everyone had gasped in shock when they saw the MSC catch Unit-01 out of the air. They all tensed up in silence when the saw the creature stare at it forebodingly. Everyone feared the worst, the Evangelion and its pilot were completely at the beast's mercy. Misato feared for Shinji's life.

But what happened next stunned every single person in Central Dogma.

The MSC bent over and gently placed Unit-01 down on the ground beside it!

Their jaws fell open as they stared at the screen. Shigeru turned to his with a bewildered look on his face. "You all saw that, right?"

* * *

TOKYO-3

Turning his attention to the cloud of red smoke within the city, Godzilla could sense that the Dark One had not been destroyed and it had already completed its transformation. He steeled himself for another tough battle…

The cloud eventually disappeared, revealing the transformed Dark One in all of its horrific glory. It now resembled a hooded cobra but much more "demonic" looking. Its scales were as red as blood with spines running from its head down to its serpentine tail. It had grown a pair of eyes that glowed an emerald color as well as a fully developed mouth lined with razor-sharp teeth and a set of double pronged fangs. Godzilla took note that the Dark One had six skeletal arms ending in bony claws and it stood at 115 meters tall. The frontal chest area was protected by a thick, skeletal ribcage covered in spikes.

Unit-01 staggered backwards while Shinji recoiled in shock. Did these things get uglier every time they transformed? Turning to the dinosaur, Shinji saw that the reptile was undaunted and looked ready to tear right into it! It then looked down at Shinji with those intimidating eyes but for some reason, the boy didn't feel any fear this time. He could now see that there was actual intelligence behind his eyes, almost as if it was silently telling him "Flee or fight, your choice."

Focusing his attention back to the Dark One, Godzilla leaped downward and slid down the mountainous hill towards his prey. Shamshel coiled up and sprang outward, quickly slithering through the city as her bulk flattened and toppled over dozens of buildings. The gargantuan combatants were closing the distance and they both jumped towards each other, claws and fangs bared!

" _ **SSSSSSSSKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

" _ **HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

 _ **THWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**_

Tumbling down into the city, Godzilla sank his teeth into the Dark One's neck while Shamshel dug her claws deep into the monster's skin! They finally crashed into the ground and they began to battle each other in a furious maelstrom of violence!

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Shinji assessed the situation. A holographic screen to his right informed him that his Umbilical Cable had been dislodged (from the Angel exploding) and he now had only 3 minutes of internal power left. As much as he wanted to go down there and help the dinosaur, there would be a very good chance that he might get squashed in the melee. The best thing to do would be to contact Central Dogma and revive orders on how to tackle this. Hopefully Misato would be able to come up with a good strategy.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

" _Command, if you have any suggestions I would really love to hear them!"_

Misato could feel the eyes of the technicians, the Bridge Bunnies and Ritsuko focus directly on her. She didn't have the slightest clue of what to do. This was just like the last Angel. That was one thing but this? This was way beyond anything she had prepared for!

The most prudent move would be to issue a tactical retreat. Unit-01 and Shinji would be able to safely evacuate via recovery route 34, just east of the mountains. But there was one thing that was prevented her from issuing that order: the MSC.

One of her biggest concerns during the beginning of the operation was the reappearance of this creature. Misato was worried that it might suddenly lash out against them and Shinji would most likely get seriously hurt or even worse, _killed._

But all of that was instantly dashed away when she saw the MSC put Shinji down like it was handling a kitten. For the longest time she prayed that the MSC would not turn out to be another threat like the Angels and it seemed that they had been answered. She remembered the advice Shinji gave to Fuyutsuki several weeks earlier.

' _It could be our trump card, if the card flipped the table over and shot the other player!'_

Looking back on that, it was amazing to see how right Shinji was. Even though they now had upgraded weaponry and defense systems, they still needed help. That help came in the form of a giant, prehistoric monster. The rational part of her mind was screaming at her to get Shinji out of there but the other half was calmly telling her that she should order Shinji to fight alongside the MSC.

It was a monumental risk…but one she was willing to take.

"Shinji, we're going to send you up a spare Umbilical Cable along with a Progressive Katana and a missile launcher. Your orders are to assist the MSC in destroying the Angel in any way you can."

" _Roger that!"_ Shinji replied.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" Ritsuko worriedly asked Misato. "Unit-01's AT-Field has been diminished."

"Shinji's proven himself to be a very adaptable and capable Eva pilot and I have the upmost faith in him. Besides, you saw what happened. The MSC is _not_ our enemy. It needs our help in defeating the Angels as much as we do."

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

It was amazing how Touji and Kensuke hadn't soiled themselves yet.

Touji thanked whatever god was watching over them when the MSC caught the Eva straight out of the air. Kensuke almost suffered another heart attack when he woke up just in time to see the MSC step over them and barrel down the mountain towards the Angel that now looked like it got barfed up by the devil.

When the Eva slid down the mountain to join the fray, Touji saw this as their only chance to high tail it back to the shelter. "Okay, this is officially FUBAR! Let's get the hell out of here, man!"

Touji was just about to run away when he saw Kensuke pick up his camera (which was thankfully unharmed) and start recording the fight!

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"No I haven't! I have to record this! If I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life!"

"We're gonna frickin die if we stay here, you _lunatic_!"

"Admit it, Touji! You wanna see this too!"

Touji facepalmed and trudged over to Kensuke. "I gotta find new friends…" He muttered to himself.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Will Godzilla emerge victorious against the Dark One? Can Unit-01 be of any useful assistance? Find out next time!**

 **This chapter was originally going to have the Godzilla/Unit-01 vs Shamshel fight as well as the aftermath but it was truncated due to length, writer fatigue and having to answer the reviews. The next chapter will have the full fight!**

 **I had to revise this one a couple of times because this was originally going to have Ritsuko and Misato argue with one another. Ritsuko would've been pointing out that Godzilla is a dangerous animal while Misato would point out that he saved Shinji's life before telling her that she obviously outranks her. And then Shinji breaks up the fight and it just wasn't going to mesh well at all. It also created a problem with Ritsuko in particular. She initially said that Godzilla was just an animal in chapter 3 but in chapter 5, she accepts Godzilla as an important zoological discovery and develops a sort of fascination/admiration for him so this scene was scrapped.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter as it will contain a very important announcement.**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame!**


	12. Unit-01 Unleashed

**Hello once again!**

 **400 Reviews folks! Thank you so much for making this the most reviewed Godzilla/Evangelion crossover story on this site! Stay tuned after the story for an important announcement.**

 **Before I answer your reviews, let me explain that Shamshel's Forced Evolution form is based on Imoogi from D-War, only more demonic looking. Or you could go and look up images of Apophis the Egyptian god of chaos as suggested by Iceheart!**

 **Review Time!**

 **G-Matt: Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Gokaimaster100: Close but it's based on the one from D-War.**

 **.1: Indeed it is!**

 **Prototron MJ Tornada: Awesome Duke reference! LMAO about the kitten part! It was never but intention to make it look like that but no sense in changing it now. There won't be any hugging when he does meet the rest of his comrades but he will be overjoyed.**

 **Gold1992: Don't worry, Ishikawa can press the mute button.**

 **True, but as least she's not as jerkish as Katagiri.**

 **Bingo!**

 **Ani8900: Glad you like the chapter and that sort of thing will happen later in the story.**

 **Guest #1: Godzilla will still retain his Anti-hero personality.**

 **Dark Avenger874: It's actually based on Imoogi from D-War.**

 **Hercules8: A pleasure to entertain you!**

 **SupernalGodzilla: Sorry to disappoint but something like that probably won't happen.**

 **Coo-Hatch: The Precursors won't be in this but you can expect elements of Pacific Rim to be featured in this! I'm very iffy about sending someone my email so forgive me if I can't.**

 **MONSTER BATTLE: That sounds awesome! Sadly it won't happen but Manda and King Cobra will appear!**

 **The Question: They will be doing something pretty huge during the Ramiel fight and Mothra is over in The Lost Land.**

 **Nigel: You will see soon enough in this chapter! Haven't decided on a base yet.**

 **The Mecha Pilot: I'm already doing something with that series but it's not going to happen here.**

 **Story Artist: Believe me, it was going to be much longer but I had to cut in in half due to writer fatigue.**

 **Gojira Defender: Not gonna reveal that yet!**

 **Romance Maker: I'm still thinking about the expedition and I will resume work on that story!**

 **The Balance: Yes indeed and the mutations from Godzilla: The Series will be naturally evolved kaiju hailing from The Lost Land.**

 **Monster Island: Read on and find out!**

 **Rex Senem: Thank you for the encouraging words!**

 **Kaiju LOVER: I definitely agree with your suggestion and will use them as the story continues!**

 **Pizza King: You will find out more near the end of the chapter.**

 **Kaiju Avenger: I'm trying to keep in touch with the theme of Evangelion so fist bumping and thumbs up probably won't happen. Haven't thought about that yet.**

 **Dino Freak: Most likely, yes!**

 **MI vs SI: Thank you so much and I'm thinking about that.**

 **King of Fighters: Thanks a ton!**

 **Monster High: No problem, my man!**

 **Fantastic Beasts: Godzilla needs to trust the humans a little bit more before letting them set foot on Skull Island.**

 **Spectrobes: A metric ton!**

 **Revenant: You know what? I freakin will!**

 **Movie Maker: The Angels/Dark Ones will follow the same attack course in the anime. As for how many, it will be as follows: The original 17, 3 from the Rebuild movies and at least 11 from other Evangelion works.**

 **Swamp Beast: Skull Island** _ **is**_ **Monster Island and I don't think that will happen because that island is scared to the Kaiju and the Iwi.**

 **All Might: Quite true but that title belongs to Indiana Jones!**

 **Junkenstein: The Techno Sentient won't appear but Iruel will have some of its abilities when it goes through a Forced Evolution!**

 **HEAT G-FORCE: True, but we have a long way to go until the end.**

 **Junior VB: Wish granted!**

 **Gman: True dat!**

 **Guest #2: Relax, it's here and I'm a slow updater.**

 **RabidArmenian: Mothra will appear and there will be no Kaiju "waifus"**

 **Omega-Neos: I'm brainstorming some ideas on how to approach that relationship.**

 **Guest #3: LOL!**

 **Thunder Dragon: Relax! You will get to see all of those Kaiju make an appearance! I may or may not use the music tracks; it all depends on how well they fit into certain scenes.**

 **Guest #4: I have read that and it's a great read!**

 **Guest #5: This Godzilla will be a mix of heroic persona of the 60's and his anti-hero version from the 2000's. He will protect the hearth but he won't hesitate to attack anyone who tries to harm him.**

 **Kamecolin: I sure will!**

 **Kingdom Hearts3: I don't think anything like that will happen but if it's plant-based Kaiju you are looking for, Biollante will appear in this story and I will try to find others like her.**

 **Iceheart: I've looked up Apophis and I must say, it looks exactly what I envisioned! You nailed the summary about Jurassic World and he Godzilla will be named an MSC for quite a while.**

 **Zatchzilla: Gamera is currently maintaining order over in The Lost Land.**

 **Megidramon: The who?**

 **Cold War: Yes you will!**

 **Kaiju World War: Yes! MSC is another term for MUTO and it will apply to the other Kaiju until they know their real names.**

 **LegionCenturionMaster: That does sound better than what I have! I would edit that chapter but the doc was deleted a long time ago.**

 **Guest #6: Thanks for the review but the Forced Evolution for Ramiel will blow you away. Krystalak will appear in this story!**

 **Dino Knight: I admit that it is but I'm mostly following the anime and manga. I'll try my best to mix it up in the future.**

 **Guest #7: I know that you like Jet Jaguar but I just don't think he would fit. We got enough giant robots already.**

 **Dunkles: Glad you like my story and I'll see if I can squeeze those two suggestions in!**

 **Guest #8: Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and Godzilla will still retain his nuclear powers from the failed bombings.**

 **Kongzilla: Chillax, the new chapter is here!**

 **Prime junky: I may not do that but I'll see if I can cross Transformers over with something. I have read that Avengers/Godzilla story and it rocks!**

 **Guest #9: If you're talking about General Mike Haggar then I'm sorry to say that he won't be appearing in this. You can check out Hail to the King, he's in that story!**

 **Plead: One thing you need to know is that I'm a slow updated. But patience is a virtue!**

 **A MONSTER idea: Not sure about that. I'm very iffy about the animation and I'm already using the Rulers of Earth Godzilla in this story. I will have to watch the whole anime though.**

 **Dialzen: Thanks. I think it's only fair that they get a bit more to do than in canon.**

 **Guest #10: There will be bigger mechs in the story but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest #11: That figure is so cool! Too bad you can only get it in Japan.**

 **Godzilla and Evangelion belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Unit-01 Unleashed

 _(Unreal Tournament-Razorback)_

Wrapping her tail around the monster's abdomen, Shamshel slammed it into the ground and began to constrict around its body! Godzilla began to furiously claw at its body, hoping to dislodge it off him. But Shamshel ignored the pain and surged her head forward, aiming her fangs at the creature's throat.

But she never got the change as several missiles collided with the side of her head, disorienting her. Taking this chance, Godzilla lunged upward and sank his teeth into the Dark One's neck! He then pushed the Dark One down onto the ground where he began slashing away at its throat but the abomination lashed out with its claws. Shamshel slashed the side of the monster's chest, leaving bloody lesions and she followed up by plunging her claws into its sides!

Godzilla roared in agony as the Dark One rose up and was about to use its remaining arms to slice its throat open only to have the fingers on its one of its skeletal hands get blown off! Snapping her head to the right, Shamshel saw the purple construct aiming some kind of weapon at her.

Unit-01, now outfitted with a new Umbilical Cable, fired another volley of missiles from the bulky, 4 barreled missile launcher in its hands. A progressive katana was attached to the back of his right shoulder pylon. Unit-01 took aim at the Angel and fired a barrage of guided, Massive Ordinance Penetrators that had been converted into missiles right at its target.

The Angel dodged to the left but Shinji used the laser sight attached to his weapon to guide the incoming missiles right into the side of its head! The missiles blew apart its skin and took out its right eye! The Angel let out a pained screech as blue blood gushed from the open wound. Seeing his chance, Godzilla leaped up, grabbed the Dark One by its fangs and slammed it headfirst into the earth! The King of the Monsters proceeded to viciously hammer away at the Dark One's face with each hit cracking its skull! He suddenly felt its tail coil around his neck and slam him to the ground!

Rising up, the Angel was about to attack its prey only to have several more missiles strike the back of its hood. Unit-01 continued to fire away at the Angel until his launcher ran dry. The Angel slithered straight towards Unit-01 with its double pronged fangs bared! The Evangelion discarded its weapon, unsheathed it's Progressive Katana and just before the Angel could snap it's jaws down upon it, Unit-01 dodged to the left and swing the blade, slicing across the length of its body!

Shamshel let out an enraged hiss and suddenly felt the monster free itself from her grasp! She turned around just in time to see the monster punch her right across the face, sending her crashing to the ground. She creaked open her left eye to see the beast's mouth glow with energy and the purple construct grab another weapon from one of the buildings and aim it at directly at her!

Before the two of them could react, the Angel suddenly stood on its six hands and slammed its serpentine body down upon them! They managed to doge the blow, but then it started to spin its whole body around like a massive propeller! Its tail slammed into Godzilla sent him smashing through several buildings as well as knocking over dozens more!

Unit-01 barely had enough time to duck out of the way before he got hit by the tail! Godzilla struggled to get up from the rubble but the Dark One was instantly upon him and it sank it's fangs into his collarbone while constantly stabbing its claws deep into it! Searing pain rippled through Godzilla's body and he charged up his atomic breath but the Dark One's bony hand clamped around his throat, cutting off his breath and oxygen!

Unit-01 emptied its missile launcher at the Angel but it ignored the assault despite the damaged it received! It shot out its hand and tightly grasped the Evangelion before it could react! It began repeatedly slamming the Eva into the ground over and over again as it dug its claws and teeth into the MSC!

Things were starting to look grim until a volley of sleek looking missiles bored deep into its back and exploded with staggering force!

 _ **BABOOOOOM BABOOOOOOOOM BABOOOOOOOM**_

" _ **HIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**_

Feeling the Dark One's grip on him loosen and its fangs no longer maiming him, Godzilla fired a jet of atomic energy upwards at the Dark One, severing its 3 left arms! Unit-01 felt the Angel release it from its grasp as it let out another pained shriek. Grabbing the Progressive Katana, the Eva scrambled up its arms, jumped up on its head and plunged the katana into its skull!

Unit-01 shoved the blade further into its head and hoped off down into the city when it tried to grab him again. Seeing the Dark One about to attack the humanoid, Godzilla grabbed two of its severed arms and began striking it with them like they were a pair of makeshift clubs!

From afar, Katagiri watched the ensuing beat down from the mountains as more tanks outfitted with Fullmetal Missiles moved into range. He was impressed to see that they actually worked so well after the first volley. His hand held military radio crackled to life with the voice of Misato Katsuragi.

" _Katagiri! What on earth are you doing here? You relinquished control of this operation to us hours ago!"_

A smile formed on Katagiri's face. It had been such a long time since he heard Misato that he was actually stating to miss that little twit. "Ah, Misato! It's so good to hear from you again after all these years. To answer your question; I was ordered by my superiors to assist in your efforts since the situation has gotten clearly out of hand."

" _Out of hand?! Now you listen here, you smarmy jackass! We have the situation under control! There isn't any need for your assistance-"_

"Well fortunately for me, I am under direct orders from our government to do so and last time I checked, we both answer to them! Also, I saved your robot from becoming a purple smear on the concrete so I believe a thank you is in order."

"… _.Don't get in our way."_

Katagiri could practically hear her teeth grinding through the radio. Switching channels, he contacted his soldiers. "Have our missiles target the Angel's rib cage. That's got to be where the S2-Engine is."

 _ **WHACK THWOCK CRACK THWACK WHAM THWAM**_

Godzilla continued to hammer away at the Dark One with the use of its severed limbs! It lunged forward to bite at him but Godzilla swung upwards with the limbs and struck its jaw. At that same time, CCI fired another volley of Fullmetal Missiles at the Angel in which 3 managed to hit it in the neck, body and its remaining hood but the last missile hit the protective ribcage! It drilled straight through, missed the core, and finally exploded, damaging the S2-Engine while also destroying the ribcage.

Surging forward, Godzilla leaped up and slammed both of the limbs down upon its cranium so hard it staggered the abomination and shattered the improvised bludgeons. Taking a step back from its opponent, Godzilla could see that the Dark One was in no condition to fight any longer. It was bleeding from multiple wounds on its body, it only had 3 right arms remaining and it was standing in a hunched over state, it's breathed labored and its core flickering.

He began to charge up his atomic breath. It was time to end this.

 _(Godzilla 2014 Soundtrack-The Wave)_

Katagiri narrowed his eyes at the Angel and saw that this was the perfect time to deliver the killing blow. "Have our missiles target the center of the Angel's back. We'll let the ordinance do the rest of the work." He ordered his soldiers, knowing that the missiles would drill straight through into its S2-Engine.

The military vehicle launched their last of their Fullmetal Missiles, four of them, at the Angle while Godzilla was almost done charging his atomic breath. The missiles streaked towards the Angel as it remained still. Locking on to the S2-Engine, the thrusters within each missile activated and they rocketed to their target at breakneck speeds. Nearing closer and closer, the missiles were primed to bore through its back-

The Angel suddenly ducked down and the Fullmetal Missiles flew right over it _and straight towards Godzilla!_

 _ **BABOOOOOOM BABOOOOOOOM BABOOOOOOOOM BABOOOOOOOOOM**_

" _ **SKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

The missiles hit the saurian in his legs, left shoulder and abdomen! Due to his thick hide, they weren't able to drill deep into his skin but the explosions ripped it apart, causing blood to spill into the streets and inflicting horrific pain upon Godzilla! The force of the explosions blew Unit-01 into a building as the Eva shielded itself with its hands! The King of the Monsters toppled backwards into a cluster of buildings while the Angel stealthily slithered into the city.

Katagiri was completely dumbstruck by what he saw. The Angel tricked them into firing at the MSC! Not that he actually cared, the monster was just as big of a threat as the Angel. But the Angel's intelligence was something to be wary of. How smart were these things? He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard Misato shrill through the radio!

" _YOU BUNCH OF F*** UPS!"_

Katagiri was just about to shout back at her when he saw the MSC rise up glare in his direction with an absolutely _murderous_ look on its face. Katagiri turned pale as the icy grip of fear went down his spine. "Oh shit. EVERYONE EVACUATE THE AREA _! NOW!_ " He roared into the radio.

Katagiri and the rest of the CCI personnel ran for their lives and got away from the area just in time as the MSC fired a stream of atomic energy at the mountains, instantaneously vaporizing the Fullmetal Missile tanks! It continued to breathe its fearsome power and it swept the beam across the mountains, bathing it in a sea of radioactive, azure hellfire!

Katagiri sat several feet away from the burning landscape that was once a mountain. His hands were shaking as he spoke into the military radio.

"Were we able to evac all of our personnel?"

" _Yes, Sir. Everyone is present and accounted for."_

Katagiri turned the radio off and looked towards Tokyo-3 and then at the MSC. Its eyes were a deathly white with blue flames leaking from its mouth. He started to grow increasingly fearful as he tried to get himself up from the ground. Why the hell is the UN so focused on studying this thing when it should be destroyed?

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

Touji and Kensuke stared at the mountains that the MSC had set ablaze. Their jaws hung open.

"Holy crap…." Touji breathed.

"I think I wet myself…" Kensuke admitted.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Shinji got Unit-01 onto its feet and looked to the burning mountains. It was like the scene of a disaster movie. He turned to the MSC and cautiously backed away from it as it bled heavily and breathed threateningly. This didn't mean it was an enemy now, right? Looking at its wounds, Shinji saw that they were slowly regenerating but the dinosaur looked ready to fall over from sheer pain and exhaustion.

Shinji was just about to contact Central Dogma for ideas on what to do next when he saw the Angel lurking behind some buildings near the MSC, ready to pounce! Wasting no time, Shinji activated the Evangelion's external speakers and shouted-

" _ **BEHIND YOU!"**_

Godzilla was instantly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the humanoid shout out a warning to him and sensing movement from behind, Godzilla spun around just in time to slash the Dark One across the face just it spring towards him! His claws shredded the Dark One's upper jaw and it crashed to the ground with bone crushing force! He rushed over to stomp the abomination's head in but it rolled away from his incoming foot and tail whipped Godzilla right in the face!

Shinji watched the Angel wrap its tail around the MSC's leg and flung it deeper into the city as its body bowled over multiple buildings! As the Angel slithered over to it, Shinji knew that it wouldn't last long and this needed to end _now_.

"Command, we need to finish this thing off before it gains the upper hand! I would like permission to use the M.A.G.!"

" _We're sending it up to you now!"_ Shigeru replied. _"It's in building E-37!"_

A holographic display of Tokyo-3 popped up next to him and showed that the building he was looking for was behind him. Felling relived, Shinji turned around to retrieve it…only to see that it was very far away from him and dangerously near the two gigantic combatants who were in the process of mauling each other.

"Terrific…" Shinji muttered. Unit-01 sprinted towards the armament building while weaving through and jumping over ruined buildings. The roaring and hissing of the two behemoths could be heard in the background as Unit-01 continued to run. The Eva was nearing the building and it opened up to reveal the Magnetic Accelerator Gun: Nerv's most powerful weapon to date and would decisively end the battle!

Unit-01 was just an arm's length away from grabbing the weapon when the MSC was thrown towards the Eva's position! Shinji barely had enough time to get Unit-01 to doge out of the way as the dinosaur tumbled though the buildings; including the one the M.A.G. was in!

Sitting itself up, Unit-01 could see the M.A.G lying a few feet away from his left but his main focus was on the MSC's state. It was covered it to toe in numerous cuts and lacerations as it bled heavily into the streets; streams of crimson liquid staining the roadways of the city.

Shinji noticed something out of the corner of Unit-01's vision and he turned his Eva's head to the right to see that the Angel now had a jagged bone blade jutting from its tail! Unit-01 made a mad dash to the M.A.G.-

 _ **SHWACK**_

The Angel swung its blade at the Eva's feet, _slicing off both of it's legs and the Umbilical Cable!_ It fell to the ground as purple colored blood spewed out from the stumps where its legs used to be like a firehose!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed as he clutched his legs while warning lights flashed throughout the plug and bubbles rose around him! His ligaments were still attached but it still felt like they had been horribly amputated! Shinji gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming out in pain again but to no avail. The searing pain was just too much for him and he let out another cry of agony.

" _ABORT THE MISSION! PILOT'S SAFETY IS OUR TOP PRIORITY! GET HIM OUT OF THERE, EJECT THE F***ING ENTRY PLUG_ _ **NOW**_ _!"_ He heard Misato yell!

 _ **VWRRRRRRRRRRRRT**_

 _ **KACHUNK**_

The Entry Plug unscrewed itself from the Eva and its rocket based ejection system activated. Engine ports popped up on the sides of the plug and instantly activated their thrusters, sending the plug rocketing away from the Eva!

 _ **PSSSSSSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEEWWWWWW**_

The plug soared though the air, its internal guidance systems steering it towards a safe location away from the city where it could be safely recovered-

 _ **THWAP**_

Shamshel's prehensile tongue launched out of her mouth and wrapped around the cylinder! She sensed a human presence within it and deduced that the construct wouldn't be able move without it. Mentally smiling, Shamshel reeled her tongue back into her mouth and _swallowed the object whole!_ With the human soon to be digested in her stomach, Shamshel focused her attention back to the disgusting creature. He stabbed her stinger straight into its knee and then flung it into the city again. Shamshel slithered over to her prey, relishing in its pain and wanted to prolong it's suffering before finishing it off.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! It's getting its ass kicked!" Touji panicked as he saw battle go south before his eyes!

Kensuke was panicking as well. "I can't believe that Angel ate the battery! I didn't think they could be so crafty!"

"You don't think Shinji was in that thing, do you?"

"Of course not! He's obviously inside the head where the cockpit is! I'm sure he's just fine."

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Misato was close to hyperventilating as her brain tried to process what happened.

The Angel just _ate_ Shinji.

She, Ritsuko, the Bridge Bunnies and everyone else present stared at the screen in horror. Soon everyone snapped out of it and the command center shifted their goal of repelling the Angel to rescuing the pilot.

As Ritsuko and the others frantically tried to get a reading on the Entry Plug, Misato ran her hands through her hair as her heart thudded against her chest. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes as the ramifications of her not telling Shinji to fall back to the emergency retrieval route earlier crashed down upon her.

' _NO! No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! He could've retreated! I could've ordered him to do so but I didn't! I sent him out when we were clearly in over our heads! Oh God, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!'_

* * *

TOKYO-3

As the Angel smacked the weakened MSC aside like a ragdoll, Unit-01 lie still in a puddle of its own velvet blood.

Its hands suddenly twitched.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"Unit-01 has been reactivated!" Maya suddenly announced!

Everyone looked up to the screen to see the Evangelion, its eyes glowing white, struggle to get up!

"It's moving without an Entry Plug again!? How is this even possible?!" Ritsuko gasped.

"You're the Evangelion expert! _You_ should know!" Misato retorted.

What happened next shocked everyone in the room. The stumps where the Eva's legs used to be started to swell up and bubble until a new set of unarmored, tan colored legs burst forth! Maya nearly gagged at the grisly sight. Unit-01 stood upright and a dangerously low growl emanated from its bolted-shut mouth.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Looming over her target, Shamshel raised her blade above the creature's neck and prepared to finish it off when a chunk of rubble was thrown at her head. It harmlessly bounced off her hide but it was enough to give her pause. Shamshel looked behind her to see that construct standing a few yards away from her!

How was this possible? She cut off its legs! Her confusion was interrupted when she began to sense something from it. It was a surge of killing intent that almost rivaled her own. Godzilla slowly opened his eyes to see the humanoid standing on its own two feet! But how did it get its legs back?

The Evangelion's mouth guard was suddenly wrenched open revealing a row of red metallic teeth and a second set of serrated human teeth! Unit-01 let out a savage roar that echoed through the city!

 _(Rammstein-Mein Herz Brennt instrumental)_

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

The Eva sprinted towards the Angel as it lashed out with its stinger! Unit-01 dodged to the left, ran up the Angel's body and decked it the face! The Angel crashed into a row of buildings and was instantly beset upon by the raging Eva! Godzilla sat himself up just in time to see the humanoid deliver another punch across the Dark One's face, despite the difference in size.

The King of the Monsters was impressed by its ferocity and determination but he knew that the humanoid couldn't win alone. He just needed more time for his regenerative ability to kick in.

The Angel grabbed Unit-01 and threw it off only for the Eva to land on its feet and launched itself at the Angel once again! But the Angel had anticipated this and swatted the Eva right out of the air with one of its remaining bony hands. Once the Eva smashed down into the earth, the Angel began slashing the area where in landed with its bladed tail faster than the human eye could follow. After a couple of seconds, the whole area had massive slash marks strewn across it with a dust cloud obscuring the rest of it.

The Angel peer in close to get a better look only for the Eva to leap upon it from the right, having avoided its previous assault! It began savagely biting apart the wound on the Angel's neck that it had received from the MSC earlier.

Godzilla, with some of his wounds healed up, saw the Dark One about to smack the humanoid off when he charged up his atomic breath and fired a quick burst at its skeletal claws, blowing the rest of the limbs off its body! The Eva eventually chomped out a good sized hole in the Angel's neck and gruesomely crawled into it! As the Dark One began to gag, Godzilla rushed forward and tackled it to the ground. He began punching it in the face but then the Dark One instantly head-butted him in the jaw, causing him to stagger off the abomination.

Godzilla barely had enough time to dodge the stinger aimed at his head as he ducked under it but it curved back around and stabbed him straight in the back, between his dorsal spines! As he tried to dislodge the blade from his backside, while also tried to ignore the searing pain, the Dark One shot out towards him with its fangs bared-

 _ **BOOOOAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK**_

It suddenly vomited a steam of dark blue blood right in his face! Disgusted and enraged, Godzilla yanked the blade out, wiped the blood of his face and back fisted it away from him. It began to spasm and shriek in agony on the ground as its twisting body flattened multiple buildings. As Godzilla began to wonder what wrong with it, he saw a noticeable bulge protruding from its skin near the stomach area. It started to move and grow bigger until it exploded in a shower of blue gore!

A hand reached out from a hole in the Angel's mangled flesh and the blood drenched form of Unit-01 burst forth, clutching the Entry Plug and roaring into the sky like a demon!

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

Everyone stared in terrified shock at what they were all witnessing. Maya began to vomit at the horrific display of grisly carnage she and everyone else was forced to witness.

Misato previously had her misgivings about the Evas but now that suspicion had turned into full blown _horror and fear_. What in God's name was Nerv making the children pilot?! More importantly, what were they going to do with these things after they defeated the Angels?!

"Christ in heaven…." Ritsuko quietly whispered to herself. "What kind of monster have we made this from?!" Unbeknownst to Ritsuko, Misato had actually heard her and she missed the baffled look her longtime friend gave her.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Godzilla was just as mortified as everyone else. Seeing this humanoid's ferocity reminded him the tenacity of the Dark One that caused The Great Cataclysm. As it jumped off the Angel's writhing form and onto the concrete, Unit-01 peered up at gargantuan dinosaur. For several seconds they stared at each other, Godzilla remaining cautious after the humanoid's savagery.

The humanoid instantly started running deeper into the city, leaving Godzilla perplexed. Why was it running away and why did it want to rescue that strange object the Dark One ate? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the Dark One rise up from behind and tail whipped it before it could react!

As the MSC engaged the Angel once more, Unit-01 started shifting though the rubble where its legs were previously lopped off. The Eva finally found what it was looking for after a few minutes of searching through the ruined buildings: the M.A.G., thankfully unscathed!

Getting down to one knee, Unit-01 picked up the Entry Plug and held it up to its back. The back opened up and it carefully slotted it inside, the internal systems locking the plug in place and screwing it back inside the Evangelion.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"I have readings on the Entry Plug! It's suffered acidic damaged in some areas but its up and running!" Makoto reported.

Misato instantly bolted over to his console. "Is Shinji okay?!"

"All vital sings nominal! He's alright." Hyuga said, giving Misato a reassuring smile.

Misato breathed a heavy sigh of relief, thankful that Shinji was unharmed.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Rei was peering out from the corner of the door to the commander center, silently watching the fight…

* * *

TOKYO-3

From within the plug, Shinji had been constantly trying to figure out what the hell was going on. When he felt his Entry Plug eject, the pain from his legs faded but it still hurt like crazy. Then he felt the plug jerk backwards and then it felt like it was sliding down a log flume afterwards. He started to get worried when he heard hissing noises around his Entry Plug and then the plug was jostled around, followed by a haunting roar.

After a few minutes, he felt the plug get inserted into something and before he knew it, everything came back online! His viewpoint went from the brass interior back to Unit-01 point of view. He saw the M.A.G. lying on the ground but saw that the Eva was in a crouching position!

"My legs….holy crap! My legs are back!" Shinji exclaimed, even though he knew it wasn't actually _his_ legs. He heard roaring and hissing in the background and turned his Eva around to see the Angel wrap itself around the MSC!

Unit-01 grabbed the M.A.G. and stood up, only to lose its balance and fall flat on its metal behind.

' _Damn!'_ Shinji mentally cursed. _'My legs still feel like burnt jelly.'_

Spotting a nearby armament building that was still standing; Unit-01 crawled over to it and sat itself against it and taking aim at the Angel. It had wrapped its body around the MSCand had its stinger dangerously close to its throat. The saurian and tightly gripping the tail and was using all of its strength to stop the blade from piercing its jugular but it was losing the struggle as the blade inched closer and closer!

As Shinji took aim, he noticed a holographic warning sight and beneath it, saw that he now had only 1 minuet of internal power left! He wasted no time as he took aim at the distracted Angel but instead of targeting its exposed S2-Engine, Shinji targeted its tail.

 _ **VWAAAKOOOOOOOOM**_

The ball of energy shot out of the weapon, rocketed through the city and hit the Dark One's tail! The force of the energy blew up a massive chunk of its tail and inflicting massive damage! As the Dark One hissed in pain, Godzilla shoved the mangled tail away from him and fired his atomic breath! The stream of radioactive nuclear death severed the tail and he shifted his beam at its coils, slicing them off like a hot knife through butter!

The Dark One collapsed into the ground, most of its main body in pieces and screeching in horrible, agonizing pain. Godzilla suddenly grabbed it by the head, picked up its severed blade tail, lifted the Angel up and-

 _ **SHWOCK**_

Decapitated it with its own weapon! The lifeless body of the Dark One fell to the ground as Godzilla tightly gripped it severed head. Blood spurted from its stumps as a river of blue flooded the decimated city. Discarding the tail and the head, Godzilla took a moment to catch his breath. Godzilla looked down at the dismembered Dark One as his wounds patched themselves up. The core was still there, slightly damaged from the humans' previous attack. Godzilla lifted up his foot and prepared to finish it off-

 _ **SKLUTCH**_

The Dark One's suddenly gained a life of its own and stabbed its blade right into Godzilla's side! Roaring in pain, Godzilla attempted to yank the blade out but then the severed head came to life as well and leap up at him, sinking it's fangs into his neck!

The body started to spasm and its bottom half began to sprout misshapen insectoid legs! Standing itself upright, the place where its head used to be exploded into a malformed mess of eyeballs, bladed tentacles and needle-like teeth, all of which lunged straight at him!

" _ **HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_

Godzilla grappled with the tentacles as the Dark One snapped at his face! He could feel the head's fangs and the tail's stinger dig deeper into his body, his wounds bleeding profusely! Godzilla wasn't able to keep this up for much longer.

Shinji was mortified when he saw the Angel spontaneously mutate even after it had been decapitated! But this was no time to be distracted. Taking aim at its exposed core, the targeting system zoomed in on it and after several seconds….

Shamshel was slowly starting to overpower her opponent as her tentacles started to coil around and cut up its neck. She was enjoying its pain and she was going to make sure that it would die an unspeakable death for interfering. The same goes for the purple construct that tore apart her insides. She was just about to tear out the creature's throat when she saw a shining white light coming from the construct…it would be the last thing she ever saw.

 _TARGET LOCKED ON_

"Die, you motherf-"

 _ **VWAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOM**_

The shot collided straight into the core, blowing a whole straight through it and the Angel, completely decimating it! Godzilla felt the Dark One and its appendages go limp and unceremoniously shoved the body off him.

Feeling a surge of frustration swell up from within, Godzilla ripped out the stinger and the decapitated head's fangs out of his neck and side, chucked them on top of its body and proceed to gather up the rest of its limbs and severed coils onto the pile. He charged up his atomic breath to a fever pitch and unleashed the full force of his nuclear fury upon the remains, burning them to unidentifiable cinders!

 _ **KAAAAAAAAKRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

The flames spread outwards, consuming the remains of any nearby buildings. With nothing left of the Dark One, Godzilla reared his head up to the sky and roared.

" _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

He turned to the city's massive lake and started moving towards it, albeit very slowly due to his injuries. He reflected upon the battle he had with the Dark One and noted that his current situation wasn't looking good. This one was much tougher than the last battle he had and his wounds were pretty serious to say the least. His healing factor was already closing up most of his wounds but it was a slow process for the bigger, more gave looking injuries.

But at least he wasn't fighting alone. He was thankful that the humanoid was able to help him in his battle against the Dark One but its ferocity worried him a little. Could the humans really control it? What if it went after him? If it did, then he would have no other choice but to put it down….even if it meant extinguishing the human inside it.

Speaking of humans, a part of him scolded himself for lashing out against them after their failed attempt to kill the Dark One almost ended up killing him instead. Even though the Dark One tricked the humans into attacking him, it didn't exempt them from the fact that they cost him an easy victory. He hoped that this came as a clear message to them: he would fight to protect this world and would accept their help but would not tolerate any of their stupidity whether it is intentional or not.

Within the Entry Plug of Unit-01, Shinji watched the MSC lumber into the lake and submerge itself out of sight. The plug went dark as the last of its energy reserves ran out and he relaxed into his seat. While things had gotten pretty damn crazy, the Angel had been defeated and the dinosaur would live to see another day. Now all he had to do was wait for the recovery teams to get him out of his plug which was now shut down.

But there was one thing that he could figure out. What had happened when he was ejected from Unit-01? How did it get its legs back? And where did that ghastly roaring come from?

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-GEO SHELTER 334

Touji and Kensuke rushed into the shelter and quietly closed the metal door behind them and the slumped against the wall to catch their breaths. After they witnessed the Eva deliver the final blow and the MSC torch its remains, they ran as fast as they could back to the shelter.

"Oh, man! That was friggin insane! I'm so glad I managed to tape all of it!" Kensuke said ecstatically.

"Yeah...that pretty kick ass! But seriously though, we are not doing that again." Touji replied.

"Why not? If it was that easy to sneak out then we could record every fight we see!"

"I'm being serious here, man. We are _never_ doing this shit _ever_ again."

"Dude, why are you chickening out on-"

 _THWACK_

Touji hit Kensuke over the head and grabbed him by his shirt, bringing him up to his face.

"IT'S BECAUSE WE COUDVE _DIED_!" Touji shouted. "Do you even know how close were to get getting friggin killed?! How do you think my sister or our fathers would feel if we both got axed?!"

Kensuke's hands started to shake as he slowly began to realize that Touji was right: they were dangerously close to dying and it was sheer luck that the MSC didn't crush them. How could he have not seen it sooner? And what's worse is that he put his own friend in very real danger!

"From now on, whenever something like this happens, we watch it from the shelters and we are not going to tell a word about this to _anyone_. We're gonna take this secret to our _graves_. Got it?" Touji sternly told him.

Kensuke nodded his head. "Yeah. I get it." Touji nodded as well and the duo quietly went back to the area where all of the evacuees were. So far nobody had noticed them. They walked over to their schoolmates who had watched the whole fight on their laptops, cellphones and touchpads. Hikari saw them approach and got up.

"Where have you two been? You missed the whole thing! Were the both of you in the restroom the entire time?" Hikari questioned.

"Diarrhea." They both said in unison.

* * *

TOKYO-1

Ishikawa had watched the battle on his TV. The entire fight had been broadcasted around the world so it wasn't hard trying to find a station that had it on. He noted that things weren't looking too good for Godzilla. He felt his cellphone vibrate and fished it out of his picket. It was a call from the Major Kusanagi.

Ishikawa pressed the talk button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"I take it you've seen the main event?"

" _Everyone here has. I'm surprised that Ikari kid was the one who finished it off."_

"I'm more surprised that Unit-01 took Chestburster lessons."

" _Looks like command wasn't kidding when they said the Evangelion Program is dangerous."_

"Speaking of which, do you think they're going to jumpstart the Jaegers back up soon? The big guy needs our help sooner or later."

" _I wouldn't count him out just yet, Ishikawa. Serizawa and the rest of command have too much faith in him."_

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION

 _(Under Siege soundtrack-Track 4)_

Within a dark room, three figures had watched the battle on a massive screen that illumined the room.

The first was Ishiro Serizawa. He was Japanese man in his mid-50's with neatly combed hair and a thin goatee. He wore what could best be described as a researcher's garb: brown pants, a dark blue lab coat with a white buttoned shirt underneath.

The second person was Daisuke Aramaki. He too was Japanese and was approximately 63 years old. He wore a black suit and black paints that was befitting for someone like him. He had grey air with a bald spot in the middle while two large tufts poked outwards on the sides of his head.

The last one was Stacker Pentecost. Unlike Serizawa and Aramaki, he was a tall, African American man in his late 40's. He wore a navy blue army uniform.

"It's just as the Shobijin predicted: the Dark Ones are indeed getting stronger." Serizawa said, breaking the uneasy silence.

"If they truly are, then I fear that Godzilla may not survive the next one." Aramaki grimly added.

"It's clear to me that this is the time to reactivate the Jaeger Program. We can't rely on those bio mechanical abominations that Nerv utilizes." Pentecost remarked.

"It's not in our place to interfere, Stacker. The arrogance of man is believing that nature is within our control and not the other way around. Let them fight." Serizawa lectured.

"Godzilla is the only Kaiju left out there and we haven't been able to find the others. Not to mention that the gateway to The Lost Land on Skull Island has been destroyed since the 2nd Impact. He _needs_ our help!" Pentecost pointed out.

"We understand that but the Shobijin said the Kaiju will return someday. We have to trust them just as they have trusted us." Aramaki explained.

"But it's been 15 years and the Dark Ones are already here! How can we be sure that they-" Pentecost's argument was cut off when the three of them heard the automatic door slide open. They turned around to see the leader of their organization standing in the doorway: Taro Shikishima.

He was just as tall as Stacker and dressed in a dark gray suit and pants along with a green tie. His nationality was Japanese and currently in his mid-40's. Two things that stood out was his thin moustache and military style flattop. Serizawa, Aramaki and Pentecost saluted him.

"At ease." He spoke in an authoritive voice, one that betokened honor and respect. "I have already been briefed on what happened."

He watched the fight replay itself on the monitor, taking note of the Dark One's capabilities, the Eva in its Berserker Mode, and CCI's blunder. But the one thing that was most important was Godzilla's injuries. He sighed.

"I know that we put our faith in Shobijin as well as the Kaiju but the situation has become dire. Until the Shobijin find a way to reopen the gateway, we have no other choice but to intervene and help Godzilla if it becomes too much for him. We can't rely on Nerv, the Evangelions are too dangerous and we certainly can't trust those dunderheads at CCI either."

He turned to Pentecost. "Stacker, you have my permission to bring the Jaeger Program fully online. Have Jaegers 1 through 7 activated and on standby just in case. You may also resume construction on Jaegers 8 and 9 as well."

"Understood, Sir." Pentecost confirmed.

"Aramaki, recall Batou and Borma. Have Togusa join Kusanagi, Saito and Pazu in our spy operations in Tokyo-3. Ishikawa is to remain in Tokyo-1 to resume his reconnaissance on Shinji Ikari and Misato Katsuragi." Shikishima ordered. Aramaki nodded in response.

Shikishima then focused on Serizawa. "Ishiro, I need you and your team to start working on ways that we can predict when the next Dark One will arrive and how strong it will be."

"Yes, Sir." Serizawa replied. He looked to the screen with a look of dismay on his face. Everyone noticed that and Aramaki went over to his friend.

"I know how you feel, old friend. But we don't really have any other option. The Jaegers were designed for this kind of situation and we both know that the Evas cannot be depended on. You and everybody else here knows what they _really_ are." Aramaki told him. He then pointed to the screen that showed Unit-01 bursting forth from the Dark One. " _That_ is proof enough."

Serizawa cast his gaze to the floor as his face saddened considerably. "I understand….but it's also proof that _she's_ still in there."

The rest of the men present looked at the screen in sympathy.

* * *

TOKYO-3 –YAMAGISHI RESIDENCE

After the battle was over, everyone had been released from the shelters and allowed to return home. It would be a while before they could since the rubble and the remains of the angel had to be cleared away until the apartment blocks could be lifted back up.

Mayumi Yamagishi however, didn't live in an apartment but rather a house located outside the city perimeter, safe from the action. It was a fairly small, two story house with a white exterior. A bus pulled up to the house and Mayumi exited the vehicle. As the bus went down the road, Mayumi got out her keys and unlocked the door. She walked through the mostly empty living room and up to her room.

She opened the door to her room and tossed her book bag on her desk as she sat down on her bed. She sighed heavily. After a second or two she turned to her dresser and regarded the three occupants in her room with her: the Shobijin and a white moth with rainbow patterns on its wings and was the size of a baseball glove. The three of them sat on a windowsill.

"I know you two saw the battle. If you're going to do that thing you keep talking about, you need to do it now because things are not looking good." Mayumi told them, not even bothering to sugarcoat it.

"We understand the severity of the situation. But it is not time yet." The twins said in unison.

"Why?! You said it yourselves! The Dark Ones are going to get more powerful after each fight! Godzilla won't be able to keep this up so what's taking you?!"

"You must understand, Miss Yamagishi. The process is slow but we are close to the end. We just need more time."

"We're running out of time!"

"You must have faith in us and Godzilla. There is still hope and it _will_ come. Believe in us."

Mayumi calmed down and sat back down on her bed, lost in thought. The oversized moth let out a curious chirp as it flew off the windowsill and landed next to Mayumi. It crawled onto her lap and looked up at her with its blue compound eyes. Mayumi looked down at it and smiled. She patted the moth on the head as it playful chirped.

The Shobijin smiled at the sight but then remembered something important "Sooner your later you too must take part in this battle, Miss Yamagishi."

Mayumi looked extremely uncomfortable. She tightly gripped the blankets and she swallowed a lump in her throat. The Shobijin and the moth could clearly sense her unease.

"Mayumi…we know that you dislike your powers but this does not mean that you are evil. You have a kind, loving heart and you care about this world as much as those who want to protect it. Trust us when we say that it is a gift."

The uneasiness within Mayumi faded and looked at the Shobijin with curiosity. She turned her head over to the mirror on her dresser and gently put the moth down beside her. Walking over to the mirror, she took a long look at herself. Mayumi still felt a pang of fear and doubt ebb through her but she steeled herself. She closed her eyes and took off her glasses. After a minuet she opened her eyes and said, "I really hope you're right."

Her eyes were now yellow with its pupils turned into vertical slits and the skin around her eyes had become grey colored scales, giving Mayumi a dangerously reptilian appearance.

* * *

NERV-RITSUKO'S OFFICE

6 HOURS AFTER BATTLE

The Chairwoman of Project E busily typed away at her computer; filling in an observation report on the Angel and the MSC. She gulped down another cup of coffee to keep her concentration going. Watching the hair-raising battle had left her tired and feeling physically drained but several cups of caffeine perked her right up.

Her door slid open to reveal an equally tired looking Misato step into her office.

"I take it you've been busy filing damage reports?" Ritsuko inquired.

"More or less." Misato tiredly replied. "Spare some coffee?"

"Knock yourself out." Ritsuko said, holding up a spare mug. Misato took it, filled it up from the coffee machine next to her desk and downed the whole mug. After a minuet, Misato sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"That fight had to be more insane than the last one. I don't know how we're gonna be able to keep this up."

"Protecting the world was never going to be an easy job, Misato. We should consider ourselves lucky that Shinji was able to destroy the Angel and our radioactive shielding prevented our systems from going haywire. All we can do is be prepared for the next Angel and eliminate it as fast as we can."

"Probably without the help of CCI. Katagiri has really screwed the pooch this time."

"Technically, the Angel tricked CCI into attacking the MSC so it's not _all_ their fault."

"Well they still should've stayed out of our way! We could've handled it but they just come barging in and end up almost killing the MSC! I doubt it'll even help us next time!"

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Ritsuko counted as she began keying up footage of the fight on her computer and began pointing out several important events.

"Take a look at this. The MSC put Unit-01 down because it didn't regard the Eva as a threat. Then it started using the Angel's limbs and stinger as _weapons._ And when Shinji warned that the Angel was sneaking up behind it, it understood and listened to him. It's capable of understanding our language! The MSC is a highly intelligent animal, Misato. I'm talking _human level intelligence_. Not only that, but it's beginning to show a pattern. This is the second time that the MSC has destroyed the remains of an Angel. It leaves _nothing_ left; it's almost as if it doesn't want any trace of the Angels left. I guarantee you that the MSC will be there for every incursion." Ritsuko explained.

Misato was amazed by everything her friend just pointed out. She had no idea that the MSC was this smart! Hopefully it was the forgiving type. But there was one thing that had Misato worried about it.

"Do you think it will be okay? Those wounds looked pretty bad."

"It'll be more then okay. It's capable of regenerating lost tissue at an astounding rate. I doubt there will be any scars left."

That had made Misato feel a lot better about the situation. It would've been a tragic loss for Nerv to loose such a valuable ally.

"On top of that, it's blood was found within the city and we're collecting the samples now so we can scan it's DNA." Ritsuko revealed. She typed in a few keys and video footage popped up to reveal several biohazard teams around a large pool of the MSC's dark red blood. About 30 or so men in hazmat suits could be seen sucking it up with large, backpacked mounted vacuums and then then pouring the blood into drum barrels.

"We also managed to find blood from the Angel as well, Most of it was evaporated when the MSC burned the body but we did find a few stray puddles that were underneath some buildings." She pressed the Enter key and another video feed appeared. This time it had fewer hazmat teams collecting samples from smaller pools of blue blood.

"Speaking of Angel, the way it kept going after the MSC after it got its head cut off was nothing short of horrifying. And don't even get me started on how it ate the Entry Plug. I didn't think they would adapt to us this quickly!" Misato said, shaking her head. Seeing those events had rattled her to the core.

"I was quite shocked as well. This shows that destroying the S2-Engine is the only way to truly destroy an Angel." Ritsuko told her. "But one thing that we need to take note of is that they aren't just adapting to us, they are adapting to the MSC as well. "

Misato nodded in agreement. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the Angels were just like them: Adapting and learning to any situation. She suddenly remembered something that she noticed when the Angel first arrived.

"So where have the Commander and Sub-Commander been this whole time?" Misato inquired.

"They were in a meeting with The Committee. From what I heard, it was about our finances and the costs for upgrading our weaponry due to the Forced Evolution the Angels are capable of. Due to the importance of it, they couldn't postpone or cancel the meeting." Ritsuko explained to her.

Truth be told, Misato had her suspicions about The Committee. The only thing she knew about them was that they were Nerv's financial backers and nothing else. But now there was one very important question that Misato had wanted to ask Ritsuko…

"So…you want to tell me just what the hell happened to Unit-01?" Misato inquired, her tone of voice all business.

"There are certain functions we aren't aware of that we are still looking into but I'm sure we'll have an answer soon-"

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME, RITSUKO!" Misato yelled as she slammed her mug on the desk, startling the scientist. "I know that your still keeping things from me and don't think for a second that I buy any of that 'cloned samples' crap because that's a lie and I know it! I heard what you said to yourself when we saw Unit-01 emerge from the Angel!" She continued as she pointed her finger right at her.

Ritsuko went pale.

"What I saw today wasn't an Evangelion, it was a f***ing _monster!_ And the fact that we have to use children to pilot them not only pisses me off but it also scares me out of my mind! Not to mention that this is the _second_ time that Unit-01 has operated by itself and saved Shinji's life! I've asked you a million times about the Evas and you do is keep shutting me out or telling me that it's classified! I'm a part of this organization too and I want answers, goddamnit!" Misato raged as she tightly gripped Ritsuko's shoulders.

"What are the Evas?! Why do we have to use children?! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?!" She shouted. Ritsuko was jaded and somewhat scared at her friend's outburst. She knew that one of these days something like this would happen but she couldn't tell the truth. Nerv had eyes and ears everywhere and if she spilled the beans to Misato, it could endanger her friend's life and hers as well. She felt terrible about hiding the truth from her but she just couldn't risk it.

Ritsuko looked down at the ground, unable to meet her friend's fierce gaze. She felt the grip on her shoulders loosen and looked up to see that Misato no longer and an infuriated demeanor. Instead, it almost looked like she was pleading with her.

"Please, Ritsuko. You know how much I hate that we have to use 14-year olds to fight for us but knowing that the Evangelion can turn into a raging beast at the drop of a hat is just too much for me! You have to tell me what I don't know!" Misato begged as she gently let go of her friend's shoulders. "We've been best friends since college, Ritsuko. It's okay for you to tell me. I can handle it!"

' _You can't, Misato. You can't handle it at all if I tell you.'_ Ritsuko thought solemnly. She took Misato's arms off her shoulders and swiveled her office chair around so that she faced her computer. "That information is permanently classified to you and the rest of the staff. That's it. This conversation and anything else that pertains to the nature of the Evangelion Program is _over."_

For a few seconds, neither of them said anything. Ritsuko fully expected Misato to fly into a rage before leaving but to her surprise that never happened.

"Fine…" Misato said, completely dejected. She exited the room.

Ritsuko turned to the closed door, staring at it for a moment. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out an old photo. It showed her and Misato in their teens alone with their longtime friend, Ryoji Kaji.

Her features becoming crestfallen, Ritsuko set the photo down and buried her face in her hands in shame.

* * *

NERV-HOSPITAL WING

Shinji exited his hospital room after regaining the full motor control of his legs. He was extremely thankful for that, the idea of being confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life made him shudder. Shinji walked past the waiting seats against the left wall, wondering what he should do next. But then he saw Misato round the corner and notice him.

"Shinji!" She called out, surprised to see him up and about. She hurried over to him as fast as she could. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine! A doctor came by earlier to give me a checkup and I'm clear to leave. My legs still feel a little bit wobbly but the doc said that the feeling will fade away after several minutes or two. Man, that battle was crazy! Its good thing we had the MSC on our side or our gooses would've been cooked. Speaking of which, is there a reason why we call it the MS-"

Shinji's conversation game to a halt when he noticed that Misato had a downcast look in her eyes; she appeared completely remorseful and sorrowful.

"Misato? What's wrong?"

"Shinji…I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For sending you to fight the transformed Angel…it was a reckless, stupid order and I should've had you retreat." Misato admitted, unable to mask her guilt.

Shinji blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? The MSC couldn't have beaten the Angel all by itself! It needed our help and your orders made a difference!"

"But they almost got you killed! This is the second time you almost died, Shinji! You should never have to be subjected to this and I sent you into the worst of it!" Misato shouted, her voice racked with self-loathing and regret.

She looked down at her feet, too ashamed of herself to look at her roommate. She then sat herself down on one of the waiting seats.

"Shinji….just…please go back to your home." Misato pleaded in anguish. "Live a full life, spend more time with your family, be a kid…don't make your relatives worry about you."

A long silence followed as Shinji stood where he was and Misato rooted herself to the seat.

"Misato, you know I can't leave. I _have_ to do this. Believe me when I say that you and everyone else here knows that you will never find another pilot as skilled as me. You _need_ me and I am not going to quit or walk out on this. My home is at stake too and my family knows I'm risking my life to protect them." Shinji adamantly told her. He walked over and took a seat next to her.

"And just so you know, you didn't do anything wrong regarding your orders. We both know that the MSC would've eventually been overpowered and I wouldn't even stand a chance against it all by myself. Your orders saved its life and allowed us to beat the Angel together. Sure, it was risky but we all make mistakes and no one can live their whole lives without making one, Misato. But even if you think you made a bad decision, I still think you made the right call." Shinji explained to her, trying his best to lift her spirits.

Unfortunately for him, it did not. Misato still looked miserable. "I want to believe that…" Misato answered pathetically. "I need to stay here for a while and finish filing my reports. I'll be home sometime after dinner."

Dismayed, Shinji wanted to press the issue further with Misato but it was clear that she was still too depressed to try and get through to her. "Alright, I'll catch the bus back to the apartment and I'll make something that you can reheat when you get back. I'll see you later." Shinji said as he got up and headed down the hall.

"See you soon." Misato replied. Shinji was just about to turn the corner when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. Misato was still looking down with a depressed look on her face, seemingly oblivious to notice that he had stopped walking.

Shinji frowned in sympathy before resuming his path. He really felt bad for Misato and it was clear that the problem was of a deeper, personal matter. He hated seeing someone who was mostly perpetually joyful and so full of life act like this. It was obvious that Misato had emotional issues and it was going to take a lot to help her. Shinji just hoped he would be able to.

Misato continued to sit in her seat, wallowing in her self-loathing. She thought back to several weeks ago when she said to herself that she "Wasn't as bad as she made herself out to be." She then saw just how wrong she was.

' _I'll never change. I'll keep making the same damn mistakes over and over again. I'll still keep using people like tools just to satisfy my bloodlust against the Angels. I'm not even doing by job at this point; it's all been about my vendetta. I even used Shinji to fight for my vengeance…I'm no better than his father.'_ She thought in melancholy. Raising her right hand, Misato slapped herself _hard._ She got up and left the hospital wing after the stinging sensation had left her cheeks.

* * *

CCI HEADQUARTERS-BREIFING ROOM

Katagiri watched the footage of the fight on a large screen attached to the wall and rubbed his temples. Sitting at the far end of the brief room table, Katagiri was trapped in his own thoughts and musings. Was every battle going to be like this? One event that kept plaguing his mind was when the MSC annihilated the Fullmetal Missile launchers. The look on the creatures face was like staring into the face of death itself. But it almost paled in comparison to the bloody horror of the Evangelion.

If this is was Nerv's answer for the Angels then they were clearly out of their minds. He always knew that there was something shady about Nerv and watching that robot tear into that Angel like a ham sandwich confirmed all of his suspicions. CCI had to prove that they were more trustworthy than Nerv. Luckily for him, his superiors noted the effectiveness of the Maser Tanks and Fullmetal Missiles and also stated that it was not his fault the MSC attacked them since the Angel dodged the missiles. In short, it meant that he would still keep his job.

He grasped a folder on his desk and looked through the contents. So far it all looked promising. Tokita and the rest of the eggheads over at Japan Heavy Chemical Industries came through. While their new project looked…"odd" to say the least, he felt comfortable knowing that into wouldn't turn into a raging hellbeast like the Evangelion.

What was even better was that JHCI was able to create 3 of them! As he looked at the project, his eyes drifted over to the footage of the MSC decapitating the Angel. A gigantic light bulb popped up in his head as he looked at the project and at the MSC again.

The door to the briefing room was opened by a soldier. "Sir, Ms. Kirishima and the others have just arrived. They've been sent to your office."

"Good." Katagiri smiled as he got up and exited the room. After walking through the halls, he finally came into his office and greeted the three occupants. "I take it the flight here was comfortable?"

"Yup! The trip was smooth sailing." Mana Kirishima replied. She was dressed in army fatigues like her two friends and aged 15 years old like them as well. She had brownish-red colored hair and acted as the leader of her little group.

"Yeah, right. My freakin tray table broke and my drink ended up spilling onto my lap." Musashi Lee Strasberg groused. He was the tallest and most hot headed of the trio. He had a slightly muscled build for a boy his age and his hair was a dark blue sheen as well as having dark toned skin color.

"Try not to think too much about it. It could've been much worse." Keita Asari advised. He was the shortest member with fairly lighter skin, short brown hair and freckles. He could be soft spoken at times but still an irreplaceable friend.

"In any case, I take it you all have been briefed on the situation?" Katagiri inquired.

"We have and we've also seen the fight on the news." Mana confirmed. "So what does CCI need us for?"

"Is this about the Eva unit going berserk or the MSC?" Keita asked.

"It' actually both. The situation has become untenable here in Japan and Nerv, along with the MSC, are not the answer. We're here to show the public that we are more trustworthy and more than capable of defending our country from this Angel threat." Katagiri explained.

"That's swell and all but unless you guys have a giant robot of your own, you're pretty much out of luck." Musashi said dismissively.

"On the contrary, Mr. Strasberg, we have 3 currently in development at Japan Heavy Chemical Industries." Katagiri informed as he handed the folder to the group. Mana took the folder and the three of them looked through it. Almost immediately, Mana and Musashi burst into laughter while Keita looked confused.

"Uhhh…is this what they've really been working on?" Keita asked, unsure what to make of it.

"It looks like a walking refrigerator!" Musashi laughed.

"While I understand it doesn't look all that intimidating, keep in mind that it's currently in its prototype stage. In a few months we are going to hold a public demonstration and if it's a success, and I know it will, the current model will be phased out for something more advanced." Katagiri informed.

"Alright, we'll take your word. So is this what you needed us for?" Mana questioned, her laughing fit dying down.

"More or less. Although I don't encourage or like the idea of having teenagers fight our battles, we have little options and anyone else we've asked declined this offer. You are the only ones qualified to do this due to your experiences and self-taught training during the Impact Wars. Are you in or out?" Katagiri said, eyeing them expectantly.

Mana looked to Keita who gave her a confident nod. She turned to Musashi who only gave her a shrug while smiling. She turned back to Katagiri with a broad grin on her face.

"Despite the fact that we're going up against eldritch monsters, a mutant T. Rex and some stiff competition, I think we can handle it."

To be continued….

* * *

 ***Collapsed onto the floor while giving a big thumbs up* I DID IT!**

 **I'm proud of what I've done, guys! Sorry it took so long! Before I explain my important announcement, here are some notes for you all.**

 **-Yes, Touji and Kensuke actually get away with their little stunt but they won't be doing it again. Their experience has made them a little bit wiser.**

 **-BERSERK UNIT-01! WOOOOOO! I had a blast mixing this battle up with elements of the Leliel fight but don't worry; it won't alter that fight too much. Instead, it will be just Godzilla that gets sucked into it!**

 **-I changed Unit-01's roar to Eren Jaeger's Titan form roar from the anime. I know the Eva's original roar was haunting in the original but nowadays it sounds like mentally impaired cow .**

 **-The four barreled missile launcher that Shinji used in his fight against Shamshel is the rocket launcher weapon from Titanfall (or Titanfall 2 if you played the campaign).**

 **-I felt that Katagiri hogged the spotlight it this chapter but I think it was a good choice in terms of character development. He's not in it for personal glory, he really does want to protect his country and he doesn't trust Nerv due to their overly secret nature. He also gets to witness first-hand the wrath of Godzilla and since that scared the living shit out of him, he will start to develop "Kent Mansely" viewpoints on the King of the Monsters (for those of you who have seen The Iron Giant should know what im taking about). You guys ever notice how much Katagiri, Mansley and Packard from Skull Island have so much in common with each other? They should form a monster hating club!**

 **-Speaking of Godzilla, I wanted to showcase his intelligence and fighting style throughout the fight. Since this one is based on his Rulers of Earth incarnation, in some panels you could see him using parts of monsters as a weapon; I knew it would be a good choice to showcase him doing that with Shamshel. He will also retain some of his anti-hero qualities which means that he won't hesitate to turn his fury upon humanity if the get in his way or try to hurt his comrades.**

 **-And now to talk about the mysterious organization that spying on the cast. I wanted to add in a continuous guessing element to their nature like, "How do they know so much?", or "What's their endgame?" All will be revealed in good time and it was a great way to introduce the Jaegers which will appear late in the story.**

 **-I had a difficult time choosing the leader for the organization but after some searching I finally went with Colonel Shikishima from Katsuhiro Otomo's magnum opus: Akira. Since the colonel's full name was never revealed, I gave him the first name of his Japanese voice actor. Speaking of which, he will be voiced by Jamieson Price from the Pioneer re-dub.**

 **-This chapter also marks the first first Kaiju other than Godzilla to appear: Fairy Mothra!**

 **-I wasn't going to spoil this but I might as well: Mayumi is Nemesis from Colossal Kaiju Combat.**

 **-Ritsuko was given a slight rework in terms of character. Her friendship with Misato is somewhat closer in canon and she knows that if she tells Misato the truth about everything, it could mean losing her only friend.**

 **-Now for the most important part of the chapter: Misato's current situation. Like I explained before, she hates seeing children fight in wars and wants them to live a normal life as well as take their place but sometimes her need for revenge unintentionally overrides her reasoning. She's well aware of that fact and she hates herself** _ **a lot**_ **for it. Shinji is slowly starting to take notice of this and he will eventually talk to her in sort of an intervention type conversation in order to help Misato change herself for the better. I'm thinking of making that happen sometime after the Ramiel fight.**

 **-For those of you who thought that the Shamshel fight was crazy, you haven't seen** _ **anything**_ **yet. The other Angel/Dark One fights will be a blast to read but then there are battles that cranks the dial up to 12 and rips the knob off. I have called these upcoming battles "Richter Scale Events" due to the sheer destructiveness they cause. The Angels/Dark Ones involved in these Events are Ramiel, Sandalphon, Sahaquiel, Leliel, Zeruel and Armisael. There are also some for the extra Angels/Dark Ones but I won't reveal them!**

 **-And so we finally have the appearance of Mana and her friends! Keep in mind that they will have massively different backstories.**

 **-For those of you who are wondering when Mari will join, it will be after her fight with Tunniel which will be after the Ramiel battle.**

 **Now it's time for my important announcement: I will be going on long-term break for this story. Why you ask?**

 **Akame ga Kill: Wrath of the Ultrabots has become one of my most neglected fics and I feel awful about not continuing it. I have received countless requests to update that story and I'm not going to leave my readers in the dark anymore. I will be finishing that story as well as adding in some chapters for RWBY: Gun Sonata.**

 **It will be a long time before I can go back to this due to my writing schedule but it will be worth the wait. With that being said, thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and continued support! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go play For Honor. Give that game some love, folks! It's kick ass!**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	13. Reunion

_**I HAVE RETUNED!**_

 **How's it going everybody and glad to be back!**

 **I know your probably all asking, "Where the hell have you been?!"**

 **Let me explain that there was a good reason why I had to go on hiatus. This was because I wanted to focus on other stories as well as to think up some ideas for Kaiju Warfare. Some ideas I thought would be great while some parts of future chapters I had to edit for undisclosed reasons. All in all, this long-term break was necessary to improve upon my story. Hope I didn't get lumped together with Kentaro Miura levels of hiatus.**

 **With all of that being said, thank you so much for your patience and reviews you have left during the break and they mean a lot to me. As of this chapter, Kaiju warfare now has over 505 reviews, making this my most reviewed story especially since this is my first fanfic. Thanks you all a thousand more times!**

 **But now to bring up some important facts. Don't expect this to be updated frequently because I am now finally working at a job! It's a quaint little store in Springfield that sells organic foods and whole foods, the pay is amazing, and everyone there treats each other as family! I have also learned so much about the products they sell there and I think it's safe to say that I've found my dream job! Because of this, updates will pretty much be slower than they usually were, the same goes for my other stories.**

 **Another important factor is that due to the STAGGERING MULTITUDE of reviews I've gotten during my hiatus, I had to cut this chapter in half but I will be making several chapters leading up to the Ramiel fight as huge thanks for your dedication and support!**

 **Review time!**

 **Mythfan: Thanks!**

 **Prototron MJ Tornada: I can see you're excited but I cant reveal some of the more important plot points. With that being said, the Jaegers will get a massive upgrade!**

 **Hhunter101: Thanks and I would have to say halfway.**

 **.1: Offhand, I'd say not a whole lot but plenty.**

 **Junior VB: Thanks for the review.**

 **Dunkles: The Jaegers will be a blast to see and the Pacific Rim Kaiju will have completely different origins!**

 **Guest #1: Why? He was perfectly capable of doing it in Final Wars.**

 **Guest #2: Too late to cut them out now.**

 **Guest #3: It's kind of their shtick.**

 **Hercules8: Awesome! I knew that game would rope in more people!**

 **I get where you're coming from but I wanted the Angels/Dark Ones similar to zombies. You can hack them apart as much as you'd like but they will still keep ticking until you destroy their only weak point. I didn't want to make Godzilla too overpowered in this fic and remember that the Angels/Dark Ones are massively different from the ones he and his brethren fought millions of years ago and they get stronger after every encounter. Also, until his buddies show up, Godzilla is effectively on his own unless you count the Evas.**

 **Great to see you love Pacfic Rim! Haven't seen the sequel yet and I have not heard good things about it…**

 **I feel like Mana and Mayumi are the most underused characters in Evangelion and I was more than happy to bring them into the fold!**

 **Guest #3: Wrong-o! It's something better!**

 **G-Matt: Who wouldn't feel giddy?**

 **RaptorRapist: Glad you liked my chapter, hope the wait was worth it, and I'm happy to see you checked out my other stories!**

 **Guest #4: Nemesis will be the only book character and I'll think about the CKC characters. Might use Muligahn was an Omake character.**

 **Revenant: I totally get what you mean and I hope I don't get compared to those timewasting idiots. Thanks for the ideas and the Bosses I will include will be a surprise!**

 **Guest #4: I will try my hardest!**

 **Gold1992: Already answered your question in the PM.**

 **RabidArmenian: Rodan will appear in this and he will be based on his Neo incarnation!**

 **Edboy4926: There will be an interesting twist on that and I'll take a look at those forms, even though I never read Worm.**

 **I completely understand, everyone has their preferences.**

 **Jurassic Writer: Thanks. Misato was my favorite character in the anime and it was heartbreaking to see that none of her issues got resolved, the same goes for Rei (don't get me started on 3.0). I can assure you they will have more positive outcomes and I hope I'll finish it too. God give me strength!**

 **Ani8900: Ba-Booooom!**

 **IceHeart: You can expect a bigger and more diverse Eva arsenal in the future!**

 **Gman: Don't worry, it will be worth it.**

 **Thunder Dragon: Glad to see you love it! Those are some awesome suggestions but I already have something in mind for Skull Island but I'll keep your ideas in mind. Sadly, I won't be adding in Lara. Also, I don't do challenges or requests.**

 **ZeedMilleniunmon: I'm keeping the three robots a secret.**

 **Guest #5: I know what you mean but that will be resolved.**

 **Rjcelona: Thanks! Shinji and Misato's change in character are what readers seem to like the most in this story.**

 **Odin's Eye: Awesome crossover but unfortunately I don't to challenges or requests.**

 **Guest #6: Gyaos will appear in this fic but im currently debating on which version I want.**

 **Guest #7: I will be going for one Gyaos like in the older movies.**

 **Dialzen: The possibilities are immeasurable in this fic and fate will be much kinder to Rei!**

 **Guest #8: It was always meant to be a beam but Matt Frank's rendition of it isn't bad at all.**

 **Drakefire: better grab some popcorn for the future fights!**

 **Guest #9: Yes and he will be based on his Neo incarnation.**

 **Coo-Hatch: I felt like it could've used more substance and style but it was good nonetheless. Hope you come back to it someday.**

 **Dunkels: Hope the wait was worth it and I hope we get an Egyptian sub faction someday!**

 **Guest #10: The thing is, I grew up with the Showa era of Godzilla and that left a lasting impact on me. There will still be instances where he won't tolerate anyone getting in his way of defeating the Angels/Dark Ones though.**

 **Guest #11: Yeah, that had me scratching my head too.**

 **Guest #12: Nope. He's a naturally born Kaiju.**

 **Guest #13: He still is. He got nuked like he did in Godzilla 2014 and it's where he got his atomic breath.**

 **DragonMaster4872: You got that right! I wanted to showcase that the Evangelions are horrifyingly dangerous, given their origins.**

 **Guest #14: It's below the frills. I'm still thinking about how I want to handle KG.**

 **Guest #15: I will be using the Neo version with elemets of Fire Rodan thrown in.**

 **Guest #16: Soon and the Evas are 40 meters tall.**

 **Guest #17: A trade off that we can accept.**

 **Idea Guy: You'll have to let me think on that because there is already going to be a sizable number of Kaiju in this fic.**

 **Guest #18: Thank you for your supportive words and I always thought Shinji and Mari had this interesting dynamic if Shinji wasn't a coward.**

 **Guest #19: No they won't be Mook Angels but instead are actually going to be full-sized, full-blooded Kaiju in this story!**

 **GustyTrusty: I will see what I can do, I watched both series but have no plans on making a crossover story with them.**

 **Dubnareff Best G: Great to see another Akira fan and yes, I saw Thor Ragnarok and it was Hysterical! Korg should have his own movie! Also, Shikishima will be the only Akira character.**

 **THE BOSS: The Monster Hunter creatures will be full-sized, full-blooded Kaiju in this story! Awesome idea for Tunniel but his design is more akin to that of a pillbug so when we do get to him, I'll go for an insect-like Forced Evolution. And to answer the question you are probably wondering, no Primal Rage characters will be present in this story.**

 **RyuujiVantek: And more you shall receive but unfortunately, Miki will not be introduced in this story.**

 **MONSTER BATTLE: The impact will be pretty huge and while it may not take place all around the world, you will soon know why it's called Kaiju Warfare! I saw Rampage and I loved it since I played all the games religiously. But I already have a gorilla, a reptile and a wolf like Kaiju already so I won't add them in.**

 **The Question: There will be no Kaiju pairings, it just seems off-putting to me.**

 **Nigel: Taro Shikishima is From Katsuhiro Otomo's Akira. He was never given a first name in the manga or movie so I gave him the first name of his Japanese voice actor.**

 **Gojira Defender: An excellent question! His roar will be a combination of Godzilla 2000 and Godzilla 2014!**

 **Story Artist: I kinda have a bad habit of making overly long chapters. With that being said, thanx for the compliment.**

 **Romance Maker: You'll soon find out.**

 **The Balance: I'm keeping my lips shut on that info until the big reveal!**

 **Monster Island: Actually, Kensuke learned from his experience and is now wiser and smarter.**

 **Dino Freak: That will happen in future chapters.**

 **Kaiju LOVER: I think those are strictly reserved for Shin Godzilla exclusively. No worries.**

 **Iron War Dawn: Not every chapter can be an action sequence; you have to make room for important character development. FOR HONOR!**

 **Monster High: I Loved Nigel too but I don't think he would fit in this story, Mari's got comic relief written all over her.**

 **Spectrobes: You got at least 60% of them right. The reactions will be pretty big!**

 **Kombat Instinct: I'm wrestling with the decision to have Godzilla do that but Bagan will not be in this story. When I was young and heard about him, I was blown away and thought he was the ultimate Godzilla villain, next to Ghidorah. But as the years went by, I think I speak for all of us when I say that Bagan is the Broly of the Godzilla universe: All substance and no style.**

 **King of Fighters: YES! YES! YES!**

 **Fantastic Beasts: I will be including them as well and they will all be Kaiju!**

 **Movie Maker: How didja get that number? Don't think it will be that many but they will have numerous tricks ups their collective sleeves.**

 **HEAT G-FORCE: The mysterious scientist that contacted Gendo will be the one and his identity will be a secret!**

 **GUGK: Glad you love it but Ultraman and Jet Jaguar won't be in this story. I don't want to have too many elements from Hail to the King or Leviathan.**

 **Junkenstein: I actually did come up with some names!**

 **King Cobra: Ra**

 **Giant Bat: Nosferatu**

 **Giant Queen Bee: Matriarch**

 **Zachzilla: That was Fairy Mothra and Maguma is a possibility.**

 **Kaiju World War: They would most likely think the names fit the Kaiju quite well and fan groups are a possibility! Skull Island will be a combination of the 2005 film as well as the 2017 version but I could probably add those in as well.**

 **A MONSTER Idea: It remains completely untouched after The 2** **nd** **Impact and I'll think about that last part.**

 **I'mnotdeadyet: The Eva Roar will be based on the Japanese dub of the Eren Titan roar while Orga will use his English dub roar with some of them from Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee.**

 **Shredder 2003: Absolutely, 100%!**

 **Dracopedia: To be honest, while I thought they were cool when I was young, they were rejected for a reason. They just didn't feel like they belonged in the Godzilla universe. They sorta felt more at home in Ultraman. But Super Godzilla is something to consider.**

 **Legends Rise: I won't be adding them; I just want this to be strictly Kaiju and robots.**

 **Fanfic Fantastic: That's definitely something to use!**

 **Mecha Master: You'll have to let me think about that.**

 **Honor Blood: My faction is the Samurai but I also like to play as the others too. I already have several factions in this story and I do not have room to cram in another. Hope you understand.**

 **Gemm1mt: An interesting idea and maybe you might find someone who's interested in that.**

 **Kukri33: Believe it or not, I will actually use that deconstruction and reconstruction idea! King Caesar is lacking in the moves department and this sounds like a viable, if not plausible ability he could use! I'm not sure about a Father character but I will try to take your helpful advice about my stories.**

 **Erebor:Woah! You really put some effort into that! However, I have no plans on making a crossover like that but im sure if you presented that idea to other people, someone may pick it up.**

 **Delta4pheonix: Yeah, not a wise combination in hindsight. Great to come back to you all.**

 **Sos Dovah: Glad to hear you like it!**

 **Locus: I got spoiled on Youtube and was not happy at the ending, so no. At least the directors conformed that Korg, Meik and Valkyrie survived.**

 **Dinosaur Kingdom: I have no plans or intention to create any more crossover than the once I have alreay penned out.**

 **Godzilla and Evangelion belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Reunion

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-MISATO'S APARTMENT

JULY 2015

 _Knock knock knock_

"Breakfast time, Misato! I made you your favorite: French Toast with Miso Soup!"

No answer came from Misato's room.

"Misato? You up?"

 _Knock knock_

Still no answer. Shinji quietly slid open Misato's door to see that she was still asleep. But of the numerous beer cans scattered around her was any indication, she was going to be out for a while. Sighing, Shinji silently picked up the cans and then gently pulled the blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. Misato stirred in her sleep and tightly gripped her pillow.

Shinji exited her room and slid the door shut, being careful not to wake her up. He walked into the kitchen, dumped the cans in the recyclables bin, got a sticky note from the counter and wrote down a note that he was going to school and she would have to reheat her breakfast. Checking to make sure Pen-Pen's food bowl was full, Shinji slipped on his backpack and headed out.

As he walked to school, Shinji was given time to reflect upon recent events. It had been roughly two weeks since he and the MSC defeated the 4th Angel. The stinging sensation in his legs had finally disappeared, seeing Unit-01's legs get hacked off and _feeling_ it gave him quite a scare. But nothing scared him more than watching the footage of his Evangelion going berserk. Was he _really_ in control of Unit-01 or did it have a mind of its own? It became evident to him that he was piloting some kind of _monster_ and whatever Ritsuko told him and Misato about it was obviously not the truth. He had now become somewhat cautious about his Eva but wondered why it saved him for the second time. Did he establish some kind of link with it when he first synchronized? Whatever the reason, he would have to be very careful when piloting in the future.

Then there was Misato. Her demeanor had taken a steep dive after their talk in the hospital wing. She just seemed forlorn and sullen, like all the joy had been sucked out of her. She tried to crack a joke or act like her usually upbeat self but the spark had just seemed to die out. It was sad to see her like this and Shinji guessed this was because of her feelings of guilt towards her orders and the fact that he was only a 14-year old boy piloting a biomechanical giant that could go completely apeshit if so much as a hair was harmed on his head. She kept believing that it was all of her fault even though it obviously wasn't.

It hurt Shinji to see Misato like this after she let him into her apartment and befriended her. Since tomorrow was a weekend and he had off from school and Eva training, Shinji decided that he was going to talk to her in an effort to snap her out of her funk.

With his goal firmly set in mind, Shinji continued his path to school. He had to admit, he was warming up to it quite nicely. Touji, Kensuke and Hikari were great friends and they had done a perfect job of keeping his identity as an Evangelion pilot a secret from the rest of the students. They reminded him so much of his friends back in Hinamizawa. He made another note to email them later tonight.

One other thing that he tried to wrap his head around was Rei Ayanami. That girl was such a mystery to him. She never talked to anyone during class or even budged from her seat, just stared out the window. He had yet to speak to her mainly because he couldn't figure out the best way to approach her. From what he learned from Misato, Rei was blunt and socially awkward but what he heard from Touji when he first met him and the others really stood out.

" _That's the first time Rei has spoken to anyone since she first got here!"_

That reveal had been a little bit jarring to say the least. She really hadn't said a single word when she first enrolled? If that was true (and given her seemingly monotone voice the first time he heard her), was Rei truly qualified to pilot? This question alone had made him second guess Nerv as a whole. Biomechanical giants that could snap, using kids to pilot them and information that wasn't being conveyed to him just screamed of suspicion.

Shinji shook his head, deciding that Nerv could come at a later time. Right now he focused on what was currently more important: School.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was now midnight in Japan. In Misato's apartment, Shinji and the other two tenants, Misato and Pen-Pen, snoozed blissfully in their beds as did the rest of everyone in Tokyo-3. The stars twinkled in the night sky as a shooting star soared through them. And then another.

And another

And another.

 _And another._

The five objects plummeted downwards towards the mountains outside of Tokyo-3. Each of them crashed into the hillside on the other side of the nearest mountain.

 _Foompt foompt foompt foomp foompt_

They hit the ground with deafened impacts, not loud enough to alert anybody that happened to be nearby. There was no explosion when the objects landed but they left small yet deep craters into the hillside. The dust cleared to reveal five cylindrical objects that were as white as snow and made out of an unknown alloy. Numerous panels began to open up on every one of them and metallic tentacles ending in clawed appendages slither out of the ports. Each of them had eight tentacles and began to prop themselves up out of the small craters to reveal a glowing, cybernetic eye underneath.

Activating their cloaking fields, the five robotic octopi skittered into the dark forest, their objectives and destination unknown…

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay, what do you think?"

"Wark, Wark, Wark!"

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Shinji was in his room with Pen-Pen, having just finished up doing a sketch of the penguin. The water fowl had wandered into his room and saw him sketching pictures of animals; Pen-Pen instantly wanted to have his own sketch of himself. Shinji managed to interpret Pen-Pen's enthusiastic flipper waving and pointing to his sketches as a request to draw him.

"Here ya go, little buddy. Free of charge!" Shinji smiled as he handed Pen-Pen the sketch. Admiring his own portrait, Pen-Pen squawked happily and waddled off back to his fridge. This was going up next to his pinup.

Shinji smiled as he put away his sketchbook and pencil. It felt good to receive some positive feedback from his sketch art. He gazed out the window to be greeted with the afternoon sun shining down on him. It had been a relaxing Saturday so far and a perfect day to unwind after all the craziness he had been through a couple weeks ago. He exited his room and went into the kitchen to make himself lunch. As he neared the fridge, he spotted Misato on the couch reading one of her magazines with a can beer in her free hand. Shinji could see the small glint of sadness in her eyes.

Quietly sighing, he decided that now was a good time as any to help her roommate, friend and commanding officer. He walked up to where she sat and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Misato? Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?" She inquired as she set her magazine and beer can down.

 _Ding Dong_

Shinji never got to speak as the doorbell derailed his planned conversation with Misato.

' _Crap'_ He inwardly cursed. "Hold that thought."

Shinji went over to the door while mentally grumbling that this had better be important. He opened the door and was surprised to see the smiling faces of Touji and Kensuke!

"Wassup, Shin-man?" Touji greeted while Kensuke waved.

"Guys! Small universe, huh?" Shinji smiled. "How'd you know where I live?"

"Well, we saw you walk here once when school was over and we kinda figured that you lived here." Touji told him.

"We kinda winged it on which apartment you live in. I think we got lucky and chose yours first." Kensuke admitted with a shrug.

"Then you two lucked out _big time._ So what brings you guys here?" Shinji asked.

"We were gonna go camping overnight this afternoon and thought you might wanna come with us!" Touji said to him.

"Really?" Shinji blinked. "I'm invited?"

"Course you are! You're our buddy!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"Shinji? Who's at the door?" Came the voice of Misato as she walked into view.

Touji and Kensuke blushed as red as tomatoes while their jaws hung open. Lush purple hair, a slim body, gorgeous looks, jeans and a striped tank top…Shinji was living with this bombshell for how long?!

"Oh, these are my friends from school, Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. Guys, this is my roommate, Misato Katsuragi." Shinji introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you two." She said with a friendly smile, getting only stunned nods from the two boys. "So what's up?"

Touji was the first to snap out of his ogling. "Uh, we just wanted to see if Shinji wanted to go camping with us overnight."

"I think it's a good idea. I need to unwind and I think im due for a little R&R, don't you think?" Shinji rhetorically asked.

Luckily for him, Misato was fully onboard with the idea and nodded. "You know what? You deserve to take a break after everything that's happened. Knock yourself out."

A huge grin formed on Shinji's face. "Thanks a ton! I'll grab my stuff and I'll be ready to go." He said to Touji and Kensuke.

"Sweet! We got lunch covered and we got our camping stuff back and my house!" Kensuke said.

"Hold up a sec. Someone wants to meet you." Touji said to Shinji as he turned around. "He's here! You can come on out!"

A little girl peered from around the corner at the other end of the walkway and her face instantly lit up when she saw Shinji, the boy doing just the same when he saw her.

"Shinji!"

"Sakura!"

The little girl ran over to Shinji and tightly hugged him when Shinji knelt down to her level. A small gasp came from Misato as she instantly recognized who Sakura was. It was the little girl that Shinji saved during the first Angel attack and the first appearance of the MSC!

"I never thought I would see you again!" Sakura said happily as she hugged Shinji.

"That's my line! How have you been?" Shinji asked as he hugged her back.

"Great! I got released from the hospital a few weeks ago! Touji kept visiting me every day!" Sakura said, earning an embarrassed look from Touji.

"I was worried sick about you! Someone had to make sure you were okay." Touji defended.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "The doctor told you I was just fine. You worry _way_ too much." This response elected a snicker from Kensuke who in turn received slug to the arm from Touji.

Sakura looked at Misato and tilted her head. "Are you Shinji's mommy?"

"Eh!?" Misato balked, caught off guard at the assumption. That was a first for her.

Shinji chuckled. "This is my friend, Misato. I've been her roommate for several weeks."

"Hi." Sakura said as she held out her hand. Misato gave her a friendly smile and shook her hand.

"Great to meet you." She greeted. She was relieved that Sakura was okay and in such high spirits after that hair-raising ordeal.

"My lil' sister's been asking to see you for a while. The first thing she asked me when I came to visit was if you were okay." Touji explained.

"And you are! I was so worried!" Sakura said as she hugged Shinji again. "Thank you so much for saving me. Thank you a million times!"

Shinji patted her shoulder "You're welcome. But from now on whenever an Angel appears-"

"Stay in the shelters." Sakura answered.

"Right you are. You stay safe with your brother and father while I take care of the big bad monsters." Shinji reassured her.

"What about the dinosaur? Is he a good monster?" Sakura pondered.

"Seeing as how he helped us defeat the last two, I'd say he's definitely on our side." Misato reasoned. Sakura smiled brightly.

"We have to stop at Hikari's house to drop off Sakura but by then we'll be ready to go." Kensuke said.

"Oh? She's coming with us?" Shinji inquired.

"Nah. She's got some papers from school to sort through, being the class rep and all. Plus, Sakura is really good friends with her younger sister and they're having a sleepover." Touji explained.

"Me and Nozomi are gonna play Sonic Racing on her Wii U!" Sakura piped in with excitement.

"Besides, this is a 'guys only' trip." Kensuke said with an air of superiority and a gleam in his glasses.

"Hey, sometimes having a girl along isn't a bad thing." Misato winked, earning a blush from Touji and Kensuke.

"Anyhow, just let me pack some stuff from my room and I'll be good to go." Shinji said as he headed back inside.

"Say, is there gonna be a time where you'll take me camping?" Sakura asked Touji.

"Sometime, yeah. But I won't let you out of my sight when we do." Touji said with a grin. He had sworn himself an oath to protect Sakura no matter what, and it was an oath he was going to keep.

"I was right. You do worry too much." Sakura sweatdropped.

"I worry just fine!"

* * *

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"Got everything you need?" Misato asked Shinji as she stood in the hallway.

"Pretty much." He replied as he exited with room with his backpack and Digeridoo. "I'm not sure when I'll be back since this is an overnight thing but it could be in the morning. I'll text you message when I get back." He said, stuffing his cellphone into his pocket.

"Good to know!" Misato said happily before asking Shinji an important question. "By the way, does anybody else know about you being an Eva pilot? I'm asking this because Sakura seems like the chatty type and I know she's a kid and all but kids aren't really all that good at keeping secrets, know what I mean?"

Shinji swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't sure if Nerv was the type of organization that didn't take kindly to people blabbing their information to just about anyone. But due to the information leak a month ago after the first Angel encounter, secrecy wasn't really an issue at this point and Misato was definitely the understanding type so there wasn't really anything to worry about.

"Well….Touji and Kensuke know as well as another classmate but they've agreed to keep my pilot identity a secret. They've been really great friends and you can trust them, you have my word." Shinji explained.

"Oh, don't worry! I can already tell they're good kids and if you say their trustworthy, then I believe you 100%." Misato assured him. "I'm also glad that you're keeping your Nerv status confidential. I get that our secrecy isn't an issue anymore but it's still good to see you're not just bragging it to everybody."

"I ain't no glory hound." Shinji remarked. "I wanted to make friends, not a legion of fans. At least my decision worked out for the better: I made some great friends and the other students won't be relentlessly hounding me every time I come to school."

Misato was impressed at Shinji's maturity. Normally anyone would be bragging about being an Eva pilot for days on end (much like a certain someone she knew) but Shinji was perfectly capable of reining that kind of opportunity to glorify himself, heck, he outright _resisted_ it. This was just one of the many aspects that she admired him and she was thankful Shinji was a smart kid.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to burn down the apartment while I'm gone." Shinji said with a sly grin.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I'm the one who should be saying that since I'm older!" Misato demanded.

"Well, I am the one who cooks and you're still learning-URK!" Shinji never got to finish as Misato pulled him into a headlock and tugged his earlobe.

"I'll have you know that _I'm_ your commander officer, _I_ pay the rent, _I_ make sure your stay in Tokoy-3 is comfortable and _I_ try to learn how to cook which means _I_ get to decide if you can sass me or not!" Misato threateningly reminded him as she tightened her grip on him.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OKAY, OKAY! YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT!" Shinji hollered as he struggled to escape from Misato's iron grip. She finally released him and let him catch his breath before patting him on the back.

"Hopefully this teaches you not to get on my bad side." She said rhetorically.

"It most certainly did!" He gasped. "Remind me to never make you mad."

"Good to know. You go on and have fun now, don't let me hold you up!" She said cheerfully.

"R-right. See you tomorrow." Shinji replied as he gathered his belongings and exited the hallway. Misato smiled as he turned the corner but then her smile faded. She felt something gnawing away at her heart until she couldn't bear it any longer and went after him. Shinji was just about the exit the apartment when he heard Misato say, "Shinji, wait!"

He turned around to Misato and saw her troubled, seemingly ashamed look as she gripped the sides of her shirt. "Shinji…I know how hard this must be on you. Having to balance school, Nerv and your personal life all at the same time…I know it's tough for you, I really do. I wish there was some way I could alleviate the stress-"Misato confessed before Shinji stopped her.

"Misato, do I look even the least bit stressed out to you?" He asked her. She stayed silent as she looked at him. He was right; there was no indication of any emotional turmoil on his face.

"Believe me, if I was stressed out, I'd be a nervous wreck and running as far away from Tokyo-3 as fast as I could like a coward. I know that's it tough but it's a job that I have to do. But with all due honesty, I'm doing just fine! I've made friends, I love living here and I feel like I'm getting better at piloting. Like I said, it's hard but I'm doing a good job keeping it together." Shinji explained to her truthfully.

"Really, Misato, I'm fine. If I was feeling down then you would be the first person I'd talk to." Shinji said as went over to her. "You told me before that one day I would see all the good the Eva has done and I'm witnessing it firsthand. You don't have to worry so much but I really appreciate you caring about me."

Misato felt touched by his words. It was the most genuinely nice thing someone had ever said to her, something that hadn't been said in a while.

"Try to buck up for me, okay? Things will get better." Shinji encouraged her with a pat on her arm. Slowly but surely, Misato smiled as her previous feelings of guilt were replaced by comfort and relief.

"You know…you have a real knack for making people feel better. Have a great time, Shinji." Misato said with a warm smile.

"It's a gift. See ya tomorrow." Shinji said, returning the smile with his own as he exited the apartment. Misato leaned up against the wall as she heard Shinji meet up with his friends. His words had struck a personal chord somewhere in her heart, one that made her admire Shinji's positive outlook even more. When she first found out that he was unknowingly selected to be an Evangelion pilot without anybody telling him or her beforehand, she was scared. She wasn't scared for herself; she was scared for Shinji's mental state afterwards.

She didn't know how he was going to turn out. Rei was like a blank canvas (then again, she was like that beforehand), Asuka had taken an unhealthy obsession with her Eva and she had no idea what the other pilot over in Alaska was like. But Shinji was taking his position _amazingly_ well, in spite of everything happening as of late. He knew the risks, he knew how to act professionally when piloting, he was the textbook definition of a pilot. She almost expected him to be an emotional wreck after almost getting killed but he survived twice and put his life on the line to protect Tokyo-3 and his hometown of Hinamizawa.

She recalled Shinji assuring him that "things would get better"; the same words she said to him several days after the battle against the 3rd Angel. Had she really made such a big impression on him? Thinking back to all the times they had laughed together and helped each other through their personal problems. There were times when Misato felt that she was unworthy and undeserving of such kindness but Shinji was different. She had built up a connection with him, more than she had with any other person.

She admittedly had a close relationship with Ritsuko and Kaji but she broke off her friendship with Ryoji after he started to remind her of her father while her friendship with Akagi had been strained due to recent events. Shinji reminded her of a time when her childhood as blissful and full of joy; while also wondered what it would've been like if she had a brother. Misato sighed at the memory, God how she missed her childhood before it was taken away in the blink of an eye….

She shook her head to get rid of the unpleasant memories and tried to focus on the present. What mattered most was that Shinji was perfectly fine with piloting and if he was happy, then she should be too. The sound of pattering feet caught her attention and looked down to see Pen-Pen waddling towards her. She scooped him up and nuzzled the side of his face as the penguin squawked happily. Carrying him into the living room, she figured she could play with her little pet fowl for a bit before heading off to work at Nerv.

* * *

TOKYO 3-HORAKI RESIDENCE

35-MINUTES LATER

"Bye, Touji! Have fun!"

"You too, Sakura! I'll come to pick you up tomorrow morning!"

"Say hi to Hikari for us!"

Sakura waved the boys goodbye and went inside Hikari's home, leaving the trio to go camping at their leisure with their equipment they had gotten from Kensuke's house. "Alrighty, that's all done, let's get this show on the road!" Touji said eagerly.

"So where are we camping? Any of you guys know?" Shinji asked.

"I do." Kensuke answered, pushing up his glasses. "There's a place way up in the hills outside the city. It'll be perfect; I use it all the time for my survival training!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow and looked to Touji. "Survival training?" He whispered to him.

Touji shook his head. "Don't ask."

Shrugging, Shinji decided not to press the matter further. While was happy to get some fresh air and spend some time with his friends, he was a bit dismayed that he wasn't able to talk to Misato. While it was great to see he brighten up a bit, it was clear that she still beating herself up over what happened during the battle against the 4th Angel. Life just seemed to block him from cheering her up a little; he hoped that he would get another chance after the camping trip.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Probably my favorite thing about making this chapter was showcasing how different this usually went in canon, which considering the changes, is an improvement if you think about it. Shinji doesn't run away, Misato doesn't chew him out and Shinji isn't an emotionally damaged coward (which he actually jokes about in this chapter!). I know you guys want more Kaiju action but we also have to make room for character development.**

 **Again, I wanted to showcase the while camping trip but I had to answer all of your questions and im not the kind to just brush them off. I'll be working on several much needed chapters that will lead to the Ramiel fight so hold on to your seats when you see the big surprise!**

 **Kinda surprised nobody's asking about Kaworu yet...**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	14. Bonds between Friends

**New chapter for everyone!**

 **Sorry for the wait, this chapter was going to be long but work, as well as some other distractions, left me tired and drained so I cut it in half. But on the upside, I was halfway done with the other part so you guys might get that chapter sooner! I'm trying my best not to keep my readers waiting too long but then again, life does have a habit of road blocking you.**

 **During that time, I finally got to watch Pacific Rim: Uprising. I have to admit, it was actually better than the first one! My only gripes were offing Mako and making Newton the bad guy. And for those of you who are probably no doubt asking, no. I will not be adding in any of the new Jaegers or the new Kaiju. I am solely focusing on the ones from the first film.**

 **Has anyone seen the new trailer for Godzilla: King of the Monsters? Holy shit, I was blown away by how amazing it was. The music captured both the majesty and terror these creatures represent and I'm sure it will go down in history as one of the best Kaiju movies ever made, PERIOD. Whether or not I will include elements of that movie into my story will remain to be seen. Kinda wish Anguirus an Gigan got included in the movie too…**

 **And finally, Resident Evil 2 Remake! Let's hope its success will spawn a Resident Evil 3 Remake! Even the new Aquaman movie looks surprisingly good (given DC's track record)!**

 **Review Time!**

 **Darksycthe Drake: Thank you very much and yes, this will be a Shinji/Mari fic!**

 **DragonMaster4872: The alien robots are of my own design and I will be using the 90's Gyaos. I'm still debating on whether I want him to be on Godzilla's side or the space Kaiju side.**

 **Duder: Thank you so much for pointing that out, I felt so embarrassed about that mistake and I've been trying to make corrections in my previous fics but the docs were deleted a long time ago** **. Again, thanks.**

 **Mythfan: Thanks, character development is always necessary.**

 **Guest #1: Kiryu will be a metallic silver in this fic.**

 **G-Matt: They belong to the yet to be revealed alien on Pluto.**

 **Ultron emperor: Kaworu and Iris will be very different in this story!**

 **Hercules 8: Great to hear from you again and thanks for the advice!**

 **Junior VB: Something he really needed in canon.**

 **Ani8900: Glad to be back!**

 **Hey Its That Guy: I'm keeping her role a secret!**

 **Jurassic Writer: Thanks for understanding and I've read the comic.**

 **RabidArmenian: Thanks and oh ye of little faith.**

 **Gold1992: He still likes the Bridge Bunnies but some things may change with Ritsuko.**

 **Relax man, just let it happen.**

 **I'll have him talk to her next chapter, it should be soon!**

 **He's still trying to keep it under wraps.**

 **LMAO!**

 **Great to hear from you again!**

 **APEX: Thanks, it's been too long.**

 **Guest #2: All hail the new king in town!**

 **Prototron MJ Tornada: A correct assumption and hope your hand is feeling better.**

 **StrongGuy159: and it will!**

 **Thunder Dragon: Thank you for the kind words!**

 **Traitor of all Traitors: Those would've been good choices but I'm comfortable with choosing the Rulers of Earth Godzilla. You can imagine him as any one of those if you wish.**

 **Guest #3: Really?! That fic is awesome!**

 **Mike: New chapter now!**

 **Uy: Godzilla has always been based around religious themes so I'd defiantly hold all of those examples in high regard.**

 **Kinko7: Good suggestion but I want to make the evolved Angels look more terrifying and less human looking.**

 **Spark681: They'll be coming soon!**

 **Guest #4: And they will, my friend. They will.**

 **Godzilla and Evangelion belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them**

* * *

Chapter 14

Bonds between Friends

TOKYO 3 OUTSKIRTS-HILLSIDE

Shinji's jaw fell open. "…Unbelievable!" He gasped.

And it truly was an unbelievable sight to see. The hillside they were standing on had lush, green grass that stretched for what seemed like forever but the real treat was the view of Tokyo-3 out in the distance with the lush forests surrounding it. The Mountain way on the other side of the city only added to the amazing splendor to behold.

Even Touji was blown away by the view. "Wow…how often do you come to this place?"

"Any chance I can get on the weekends!" Kensuke replied proudly. "I told you guys it was a perfect spot!"

"Oh, I definitely need to get a sketch of this." Shinji said eagerly as he fished his sketchbook out of his backpack and headed over to find a good spot that caught the full view of the landscape. Touji and Kensuke began unpacking their camping gear as well as some cooking equipment.

"You know, I always wondered where you disappear to during our days off." Touji mused as he got out the sleeping bags.

"How come you never asked?" Kensuke asked as he got the tent equipment out of his bag.

"Well, you seemed to be comfortable doing your own thing by yourself so I figured you'd want your privacy." Touji explained.

"C'mon, man. It's not any fun when I'm all by myself. I would've taken you along anytime!" Kensuke said.

"Really? Damn…sorry I left you hanging for so long, man." Touji apologized, feeling bad.

"No worries. I mean, 30% of it was camping while 60% was survivalist practice. But now I can do camping with you and Shinji! He could tell us all about being an Evangelion pilot!" Kensuke said joyfully as he pointed to Shinji who was immersed in his sketching of the magnificent view.

"Yeah, about that, we are NOT telling him we snuck out of the shelters just to see his fight. Got it?" Touji reminded Kensuke with a serious tone. "It's probably really stressful for him having to fight giant monsters and he doesn't need to know we almost died."

"No problem. My lips are sealed." Kensuke assured him. The near death experience had opened his eyes to the dangers of leaving the shelters and he would never take that risk ever again.

"Good to hear." Touji said, relieved that he was able to talk some sense into his buddy's head for the second time. "Also, keep the video you recorded of the fight a secret, kay?"

"Oh, I already uploaded it onto the internet." Kensuke confessed almost instantly.

Touji's eyes bugged out of his head as he felt his heart almost leaping up into his throat. "YOU-!" He yelled but then silenced himself so that he wouldn't alert Shinji. Luckily for him, he was still sketching.

"You did what?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Touji silently hissed at him. Now Shinji was going to know they were there during the battle!

"Relax, dude. I edited us out of the footage along with our voices and I uploaded the video anonymously. No one will ever know it was us!" Kensuke assured him.

That did nothing to ease Touji's displeasure. "One of these days you're gonna get yourself, and me, into a big heap of trouble."

* * *

NERV-HOSPITAL WING

Within an observation booth, Misato watched Rei get scanned through an MRI machine while Ritsuko looked at the results of the procedure on a computer.

"Everything seems to check out; Rei has finally made a full recovery and thankfully not a moment too soon. We'll be able to have her back on active duty within several days or two." Ritsuko said as she typed away on the keyboard.

"And back into the seat of a 40-meter tall death bot." Misato icily commented, no ounce of humor in her tone.

Ritsuko typing slowed down as she swallowed. "I'm sure that whatever happened with Unit-00 was a slight, unforeseen error. A fluke. We've triple checked our findings for any factors that might've been the cause of the malfunction and everything is within 100% acceptable parameters. It won't happen a second time."

"Mm-hmm." Came Misato's reply. Ritsuko could tell that she clearly wasn't buying it at all. She couldn't think of anything to say that could ease Misato's discomfort. It had always been a routine discussion between Misato and Ritsuko whenever the subject of the Evangelion Program came up. Misato would voice her concerns and objections over using children to pilot Evas; Ritsuko would say that there was no other option.

But now there was no need to discuss it anymore since Misato had gotten her clear, harsh answer from Ritsuko. Because of that, it left a large dent in their friendship mainly due to Misato being heartbroken that her closest friend, one that she's known for years, refused to tell her the truth. Ritsuko was beside herself at what to do. She couldn't tell her friend everything she knew because Misato would most likely do something drastic and wind up in Gendo's crosshairs. It was cruel but it was the only way to keep Misato safe.

"So how are things going with Shinji?" Ritsuko asked, decided that it was best to change the subject.

"Oh, he's out camping with his friends. It's an overnight trip so he'll be back tomorrow." Misato answered as she watched the doctors take the casts and bandages off Rei. Like always, the albino showed no reaction whatsoever.

"Really? Well it's good to hear that he's getting some respite." Ritsuko commented, having no objections to Shinji's little vacation.

"Same here. He deserves a chance to unwind." Misato said with a small smile.

Ritsuko felt relieved that she was able to lift up her friend's spirits a little. It may not have been much, but it was a small step to going back the way they were before. She felt her cellphone vibrate and dug it out of her lab coat pocket. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hello, Dr. Akagi speaking…..really? When will they be shipped? Well that's great news! The science team will be very pleased to hear that, I'm looking forward to analyzing the samples. Huh? Of course you'll be a part of it. I would never leave you out of something this important. Yes, I'll look forward to it as well. You take care now." Ritsuko finished as she stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Misato asked.

"That was Maya with some very pleasing news. We're receiving a shipment of the MSC's blood samples tonight." Akagi revealed.

"But didn't we already collect those after the battle? Why didn't we study them beforehand?"

"We did collect them but we couldn't study them because they were highly radioactive at the time. Also, the UN was highly adamant that they contain the samples out of fear of people contracting radiation poisoning. Thus we had to hand over all of the MSC's blood samples over to UN officials while we were allowed to keep the samples we recovered from the 4th Angel. But recently, the UN discovered that the radioactivity found on the samples disappear over time."

"Soooooo now that means it's okay to study them?" Misato guessed.

"Exactly!" Ritsuko exclaimed, surprising Misato. "The UN has agreed to ship over half of the samples over to us! I should probably remind myself to request more equipment for when we study the samples."

"Wow, you sound pretty excited about this." Misato pointed out. It took a lot to see Ritsuko get so worked up like this.

"Excited? Misato this is _huge!"_ Ritsuko giddily explained. "We are so close to unlocking the mysteries that surround the MSC! We'll be able to find out what it is, how old it is, where it originated from, how it's able to harness atomic energy as a weapon, how it can regenerate it wounds-"

"Okay, I get it! Just bring it down a notch, kay?" Misato said, calming Ritsuko down.

Ritsuko flushed with embarrassment as she composed herself. "Sorry about that. This is just very enthralling news. I should be on my to the science department and let the team know the samples will come tonight. I'll probably see you tomorrow, Misato."

"Same here. Have fun." Misato said as Ritsuko walked over to the door. Ritsuko was just about to leave when Misato suddenly called out, "Tell your girlfriend I said hi!"

"What?!" Ritsuko blurted out as she spun around to face Misato.

"I'm just saying! You and Maya have been pretty close as of late." Misato teased with a sly wink.

"Misato, she's my assistant for goodness sake! There is nothing between us, what we do together is strictly professional!" Ritsuko argued, though Misato wasn't convinced.

"Rits. C'mon. How long have we known each other since college? You and I both know you're a lesbian. There's nothing to be ashamed of! If you love someone then then you have every right to pursue that feeling. Maya's a sweet girl and the way she looks up to you is a clear sign that she's really got it in for you!" Misato reasoned as she reassuringly patted Ritsuko's back. "It's okay to be nervous about how the confession might turn out-"

"Misato, I'm really not comfortable having this conversation." Ritsuko cut her off with a tone of seriousness.

"Okay, I totally understand, I get it. But…I'm here for you if you need help. I know we kinda had our ups and down recently but just know that I'm still your friend." Misato said softly. This left Ritsuko completely stunned as Misato exited the room. She stood for several minutes before she sat down. Her face was an expression of guilt and frustration and she got out her pack of cigarettes but to her dismay, she was all out.

Throwing the empty pack to the floor, Ritsuko ran her hands through her hair. She was too forgiving. Damn it all, Misato was just too forgiving. How could she possibly still want to remain her friend after she couldn't tell her about the nature of the Evas? While it was true that they had been best friends since college, Ritsuko was beginning to think that Misato would've been better off with a much better friend than her.

Then there was Maya. She was pretty much everything Misato described but she deserved better. Ritsuko had dirtied her hands so much that she didn't want Maya getting stuck in the literal filth she had submerged herself in. And it wouldn't work out anyway since Ritsuko was already enamored with Gendo.

But as of late, she was struggling with embracing her true feelings or clinging on to the desperate hope that Gendo loved her back….which she knew he did. There was no doubt…he did love her, right? Hanging her head, Ritsuko felt like she was farther away from her answers than before.

"Don't be like me, Maya. Don't stoop to my level…"

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

"Aaaaaaaaand….done! This one's going up on my wall." Shinji said proudly as he administered the finishing touches on his sketch. He began to smell something delicious in the air and looked behind him to see Touji stirring their lunch in a boiling pot over the campfire with a ladle.

"You know, I never really took you for a cook." Shinji said as he picked up his sketch and walked over.

Touji just shrugged as he continued stirring. "I learned it from my grandpa in my spare time. I thought it was stupid but it's been pretty helpful so far when it's just me and my sister."

"Well for me, I learned it from my aunt and I was always interested in cooking when I was a kid." Shinji revealed. "That smells fantastic by the way! What's in it?

"Ah, you know, just some essentials. Carrots, potatoes, pork, the usual. How'd your sketch go?" Touji asked as he added some pepper into the mix.

"See for yourself." He smiled as he showed him the picture.

Touji whistled. "Damn! You're pretty good!"

"It's nothing, really. I just do this as a hobby." Shinji admitted.

"AAAAARRGGHH! I'M HIT!"

Speaking of hobbies, the two looked ahead of them to see Kensuke writhing on the ground, like he had been shot. "It's too late for me! Get to the evac zone! Now!

Kensuke shot up and kneeled down to where he once lay. "But Sargent, we can't just leave you here! A soldier never leaves another man behind!"

Kensuke sat back don on the grass and pretended to hit the soldier. "You're lives are more important than mine! Get to the chopper, NOW!" Shinji and Touji stared at him blankly.

"This is going to be a thing with him, isn't it?"

"Welcome to my world, Shin-man."

* * *

NERV

"Has Rei made a full recovery?" Gendo asked Ritsuko as they stood on an automated sidewalk.

"Yes, Commander. There's no signs of discomfort, she's regained full sight in her left eye and complete motor control of her right arm. She'll be able to return to active duty very soon." Ritsuko confirmed for him.

"Good. Have Unit-00 removed from cryostasis and prepped for a re-activation test. I trust there will be no problems this time?"

"We ran all of the safety guidelines and so far there are no errors or irregularities with the Eva. With some extra safety measures, and a little bit of luck, we should have a stable re-activation."

"I don't believe in luck, Doctor. I believe in _results._ "

Ritsuko gulped. "Y-yes, Commander."

The two of them got off the autowalk and continued through the sterile white corridors of Nerv.

"In the meantime, send out a request for the Marduk Institute to locate potential candidates for the 5th, 6th and 7th Children."

Ritsuko blanched at that notion. "More pilots, Commander? We already have Pilots Soryu and Makinami, do we really need three more?"

"The situation with the MSC and the evolving Angels is becoming rather troublesome. Seele in particular are stepping up production of Units-05, 06 and 07; a sign that they are succumbing to knee-jerk impulses. Neither of us knows how strong the next Angel will be, nor do we know if the MSC will be a threat in the future. The best we can do is be prepared in the event that does happen." Gendo explained.

"The MSC does seem to be consistently focused on combating the Angels and it showed no hostility towards the Eva. It only seemed to focus its fury upon whoever attacks it. If we, as well as CCI, are careful then we shouldn't have any problems from it." Ritsuko advised.

"That creature is a _significant_ problem because its mere existence is a considerable danger to Seele's goals… _and_ _mine."_

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-SEVERAL HOURS LATER

The stars illuminated the night sky as the droning sounds of Shinji's didgeridoo echoed throughout the hill that he and his friends camped out on. The crackling of the campfire added to the soothing atmosphere of the setting. Shinji finished up his last note on his instrument and looked at Touji and Kensuke's impressed reactions.

"Wow…" Kensuke whispered, seemingly mesmerized.

"Never heard anything like that before but I could listen to it all day!" Touji said.

"That's what people always say with I play it." Shinji said as he stashed it back into the tent. "I always enjoy introducing a little culture to anyone who's willing to listen.

"You said that's from Australia, right?" Kensuke asked. "Sucks what happened to their country."

"Yeah but at least I'm keeping some piece of their nation intact." Shinji replied as he stuck a marshmallow onto his stick.

"I don't suppose you have a boomerang too?" Touji joked as he ate some teriyaki ramen noodles from a cup.

"Nah, I'd probably end up breaking someone's windows." Shinji smiled as he popped a toasted marshmallow into his mouth. "Lord knows what my grandpa would do to me if I did that."

"Does your gramps live with you and Misato?" Touji asked.

"Nope, my grandpa lives in my village along with my grandmother, uncle and aunt. I'm actually not from around here; I was raised in Hinamizawa for most of my life."

"That's the name of your village, I guess?" Kensuke surmised as he ate some rice from his bento box. "Ya got any friends there?"

"Yup! Seven to be exact. Hold on, I think I've got a photo somewhere in my wallet." Shinji said as he fished out said photo. He got up and sat next to them as he showed the picture.

It showed Shinji in front of a small school with seven of his smiling, aforementioned friends, two boys and five girls. One of the boys and three of the girls were around the same height and same age as Shinji while the two girls were shorter and a year younger. The other boy was a tad taller than the rest and two years older.

"That's Keiichi Maebara. He' can be a bit of a joker but he's definitely a guy you can count on. He's also a pro at baseball." Keiichi had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Those two are Mion and Shion Sonozaki. As you can probably tell, they're twins. Mion can be a tomboy while Shion is the mature one. One crazy thing they like to do is switch their hairstyles around so its makes it impossible to tell which is which." Mion and Shion both had light green hair with the former having hers done up in a ponytail while the latter let her hair flow down her back.

"This is Rena Ryugu. She adores anything that's cute, she collects junk like they were souvenirs and can be a something of an airhead. But other than that, she's a real friend through and through." Rena had reddish brown hair in an angled cut and wore a traditional sailor uniform.

"Rika Furude started out really shy and timid but over time she eventually opened up to us and became best friends with Satoko Hojo. While Satoko acts like a blowhard and has a superiority complex, she's still one of our friends. She's also a riot at parties." Rika had waist length blue hair while Satoko had short blonde hair.

"And lastly, we have Satoko's older brother, Satoshi. He's a laid back type of guy and usually looks out for her sister in case she ever gets out of control." Satoshi was taller than the others and had blonde hair like Satoko.

"You think they would want to meet us?" Touji asked, wondering if he and Kensuke would have the chance to visit Shinji's hometown sometime in the future.

"Of course they would! You guys would get along just fine, same goes for Hikari." Shinji said.

"So do any of them know you're and Eva pilot?" Kensuke inquired.

"No. So far only my relatives know but then again, news does spread quickly around my village" Shinji admitted.

"Man, they are gonna be so jealous when they find out! I'm actually jealous myself! I would sell my soul to get the chance to pilot one of those Evangelions! They're beyond awesome!" Kensuke excitedly babbled.

Touji shook his head but Shinji gave Kensuke a hard look. "It's not all fun and games, Kensuke. It's _actual_ combat. You could get seriously injured or even _killed."_ While Shinji felt bad for putting down Kensuke's dreams and enthusiasm but he had to know the dangerous reality of an Eva pilot.

"When you pilot an Eva, you synchronize with it to move around but when it gets damaged, you feel that sensation as if you were getting hurt. And if that doesn't convince you, maybe this will…" Shinji sternly told Kensuke as he lifted up a tuft of his hair on the right side of his forehead to reveal the scar he had gotten during his first sortie. While it had healed and the stitches had been removed, it was still a nasty sight. Touji and Kensuke recoiled in shock.

"Holy…!"

"Dude, you got that from-"

"The Eva? Technically yes but I actually got this from my first battle with the Angels all the way back in June. Backhanded me so hard my Entry Plug flew straight out of my Eva, into your apartment and lunched me out of my seat where I banged my head against the interior." He explained, eyeing Touji knowingly.

"And that's when you saved my sister, right? So that's why she said your face was covered in blood!" Touji realized.

"Yeah, sorry for scaring her." Shinji apologized.

Kensuke slowly began to realize something. "So you were in the Entry Plug all these times…that means you actually got eaten during that battle weeks ago!" Kensuke remembered during the 2nd Angel incursion.

"Now that was an experience I'll never forget. I actually felt my legs got hacked off." Shinji shuddered. "Say…how do you know about that?"

Kensuke went rigid and blurted out, "We saw it on TV!"

"TV? Oh, right. I keep forgetting its televised nowadays." Shinji said, missing Kensuke breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"So since Rei is a pilot too, does that mean all of those bandages she had before was from the Eva?" Touji asked.

"Unfortunatly, yes. Misato said there was an accident during some kind of test and Rei got hurt real bad." Shinji solemnly revealed.

Touji and Kensuke were silent as they processed the information that was given to them. "I…I didn't know it was this hard on you." Touji said.

"It is. But someone's got to do it." Shinji answered.

"So then why did you and Rei join?" Kensuke asked.

"I still don't know how Rei got into Nerv but I myself didn't exactly 'join', I was more along the lines of strong-armed into this by my dad." Shinji said with hint of ire towards his father. Touji and Kensuke immediately noticed that decided not to press the matter further. This reveal about the Evangelions was very troubling to the both of them.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I had to shoot you down, buddy." Shinji said as he patted Kensuke on the back. "Evangelions may seem cool and all but it's certainly not what you imagine them to be. Besides, you wouldn't want your mother to worry if you got injured joyriding a 40 meter tall robot, would you?" He really wanted to say cyborg but he felt that they both didn't need to know _too_ much.

Kensuke shifted his gaze to his feet, looking rather somber. "My mother died years ago, Shinji. She used to work at a steel mill but there was an industrial accident. I was so young back then didn't even remember what she was like. Now the only thing I've got to remember her by is from old photos my dad took."

Shinji was stunned to hear that. "Kensuke…I-I'm so sorry…"

"No worries. You didn't know and I can't hold that against you. Touji also lost his mother too." Kensuke said, earning him a hard smack to the back of his head by Touji. As Kensuke rubbed his head, Touji saw Shinji with a further stunned expression.

Touji sighed. "Yeah, I lost my mom too when I was kid. She used to work at Nerv but then she got involved in a car accident. You can probably guess the rest."

Shinji was utterly speechless. This must've been so hard on them; no one should ever have to lose their mother at such a young age. It felt all too familiar to him since had lost his mother as well. "You guys aren't alone." Shinji announced. The pair's mouths fell open. "Dude, you too?" Touji gasped.

"I was only four years old when she died. I can't even remember how it happened, no matter how hard I try. Next thing I know, my dad leaves me at a train station and disappears for 10 years." He said solemnly, bringing back dreadful memories of when he tearfully begged his father not to leave him alone with that uncaring jackass of a tutor.

Touji and Kensuke were silent for a full minuet in sympathy.

"Man…your dad's a grade-A douchebag." Kensuke commented.

"Thanks." Shinji said, cheering him up a little.

"Touji scratched his cheek a little. "Boy was this a total mood killer."

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

On a deserted road in the rural Japanese countryside, five unmarked, UN-issued trucks rode through the night, their headlights illuminating the dirt road they all drove on. In the cabin of the first truck, the passenger slid open the metal covering behind him to view large, red colored barrels in back. There were five of the in total and each of them had biohazard symbols emblazoned on the lids. The passenger looked at the barrels for several more seconds before the truck driver spoke.

"That's the eighth time I've seen you check those barrels, man. You gotta relax."

"Shouldn't there be a safer way to transport these things? Didn't those UN suits say that blood is radioactive?"

"Weren't you listening during the briefing? They _were_ radioactive. But now they said the radioactivity has dissipated; meaning that it's safe to transport.

"So then why all of the biohazard symbols?"

"It's mutant dinosaur blood! You really want that shit splashing all over you?"

"Fair point."

"Besides, were almost there to Nerv so all we do is just drop off the samples and we can all go home." The driver pointed to the skylight of Tokyo-3 shining in the distance.

The passenger slid the metal covering shut and sat back in his seat before a question popped in his head. "What do you think Nerv's gonna do with all that blood?"

" _Pffft_. Hell if I know. I don't think I want to image what those loons will cook up next."

"Maybe a robotic MSC?"

"Ha! The day I see a giant cyber-dinosaur is the day is see pigs fly-"

 _ **SKACRAAAAASSSSH**_

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-THE NEXT DAY

The early morning sun rose above the mountains of their camping trip done, Shinji, Touji and Kensuke began packing up the tent gear and their belongings, bringing their little vacation to a close.

"Thanks again for inviting me along guys. I had a lot of fun! I know it kinda got a little dark near the end but-" Shinji thanked before he was cut off by Touji.

"Ah, don't sweat it. That subject was gonna pop up eventually and it actually felt good to get it off our chests." Touji assured him.

"Yeah! Besides, we just found out that we all share something in common…in a grim sorta way." Kensuke added. "We're like brothers!"

"Uh…right. Anyway, you want us to take you back?" Touji suggested.

"Nah. I got a knack for retracing my steps so I'll be home in no time. Plus I need the exercise. See you at school tomorrow, guys!" Shinji waved as he walked along the dirt road back to Tokyo-3.

"You too, Shin-man! See ya!" Touji called out.

"Later!" Kensuke added as he waved Shinji goodbye. As Shinji disappeared into the forest the trail led to, Kensuke remembered something and snapped his fingers. "Aw man! I forgot to ask him about the MSC! Nerv's gotta know something about it!"

"I dunno, I think nobody knows what it is or where it came from." Touji said, folding up his sleeping bag. "So I guess you're not into Evangelions anymore?"

"Think of it this way: I wouldn't ever want to pilot one but I still think they're badass." Kensuke proudly resolved.

Touji shook his head and smiled. "Only you, Kensuke."

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-MISATO'S APARTMENT

Misato carefully looked through one of Shinji's cookbooks before checking to see if she had all of the ingredients. Closing the book, Misato let out a sigh before getting up and preparing to cook for the first time in her life.

"Okay, you can do this. If you just follow the directions and don't screw around, you can show Shinji that you can cook…I just _really_ hope this apartment is fire insured." Misato said to herself, mentally praying that she wouldn't end up burning anything this time.

She was just about to make herself breakfast (she tried to find the most simple recipe in the book) when her cell phone began to ring. She flicked it open and saw that she had a text from Shinji that read-

 _Morning,Misato!_

 _Had a great time camping and I'm on my way back now._

 _I'll be there in time to make you breakfast!_

 _C U Later!_

Misato smiled at the message. It felt good to hear that he had a fun after that last battle with the Angels. She started to put away the ingredients but then wondered if she should leave them out for Shinji to use or surprise him by trying to cook breakfast for him.

Her phone rang again and with an annoyed eye roll, and looked at it too see that it was Hyuga calling her. She hit the talk button, guessing that it could've been important Nerv business or just a friendly chat.

"Morning, Hyuga. What's going….whoa, whoa, whoa just slow down. What?! Oh my God….I'm heading over there now. No there's no need for that; jacket's on, I'm out the door."

Misato rushed into her room, changed into her formal Nerv attire, texted Shinji that something had come up at Nerv and ran down through the parking garage to get to her Renault.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hope this one didn't disappoint.**

 **Again, another chapter detailing more about the characters as well as dropping some subtle hints here and there. Like I previously said, this was going to be longer but I cut it in half. New chapter shouldn't take too long, though.**

 **Like his canon counterpart, Shinji doesn't remember his mother's death due to trauma induced amnesia. I also enjoyed introducing his friends from Hinamizawa but I altered their ages a bit. Keiichi, Rena, Mion and Shion are 14, Rena and Satoko are 13 while Satoshi is 16. As a reminder, it is a peaceful village, not the hive of mind-numbing insanity in canon.**

 **I also made Misato and Ritsuko's friendship a little more tight-knit cuz they both need a break.**

 **And yes, I made Ritsuko a lesbian in this fic because it was obvious she and Maya were meant for each other. This also reflects my views for I fully support same sex couples and marriages.** _ **PLEASE**_ **don't turn this into a flaming message board,** _ **PLEASE.**_

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	15. Investigation

**1 and 5! Put them together, what does it make? 15!**

 **As I was writing out this chapter I keep hearing about an anime called Darling in the Franxx. I hadn't heard much about it and only saw short clips of it in passing. It looked Gurren Lagaan-ish to me so I wasn't sure what to think about it. But then I saw that it was made by Studio Trigger and I thought, "Hey! If this was made by the same people behind Kill la Kill and Little Witch Academia then it has to be good!"**

 **I searched online for all the episodes, found them, watched the series and….it sucked.**

 **It was clear from the get go what this was: it was Studio Trigger trying to emulate Neon Genesis Evangelion and failing on every conceivable level. None of the characters were interesting and there were way too many parallels with Evangelion to the point where everything felt like it was cut and paste. No, seriously. Name me** _ **one thing**_ **that didn't completely rip whole hog from Evangelion. And that's not even mentioning the overly complicated plot, unnecessary plot twists, waste of a good villain (the Klaxxowhateverthef*** Princess) rushed final battle and an infuriating, clichéd reincarnation ending. If you loved Darling in the Franxx and thought it was better than Evangelion then that's totally your opinion but for me, this is one robot I don't think I'd ever want to pilot again.**

 **Anyhow, I'm done ranting. Before I go on the review section, I would like to reveal that Ralph and Lizzie from the Rampage movie will be in this story! Previously suggested by MONSTER BATTLE, he brought up a good point that there are hardly any wolf/alligator Kaiju but those two are pretty good representations, even though they come from a videogame movie (a pretty damn good one if I say so myself). Credit goes to MONSTER BATTLE for the idea and sorry if I turned you down the first time!**

 **Review Time!**

 **Harbinger of Kaos: That remains to be seen as we're not at that point in the story yet. Yes, I saw the trailer and I thought it was amazing!**

 **StrongGuy159: Don't worry, you'll be getting more!**

 **Edboy4926: An observant eye!**

 **I don't think I'll add him since I know very little about him and the movie hasn't come out yet.**

 **Honestly, I hate the anime films. They're completely boring, something Godzilla films should never be. The cast are unlikeable and the main protagonist is an Eren Jeager rip-off. Godzilla's design and the setting sounds brilliant but they're not fleshed out enough nor are they further explained upon. So yeah, I dislike them and I'm not looking forward to the third one anytime soon.**

 **G-Matt: Read on and find out!**

 **Kamen Rider Zodiac: Chapters like these are meant to expand upon the world and characters. That being said, glad you like my story and give my other works a look!**

 **Ultron Emperor: She actually is bi-sexual. In this story, she started out as a lesbian but the trauma of losing her mother and Gendo being a manipulative asshole messed with her head so she doesn't know what to do.**

 **Boyzilla: Thanks!**

 **DragonMaster4872: Yeah, their so-called "scenario" is pretty much in shambles.**

 **Captain Titus Invictus: Those are some good ideas but I won't have Ritsuko take the mad scientist route. But yes, Orga is in this story.**

 **Guest #1: You are most definitely right. I will keep your advice in mind and will try not to make the same mistake again.**

 **Hercules 8: It's gonna be the best Godzilla movie ever!**

 **.1: You'll see soon!**

 **ZeedMileniunmon: Great job at pointing out the virus and I'm happy you like my version of Shinji better than the canon one.**

 **SPark681: Thank you!**

 **Nightroad816: Those are some badass deigns all right! Maybe I could use it…**

 **CommanderNova702: Ask and ye shall receive!**

 **Thunder Dragon: Read on and see for yourself! They're from the horror series known as Higurashi but be warned that it can get really, REALLY messed up in some episodes.**

 **ChimaTigon: He could asexually reproduce in the film but he won't have that in this story. Zilla has always been a male.**

 **RaptorRapist: Read on and find out!**

 **DarkGlobeFF: Aw, don't say that! I'm sure you could make a great Eva/Godzilla fic! And yes, Varan will be in this story and he will be based on his Neo counterpart.**

 **Quintain Apprentice of Aldun: There is some art of what you described on the net.**

 **Captiosus: I'm actually using the Godzilla from Rulers of Earth (fantastic series with art by Matt Frank and Jeff Zornow). I did use some elements of the Legendary Godzilla during his first fight.**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Investigation

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

2 HOURS LATER

Ritsuko stood by Maya, Shigeru, Hyuga and several Section 2 agents alongside black Nerv-issued sedans. They were all standing on a dirt road far away from Tokyo-3, providing a view of the forest and the large police blockade in front of them. The whole area was crawling with officers and emergency crews while police tape and barricades blocked off the road up ahead.

The sound of tires against dirt could be head down the road behind the group and they all turned around to see Misato's Renault careen towards them until it screeched to a halt in back of one of the sedans, kicking up dust.

"Has anyone ever told you drive like a maniac?" Ritsuko rhetorically asked Misato as she waved the dust out of her face.

"Don't keep me in suspense, Rits. Tell me what happened." Misato ordered, stepping out of her car.

"Five UN-issued trucks that were transporting twenty five barrels of the MSC's blood were attacked last night." Ritsuko explained without missing a beat.

"From what we've learned, all of the barrels are missing and we have six confirmed fatalities." Hyuga grimly informed. Misato swallowed. This was not looking well at all.

"Have they let us in yet?" Misato asked as she looked towards the police barricade.

Maya shook her head. "We haven't attempted to go in. We thought that it would be best to have you supervise."

"Good call." Misato nodded. She and the others walked over to the barricade and Misato showed the officer her Nerv ID card and was allowed entry. The group walked past the police vehicles and numerous officers at the scene. Maya paled considerably when she saw several coroners hauling six body bags into the back of the ambulances

They finally came upon the area where the accident happened though they were able to get a good look due to the large congregation of officers, detectives and emergency crews. Several of the servicemen on scene noticed the Nerv officials and soon all eyes were upon them. Misato, Ritsuko and the Bridge Bunnies carried an air of professionalism but the Section 2 agents didn't look all that invested.

Misato sighed in annoyance. "Suck in the guts, boys. We're Nerv." The agents did just that.

"Are you the Nerv official we've told to wait for?" The chief of police asked, walking up to Misato. The chief had a thick mustache and a stocky build.

"Yes we are, sir." Misato confirmed as she showed him her ID Card. "Colonel Misato Katsuragi. We're taking full control of this situation. What can you tell us about what happened here?"

"It was a 911 call. A local was jogging down this road when she saw accident. We closed off the area and we're trying to figure out what went on." The chief explained.

"Not to worry; we'll take care of it from here. Nerv will get to the bottom of this." Misato reassured him.

"Then I wish you the best of luck." The chief said as he went over to the officers to pack everything up.

"I talked to the forensics team before you got here. They should be here soon." Ritsuko told Misato. The colonel nodded in approval and the Nerv team moved towards the sight of the accident. It was like something out of a disaster movie. Three of the trucks were turned over onto their sides while the other two remained unturned. One thing they all immediately took notice of was the trailers were _shredded apart._ All of them were reduced twisted heaps of warped, sheared metal. The cabins were another chilling sight as they had been ripped open and stained with blood. While the Section 2 agents scoured the surrounding forest for clues, Misato and the others took a closer look at the trucks.

"Good lord…it's like they were peeled open by a giant can opener!" Shigeru gasped.

"What do you guys think? Hydraulic spreader-cutters?" Hyuga guessed.

"Maybe…but the metal looks like they were torn rather than peeled. Another factor is that this looks like it was done _violently._ " Ritsuko observed sending a chill down their spines. As Ritsuko and the Bridge Bunnies continued to discuss their theories, Misato walked amongst the wreckage as she took all of this in.

Once again she had found herself completely out of her element and it was frustrating her to no end. First it was with the MSC, the Angel's forced evolution and now this. Everything was supposed to be simple: join Nerv so she could get revenge on the Angels for ruining her life. That was it. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart when she was once again reminded that her mission to protect the world was really just a mission of vengeance.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed someone kneeling by one of the wrecks, studying a piece of ruined metal in his hand. He wore a tan coat worn over a black t-shirt along with equally tan-colored pants. His hair was a scruffy dark brown and appeared to be two years younger than Misato (she was 29; he looked to be around 27).

Misato was just about to march up and demand who he was and what he was doing here when she noticed the police badge clipped to his pants pocket. Figuring that he was another cop who didn't hear that he and the others were leaving, Misato calmed down and walked over to him.

She cleared her throat, garnering his attention. "Excuse me, sir. I'm with Nerv; this investigation has been transferred over to us. You and the other officers are relieved."

"Oh! My apologies, I must've gotten preoccupied with my findings. I hope I didn't inconvenience you miss…?" The man apologized as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and held out his hand.

Misato shook it while politely smiling. "Misato Katsuragi."

"Detective Hirotaka of Tokyo-1." He introduced.

"Tokyo-1, eh? Sounds like you're quite a ways from home." Misato observed.

"I was in the area visiting some folks of mine when I got the call. I thought it was just a traffic accident but…" He explained as he looked towards the eviscerated remains of the trucks. "I guess I was wrong." The two of them looked at the wrecks as they tried to wrap their heads around as to how and why it happened.

"I've been here for an hour or so and I can't come up with anything. Hopefully your organization can make some headway?" The detective asked.

"We have a team of some of our best forensics coming here soon. We should have some answers in no time." Misato said confidently yet feared that they might not have been able to solve what happened.

"Well, I hope Nerv will be able to crack this case. You guys are professionals after all. Take care!" Hirotaka said as he left.

"You too." Misato replied.

As Hirotaka headed towards his car at the police barricade, he saw two black Nerv trucks with the organizations logo stamped on the side pull up to the crime scene. He picked up the pace as he walked past the officers ready to leave and to his red Toyota. Togusa Yamadera smiled to himself as he climbed inside and started it up. His fake badge and ID worked like a charm and Misato was never the wiser. Now all that was left was to report his findings to Ishikawa.

Misato walked back over to the others who were still looking over the trucks. Maya and Ritsuko were looking at the tires in particular. "Strange…the tires weren't blown out; they were ripped to pieces just like the trucks…" Ritsuko observed.

"I doubt we'll be able to find the samples. By the looks of it, all of it was stolen but we still don't know who did this." Misato commented as she thought of an explanation to this mystery.

"The Commander isn't going to like this." Ritsuko said gravely. "He was looking forward to having those samples analyzed." In truth, Gendo actually wanted that blood studied to find out if the MSC had a weakness Nerv could've exploited.

"I don't suppose the UN could spare us some more MSC blood?" Maya asked somewhat innocently.

"I don't think that'll be feasible." Ritsuko replied. "The UN were already tight-lipped about the samples and they've no doubt heard of this incident by now. They'll probably want to have the samples locked up to prevent any more from being stolen."

Misato rubbed her temples. Studying those blood samples would've been beneficial to Nerv but once again, they got hosed. An all too reoccurring problem their organization was facing. She then saw Hyuga running up towards them. "Colonel? Shigeru and I found something by the side of the road that you all need to see."

Everyone went up the road a little ways to where Shigeru was. He was currently on one knee looking at something on the ground. Upon closer inspection, they could all see numerous small divets dotted all around the dirt road and the trucks. The group looked at them in confusion.

"Are those animal tracks?" Misato asked.

"Can't exactly make heads or tails on what kind of animal leaves tracks like these." Shigeru shrugged. Misato stuck her finger into one of the holes and felt that it was pretty deep. She followed the odd trail to the forest on the other side of the road and so did the others. It was then that they saw numerous claw marks all over the trees in front of them and the branches had the bark torn off in an odd, circular motion that looked like something had swung from them. In fact, some _thing_ was key word here as this couldn't have been the work of some _one._ This was unnerving to all of them since they could only imagine what the drivers saw before they were killed.

"Y-you guys don't suppose there another creature like the MSC out there?" Hyuga gulped.

"That would be an impossibility." Ritsuko answered. "The MSC is a one of a kind species, most likely an endling. This…I honestly don't have an answer for."

"What if this was done by an Angel? One that our sensors couldn't detect?" Misato suggested. That was one of her worst fears: an Angel that was 100% undetectable.

"We can't be sure of that and we have the most advanced Angel detection system to date. Again, it would be another impossibility." Ritsuko stated, leaving everyone stumped as to what happened. It was something they weren't prepared for as before the first appearance of the MSC, they thought they had all the answers. But now they had none.

"What are we going to tell the families?" Maya inquired mournfully. Misato hung her head. This was the one part of her job she hated.

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-MISATO'S APARTMENT

8 HOURS LATER

Out on the veranda, Misato slumped into her folding beach chair as she stared off into the night sky while the lights of Tokyo-3 shone in the background. It had been a tiring and dismal day for the Operations Director. After coming up with no explanation for what happened at the accident site, she and the other had let the forensics team take over while she headed back to Nerv to file a report. Gendo was not happy with this situation, just as Ritsuko had predicted.

But the hardest part was her agency notifying the families of the victims. All of them consisted of heartbroken sobs over the phone as she broke the news them. It was so heartbreaking that she herself felt like she was going to break down. To make matters worse, the forensics team couldn't determine what happened to the trucks or what left those tracks and markings on the trees. Section 2 came up with no results too as they had combed the entire surrounding forest in search of the barrels and returned empty-handed. In short, it was a huge embarrassment for Nerv and any credibly they had just taken a sizable hit.

Misato sighed as she slumped further into her chair while continuing to stare into the sky. She heard the sliding door open and looked behind her to see Shinji with a bottle of soda in one hand a can of Yebisu in the other. "Rough day?" He guessed as he handed her the beer.

"You could say that." Misato tiredly replied as she took the can. She decided not to tell Shinji what happened as she felt like it was something he didn't need to know about. She didn't want to worry him too much. Shinji sat down on another beach chair like hers and looked at the city in the distance. The two of them sat in silence, mainly enjoying each other's company, when they suddenly heard a loud voice emanate from the living room.

" _KO! PERFECT! YOU WIN!"_

They turned around in their seats to see Pen-Pen squawking happily with a PS1 controller in his clawed flippers. On the TV, they saw Cody striking a victory pose over the prone form of Zangief.

"So he can play videogames too…" Shinji mused in a slightly disinterested tone. Nothing about this bird could faze him anymore.

"Yup. Now if only I could get him to pay the bills." Misato smirked.

"You do know that animals aren't supposed to be that intelligent, right?" Shinji pointed out.

"Well, I guess Pen-Pen's just smarter than other animals. Certainly puts apes and dolphins to shame, don't it?" Misato shrugged.

"Ain't that a fact?" Shinji admitted before taking a swig of his soda. "You know, I looked online for anything about Hot Springs Penguins and I got bupkis. So what is Pen-Pen _really_?"

"Okay, okay, you pretty much deserve the truth." Misato relented. "I found him years ago when I started working at Nerv. I was taking the trash out to the dumpster when I saw this little baby penguin huddled against it. I remembered him looking so frail and scared so I calmed him down and brought him into my apartment. I was thinking about calling an aquarium not far from here and see if they could get him into a habitat but over time he just started to grow on me. So I obviously decided to keep him and he's been a part of my life ever since."

"That's so kind of you, Misato. I never took you for an animal person." Shinji said, touched by Misato's kindness.

"Well I certainly wasn't gonna just leave him there." Misato replied. "Anyway, I had Ritsuko take a look at him and even she couldn't figure out what type of penguin he was or how he was so smart. She wanted to take him over to Nerv and study him more but I had to beg her to keep him a secret. Luckily for me, she agreed and Pen-Pen's been safe with me."

"So only me and Ritsuko know about him?" Shinji asked.

"Yup. I already know you'll keep him a secret!" Misato said with a wink. Shinji smiled back with a nod and the two of them looked at the shining cityscape of Tokyo-3 together.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hm?"

"Yesterday you wanted to talk to me about something but Touji, his sister and Kensuke came over. So what's up?"

Shinji was hesitant to bring up their discussion in the hospital wing after the battle but it needed to be done or else he would just keep getting stalled. He let out a quiet sigh. "Misato, I know you're still beating yourself up about that battle recently."

Misato's smile vanished and looked down at her drink, ashamed.

"I can't stress this enough: you did _nothing_ wrong. You let me help the MSC defeat the Angel so what could you possibly see anything wrong with your orders?"

"It was an unnecessary risk! What I should've done was order you to retreat and let those two fight it out! Besides, the MSC would've won anyway and retreated would've been a safer option."

"But what would happen if it didn't win? If that Angel killed the MSC then there would be _nothing_ Nerv could've done to stop it. Believe me, if I thought your orders were dangerous, I would've told you by now. And it's like I already said: It was a risk but everybody makes mistakes and we always try our hardest not to repeat them."

"I know that Shinji and you're right. But my problem is that you're still a kid. You have your entire life ahead of you! You shouldn't have to fight for our sake; you should be living your life! Aren't you even the least bit scared that you might die?!"

"Of course I am! Everyone's scared of dying but I know what I'm facing! I understand your feelings towards the subject but there's nobody else who can pilot the Eva! You know that!" Shinji stated, trying get through to her.

"I know…" Misato whimpered pathetically. "I just wish it didn't have to be that way. It should _never_ be that way. You kids were never meant to risk your lives like this. It should be soldiers. Adults. Us! It's not fair that you have to pilot for the entire world."

Shinji gently patted her back. "I feel the same way, Misato. But there's no other option; it has to be kids like us. I know the truth hurts but you're against that. You want us to have normal lives and that shows that you truly care about or safety. So if you think that you're a bad person, believe me when I say that you're not."

Misato looked at Shinji's eyes and could tell that there was no lying in his gaze. He was telling the honest truth about her and it made her feel so relived. No one had ever said something like that to her aside from Ritsuko and Kaji. "You sure know how to butter a woman up, Shinji. You're gonna find yourself a pretty damn good girlfriend one of these days." Misato joked, feeling a lot better than she had previously felt after the 4th Angel.

"Don't ruin this." Shinji warned, albeit with a smile. Misato laughed a little in reply.

"Though if I may ask, has anybody at Nerv given you a concrete reason why only 14-year olds can pilot the Evangelions?" Shinji questioned.

"Nobody'll give me anything. I keep getting stonewalled every time I ask." Misato grumbled.

That sentence alone confirmed Shinji's suspicions. The reason why he asked that is because he kept thinking back to when he first asked Misato about it after his first fight with Angels and she told him it had something to do with brainwaves. He later recalled that it was Ritsuko who told her that and Shinji knew that the doctor's info couldn't exactly be reliable due to certain "inconsistencies."

Nerv was clearly, outright refusing to tell them what they needed to know but why? And if Misato was a part of Nerv, then why was she left out? Something was up and Shinji decided it was best to bide his time and figure out what went on behind the scenes at Nerv.

"I'm sure they have a good reason but maybe they'll tell us someday." Shinji reasoned, though he didn't believe it himself.

"Yeah…maybe." Misato hoped. The two of them once again found themselves looking at the city of Tokyo-3.

"It's just amazing to see that we've protected this city twice now." Shinji mused wistfully.

"Mhmm." Misato nodded in agreement. "But you mostly do all the hard work. We just sit in the command center-"

"C'mon, you know that's not true at all. You guys do your fair share of hard work too and the MSC does his as well." Shinji countered.

"I know but…I'm just concerned that with the Angels transforming your job's only going to get so much harder…" Misato said forlornly.

"It gets easier." Shinji said simply. Misato gave him a curious look with Shinji giving her a comforting gaze. "Every day it gets a little easier. But you've got to do it every day, that's the hard part."

She got up to head back inside, but not before giving Misato a grin brimming with confidence. "But it _does_ get easier."

Shinji went back inside, leaving a stunned Misato on the veranda. She was simply amazed to see him so accepting and positive about his position. Misato noted to herself that she shouldn't be surprised anymore since he made it clear on several occasions that he knew how dangerous this was but was doing it to help people and that was something to be admired. Misato leaned back into her seat as she finally accepted that there was no swaying Shinji away from piloting, he was here to stay and that was that. The matter was closed.

But she kept thinking about Shinji's words of wisdom. Maybe he did have a point. Maybe things could get easier as time went on. Shinji was an outstanding pilot (better than Asuka in some areas), Nerv was developing powerful Anti-Angel weaponry and they had the MSC on their side. Despite the day starting out grim, Misato had a feeling that things could be looking up.

She looked behind to see Shinji playing with Pen-Pen, the former playing as Adon while the latter was E. Honda. She got up and went back inside while thinking about how much Shinji had a positive impact on her life, and try to adopt Shinji's outlook on life.

"When you guys are done, can I get a turn? It's been a while since I last used Cammy."

* * *

TOKYO-1

Ishikawa raised an eyebrow as he watched the penguin play Street Fighter with Shinji. Peeling his sight away from the monitors, he began to type in his findings on his laptop. A highly intelligent water fowl would be something Geiszler would gawk over relentlessly. Then again, he had his reservations that this would qualify as important but surveillance was surveillance.

 _Knock Knock_

Ishikawa instantly snapped his head towards the door to his apartment and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Not taking any chances, he pulled out his Seburo M5 handgun, flipped off the safety and cautiously walked towards the door.

He propped himself up next to the door and was ready for anything when he heard a rhythmic series of knocks similar to Morse code. Ishikawa breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his weapon while switching on the safety. Only members of his team knew that secret knock so he was in the clear. But just to be sure…

"What's the password?"

" _New England clam chowder."_

"Is that the red or the white?"

" _Aw, I can never remember that…white?"_

Ishikawa unlocked the door and opened it to see an annoyed Togusa tapping his foot. Ishikawa merely gave him a smug grin.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for being cautious."

Togusa walked into Ishikawa's unkempt apartment and saw that it had very little going for it. A bed on one side, a small kitchenette to the right, a door leading to the bathroom on the left but at the center of the room was a large table with dozens of computer monitors and laptops; most likely Ishikawa's surveillance equipment. It was also rather dark inside; the only source of light was a dimly lit lamp in the corner.

"Making yourself at home, I take it?"

"Pretty much. I was gonna make myself some Tandoori for dinner. You want some?"

"Thanks for the offer but I already had something else on my mind. Did the others check in yet?" Togusa asked.

"Pazu and Mokoto are working undercover and Saito's cloaked drones have the eyes in the sky. Batou and Borma got back to HQ about a week ago. Speaking of which, they've reactivated the Jaeger Program." Ishikawa recapped as he sat down in front of his laptop.

Togusa looked at Ishikawa, his eyes wide and his expression was one of worry. "Really? Christ, it's gotten that bad with the Dark Ones?"

"'Fraid so. Godzilla's the only Kaiju we got and that gateway on Skull Island's still in pieces. He needs our help one way or another." Ishikawa affirmed as he typed away.

"But who knows how Nerv will react when they see the Jaegers!" Togusa warningly pointed out.

"Ah, let em! I'd love to see the look on Gendo's face when he sees that Nerv ain't the only ones makin' robots. I've been waiting to give Romeo Blue a spin for a while now and I know you've also wanted to do the same with Striker Eureka, am I wrong?" Ishikawa teased.

"Heh, yeah." Togusa embarrassingly admitted. "I hope Godzilla doesn't interpret our intervention as stealing his thunder."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure the big guy knows he's in dire straits and could use the extra hand. By the way, did you find out what happened with those trucks transporting his blood?" Ishikawa asked.

"Not a clue. They all looked like they were ripped apart by some animal and before you ask; I don't think it was caused by the Dark Ones or the Kaiju for that matter." Togusa told him.

"Hmmmm…." Ishikawa rubbed his chin in thought.

"I checked as much as I could but honestly, I think the shipment was made off a long time ago. I wanted to stay there longer and find some clues but Nerv came in and took over."

Ishikawa stopped typing and swiveled his chair around to face Togusa. "Nerv, huh? Did you see Katsuragi?"

"Yeah, I did. Considering the situation, she handled it efficiently and professionally."

Ishikawa looked at the monitors to see camera footage of Misato's apartment. She had gotten a turn on the game they were playing; Shinji and the penguin were cheering her on. "That's good to know…Ryusei would've been proud to see her daughter grow up to be a strong, capable young woman." Ishikawa remarked, sadly.

Togusa felt his friend's pain. He and the others were well aware that Ishikawa had been very close friends with Ryusei Katsuragi and his wife, Haruna. The only time he ever met Misato was when she was still a baby. He was absolutely devastated when the two of them died during The Second Impact with Misato being the only survivor and reduced to a catatonic state for years. It hurt to see that woman work for the wrong people.

Togusa placed and firm hand on Ishikawa's shoulder. "We're going to get her on the right path, I promise." He said determinedly.

Ishikawa sighed and nodded his head. "I know we will. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. If it wasn't the Dark Ones or the Kaiju, then who or what do you think it was?"

Togusa gave it some thought before answering. "It's probably Seele making a move. I mean, they all distrust Gendo so it would make sense for them to nab the samples for themselves and make it look like an accident. But then there's the way those trucks were demolished. Something doesn't add up…"

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

MIDNIGHT

The silence of the forest was shattered as the robotic octopi skittered through the forest. They bounded from tree to tree, ripping apart the bark while some swung from the branches like chimpanzees. All ten of them had their metallic tentacles wrapped around the barrels they had stolen from the trucks, taking extra care not to spill its valuable contents.

After several minutes of traversing the dense forest, they finally came upon an open field and moved towards the center. Each of their cycloptic red eyes scanned the area for any life in their area for a few seconds until they confirmed that they were alone. They began to revert to their original cylindrical pod forms while some of their tentacles still clutched the barrels.

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds. But then, a blue glow started to form around them as a humming sound began to increase in volume.

 _Bmmmmmmmmmmmmm_ _ **MMMMMMMMVVVVWWWWWWWWUUUUMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP**_

The blue light suddenly shot the robots upward into the sky until they disappeared into the stars. The only thing they left was blackened grass in 10 circular shapes. What the automatons didn't know was that they had actually been watched by beings even their advanced sensors couldn't pick up.

Far away on a tree branch, the Shobijin and Fairy Mothra had watched what just transpired before their eyes. The twin priestesses had very troubled expressions on their faces while Fairy Mothra chirped worriedly.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. They sat down of Fairy Mothra's back and she fluttered up into the air before the moth soared above the forest, heading southeast. The Shobijin grimly ruminated on this startling turn of events; knowing that they had to inform their allies of this as soon as possible.

Looking up at the stars, the Shobijin feared that earth was being preyed upon by a threat that was most likely just as malicious as the Dark Ones.

* * *

PLUTO-DARK SIDE OF THE PLANET'S SURFACE

The octopi beamed into a large, circular room with a reflective pad in the middle. The room was a technological marvel; being lightyears ahead of anything Earth could create. The hum of the room died down as the hexagonal focusing panels for the teleporter retracted back up into the ceiling. They skittered through the door as it automatically opened for them and out into the winding metallic corridors of the installation.

The passed by several more of their identical comrades, many of them making the finish touches on the construction of the base while others carried numerous materials to other areas. They passed through a hanger which housed sleek, triangular ships with hook-like wings, a circular teleporter underneath their underbellies and the frontal areas bristling with energy-based weaponry. Each ship hung from the very top of the hanger like bats as hovering versions of the octopi, with small thrusters replacing four of their limbs, toiled away at upgrading the ships hardware.

But the most recognizable feature of the hanger was the two gigantic pods, 100 meters tall each, housed on the left and right while a catwalk was situated between them. They were attached to the will with numerous cables jutting out from the sides and the bottom of the pod that snaked downwards into the sea of cables at the very bottom of the hanger. There was no way to see what was in the pods but there was alien lettering written upon the pods. Translated in English, they said-

 _MEGALON_

 _GIGAN_

The octopi skittered though more corridors and past a massive set of steel doors, where the sounds of roaring, snarling and banging from behind the door. What lurked in that room was anybody's guess.

They finally came upon their destination: another set of doors that were guarded by lager, bulkier versions of the octopi. They moved aside and let the octopi carrying the barrels through. Three went into a large circular room with a huge monitor that showed the flooded, red-stained Earth. The skylight above them showed the infinite starry blackness of space and the sun of its solar system far away in the distance. A row of smaller monitors formed a semicircle formation underneath the largest one with several octopi working busily on them.

But the center of the room housed a single egg-shaped throne that faced the monitor. The octopi carrying the barrels set down their quarry in front of the throne and exited the room. The throne rotated to the barrels, revealing its occupant.

The occupant in question was some kind of humanoid cephalopod. In place of legs were six tentacles and its arms were a pair of tentacles as well with two smaller ones of each side like they were fingers. Its skin was a mix of brown and purple while the chest area had dark-green, ornate frills trailing from its upper body to behind its head. It had a pointed head, no visible nose or ears, a mouth formed into a thin line and a pair of orange/amber eyes with its vertical, slit pupils. A visible scar was located over its right eye.

Standing up from its seat, it slithered over to the barrels using its bottom tentacles as a means of locomotion. With one of its tentacle arms, it pried open the barrel with no trouble at all and gazed at the dark red blood.

Rhizon's lips curled into a hideous smile, revealing three rows of shark-like teeth.

" _Excellent…."_

To be continued...

* * *

 **And so we have Rhizon from Rulers of Earth and he's bringing in his own Kaiju! I won't show what other creatures he has at his disposal but Megalon and Gigan will be based on their Neo counterparts. I hope the reveal was worth it since he had been teased since chapter 2! Rhizon will have a completely different backstory than his comic version and will be revealed in future chapters.**

 **One thing I want to get off my chest is that this originally wasn't going to be Rhizon. It was actually going to be Krang from TMNT! I thought would be cool to have him lead an army of Kaiju but I knew that I would be pissing off a lot of Godzilla fans so I switched to Rhizon. Overall, it was a much better choice. Say, if Rulers of Earth was animated, who do you think would be a good VA for Rhizon? Keith David or Ron Pearlman?**

 **I loved dropping more hints in this chapter and exploring more of Section 9 and their connection to the cast. And if you're wondering, Section 9 are the pilots for the Jaegers. Also put in more interaction with Shinji and Misato which is always nice for you fans out there. She's feeling better now but Shinji will have the** _ **real**_ **talk with her about her drinking problems and learn more about her grim past after the Ramiel fight.**

 **To give you guys a road map, yes I will be making more chapters for this before I go on another break to work on more stories. The next chapter will have Rei, the one after that will be Ramiel and then the last one before I go on break will be Operation Yashima.**

 **For those of you who are wondering, the game Shinji, Misato and Pen-Pen were playing was Street Fighter Alpha 3 and bonus points for you all if you can find the Ace Ventura and Ghostbusters 2 reference!**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	16. Rei Ayanami

**SURPRISE UPDATE!**

 **This chapter was unfortunately the subject of another "Writer fatigue and got cut in half." It seems that 6000 words or more is my limit, there are times when I can do more of that but I have been busy with work and renovations on my floor and front porch.**

 **Also as some of you may have noticed, I put Wrath of the Ultrabots and Gun Sonata on hiatus due to the aforementioned problems above and my slow pacing of writing. I honestly don't know when I'll get back to them, there's just so many things going on in my life. But this does not mean I have given up writing; I will get back to them eventually along with my Killing Bites/Hulk crossover.**

 **Review Time!**

 **StrongGuy159: Don't worry, this train ain't stopping!**

 **Gojira Geek: No worries, I understand.**

 **ChimaTigon: Very soon. Gamer will be featured and will be based on his 2016 version wich unfortunately never came to be.**

 **Junior VB: They were stolen by drones that serve Rhizon, an extraterrestrial villain featured in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth.**

 **Thanks. Those two have some good chemistry with each other, more so in this fic.**

 **It will be a while but you will get it eventually!**

 **Edboy4926: Thanks!**

 **Hmmmmm…**

 **That sounds plausible! We'll never know until the movie comes out, I cant wait!**

 **Hercules8: Much appreciated, I think I made the right choice with going for Rhizon.**

 **Harbinger of Kaos: Big yes to Space G and Orga! Sadly, I have no plans to add in Jet Jaguar or Ultraman. Gamera will be in this story, however!**

 **Mythfan: Can't wait!**

 **Captain Titus Invictus: Maybe, maybe not and yeah, Ritsuko's gonna eat her words when she sees the rest of them.**

 **Quintain Apprentince of Alduin: Request accepted! Just let me think on what I want him to be featured as…**

 **Kaiju Alpha: Nope, only Rhizon is in this fic.**

 **G-Matt: It's REALLY good, believe me. Thanks you for the compliment, more history between them will be revealed in the future.**

 **Gunman: You nailed the movie references! Thank you and great job!**

 **NewbieRead13: I'm happy you discovered my story and enjoyed it but there will be no Ultraman.**

 **Guest #1: You imagine whichever one you want, it's totally cool.**

 **RaptorRapist: Thank you very much and I kinda went with Keith David.**

 **Bzerk Red Hexx: Your compliments are very much appreciated!**

 **Tardisdr323: Glad you think he's a badass, I'm using the Neo version of Gigan, and Titanosaurus and Gorgo will be featured!**

 **Depredador: Thank you so much for the kind words and Rei will be a heavy focus in the next two chapters.**

 **Optimisum Primus: Yes! He will be based on an older version of his Skull Island incarnation, maybe the one we'll get in Godzilla vs King Kong. Oh, I totally believe you!**

 **Jiy: It can be a little annoying but hey, what're you gonna do?**

 **Thunder Dragon: Easy, tiger. It'll happen soon!**

 **Yikety566: Glad to see we share the same opinion.**

 **Tto8: Interesting but probably won't happen.**

 **Gold1992: Great to hear from you again! Your comments are always so helpful and hilarious! The Ace venture Reference was when Ishikawa sked for the password from Togusa.**

 **Exactly. The designs and concepts are amazing but when it has to be in a movie format, there's not much time to go over every single one. I think if they converted it to an anime series with traditional 2D animation with very little CGI like the Attack on Titan anime, we would've had a much better Godzilla anime.**

 **Godzilla and Evangelion belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Rei Ayanami

NERV- ACTIVATION TEST CHAMBER

3 MONTHS EARLIER

Within a massive, stark-white room lined with metal padding on every corner stood the imposing form of Unit-00. The cyclopean Eva was bolted to the wall with high-tech locking clamps holding it in place. Across from it was an observation booth with orange tinted windows, housing several Nerv technicians working at their consoles as well as Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko and Maya.

The Commander stared at the Eva for a few seconds before pushing up his glasses. "Commence Activation."

Ritsuko, Maya and the others immediately went to work while announcing different procedures.

"Connecting main power to all circuits."

"Main power supply connected. Commencing activation system."

A hum echoed through the chamber as the top part of Unit-00's head began to glow an emerald color.

"Activation voltage is approaching critical level. 0.5, 0.2. Rising."

"Begin the second phase of the activation system."

"Pilot has begun link-up."

"Start system Phase 2."

"Synapses inserted. Junctions connecting."

"Transmitting pulse. All circuits are operational."

"No problems with initial contact."

Gendo and Fuyutsuki stared at the Eva expressionlessly.

"Power supplied to brachial muscles in both arms."

The arms began to glow green as well.

"All nerve links checking out normal. Check list satisfactory up to 2550."

The head of Unit-00 slowly looked up to the booth, as if it was looking at them. Gendo stared back.

"Prepare for third stage connection."

"Clear up to 2580. Counting down to the absolute Borderline. 0.9…0.7…0.5…0.4…0.3-"

 _KIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT_

The monitors began to short out as warning notifications appeared on them and sirens sounded throughout the room!

"The pulses are flowing backward!"

" **HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!"** The Eva moaned as it thrashed around, attempting to wrest itself away from the bindings.

"Somethings wrong in the third state! Rejection occurring in the nerve center elements!"

Unit-00 began to pull itself harder and harder from the clamps as the wall behind it began to crack. It wouldn't be long before the out of control Evangelion would free itself!

"Cease contact! Break all circuits through number six!" Ritsuko shouted to Maya.

"I can't! The signal's not being received!" Maya replied, sweat running down her face.

" **HRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG!"**

 _SKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHKKKKK_

With a mighty heave the Eva tore itself free from its shackles, ripping the clamps straight out of the wall!

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ It howled as it grabbed the sides of its head in apparent agony.

"Unit-00 is out of control!" Maya exclaimed in terror.

"Abort the experiment! Shut off the power supply!" Gendo ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Ritsuko ran towards the emergency shutdown panel, smashed the glass with her bare fist and yanked back on the red handle. The Umbilical Cable dislodged itself from the back of Unit-00 and the Eva stopped instantaneously, standing still like a giant statue. A minute passed and the occupants within the booth breathed a sigh of relief.

" **OWWWWWAAARRRRGGGG!"** Their relief was cut short when the Eva suddenly started moving again, this time making a beeline right towards them!

"Unit-00 has switched to back up power!" Maya panicked as everyone, sans Gendo, started to frantically back away from the windows.

"35 seconds until it comes to a complete stop!" Another technician announced as Unit-00 began punching the side of its head, visibly denting its helmet. But then it focused its fury on the observation booth as it began to viscously hammer away at the windows! The reinforced glass provided little resistance as they bended inwards and finally shattered, sending orange tinted shards flying across the room. Everyone ducked behind their consoles to avoid the broken glass but Gendo stood rooted to where he stood, miraculously unharmed!

"Ikari, it's too dangerous! Get back!" Fuyutsuki warned but Gendo ignored him.

" **NYYRRRRRAAAAARRRRRRR!"** Unit-00 bellowed as it stopped punching the glass and gripped its head once again. Suddenly, it's back opened up and the Entry Plug began to automatically unscrew itself from the Eva.

"The automatic ejection system is activating!" Maya read on her console.

"NO!" Gendo shouted as his stoic demeanor crumbled. But it was too late as the plug rocketed out of the Unit-00's back and slammed right into the ceiling! It didn't stop there as it's propulsion system caused it to scrape along the ceiling until it smashed into the other end of the wall and finally lodged itself into a corner.

As the berserk Eva stumbled around, an announcement system began to countdown to Unit-00's automatic shutdown. Seeing that the Eva was no longer attacking them, Ritsuko turned to the technicians and shouted, "Activate the Bakelite countermeasures _, hurry_!"

It was at that moment that the fuel for the Entry Plug's propulsion system finally ran out and the plug plummeted to the floor!

"REI!" Gendo exclaimed in horror. The plug slammed to the ground as Gendo bolted out of the room. When he left, several ports all around the walls of the chamber began opening up to reveal small nozzles that started to douse Unit-00's legs with a red colored adhesive gel. The effect was immediate; the Bakelite dried up quicker than cement and completely glued the Evangelion right on the spot. But this only served to enrage Unit-00 further as it began smashing the walls with its fists and then started to use the pointed end of its helmet to peck away at the nozzles like a woodpecker on PCP! The announcement system finally counted down to zero and the Eva powered down, its rampage brought to a grinding halt as it froze.

At that time, Gendo ran into the room towards the Entry Plug while avoiding the growing pool of hardened Bakelite. He spotted the hatch and grabbed the handles to open it-

 _TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Gendo grunted in pain as the sensation of touching white-hot steel burned his hands, causing him to jerk them away and drop his glasses which broke as they clattered to the ground. But that didn't stop him and he tightly gripped the handles and turned them with all of his might _while ignoring the searing pain in his hands as well as the smell of cooked flesh!_

Gritting his teeth, Gendo finally opened the hatch but was met with a torrent of LCL into his face which knocked him down on the ground. He quickly got up and looked into the plug to see the horribly battered form of Rei. She was bleeding heavily from the side of her head; her left eye was bloodied and her right arm hung limply. He clambered into the plug, waded through the LCL and carefully cradled Rei's body.

"Rei! Are you okay?!" Gendo pleaded. The girl creaked open her other eye and looked up at him. She wearily nodded. Gendo smiled in relief and sympathy, an act which was shockingly rare for him. "Good."

The Commander climbed out of the Entry plug with Rei in his arms as emergency medicals crews entered the room with first aid kits and a stretcher. Ritsuko was busy checking up on Maya since the poor girl was rattled by what happened and was on the verge of tears. After calming her down, Ritsuko went over to the broken window and watched Gendo accompany the medical team with Rei laid across a stretcher.

* * *

ACTIVATION TEST CHAMBER-PRESENT DAY

Looking back on that day, Ritsuko was thankful that Misato wasn't there to see any of that.

The head of Project E was in the observation booth, looking out the still-shattered windows as workers repaired the room and the computers. More workers were located in the chamber, spraying the Bakelite around Unit-00's legs with a specialized retardant designed to melt it. The Eva still remained frozen in an aggressive posture while the black cross remained slotted into its back. Ritsuko noted that the Eva hadn't budged an inch since the rod was installed and that was a good thing. But there was something else on her mind.

Ever since she revisited this area to oversee the recovery of Unit-00, the same thought she had a few days after that incident came back to gnaw away at her brain. Why did the Eva go berserk? Rei was brought up since birth to become the perfect Eva pilot so what went wrong? There weren't any abnormalities in Rei's brainwaves so that ruled out the possibility of mental instability.

She looked at Unit-00 and began to wonder if the problem came from the Eva itself…

* * *

NERV-ANGEL DISPOSAL AREA

2 DAYS LATER

Shinji stared down as the barbequed remains of the 4th Angel from a gantry above it. Several workers and scientist below worked around the corpse, taking samples from it and the like. It was a fairly large, hanger-esque area with other gantries and booths located above the remains. Shinji was in his usual attire but had a white hardhat on his head and wore a gasmask. Misato came over to him, wearing a black t shirt and orange cargo pants. She wore a hardhat and gasmask as well.

"I gotta tell ya, the MSC really knows how to clean house with the Angels." Misato commented.

"I like to think he's thorough." Shinji added. "So how exactly do we dispose of the body?"

"We use the same method like we used for the last Angel: acid. Lots and lots of acid." Misato answered.

"Really?"

"Yup. Once we clear everybody out of here, we flood the whole room with a metric gallon of boric and sulfuric acid and the whole thing is dissolved in no time flat."

"Huh. I dint think it would be that simple."

"I thought the same thing when I first heard it. Come on, let's go see if Ritsuko found out any new info on the Angels."

They headed over to a booth were Ritsuko was busy working on a computer with a mug of coffee in her free hand. The automatic door opened and the two of them stepped inside, taking off their gasmasks when it closed behind them.

"Whew! That's much better." Misato breathed in relief as she hung her mask on a nearby rack.

"I'm guessing they smell bad when they're dead?" Shinji guessed he pointed his thumb over to the dead Angel outside the booth window.

"God, if you only knew." Misato mumbled as she shook her head. "So, Rits, any news?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "We scanned the 4th Angel's blood samples and we didn't get much in terms of information." She pressed a key on her computer and the screen showed-

 _60 1_

"Soooooooo….what does this mean?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow as Misato shared the same look of confusion.

"That's the code number for 'cannot be analyzed.'" Ritsuko informed.

"You mean we haven't been able to find out anything?" Misato dismayed.

"Unfortunately, no." Ritsuko sighed. "Until we have a perfectly intact sample of an Angel, we're not learning anything about them any time soon."

Misato stared at the screen in disappointment. She was really hoping that they would find something to learn from the Angels after the MSC's blood had been stolen. "Have we literally tried everything to analyze its blood?" Misato asked.

"Well, we started off with a rather simple procedure…" Ritsuko began as she explained how her team used different methods to study the samples. Misato was absorbing the info given to her while Shinji seemed to space out a little, finding it hard to keep up with Ritsuko's technobabble.

That's when he noticed Gendo, along with Fuyutsuki and another scientist, walk past the booth window. Shinji watched them head down the other side of the gantry where another scientist was pushing a cart that had a slab of some dark red material that had been noticeably singed. Seeing as how it had an almost gem-like sheen to it, Shinji presumed that it was most likely what remained of the 4th Angel's S2 Engine. Gendo and Fuyutsuki began to inspect it with Gendo taking off his gloves and feeling the core. He rubbed some of the material between his fingertips and merely flicked it away. Motioning the scientists to take away the sample, he turned his head to converse with Fuyutsuki and folded his hands behind his back. To Shinji's shock, he saw horrific burn wounds on his palms! He couldn't help but keep his gaze locked onto the sight of horribly marred skin on his father's hands.

"Something wrong, Shinji?" Misato asked out of the blue, causing Shinji to jump a little.

Startled, Shinji instantly whirled around and hastily replied, "Uh, nothing!"

Misato narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "You do know that when you say 'nothing' that way, it's the same as asking others to pay attention to you?"

Shinji blinked. "Well I certainly didn't mean it to sound like that but…" He looked behind him to see his father and Fuyutsuki walk away before turning back to Misato. "Are you aware that my dad has some nasty looking burns on his hands?"

"Burns? On his hands?" Misato repeated.

"Yeah, like he stuck them in a fireplace or something. What happened?"

"I can answer that." Ritsuko said, getting up from her computer. "I take it you've no doubt heard of the incident with Unit-00?"

"The one where Rei was injured in? Yeah." He answered.

"Rei was trapped inside the Entry Plug when the Eva went berserk. It was Commander Ikari who rescued her. Your father opened up a super-heated hat with his bare hands to rescue her." Ritsuko told him.

"He really did that?" Misato gasped in amazement.

"He _seriously_ did that?" Shinji incredulously asked.

Ritsuko held up her hands." I know this all seems very hard to believe, given your history between you and Gendo, but I saw it happen before my eyes."

Shinji was left completely speechless. His father suffered near 3rd Degree burns just to save Rei? But why? The man was an uncaring jerk who disappeared from his life for ten years so why would he go out of his way just to rescue someone? It didn't make sense!

"Anyhow, we have a synchronization test soon so you should probably go get changed." Ritsuko informed, bringing him back to reality.

"R-right." He replied as he put his gasmask back on and headed out the door. "And hey, don't feel too bad about the Angel's blood samples. There was some leftover from the MSC so we should be able to get some info on him." He encouraged as he left.

Misato and Ritsuko were left with uncomfortable expressions.

"Did you tell him about what happened?"

"Not yet. I don't think he should know about the deaths but eventually he'll have to know."

* * *

NERV-EVA CAGES

1 HOUR LATER

" _Great work as usual Shinji. Your synchronization rate was stable with no fluctuations. We'll wrap this up for today."_

"Roger that, Doc."

Shinji opened up his holographic menu and began to activate the manual shutdown procedure for Unit-01. It had been another successful synchronization test with no hiccups at all, something that he was thankful for since he was had gotten the hang of it a while ago. He was just about to turn his Eva off for today when he saw something in the Evangelion's vision. He could see Rei and his father talking to each other in front of Unit-00 and, letting his curiosity get the best of him, activated his Eva's magnification function and zoomed in on the two.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

The two of them were smiling as they talked. But more importantly, _Gendo was smiling._ It was the most surreal thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life. His father _never_ smiled. For as long as he could remember, Shinji never once saw his father so much as crack a grin. Yet here he was, witnessing the impossible. One other thing he took into account was that Rei was smiling too, the first time he saw her express different emotions other than that completely vacant look she had 90% of the time. But why did they look so happy together?

Shinji leaned back in his seat as he stared at them in confusion. What in blazes was going on?

" _Shinji? Is everything okay in there?"_ He heard Misato ask over the comlink.

"Just doing some last minute checkups before I shut er' down for today." Shinji said as he went back to his screen and activated the shutdown. The Eva powered down and his plug began to automatically unscrew itself from the Eva.

The hatch opened and Shinji climbed out, spitting out the LCL in his mouth. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Rei and Gendo walk out of the Eva Cages together.

* * *

TOKYO-3 JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL-SPORTS FIELD

THE NEXT DAY

The hot, eternal summer sun shone down on the school grounds as several classes participated in outdoor sports. The back of the school had a track and field course as well as a basketball court right next to it. On an elevated hill, near the track and partially obscured by trees, there was a pool area that was currently used by the girls.

Shinji sat on the grass outside the rack for a breather after he and the other boys did several laps. They were all dressed in their gym clothes and resting underneath the shade of the trees. Shinji lid back on the grass, enjoying the cool breeze and the chirping of nearby birds-

"Kyaaaa! They're looking at us!

"Perverts!"

"They're so dirty!"

"Touji, you moron!" He heard Hikari shout.

Shinji looked to his left to see the boys, his friends included, gawking up at the girls who were in the pool area on the upper left side of the track and field. Shinji shook his head at them in disapproval and looked the other way. Didn't these idiots know the first thing about decency or respect?

"Hey, Shin-man! You're missing the show! What's up?" Touji called to him as he and Kensuke scooted up closer.

"I'd rather not be labeled as a lecher for the rest of the school year, thank you very much." Shinji said, matter-of-factly as he continued to look away from the pool area. He didn't want to offend the girls.

"Aw, c'mon! You know you wanna have a look at their thighs!" Kensuke pressured.

"And their sweet legs!" Touji added, blushing at the thought.

"Not to mention their soft, round-"Kensuke and Touji's ramblings were abruptly cut short and Shinji shot them a deadly glare.

"I will break my foot off in _both_ of your asses. _Keep it in your pants_." He warned in a no-nonsense tone.

The pair nodded in terror and scooted away, deciding to keep their eyes glued to the school in front of them. They saw what Shinji was capable of in an Eva; they did NOT want to see what he could do _out_ of it.

Up near the swimming area, as the girls were gossiping about how shy Shinji was, Rei had sat in the exact same spot with her back up against the fence. She slowly looked down at the field just in time to see the students run laps around the track, her eyes solely focused on Shinji.

What she didn't know was that Mayumi was looking at her from the other side of the pool as well…

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-MISATO'S APARTMENT

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"You didn't add anything else into the mix at all?"

"Cut me slack, I read the instructions down to the letter."

It was around dinnertime when Ritsuko stopped by for a visit while Shinji was teaching Misato how to cook Shogayaki. Seeing this as her one chance to prove to Ritsuko that she truly was learning how to cook, opted to cook the meal for her. The scientist was admittedly _very_ hesitant to try, given the fact that Misato had a near obsessive desire to add curry into anything remotely edible, not to mention that she was a terrible cook. But since Shinji had more experience and he was teaching her how to properly make a meal, then maybe it wouldn't turn out so bad.

Now she sat with Shinji and Misato, the trio all dressed in casual wear, looking down at the steaming bowl of thin pork slices dressed in ginger with a serving of hot rice and shredded cabbage. Picking up a slice with her chopsticks, Ritsuko was about to take a bite when she noticed the look Misato had. She had her eyes glued to the table with a sheepish look as she twiddled her thumbs with a light blush forming on her cheeks. Ritsuko could understand why since Misato had mainly subsisted on those abominable TV Dinners for nearly her whole life and this was her first time cooking.

Not wanting to keep her in suspense any longer, Ritsuko ate the slice and chewed for several seconds. Her eyes widened.

"This is…"

"Terrible?"

"Great! This is actually edible!" Ritsuko said enthusiastically.

"Really? For real?"

"I mean it. And coming from me, that's saying _a lot._ " Ritsuko answered as she went for another bite.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Misato bushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I can't take all of the credit. Shinji helped out."

"Actually, I helped out a little; you were able to catch on to the rest and did it yourself." Shinji complimented. "By the looks of it, it came out great."

"You guys have no idea how much this means to me." Misato said with heartfelt smile.

"I can say without a doubt that you've really turned everything around here, Shinji" Ritsuko said to him as she ate her meal.

"Pretty much. I don't think I would want to imagine what would happen if I moved out of here." Shinji joked, inciting a worried look from Misato.

" _Please_ don't!" She begged while shaking her head. "It would be hard enough with all the red tape you would have to go through. You just got your permanent security card in the mail, you know."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ritsuko remembered as she stopped eating her Shogayaki and began to search around insider her purse. "Shinji, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

She handed Shinji an ID card with Rei's portrait photo on it. "This is Rei's renewed security card. I keep forgetting to give this to her. Is there any way you could deliver it to her at headquarters tomorrow?"

"I have school tomorrow but I should be able to give to her when I see her in class."

"About that, she has a checkup at headquarters so she'll be out. But she does get out around the same time school ends so you might be able to meet with her then. Her address should be on the card."

"No problem, Doc. I'll make sure she gets it." Shinji assured her as he looked at Rei's picture.

Misato grinned mischievously. "Well now, looks who's playing the role of the gallant knight!"

"What?!"

"I see the way you're looking at her. You're infatuated, aren't you? Luckily you got an official excuse to go Rei's place now." Misato snickered.

"Will you stop teasing me already?" Shinji huffed.

"I can't help it! You always go ballistic when I do." Misato answered.

"Same thing you did to me when we were in college." Ritsuko sighed dismissively.

Misato laughed nervously before noticing her beer can was empty. "Shinji, be a dear and get me another beer, won't you?"

"No."

"What?!"

"You had 5 cans today already, you're tapped out."

"Awwwwwwww! Don't be like thaaaaaaat!" She moaned as she slumped over the table.

"You know, I just find it a little bit strange that I know so little about Ayanami even though we're both Eva pilots." Shinji remarked as he looked at the card again.

"She's a very nice girl but she's like your father." Ritsuko said while brushing aside her hair. "She's not very adept at…"

"Not adept at what?"

"… _Living_."

* * *

TOKYO-3 JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL

THE NEXT DAY

Shinji took his book bag out of his locker as students walked through the halls to go home. He dug out Rei's security card and looked at the address imprinted on it. It would probably just be a simple walk over to her place, give her the card and maybe learn a little bit more about her. But Ritsuko's words about Rei from yesterday kept bugging him.

Not adept at living? What on earth did _that_ mean? But the biggest puzzler was her relationship with Gendo. Why were they so happy tighter? Either way, he wasn't going to get his answers by just standing around. It was time to go to Rei's and maybe get some mysteries solved.

"Yo Shinji! You wanna hit the arcade?" Touji greeted as he and Kensuke came up to him.

"Sorry, man. I gotta hand this over to Rei." He said as he held up her card.

"Ayanami? You're heading over to her place?" Hikari inquired, who just so happened to be passing by.

"Yeah, its Nerv related business." Shinji replied with a shrug.

"Really? Can we come too?!" Kensuke eagerly asked.

"You just want to know more about the Nerv and the Evas, don't you?" Shinji rolled his eyes.

"What? No….okay maybe a little." Kensuke admitted.

"Typical." Touji dryly commented.

"Acutally, that sounds like a good idea." Hikari agreed. Shinji and Touji looked at her with confusion; Kensuke had a huge smile on his face. "No, no, that's not what I meant." She corrected.

"What I _meant_ is that we should all go over. That poor girl doesn't have anybody to talk to, nor has she even tried to. I think we should at least get her to open up and maybe interact with other students more." Hikari suggested.

"You bring up a good point." Shinji nodded as he turned to Touji. "You mentioned before that the first time she ever spoke to us was right before the Angel incident weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah, the only time she ever did speak was when she introduced herself to the class when she first came here. Our classmates have tried to talk to her since then but they pretty much gave up when they could barely get anything out of her." Touji explained.

"Everyone just figured she wasn't the talkative type and just left her alone. There was just something about her that made it hard to strike up a conversation with her." Kensuke guessed.

"Misato did say that she's socially awkward…" Shinji thought back.

"I feel so bad that i wasn't able to help her out sooner. That's why I think we should all meet and get to know her better. After all…" She looked around to see if anybody was listening in on them before continuing. "We are the only ones in this school who know she's an Eva pilot."

"I can't see any way I can object to that idea. We'll get her to see she's not completely alone in life. What do you guys say?" Shinji agreed, looking towards Touji and Kensuke.

"I'll text my dad that I'll be home a little late to help you out with something. He won't mind." Touji assured him.

"Same for my dad too. Count me in!" Kensuke said.

"I'll do the same with my sisters." Hikari added.

"Alright then!" Shinji declared with a clap from his hands. "Let's go over to Rei's place and have a friendly chat."

Hikari nodded but then she saw her classmate Mayumi walking down the hallway they were in. "Could you give me a second?" She told the boys as she went over to her. "Hey ,Mayumi? Something came up and I don't think I'll be able to print out copies for our school news pamphlets today. Is there any way you could make the copies?"

"Oh, of course! In fact, I think I have the pamphlet right here…" She said as she began to dig around in her backpack. As she did, a science fiction novel fell out and slid across the floor to Kensuke, who picked it up.

"Oh, you dropped this-"That's when he saw that the book he was holding had been autographed by someone he knew very well. "Oh. My. God. You met ADAM SHADOWCHILD!?"

Mayumi looked like a deer in the headlights as she blushed heavily.

"Kensuke!" Hikari scolded.

"Wait, who the hell is Adam Shadowchild?" Touji asked, confused.

Kensuke looked at him incredulously. "Adam Shadowchild? Greatest science fiction writer in recent history? 10-time winner of the Hugo Award and 8-time winner of the Nebula Awards? Wrote Jupiter Praxus? Jenny Starpepper and the Huge White Gibbon? Night of the Moths? The Sky Farm trilogy? The Venusian Pragenesis? Moon Whisperer? Prison Hulk 441? Planet Fall: Book 3: Fluxing Uranus? The Robot's Mistress? Broadside at Cassiopeia?"

Touji looked at him in bewilderment.

"I swear he's not using real words." Shinji said to Touji as he shook his head.

Ignoring Shinji, Kensuke zipped up to Mayumi who was now as red as a tomato. "What was he like?! Was he mysterious and cool-headed?! How many of his works did you read?!"

"I-i-i-i-i-i!" Mayumi stammered. She suddenly swiped the book out of Kensuke's hands and bowed. "Pleaseexcuseme!" She squeaked as she bolted the other way down the hall, leaving Kensuke confused.

"Smooth. _Real smooth_." Hikari said sarcastically.

* * *

TOKYO-3 SLUMS

"This can't be right…" Shinji muttered, looking at the address on Rei's security card.

He, along with his friends, had to ask for directions to where her residence was. Some people gave them what they needed but seemed hesitant to do so, with one warning them not to go near that area. Thirty minutes later, they could see why.

The district they were looking at could best be described as "The Bad Side of Town." Before them was a long row of gray, dilapidated apartment buildings that all looked the same, along with overgrown grass popping up between the unkempt sidewalks, litter blowing around in the streets and the sounds of heavy construction equipment loudly demolishing one of the apartments in the distance.

"Rei lives _here_?" Hikari observed incredulously.

"Are you sure you got that address right?" Touji asked Shinji.

"Pretty sure. The address is right here but I'm starting to have my doubts." Shinji admitted as he pointed to the card.

"But why would an Eva pilot like her live in this dump?" Kensuke pondered.

"Only one way to find out." Shinji said as he and the others walked through the slums. As they went through the derelict streets, they became more and more unnerved by the deplorable state of the area. Garbage bags were piled on top of each other on street corners, abandoned or stripped down cars were left in perpetually vacant parking lots, traffic lights flickered sporadically, hobos rummaged around in garbage cans, drug dealers kept a lookout for potential customers and shady-looking hoodlums camped out in alleyways while giving anyone who passed by a surly glare.

"This is messed up, man. This is _so_ messed up." Kensuke said fearfully as he tried to avoid eye contact with anybody who looked their way. Touji discreetly positioned himself near Hikari in case anything bad happened. Shinji followed the street signs as best as he could but since most of them were almost completely rusted over, it was difficult.

Finally, they came upon Rei's apartment complex which looked just as rundown as every other apartment. Hikari shook her head. "Shinji, there has to be a mistake. Nobody would ever live in there! This building was clearly meant to be _condemned_ a long time ago!"

"I gotta side with Hikari on this one, man." Touji agreed, pointing his thumb at the apartment. "This place is obviously a friggin crack house."

"Maybe Nerv screwed up on her address?" Kensuke suggested.

"Guys, I'm just as confused and shocked as you are but if Rei does live here, then we're going to do everything we can to get her out of this place." Shinji affirmed. "I don't know why she lives here but I'm going to find out."

They entered the main lobby and were greeted with the sight of dust everywhere, cracks in the walls, the ceiling caving in and a homeless man sleeping under a slab of cardboard. Shinji looked at the card again before speaking. "Okay, she's on the 6th floor so we're gonna have to take the elevator."

They went over to the elevator and Touji pressed the call button but nothing happened. Touji pressed the button again but still nothing. It was clear that the elevator was out of order and there was no electricity supplied to the building.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs." Touji sighed. And so the group began the begrudging task of climbing up six flights of stairs and well as seeing mounting evidence that this place was unsafe for Rei. The windows were broken, the walls were dirty, exposed wires dangled from the ceiling, used needles lying about the stairs and signs on doors that said, "UNFIT FOR HABITATION."

After several minutes, they finally arrived at the 6th floor and began to search for Rei's apartment room. They finally came upon her room, labeled 402 with her name next to it. Touji noticed that her mail slot was overflowing with mail to the point it spilled out on the ground.

"Doesn't she even bother to check her mail?" Touji commented.

Shinji picked up a bundle on the ground an observed them. "No need. Most of this is junk mail."

"Her parents better have a good excuse for having to live in this hovel." Hikari fumed.

"Let's just focus on helping out Rei, 'kay?" Kensuke calmed Hikari down. Shinji pressed the doorbell button but there was no chime. He tried again and it became apparent that it was busted just like the elevator. He knocked on the door but when he did, the door opened slightly.

"Is the lock busted?" Touji asked, somewhat worried that Rei's apartment had been broken into.

Shinji checked the lock. "It's not broken, she forgot to lock it."

"Doesn't she even realize the kind of neighborhood she lives in?!" Hikari exasperated. Shinji opened the door and was appalled by what he saw. The room they were in was dimly lit and dusty. There was a sink and stove on the left wall but they were terribly rusted. There was also a small room on the right side but was covered up by filthy-looking drapes.

"Good God…this is horrible!" Shinji gasped as he looked at his surroundings. Touji, Kensuke and Hikari were just as stunned as Shinji. How long had Rei been living like this?! Hikari looked down to her right and saw Rei's shoes; an indication that she was home.

"Hello? Rei? Are you home?" Hikari called out. No answer. They took off their shoes and slowly walked through the room towards the adjacent one across from them. Kensuke looked at the drab, concrete walls and noticed multiple green blotches on them.

"Geez, the painters didn't even bother to do the rest of the walls. They just left it unfinished!" He scoffed.

Touji took a closer look and wrinkled his nose. "I think that's mold, Ken."

Kensuke instantly backed away from the wall in disgust. They finally entered the main room and it was not an improvement in the slightest. There was only a single bed in the left corner of the room with a cardboard box sitting next to it. It didn't look very comfortable at all. To the right was a small dresser with assorted items on top, a mini fridge and several bags of garbage next to it. The only source of light came from the window with its blinds closed. There was no overhead light.

Shinji saw a closet next to the entrance of the room and looked inside to see that it was filled with her school uniforms and nothing else. It was all she had to wear. Kensuke looked into the cardboard box next to Rei's bed and recoiled when he saw bloodied bandages within it. Touji went over to the fridge and looked inside to see that it was completely empty.

Everyone stood in silence as they took all of this in. To live in such squalid conditions…it was _inhuman._ Judging from how sparse and cramped it was, Rei lived all alone by herself and did not live with her parents.

Hikari felt tears welling up in her eyes as she sniffled, garnering the attention of the boys. "Why? Why is she living all alone like this?! Why didn't she tell us anything about this?!"

"Hikari there was no way we could've known that she was living like this!" Shinji reasoned. "She never spoke to anybody so how could we have known? For now we should focus on finding-WOAH!"

Touji, Kensuke and Hikari turned around to see Rei… _completely nude._

Rei, having just gotten out of the shower, had a brown towel dropped round her shoulders that was too small to cover anything else; she didn't even bother to cover herself up at all, just opting to stare at the group blankly.

Hikari gasped, Shinji quickly turned around while Touji and Kensuke stared slack jawed with thin lines of blood coming from their nostrils.

"STOP LOOKING YOU PERVERTS!" Hikari shouted as she clonked the two of them over the head, forcing them to turn around. She frantically ran over to Rei's bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Rei, we're sorry, we are so sorry!" Shinji pleaded as he continued to look away. "We didn't know you were home, we're sorry!"

"What he said!" Touji and Kensuke blurted out as they nursed the lumps on their heads.

Hikari handed Rei her clothes. "We're so sorry for this intrusion, Ms. Ayanami. We'll wait out here while you go get changed-"

Rei took the cloths but instead of going into the bathroom to change, she began to put on her clothes right there and now. Hikari was left confused and a little uncomfortable. Wasn't Rei even the slightest bit embarrassed?

Rei finally put the rest of her cloths on and Hikari tapped Shinji on the shoulder to let him know it was okay to look now. Shinji fumbled around in his pocket and got out Rei's security card. "Uh…This is your renewed security card. Dr. Akagi kept forgetting about it to you so she asked me to give it to you."

Rei took the card and deposited it in her pocket without saying a word. She made her way to the fridge and looked inside.

"So are you…um...okay?" Touji hesitantly asked, unsure if the albino was angry or not.

"I am fine." She replied without a hint of emotion. After looking at the sparse interior of the fridge, she closed the door and went over to her dresser to get her wallet. "I am out of food. I must reacquire more." Without even looking at the others, she started to walk over to the entrance. The others were left confused as to what to do about Rei's disturbing emotional detachment to…pretty much everything.

"Rei, wait!" Shinji called out. Rei stopped and turned around to face him. "Rei, do you _seriously_ live here?"

"This is my current domicile, yes." Rei confirmed.

"Rei, this is no way to live!" Hikari exclaimed, hoping to get through to Rei.

"Why?" She replied emotionlessly.

"Look around you! This room is a freakin gulag!" Kensuke said, throwing up his hands.

"You can't live here for one more second! You living in an extremely dangerous neighborhood, this building is probably gonna collapse from the slightest breeze, there's dust everywhere, there's no electricity, this whole room is unsanitary, there's-"

"A DEAD MOUSE!" Hikari shrieked, cutting Shinji off. Everyone looked to where she was looking as saw that there was indeed a dead mouse curled up in the corner of the room.

"And a dead mouse to further illustrate my point!" Shinji balked.

"It has been there for approximately three weeks." Rei confirmed, drawing incredulous looks from the group.

"And you didn't even bother to throw it away?!" Kensuke gasped.

"Why?" Rei said again. They all blinked.

"Are you okay up here? Like, _mentally_?" Touji asked as he pointed to his head.

"Touji!" Hikari elbowed him in the ribs.

"My mental state is within acceptable parameters." Rei replied as she headed out the door. The group was left standing there in confusion until they snapped out of it and followed Rei. As Shinji followed his friends, he never noticed his father's glasses sitting on Rei's dresser…

To be continued…

* * *

 **I greatly enjoyed making this chapter so much different from canon by omitting or adding in different events. I really wanted Shinji and his classmates to have tighter friendship, hence why I had them all go over to Rei's place.**

 **Did I go a little bit overboard on the details about Rei's terrible living arrangements? I kinda wanted to emphasize how much of a cesspit she lived in. Will the others be able to help her and find her a safer place to live in? Get psyched for the next chapter, since it will mark the arrival of Ramiel!**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**

 **P.S. if none of you got the movie reference then I am going to flip so many tables.**


	17. New Home, New Foe

**New chapter for you homies! READ IT!**

 **Before I start answering reviews, let me just say thanks for over 600 reviews you guys have left me. Let's keep the number rising! Also, you guys have got to check out Venom! I loved it from beginning to end!**

 **Oh, and for those of you who didn't know what the movie reference I made was, the part where Kensuke was listing all of Adam Shadowchild's books was a reference to a running gag in Paul, a sci-fi/comedy film starring Simon Pegg, Nick Frost and Seth Rogan.**

 **Review Time!**

 **Dragonmaster4872: Thanks.**

 **StrongGuy159: Continuing right now!**

 **ChimaTigon: No, they will appear later in the story.**

 **NexusPrime42: Info is in the author's note and don't worry, I was only joking about the tables.**

 **DivineBahamutXZ: Yeah, I guess I kinda did. That sounds like a good fic too, shame that it's abandoned now. There will be tones of more Godzilla in the next two chapters! Also, I haven't decided on which final Kaiju I will use but I won't be using Bagan.**

 **I'm glad that you liked the fight but you can imagine whatever roar you'd like. You would also be correct on your assumption of Section 9 and the Angels will have massively different backstories.**

 **I have looked on Evageeks for all those other Angels but I won't be using the ones from Eva R. You can get psyched for Mayumi soon and thanks for the review!**

 **Nightroad816: I want to focus on the canon incarnations of Mecha Godzilla so Nerv-G Shiryu may or may not appear at all.**

 **Mythfan: Much appreciated!**

 **Gunman: Thanks for the review!**

 **Gold1992: It's sort of a little of Column A and Column B.**

 **That could be a possible idea! Maybe based around the GES Bio Rifle from Unreal Tournament…**

 **I know, right?**

 **Trust me, it's for the best and at least she's learning how to cook now. Rei's Security Card expires the very next day.**

 **The reference is from Paul, a really funny movie. Read on to find out if Rei gets a better place to live!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Quintain Apprentice of Alduin: The second option may be a possibility…**

 **Dx-1118: Probably because he's just an asshole. You'll find out for yourself in the chapter!**

 **Hercules8: Thank you so much!**

 **.1:LOL!**

 **Guest #1: Dude, its fanfiction. It's not supposed to follow the story; you can do whatever the hell you want. If you don't like this story then go read something else.**

 **JuniorVB: Read on find out.**

 **Guest #2: Sort of.**

 **G-Matt: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: I LOVE that movie!**

 **Ultra X45: It's a much better story than canon and I agree with Tribun that it does have a lot of wasted potential. You won't expect anything like that in this story!**

 **Dcraus: Please leave a review for this story next time.**

 **Jurassic Writer: Somewhere down the line they will and that sounds like a fantastic idea! Mind if I use it?**

 **Beatrider9: FILTH FOR THE FILTH GOD!**

 **OMAC001: Much appreciated!**

 **756usgod: That's something to consider.**

 **Tutymon Ios: I'm using Angels from the anime, rebuild, extracanonicital works and concept art.**

 **Evangelion and Godzilla belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 17

New Home, New Foe

"Boy. That escalated quickly. I mean, that got out of hand _really_ fast."

-Ron Burgundy, Anchorman

TOKYO-3 SLUMS

Rei walked down the stairwell as the others followed behind her. The group was unsure of how to approach Rei with a conversation. She seemed so disassociated and uninterested in what they had to say about her apartment despite the obvious health hazard it presented. Shinji decided that it would be best to focus on another subject that she hopefully might be interested in.

"So… I heard your re-activation test is tomorrow. Are you nervous at all?"

"Why?"

"Well, you were hurt pretty badly in the last test so I thought you might have pre-test jitters."

"I do not."

That pretty much ended the conversation. Shinji scratched the back of his head, unable to come up with anything. He looked to his friends behind him and they had the same stumped expression he had.

"Aren't you Commander Ikari's son?" She inquired out of the blue.

"Y-yeah." He replied, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Don't you have faith in your own father's work?"

Oh boy. This was hard. If her interaction with his father were any indication, she cared a great deal for him and any disparaging comment about him would make Rei angry. Could she get angry? He couldn't lie to her either and would never say _anything_ positive about his father. He would have to tell her what he really thought about him in the _nicest_ way he could muster.

"We don't really see eye to eye with each other. We didn't part on…amicable terms and there's this _really_ big divide between us. So to answer your question, no. It's hard to have any amount of respect for someone who was never there for 10 years of my life."

Rei stopped descending the stairs. She turned her head to look at Shinji, a look of displeasure on her features. "I do. I have faith in him. The only thing in this world I have faith in is the Commander." She stated, her tone firm and resolute. She resumed walking down the stairwell leaving Shinji and the others in silence.

"Ooooookay, what did she mean by that?" Touji asked no one in particular.

"When she said commander, was she talking about your dad?" Kensuke pointed out. Shinji could only manage a confused shrug. They finally followed Rei out of the apartment building where she began to walk down the sidewalk. The others quickly followed her and saw that she was heading towards a run-down convince store, mostly likely the only place in this ghetto where you could get groceries.

"You get your food in that place?" Touji asked incredulously.

"Yes." Rei answered.

Hikari shook her head. She had finally had enough. She ran in front of Rei, blocking her path and tightly gripped the girls' shoulders. "No more, Rei! We can no longer sit by and watch you live in this horrible place anymore!"

Rei tilted her head. "Why?"

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Kensuke quipped.

"Rei. _Listen to us_." Shinji pleaded. "It's not safe here. This entire area is _dangerous_ for someone like you. We have to go to Misato and tell her about all of this. Hopefully she'll get you relocated to a safer-"

"Well, well, well! Look who we got here!"

"See? See? I told ya she'd have to come out sometime!"

Everyone looked to their left and saw four men approach them with lecherous grins on their faces. They were all dressed in unkempt street clothing and looked to be about four years older than the kids. These guys were obviously high school dropouts. A feeling of danger was present in the air as the kids (sans Rei) gulped.

"When you're right, youre right." One punk grinned. He had slicked back, yellow dyed hair and looked to be the head honcho.

"Hey, there's another one!" One in a messy hoodie jeered as he pointed at Hikari.

"Who are these dorks?" Another one with a do-rag wrapped around his head said.

"Probably her dumb friends, ignore 'em." Another scoffed, showing his ugly braces.

Shinji and his friends were immediately on their guard as the delinquents moved in closer. "What do you want?" Shinji demanded. Touji and Kensuke stood on each side next to him while Hikari placed herself next to Rei.

"We just wanted to see how our new resident was doing in our cozy neighborhood." Slick said with mock cordiality.

"Yeah, it gets a little dangerous and we just wanted to do a little checkup." Braces leered.

"She's perfectly fine." Hikari said sternly, ready to grab Rei and flee with the others.

"Yeah so we're all cool now! We'll just be heading home." Kensuke quickly spouted, trying his best to hide his growing fear.

"Aw c'mon!" Do-rag said, slinging his arm over Kensuke's shoulder. "You can't blame a couple of guys for wanting to look out for someone else, right?" Kensuke didn't believe him one bit.

"So we were probably thinking that she might be safe with us!" Hoodie laughed at he got closer to Rei along with Slick.

"Look, we aren't looking for any trouble. We just want to take our friend-" Shinji started before Slick interrupted him.

"For a little sleepover? I think me and the boys can offer a better one." Slick smiled as he loomed over Rei; there was very little expression on her face. "So what do you say, sweetie? I think you and pigtails would be able to put out more easily for us." He chuckled maliciously as his hand started to inch towards her breast.

"Hey." Shinji suddenly spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Slick rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you still here? The hell do you wa-"

 _ **KRACK**_

Before anyone could register his movements, Shinji instantly darted between Do-rag and Braces, right towards their leader as he turned around. He leapt up, grabbed the sides of Slick's head and drove his knee straight into his face, the sound of his nose shattering like glass resounding through the air as he fell to the ground like a sack of bricks.

"WHA-"

As soon as Shinji got to his feet, he spun around and kicked Hoodie right across the face, sending him face first into a stop sign.

"YOU LITTLE D***!" Braces snarled as he shoved Kensuke out of the way and tackled Shinji to the ground. Do-rag made a beeline for Shinji only to have Touji slug him right in the nuts, sending him sprawling to the ground in pain. Braces began punching Shinji across the face as the boy tried to guard against the blows. Kensuke spotted a discarded pipe in a garbage can and grabbed it, rushing over to Shinji and Braces!

"EAT SHIT!" Kensuke hollered as he smashed the pipe across the back of Brace's skull! The thug slumped over to the left, giving Shinji enough space to get up. Seeing that they were in the clear, Hikari quickly grasped Rei by her hand.

"Rei, we have to get out of-AGH!" Hikari yelped as she felt a sharp tug on one of her pigtails. It was Slick, clutching his bleeding nose and looked extremely angry.

"Where do you think you're going you-" Slick was suddenly punched across the face by Touji who then straddled him and began ruthlessly pummeling the leader in a furious rage. Do-rag got up and started to advance towards Touji-

 _THOP_

To everyone's surprise, Hikari rushed forward and performed an open palm strike to Do-rag's jugular! She then launched into a flurry of quick, graceful jabs and kicks before finishing off with another palm strike to the face that sent Do-rag down for the count. Shinji stared wide eyed at that impressive display, as well as Kensuke and Touji who had just stopped pulverizing Slick senseless. Shinji then noticed Hoodie started to get up and pulled out a switchblade from his pocket, his eyes set on Kensuke!

" _MOVE!"_ Shinji yelled as he shoved Kensuke out of the way. Hoodie swung the switchblade at Shinji who sidestepped out of the way though the tip of the blade cut across his arm. Shinji swung his elbow downwards right onto Hoodie's forehead and the hoodlum collapsed to the pavement, howling in agony.

"RUN FOR IT!" Touji shouted as he got off Slick and ran as fast he could. Everyone else followed suit with Hikari dragging Rei along by the hand. The group had finally left the decrepit neighborhood and the thugs behind as they ran through the safer parts of Tokyo-3.

"So does anyone know where we're going?!" Kensuke frantically asked.

"I do." Shinji answered, clutching his bleeding arm.

* * *

MISATO'S APARTMENT-SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

Misato yawned as she finished filing out the last of her paperwork for Nerv. Once again it was about concerns of the budget as well as the MSC in general. She remembered that the world's biggest dinosaur had been rather quiet as of late since she heard on the news that there had been no sightings of it since the battle with the 4th Angel.

A part of her wondered where something that big would go. She doubted that there was an island big enough to house him and there was no way it could gain sustenance with all sea life dead thanks to The 2nd Impact tainted waters. But Misato could think about that later. She finished up all of her paperwork all she wanted to do was unwind with fresh can of Yebisu.

As she picked out a cold one from her fridge, she wondered what was taking Shinji so long with Rei. Her address to her residence was on her card so there was no way he could've gotten lost so maybe they were having a friendly chat with each other. Maybe this would be a good chance to tease him about it when he got back!

She heard the sound of her door open which meant that Shinji was home. "You were certainly gone for a bit. Did you have fun over at-SHINJI?!"

Misato dropped her beer can in shock as Shinji stumbled into the kitchen with a bruised face, bloody nose and a bleeding cut across his arm. Other footsteps could be heard as she saw Touji, Kensuke, Rei and another girl she didn't recognize enter the room.

"Shit, that looks real bad!" Touji remarked as he looked at the wound on Shinji's arm. Misato was at Shinji's side in an instantly looking over his wounds. She instantly sprang into action.

"You two sit him down on the couch!" Misato ordered Touji and Kensuke before turning her attention to Rei and Hikari. "Get him some ice for his bruises! There's an ice pack in the freezer!"

Touji guided Shinji over to the couch while Kensuke grabbed some tissues from the counter to mop up the blood on Shinji's nose. Hikari went to the fridge and dug out the aforementioned ice pack. Rei silently watched all of this like a statue. A few seconds later, Misato emerged from her room with a first aid kit in her hands.

Getting out a cotton ball, she lightly dabbed it disinfectant and wiped away the blood on Shinji's arm. It wasn't bleeding profusely so there want much to wipe away. She pressed the cotton against his would to mop up the blood and let the disinfectant do its job.

"Am I going to need stiches?" Shinji asked her as he pressed the pack of ice against his bruised face.

"Thankfully no. It's just flesh wound." Misato assured him as he put a flexible bandage on his cut. She gave him a serious look. "Shinji. What the hell happened?" She demanded.

"Firs off, are you aware that Rei is living on the other side of Tokyo-3 in the worst neighborhood imaginable?" Shinji started.

"Hold on. You mean that really run-down section of the city?" Misato identified, not liking where this was going.

"Yes! She lives in a filthy tenement with no working electricity, mold all over the walls and I'm pretty the building could collapse at any given minuet!" Shinji told her.

Misato turned to Rei in confusion and immediate concern. "Is this true?"

Rei nodded. "It is my currently assigned residence though Pilot Ikari and his classmates are adamant that I relocate."

"And for a good reason! You saw for yourself how dangerous that place can be! Those men were going to kidnap you!" Hikari pointed out.

"Kidnap?!" Misato repeated in horror.

"A buncha thugs came up to us and wanted to take her away! All of us had to fight them off!" Touji revealed.

"One of them pulled a freakin knife on us!" Kensuke added with fright.

Misato stared at them in shock. She couldn't believe that they were actually attacked. Shinji and the others could've been killed and there was also the chilling thought of Rei taken away by rapists. But why hadn't she heard a report from Section 2 yet? Their job was to recon and safeguard the pilots so they surely must have protected them…didn't they?

"But-but Section 2 was there to help you, right?" Misato nervously asked.

"Oh, oh, right! Section 2! WHERE THE METAPHORICAL F*** WERE THEY?!" Shinji angrily hollered, starling everyone except for Rei. Misato's jaw fell open. Section 2 wasn't there?! Why?! Misato's shocked expression shifted to a serious, grim look as she ran into her room. After a minute, she came out wearing her Nerv attire and still had that serious look.

"Take me to where Rei lives. _Now._ "

* * *

TOKYO-3 SLUMS- HALF AN HOUR LATER

Misato stared at the horrendous structure before her as Shinji, Rei and the others stood next to her. The Colonel had a mixture of emotions coursing through her veins as she looked at the surrounding area of Rei's apartment. Confusion. Shock. Sympathy. Morbidity. _Anger._

"Rei, this is where you _really_ live?" Misato demanded.

"Yes. Nerv assigned me these accommodations months ago." Rei confirmed.

"You were here for months?!" Hikari balked.

Misato shook her head. Why wasn't she informed of this? Why on earth would Nerv let Rei live in such a dump?! One thing was for sure though; she wasn't going to let that poor girl live here anymore. Misato also made a mental note to personally _strangle_ the one who thought it was a good idea to give her such squalid living conditions.

Shinji cautiously looked around before addressing Misato. "Listen, I know a lot is going through your mind but we can't linger here any longer. There's no telling when-"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Turning their heads around to the source, Shinji and his friends went pale as they saw the four thugs, sporting multiple bruises, across the street from them but now had another member. He was taller than his friends and he didn't look the slightest bit happy. He wore baggy, black-colored pants and a black leather jacket that exposed his bare chest. He had a thin moustache along with a large pompadour but the one thing that had Shinji on edge was the wooden bokken he had firmly gripped in his hand as he tapped it against his shoulder. Judging by the nicks and chips all over it, it had been used multiple times on some unfortunate sap.

"That's them! Those're the ones who beat us up, big bro!" Slick barked as he pointed to the group. A sneer curled across Big Bro's face as he sauntered across the street.

Shinji backed away and protectively stood in front of Rei, as did the others. But Misato stood where she was, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Rei, is this them?" Misato asked Rei, her tone of voice one of quiet fury.

"Yes, Colonel Katsuragi. I believe those are my assailants." Rei replied.

Big Bro walked up to the group and eyed them like hungry predator. "So these are the little shits who beat you up?" Big Bro demanded as he looked over his shoulder. Slick nodded while smiling, as did his friends who eagerly awaited their leader to break some skulls in.

Big Bro turned his attention to Misato and got up in her face. "And who're you supposed to be? Their mommy?"

Misato said nothing. Her hair continued to shadow her eyes, making her demeanor unreadable. Big Bro's eye twitched in annoyance. "ARE YOU DEAF AND DUMB?!" He shouted. "I'M TALKIN TO-"

 _KLSHIK_

Misato instantly whipped out her Heckler & Koch USP and shoved it right into Big Bro's mouth! Shinji jaw fell open in shock while his friends gasped. Rei didn't show any reaction at all. The thugs instantly back away in fear, their smug expressions replaced by fear. Big Bro dropped his bokken as he voided his bowels. Misato lifted her head up a little to reveal her eyes radiant with anger that made Big Bro sweat profusely.

Misato the leaned in close to Big Bro and hissed, "F***. Off. _Now._ "

She then booted Big Bro in the stomach and as he toppled backwards, she aimed her gun at the others and thumbed back the hammer, making an audible _clicking_ sound for all to hear. The thugs ran as fast as they could in terror while Big Bro followed them, bawling like a baby.

Everyone stood in silence as Misato holstered her firearm and motioned for them to head back to the Renault with her. The kids followed her back, feeling much safer in this dangerous neighborhood. They made it back to her car and climbed inside, sitting in silence for a few seconds. Misato let out the breath she had been holding in and the stony, dead-serious demeanor she had before melted away into concern for the others.

"I'm so sorry you all had to see that…" She meekly apologized to them. She turned her attention to Rei. "Rei, you are not living there anymore. You deserve better than this and I'm going to fix it."

"But Colonel-"

"No buts." Misato sternly interrupted. "We're heading back to my home, I'm calling Nerv and we're relocating you to a safer neighborhood."

Rei stayed silent after that. Shinji felt proud that Misato was doing this for her, almost anybody else on the planet would've done the same. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two black sedans pull up along a sidewalk from an intersection ahead of them. Two mean each got out of their respective vehicles, the four of them wearing black suits and pants along with black sunglasses.

"Section 2?" He heard Misato say. Everyone looked ahead to see the one of the agents get out several bags and hand them to each agents. Shinji began to wonder who those men were but when he saw them dig out some takeout from the bags, everything fell into place.

Those men where his and Rei's security detail! These careless idiots actually went and got themselves grub when they should've been looking out for them in case something bad happened! He, Rei and the others could've been killed!

"Unbelievable jackasses!" Shinji denounced, pounding his fist onto his passenger seat's armrest. " How could they just-" His words died in his mouth when he saw Misato staring at them with an frighteningly enraged looked, tightly gripping the steering wheel like she was going to rip it off. She too had deduced that the agents skipped out on their job to get something to eat and she kicked her door open, stomping towards the agents who hadn't noticed her yet as they were too busy eating and cracking jokes with one another.

Shinji gulped and he turned to Hikari behind him. "You might wanna cover your eyes."

* * *

NERV-GENDO'S OFFICE

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Really? I see…very well. Have the 1st and 3rd Child's security fired and replaced. Also, have the 1st moved to a more hospitable location"

Gendo put the phone down onto the receiver. Fuyutsuki, who had been looking out the window, slightly turned his head to Gendo. "You're not going to reprimand Colonel Katsuragi for her 'treatment' towards Section 2?"

"I have no tolerance for imbeciles. I'll let her actions slide for now."

"…This was bound to happen sooner or later, Ikari. That area of Tokyo-3 was unsafe to begin with and Rei could've been kidnapped or worse, killed."

"If she dies, she can be replaced."

Fuyutsuki said nothing and turned his attention back to the window. Gendo never truly cared about Rei, only saw her as a tool in his grand plan. It was another reminder of how much Kozo hated himself for being a part of Gendo's growing madness…

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS-MISATO'S APARTMENT

"Why did Colonel Katsuragi inflict harm upon my security detail?" Rei asked Shinji.

"Probably for a very good reason. They did slack off on their jobs, after all." Shinji pointed out.

"Yes. They were very…negligent of their duties." Rei agreed.

After Misato was done pulverizing the inept agents, she took them back to her apartment where she got on the phone to relay what happened to the pilots and 3 other civilians. This left Shinji, Rei, Touji, Kensuke and Hikari seated in the living room while they waited for the news. After a few minutes, Misato hung up her phone and went back to the kids.

"Good news, Rei. Everything's been sorted out; you got yourself a new place a few blocks from my apartment and new agents have been assigned to your security detail. You're going to have to stay at Nerv for a couple of days while they sort out the living arrangements but you got yourself a new home." Misato informed her.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you won't have to live in that horrible place anymore." Hikari said.

"Yes. I have determined that my previous habitation was unfit for me." Rei replied.

Kensuke sweatdropped. "You _just_ realized that?" Hikari glared at him, instantly shutting him up.

"I still can't believe Nerv had you living in that dump." Touji said.

"That reminds me, I need you to tell me the name of the agent who assigned you that apartment, Rei. I want to give him a piece of my mind." Misato demanded.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that, Colonel Katsuragi." Rei countered.

"Oh? And why is that?" She questioned.

"Because it was Commander Ikari who arranged my living quarters." Rei revealed.

Everyone stared at Rei in shock, except for Hikari who looked a tad confused.

"My father made you live there?!" Shinji gawked.

"Yes. He deemed my previous habitation suitable." Rei confirmed, earning more confused expressions from everyone present.

"Rei, that place wasn't fit for a girl your age in the slightest!" Misato protested. "What would your mother and father think?!"

"I do not have a mother and father. I was adopted by the Commander." Rei revealed further stunning everyone present. Shinji stared wide eyed at Rei in horror, unable to formulate any words at all. Misato and his classmates could only imagine what was going through his head.

That's when the doorbell rang, knocking everyone out of their thoughts. Misato disappeared into the hallway to see who it was, then came back to the others. "It's Section 2. They want to escort you to your temporary quarters at Nerv."

Rei sat up from the couch and began to walk towards the door, but Shinji sprang up from his mat and called out to her. "Rei, wait!"

The albino turned her head to face him. Shinji tried to think of the best way to talk to her about her problems but was still struggling with the news that his father adopted her. He finally exhaled before straightening himself up.

"Rei, I want you to know that we're here for you. I know you probably don't care or think it's important but we just want you to be safe. We helped you get out of that place and if you're ever in need or just want to talk about something, we can help you."

"…Why?"

Shinji looked behind him at Touji, Kensuke and Hikari. He turned back to Rei. "Because we're your friends."

"You can count me in too." Misato announced, folding her arms. She was not going to let anything bad happen to Rei or Shinji ever again.

Rei looked at everyone with an unreadable expression but she was confused on the inside. No one had ever shown that much concern for her other than the Commander. Was the neighborhood she was staying at truly that bad? Did it distress them that much? Was the Commander…mistaken?

"I see…I will contact you whenever I require assistance." She said as he headed out into the hallway and closed the door.

That left everyone to themselves for a time. They all let the events that happened today sink in. Hikari looked at her friends and Ms. Katsuragi, taking note of their troubled expressions. She never heard about Shinji's father but judging from how they reacted it was obvious that Shinji didn't have a good relationship with him.

"She was adopted by my dad… _raised_ by him." He groaned as he buried his face into his hands.

"Jeez, no wonder she's so messed up." Touji shook his head.

"Now hold on, Rei could have autism for all we know." Misato reasoned.

"Ms. Katsuragi brings up a salient point." Hikari agreed. "Her disassociation from events around her and lack of emotion does point to some form developmental disorder."

"That or _abuse_." Shinji grumbled.

Hikari gulped. She didn't want to consider that possibility but felt like she would understand better if she asked Shinji about his father. "Shinji, if I may ask, what did your father-"

"He abandoned me at a train station and left me with an uncaring tutor. Hadn't even bothered to contact me for 10 years until only a few months ago."

Hikari was left speechless as she slowly brought a hand up to her mouth. What kind father does that to their own son?!

"So…does this mean that your dad adopted Rei after he ditched you?" Kensuke nervously guessed.

Shinji folded his arms as he sighed. "It's starting to look like it." Nobody said a word, not wanting to make the situation more uncomfortable than it already was.

"But I'm not going to hate her for it." Shinji declared. "Nor do I feel any form of jealousy. My dad threw away any chance he had of being a parent a long time ago and he thinks he can do the same to Rei, he's wrong. I'm going to talk to her more and get her to show some emotion, maybe undo some of the damage my father did."

"Count me in." Hikari said. "I'll try to introduce Rei to my friends, and probably encourage her to enroll in one of our clubs."

"Once she moves in to her new home, I'll stop in every once in a while to check up on her." Misato added, wanting to help Rei as much as the others.

"We'll…uh…provide emotional support?" Touji suggested. Honestly, he and Kensuke couldn't think up of much but that was more than enough for Shinji, Hikari and Misato.

"I think some of us should be getting back to our homes." Kensuke notified as he looked at his watch. "Should we tell our families what happened?"

"No." Misato instantly barked. "Your parents do not need to know that you fended off a bunch of muggers. This is our secret, understand?"

Everyone nodded. "Also, I would like to apologize for the incompetence exhibited by our agents. I promise that this sort of thing will never happen again and I hope you don't have to go through something like that a second time." Misato continued, bowing to them a little.

"Honestly, we took care of ourselves pretty damn well." Touji admitted before he pointed to Kensuke. "Ken here whacked one of em with freakin pipe!"

"Yeah, I…holy crap I actually did that." Kensuke realized. "But you were no slouch yourself; you went to town on that other guy!"

"That dumbass was asking for it." Touji dismissively waved. In reality, he was protecting Hikari.

"Hey, don't forget Hikari, she fought too." Shinji reminded them. Hikari's eyes darted to the floor as she blushed furiously. "I mean, what you did back there was amazing! Do you practice marital arts too?"

"Well, my grandmother used to practice Nam Pai Chuan and she taught me everything she knew. This is actually the first time I've used for self-defense." She explained, though a little bit embarrassed.

The sound of someone's phone vibrating caught their attention. It turned out to be Touji's as he got it out and flipped it open. He sighed. "Little sis just texted, she's getting worried about me. I'll see you guys later." Touji said as he left the room.

"Same here." Kensuke said as he followed Touji. "See ya!"

"I wish you the best of luck with your endeavors, Shinji, Ms. Katsuragi." Hikari bid them farewell, following her classmates. After they had all left, Pen-Pen waddled out of the fridge and over to Misato who sat on a Zaisu mat. The penguin plopped itself on Misato's lap who affectionately petted his head. But then her smile faded as she looked at Shinji. "I really should've gone with you guys."

"Misato, how were any of us supposed to know Rei lived in that dump?" Shinji reasoned.

"I know, I know…I just we could've done more beforehand." Misato moped.

Shinji got up from the couch and sat next to Misato. "We did as much as we could in one day. We protected her, we got her out of there, she's going to get a safer place to live in and we're going to help her as much as we can."

Meanwhile, Rei sat in the back seat of the Sedan as Section 2 drove her back to the Geofront. She felt conflicted about what she told the others, recalling what Commander Ikari told her concerning her "Parents."

" _Remember, Rei. If anybody asks who your parents are, you are to tell them that you were adopted by me and nothing else. Do not forget your purpose."_

* * *

NERV-ACTIVATION TEST CHAMBER

THE NEXT DAY

Rei sat in the seat of her Entry Plug, her hands clutched firmly around the controls.

" _Rei? Can you hear me?"_ Came the voice of Gendo.

"Yes." Rei answered.

" _We will now commence the Unit-00 re-activation experiment."_

"Understood." Was her reply.

Back in the observation booth, Gendo pushed up his glasses. "Commence first connection."

The technicians immediately worked on their consoles as Maya and Ritsuko looked over the data. Also present in the room were Fuyutsuki, Shinji and Misato; the latter two were wishing Rei the best of luck. Rei displayed no emotion as she heard the technicians make their announcements and diagnostics. Her eyes drifted over to Gendo's broken glasses that sat on the rim of her seat. He first thought was Gendo rescuing her from the plug after the botched test but it was, strangely, replaced with memories of Shinji, his classmates and Misato. She also remembered Shinji's words to her before she left the apartment the day before.

" _Because we're your friends."_

She began to experience something flowing throughout her being. It felt like…comfort?

Shinji and Misato were admittedly anxious about the test. While the both of them had never seen what happened, they could only guess that it must've been terrifying to witness, given Rei's previous injuries. They just hoped that things would go a lot smoother this time. They turned their gazes over to Gendo and their expressions immediately darkened.

Shinji now had even lower opinion of his father; secretly wishing to see him behind bars for making Rei live in that horrible place. Misato had the same feeling as well. She never really knew much about him, seeing Gendo as a no-nonsense type of guy who was focused on his duty. But after hearing how he abandoned his own son for 10 years and endangered Rei, her opinion him had taken a steep nose-dive.

"Central Nerve Element systems are nominal"

"Re-calculating, no error corrections."

"Checklist is satisfactory up to2590. Approaching the critical mark. 2.5, 1.7…" Maya began to countdown.

Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko tensed up. They did not want to go through the same ordeal again. If this experiment went wrong again then Unit-00 was officially unusable. Ritsuko looked over to Gendo and took note of the worried look he had on his face.

"Borderline cleared!" Maya announced. "Unit-00 has been successfully activated."

Everyone in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief. Shinji silently whispered, "Yes!" while Misato patted him on the back. Gendo smiled, relived that that Rei wasn't going to get seriously injured this time.

Fuyutsuki's cell phone stared to buzz in his pocket. He took it out and he answered it. "This is Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki speaking. What? How?! No, there's no time for CCI to intercept it that quickly. We'll mobilize immediately."

Fuyutsuki turned off his phone. "There's an unidentified object heading towards Tokyo-3. The MAGI have confirmed that it's the 5th Angel." He urgently told Gendo. Everyone heard that and all eyes were on him.

"Stop the test. Go to first stage alert." Gendo ordered immediately.

"You're not going to use Unit-00?" Fuyutsuki questioned.

"She's not ready to fight yet." Gendo replied as he turned his head to Ritsuko. "What's the status of Unit-01?"

"It'll be ready in 380 seconds." Ritsuko confirmed.

"Engage." He ordered before turning back to Unit-00.

"Rei, the re-activation was successfully completed. Return now."

" _Yes, Sir."_

* * *

TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS

The woods were scene of still, serene calmness. A mother deer and her calf grazed on a patch of grass in a sunlit clearing. Suddenly, the mother's ears perked up and lifted her head towards the south, as did her calf. When they spotted the… _thing_ floating towards them, they bolted into the forest, along with other woodland creatures and birds.

A massive sapphire octahedron floated above the forest in eerie silence. It was 100 meters in height, seemed to be made of some kind of crystalline material and had smaller, triangular shapes floating over each face of the octahedron. The sun reflected off is gleaming hide as floated towards Tokyo-3.

Ramiel was trying to understand why his last two predecessors failed in their mission. Sachiel he could understand, he had a tendency to be overconfident and maybe the humans got lucky. But Shamshel too? That was concerning. He wasn't sure what happened to those two or how the humans managed to fight back, but he would put an end their little insignificant "victories."

* * *

PACIFIC OCEAN-300 MILES OFF THE COAST OF JAPAN

A familiar set of massive dorsal spines jutted out of the crimson sea as it cut through the water like a blade. Suddenly, it stopped, turned around and surged towards the mainland of Japan…

To be continued…

* * *

 **This was a tough chapter to write but one I enjoyed nonetheless. I really wanted to showcase more of Shinji's Muay Tai as well as giving Hikari some cool moves as well, most of which were inspired by Li Xiangfei from King of Fighters. But the real icing on the cake was Misato going full blown momma bear on those thugs!**

 **Rei was a tad difficult to write because she's essentially a blank canvas. I hope I pleased some of you who wanted to see her be treated better and moved to safer living conditions.**

 **But now for some really interesting info for you guys, all centered on Ramiel!**

 **Ramiel is a combination of two different incarnations. He possesses the same abilities as his Rebuild counterpart but the triangular panels he has comes from his concept art version featured in the NGE Proposal art book. He will also feature new abilities I made up just for him!**

 **As a little bonus for you guys, here's some more info on this particular Dark One! During the Kaiju/Dark One War millions of years ago, Dark Ones like Ramiel were similar to the original anime Ramiel and functioned like immobile, 75 meter sentry turrets to guard important areas of interest for the Dark Ones during the war.**

 **I'm also keeping a lid on his Forced Evolution so stayed tuned for the next chapter: Operation Yashima!**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	18. A King's Loss

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **Yeah so imma just get this out of the way and confess that this isn't the Operation Yashima chapter most of you were expecting. The reason for this is I've been shoveling out snow from around my house for this past month and helping my neighbor with their snow and walking their dogs since of them broke their arm. I was left complete drained and had to cut this chapter in half. Hopefully I can make it up with the next one.**

 **Review Time!**

 **StrongGuy159: Thanks!**

 **Darzefader: Thanks you for the kind words.**

 **Jurassic Writer: Much appreciated!**

 **Hercules 8: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chimatigon: You won't be disappointed!**

 **G-Matt: Ramiel will definitely be stronger than his canon incarnations.**

 **Guest #1: I guess she's just a different experience for everybody.**

 **dx-1118: I might have to tweak her background up a bit but I do plan on giving Rei a good backstory.**

 **Carlo mazzoli: Soon.**

 **Darklink1011: Glad we agree on the same thing!**

 **Thunder Dragon: I'm happy that you love the changes I made to Misato and Shinji. I personally think it makes them better people overall.**

 **Beastrider9: One beam battle coming right up!**

 **Darkmaster10000000: Give me a break, I'm only human!**

 **RaptorRapist: Ramiel is a boy in this.**

 **Hey It's That Guy: Rei will have it much easier than in canon and yes, you can expect some Kaiju from Godzilla: The Series to appear.**

 **Traitor of all Traitors: WOW! I didn't expect the king of crossovers to comment on my story! I'm truly honored!**

 **THE BOSS: Nergigante will be present and I don't think I will be adding in any communication between Lilith or any Kaiju.**

 **Lemonades sick: No.**

 **Gold1992: They were just street punks I dint put a lot of thought into and you got yourself a beam battle! Your comments are all massively appreciated!**

 **Godzilla and Evangelion belong to their respective owners. I do not own any of them.**

* * *

Chapter 18

A King's Loss

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Misato and Ritsuko walked up to the main bridge where Maya, Hyuga and Shigeru worked at their stations. Misato wasn't exactly in the happiest mood.

"Can somebody here please explain how an Angel managed to penetrate this deep into our defensive line? Was CCI _sleeping_ on the job?!" She demanded.

"We're not sure ourselves, Captain. The Angel just came out of nowhere right behind our outer defenses and by the time we detected it, it was too late for CCI to intercept." Shigeru debriefed. Misato rolled her eyes. Katagiri must've been cursing up a storm right now.

"Do we have visual on the Angel?" Ritsuko inquired.

"Bringing it up now." Hyuga said as he brought up video footage of the Angel. Everyone in Central Dogma was mesmerized at the sight of a floating, diamond-like object levitating above Lake Aishi as it slowly moved towards the city.

"That's…definitely not what I was expecting." Hyuga remarked.

"It's almost beautiful." Maya added.

"Let's not get distracted, everybody. Don't forget what these things turn into when they're pissed off." Misato reminded them. Gendo and Fuyutsuki arrived via an elevator located in a corner of the main bridge. Everyone stood up and saluted as Gendo looked at the screen. He narrowed his eyes and pushed up his glasses.

"Prepare to send out Unit-01."

* * *

NERV-EVA CAGES

Seated in his Entry Plug, Shinji mulled over video feed Hyuga had sent him. The 5th Angel was pretty to look at, no question about it, but he knew that underneath that gleaming exterior lay a horrendous abomination with an insatiable bloodlust for carnage. Shinji hoped that he and the MSC would have an easier time with this one but he couldn't ignore the feeling that this one may be stronger than the last two.

But he had faith in humanity's prehistoric ally and himself that they would pull through. He felt his Eva get moved over to the launch tubes and prepared himself for the upcoming battle. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked to his left to see Rei standing on one of the gantries. For some reason she appeared to be staring at his Eva but upon closer inspection, it seemed that she was looking through the Eva and staring directly at _him_ …

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Misato kept a vigilant eye on the screen as the Angel stopped a little bit near the edge of the city. She wasn't exactly sure if it was waiting for them to make a move or if it was observing their defenses. Either way, it had her on edge. "Unit-01 is ready for launch, Captain." Hyuga notified. A smaller screen popped up on his console showing Shinji in his plug.

"Ready, Shinji?"

" _Ready, Captain. Has the Angel made a move yet?"_

"Not yet. It's currently hovering in a fixed position over Lake Aishi. We aren't sure what its offensive capabilities are."

Shinji looked down at his seat, appearing to be thinking over something. He looked back up.

" _Can I make a suggestion, Captain?"_

"Go ahead."

" _We have one of those inflatable dummies don't we? I suggest we distract the Angel so that we have an idea on what its attacks are and devise a proper strategy."_

Misato cupped her chin in thought. She nodded, thoroughly impressed with Shinji's rational thinking. "Sounds like an excellent tactic, Shinji. We'll put that plan to use immediately, sit tight for further orders." Misato responded with a small smile.

" _Roger that."_ Shinji's screen disappeared.

"Shigeru, prep one of our remote controlled boats with the Balloon Decoy. Let's find out what kind of tricks this Angel has up its sleeve." She ordered.

"Understood." Shigeru replied as he began to activate one of the boats on his console-

"Belay that order." Came the voice of Commander Ikari.

Misato looked up to Gendo in confusion. "S-sir?"

"Time is of the essence and _you_ are the Operations Director, not the Third Child. Have Unit-01 sent to the surface." Gendo commanded, sitting in his contemplative pose.

' _You can't even call your own son by his first name?'_ Misato internally thought before speaking. "Sir, with all due respect, we have no idea what this thing is capable of. A diversion would give us an idea on what the Angel's-"

"The MSC has been sighted!" Maya suddenly announced.

Everyone turned to the main screen as Maya brought up the video. The screen showed helicopter footage of the MSC thundering across the landscape, flattening forests in its wake with a look of rage on its reptilian features as it made a beeline towards Tokyo-3. Misato swallowed a lump in her throat.

"There is your diversion, Captain. Send out Unit-01 _immediately_." Gendo ordered.

"Yes, Sir." She begrudgingly replied.

* * *

NERV-EVA CAGES

Shinji patiently waited in his seat until a screen popped up, showing Misato.

" _Change of plans, Shinji. The MSC is on its way right now and you're being sent out. There'll be a Gatling Cannon waiting for you upon your arrival, good luck."_

Shinji nodded and his Eva was shot up to the surface. On the way to the top, he felt calmer knowing that the MSC was here to even the odds. He finally arrived at his destination in Tokyo-3 and instantly sprang into action. He bolted from the catapult and grabbed the massive, hand-held minigun from the armament building a few feet away from him. He ducked behind one of the massive, solar energy arrays and slowly peered out from the corner.

The Angel remained unmoving over the edge of Lake Aishi, apparently unresponsive despite that fact that Unit-01 had appeared in its field of vision beforehand. Something about this one unnerved Shinji a little. Was it a machine? Did it even see him at all?

 _Thoom Thoom Thoom Thoom Thoom THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM_

Shinji could hear the booming sounds of footsteps and turned to his right just in time to see the MSC stomp over a hillside and slid down into the city, crushing several buildings underfoot as it landed. The MSC rose to its full height and stared at the Angel. It made no roars or growls, just glared at it with unbridled hate.

Ramiel closely studied his opponents. On the leftmost side of the city was a gigantic animal of great strength and most likely the perpetrator of his fallen predecessors. On the rightmost side was a disgusting amalgamation of flesh and metal built to resemble his kind; an abominable mockery. Now Ramiel knew what he was up against and would righty end their continued interference.

Godzilla lowly hissed at the sight of foe as he stood his ground. Once again, this Dark One was massively different than the ones he fought millions of years before. He was right to take an alternate route to the city; he could feel the raw power that was emanating from this creature. He knew that he had to exercise extreme caution when fighting this one…

Unit-01 continued to hide behind the solar array, keeping a firm grip on the Gatling Cannon. It peeked out again to see the Angel, which had continued to do nothing _. 'Come on, you mutated piece of Kay jewelry. Ol' Painless is waiting…'_ Shinji thought in anticipation.

* * *

NERV-CEENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Everyone looked at the screen in dead silence at the face-off they were witnessing. Neither the Angel, nor the MSC had made a move and it was extremely nerve-wracking for them all.

"We're detecting a high energy reaction from the 5th Angel!" Shigeru exclaimed.

"What?!" Misato gasped.

"Oh no…!" Ritsuko fearfully whispered as she looked between Unit-01 and the MSC. Which one was it going to target?!

* * *

TOKYO-3

Ramiel instantly began to shift and change its shape like the world's biggest kaleidoscope! Shinji was instantly on alert as he watched the Angel transform into a swirl of geometric shapes that made his head spin. Godzilla was more angry than bewildered; the Dark Ones certainly hadn't done _that_ before.

The Angel had finished its transformation, resembling an hourglass-like shape with its miniature S2-Engine completely exposed. For the briefest second, the two of them briefly saw a tiny flash of light-

 _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

A thin purple-colored beam shot out of the core, melting through buildings in its trajectory like they were made of Styrofoam and slammed right into Godzilla! The force of the beam pushed the King of the Monsters through several buildings until he crashed into the nearest hillside where the beam continued to blast him relentlessly.

" _ **SKRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

The pain that Godzilla was feeling was unbearably _horrific_. It was like he was being cut apart by a million blades while being burned by the very sun itself. Shinji was shocked at the sudden attack; it was almost completely instantaneous! Unit-01 leapt out of its hiding spot and let it loose with the Gatling Cannon!

 _ **VRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT**_

A hailstorm of super-sized rounds streaked towards the Angel but its four triangular panels formed a shield that blocked its shots! Shinji continued to depress the trigger, hoping that the shield would break eventually. The Dark One's beam dissipated and Godzilla instantly shot up, roaring in fury as he fired his Atomic Breath at it only for his attack to glance off its force field!

Shinji continued to fire at the shield only for it to suddenly start spinning and zoomed towards the MSC like a boomerang! Godzilla ducked to prevent the razor sharp object from beheading him but as it soared over his head, the Dark One fired a shot at his leg, causing him to fall to one knee. Shinji saw the shield come back around slice across the MSC side, making it roar in agony as it collapsed again. That's when he saw it coming right for him!

Unit-01 tried to run from it but the shield was catching up to the Eva as it cleaved through buildings like a hot knife through butter! Unit-01 dove for the ground and the shield just barely missed him as it flew over him and back to the Angel where the panels separated and floated back into position. Unit-01 got up and retrieved the Gatling Canon laying a few feet beside him as the MSC struggled to get up.

The whole frontal portion of Godzilla's body had been horribly burned while the gash in his side bled profusely. He gritted his teeth and fought through the pain as he set his sights on the Dark One. He couldn't falter here, it had to be destroyed!

" _ **SKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at it again but it wasn't getting through its force field! Two of the Dark One's panels levitated to the top of it and formed into pointed barrels that began to rapidly fire bursts of energy that peppered him all over his body! Unit-01 fired its Gatling Canon again but then the Angel turned its beam weapon on it! The Eva tossed the weapon away and barely managed to doge out of the beam's path as it bored a hole into the ground.

But the beam didn't stop as it began to move towards Unit-01! The Eva weaved through the city while the beam continued to chase after it, decimating entire city blocks in its wake. Godzilla charged through the laser barrage as he began to close the distance but then the Dark One had one of its panels fly over to the purple humanoid it was firing its main weapon at and it got in front of the beam, reflecting it right into Godzilla's face! He clutched his face as he roared in pain only for the Dark One to fire another blast that sent him crashing through city again.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Misato chewed on her shaking thumb as she watched the one-sided battle with increasing fear. Nothing could so much as lay a scratch on the Angel and its AT-Field was the strongest they've seen so far!

" _Command! The Gatling Canon isn't doing squat! We need something with more kick!_

"We're sending the M.A.G up to you now!"

* * *

TOKYO-3

An armament building popped up beside Unit-01 and the Eva quickly grabbed the weapon inside it. Rushing back to where the Angel was, Shinji saw it fire its beam again at the MSC while its panels flew around him, cutting its hide apart. With its main form of defense currently preoccupied, Shinji took aim at the Angel which was currently still in its hourglass form while silently hoping that it would be enough to puncture it's AT-Field. Looking through the scope, the M.A.G. fully locked on to the exposed core and Unit-01 pulled the trigger.

 _ **VWAAAKOOOOOM**_

The ball of energy hit its mark as it was shot out of the M.A.G and collided right into its S2-Engine!

 _Or at least it would have._

The instant Unit-01 pulled the trigger, one of the Angel's panels stopped its harassment of the MSC and flew right in front of the projectile, _reflecting it right back at the Eva!_

Shinji could only gasp in shock since the energy ball was too fast to dodge! It slammed into Unit-01's chest, destroying the M.A.G. and most of its frontal chest plating! The force of the impact slammed the Eva into the top of one of the skyscrapers, its chest reduced to bleeding, molten slag while it's Umbilical Cable had snapped off. The pain was so intense that Shinji instantly passed out as Unit-01 fell from the building and into the street below.

 _THOOOOOOOM_

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

"What's Shinji's status?!" Misato frantically asked Hyuga.

"He's unconscious! The feedback overloaded his brain and his pulse is very weak!" Hyuga hastily read off his console.

"Scrap the mission! Commence emergency retrieval of the pilot!"

" Roger! Should I eject the plug?"

"NO! We can't risk the Angel blasting it _and_ him out of the sky!"

* * *

TOKYO-3

Wanting to make sure one of his adversaries was truly dead, Ramiel charged up his particle cannon and took aim at the downed construct.

 _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

The beam streaked right towards Unit-01 and would've vaporized the Eva into oblivion when a stream of nuclear energy blasted the beam apart before it could hit the Eva! Ramiel turned his attention back to the creature, angry that it was still alive after everything he threw at it.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Misato stared at the screen in stunned astonishment as the MSC had once again saved Shinji. Watching the dinosaur surge towards the distracted Angel, she immediately focused on the recovery of Shinji.

"Detonate the explosive bolts for that block, NOW!"

* * *

TOKYO-3

 _ **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**_

A series of explosions resounded throughout the city as the bolts locking in one of the city blocks self-destructed, sending a small section of the city sinking back into the Geofront. With his only ally incapacitated, Godzilla wearily focused on the Dark One and surged forward while basting his foe with his Atomic Breath but its panels blocked the shot and the Dark One blasted it again with its beam attack, knocking Godzilla down.

He fought through the pain as frustration boiled up inside him. He couldn't even get close the Dark One and it had already pushed him to the brink of defeat in the span of a few minutes! His mind rushed back to when he fought the Dark One that initiated The Great Cataclysm. No! He would not fail here again!

Roaring in fury, Godzilla tail whipped one of the panels into a building as it flew at him but then two of them began to pepper Godzilla in the back with more energy blasts from atop the Dark One as it fired another beam across his chest ,burning and lacerating him to extreme degree.

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Everyone watched in silence as the MSC continued to fight a losing battle against the Angel. Misato was having a very difficult time watching this fight play out on the screen. Every roar of pain from the MSC was like a blow to her heart. This creature had defended them numerous times and it was a horrible sight to see it go through so much agony.

Looking to her right, she saw how conflicted Ritsuko looked and also noticed that poor Maya had tears welling up in her eyes. No doubt thinking that Shigeru and Hyuga felt the same, Misato lowered her head as she closed her eyes. Another pained roar assaulted her eardrums and it was at this point that Misato could take it no more. She wasn't going to sit idly by and watch this any longer.

"Raise a blast shield in front of the MSC and have our armament buildings open fire on that Angel!" Misato ordered Shigeru.

"Yes, Captain!" He replied, more than eager to help the MSC.

"No. Cancel that." The Commander spoke, everyone turning to him in shock.

"B-b-but S-sir-!" Misato stammered in horror.

"Let. It _. Die._ Katsuragi." He coldly interrupted her as the Angel blasted the creature yet again. As everyone continued to stare at him in horrified confusion, Fuyutsuki looked down at his feet in shame. The Sub-Commander knew that Gendo was using this opportunity to rid himself of the MSC once and for all and get his Scenario back on track. But Fuyutsuki could see that the MSC was vital to their battles against future Angel incursions and by not aiding it, Nerv was essentially shooting themselves in the foot.

* * *

TOKYO-3

Godzilla swatted a panel away from him just as another one cut across his chest like a boomerang. Just the Dark One fired another energy beam at him, he fired his Atomic breath at the beam and it was powerful enough to overtake it and hit the Dark One. But like many time before, its force field was strong enough to withstand it.

Gnashing his teeth, Godzilla knew that he had to use his strongest weapon in order to defeat this demon. He stomped his feet into the ground and began to charge up his Spiral Ray as his spines glowed orange.

Ramiel sensed an enormous buildup of energy within the creature and began to transform into a cross-like shape. Ramiel let out a noise akin to a scream and-

 _(Attack on Titan-Armored Titan Appearance)_

 _ **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**_

 _ **KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Godzilla fired a massive beam of spiraled, orange colored atomic energy while Ramiel unleashed an equally massive yellow energy beam! The beams collided in a massive shockwave that instantly blew away any buildings caught in the epicenter! The entire city was bathed in a blinding light that was bright enough to be seen from space. The continent shook as the beams struggled to overtake one another with neither combatant moving an inch. Godzilla began to trudge towards the Dark One, his Spiral Ray glowing with intensity as he continued to breathe it towards his foe. He could feel his strength beginning to drain from using so much nuclear energy but if he could just get closer and then let loose one last burst energy, it might have enough power to penetrate the Dark One's force field and destroy it.

But what Godzilla didn't know was while he had finite energy…Ramiel had _infinite._

Having toyed with the beast long enough, Ramiel tapped into his S2-Engine and had his panels fly into the beam and line them up. The beam was channeled through the panels while at the same time, Ramiel powered up his attack and the size and strength of the beam was increased tenfold!

It overtook Godzilla's Spiral Ray and tore right through it, straight towards the saurian! Godzilla eyes widened in horror as the beam complete engulfed him, and half the city! It blew him straight through the mountains and continued through the Japanese landscape, annihilating forests, hills and vacant towns in its path! The beam finally stopped several kilometers away from Tokyo-3 where it finally detonated into an enormous cross-shaped explosion that reduced a large portion of the woodlands into a charred wasteland littered with the burnt husks of trees.

The smoke cleared to reveal the charred form of Godzilla within the crater.

Broken. Defeated. _Unmoving._

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Jaws agape, every soul in Central Dogma shook with fear as they gazed at what had just unfolded before their very eyes. The MSC…possibly the last living dinosaur in existence, one that went toe to toe with two different Angels had been defeated _._ Nerv had lost their trump card against the Angels.

Gendo on the other hand was smiling broadly. At last, The Scenario would no longer have any more hindrances with the MSC's death. He would have to adjust it slightly due to his son's unwanted courage and the Angels Forced Evolution but it would be a relatively simple task.

" _We've recovered Unit-01 and the pilot!"_ The loudspeakers in Central Dogma blared. Misato ran over to the small platform elevator in a heartbeat but not before telling Ritsuko, "I'm heading down to the cages! Take over for me!"

Ritsuko nodded and went over to Hyuga's station as Misato took the elevator down. "How is he?"

"Bad! His brainwaves are extremely erratic and his cardiac readings are-" Hyuga briefed her before he was interrupted by a chilling noise.

 _Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop_

"Oh Jesus, _HE'S FLATLINING_!" He panicked!

"Increase power to the plugsuit's life support systems! Activate the defibrillator!" She yelled.

Hyuga tapped a button on his console and after a few seconds, Shinji's heart monitor began to steadily beep again. "His vitals are stabilized!"

Ritsuko then turned her attention over to Maya. "Force-eject the Entry Plug and vent the LCL! Have an emergency team waiting on standby!

"Roger!"

* * *

TOKYO-3

Ramiel could focus back on his mission now that his foes had been thoroughly dealt with.

Sensing his objective lie beneath him, he hovered over to the center of the city and his bottom portion morphed into a drill like appendage that bored down into an intersection with no resistance whatsoever.

* * *

NERV-HOSPITAL WING

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

Misato hurriedly followed after the doctors and nurses who were wheeling Shinji away on a gurney. After they had gotten him out of the plug, they removed his Plug Suit and moved him as fast as they could to the emergency room. She felt her blood run cold as she looked upon the unconscious form of Shinji as he bled from his mouth and nose.

Nearing the door to the emergency room, another team of doctors rounded the corner with a large, black colored pod. They carefully picked Shinji up and laid him into the pod where they fitted an oxygen mask on him and pressed a button on the side. The pod automatically closed and locked itself; Misato watched the medical staff take it into the emergency room like pallbearers hauling a coffin.

As they disappear behind the doors, a loud buzzing was heard as a red sign above the doorway flashed, URGENT MEDICAL TREATMENT IN PROGRESS.

Her shoulders sagging, Misato stood in silence. She then slumped up against a nearby wall and began to sink down to the floor as tears started to well up in her eyes. Sobbing into her hands, Misato was once again burdened with the horrible knowledge that she was sending children to war.

* * *

TOKYO-1

Makoto, Togusa and Ishikawa watched the monitors in his apartment. They were joined by two other members of their team: Saito Okawa, their team sniper who wore a black eyepatch over his prosthetic left eye and Pazu Onozuka, another member of the team and former Yakuza with steely-looking features and brown, slicked back spiky hair.

They were watching a news report of the Godzilla's loss against the Dark One with news chopper footage of the smoldering form of the King of the Monsters, his once green hide now blackened and burnt. Everyone in the room was as pale as a ghost.

"Holy shit…" Ishikawa breathed in horror.

"Command better get those goddamn Jaegers ready or _all_ of our heads will roll." Pazu groused, angry at the unfairness of the situation.

Makoto narrowed her eyes at the screen while balling up her fists. She went over to her coat which was draped over and chair and put it on as she headed for the door.

"Major? Where are you going?" Togusa asked.

"To Mayumi's." Was her only answer as she walked out the door and shut it behind her. The men looked at each other in concern over her decision. Rubbing his peach-fuzz haircut, Saito quickly followed after Makoto and caught up to her just as she was about to turn the corner of the hallway.

"Major, wait!" He called after her. She stopped and turned to face him. "Major, I know things are looking bad but do you really want to put more weight on that girl's shoulders-"

" _She's out of excuses_."

* * *

UNKOWN LOCATION

Taro Shikishima grimly looked at the screen as did Serizawa, Pentecost, Aramaki and two others in the room with him. Shikishima inhaled deeply as he thought very hard about his next decision. Exhaling, Taro made up his mind and turned to the two men standing near him.

The first was Tendo Choi, a Chinese-Peruvian American in his early 30's wearing a grey, button-down shirt and suspenders. He had smooth black hair and a tiny bowtie.

The other was Herc Hansen, a burly Australian in his early 40's. He had short, tan hair and wore baggy paints along with a large bomber jacket.

"How soon can we prepare the Jaegers?" Shikishima asked them.

"They're fully online but launching them is an entirely different matter. There's pre-launch safety checks we have to go through, there's the activation process and then we still have to find a viable escape route should the operation be successful." Tendo pointed out.

"Not only that, but we only have Batou and Borma on hand, plus I doubt Cherno Alpha and Horizon Brave could put a dent in that thing's AT-Field. It's the strongest anyone's seen this far." Herc added. The Jaegers were powerful but against an immensely stronger Dark One that hadn't even transformed yet? He didn't want to imagine the results afterwards.

"We don't have a choice…it's time we intervened."

* * *

NERV-CENTRAL DOGMA COMMAND CENTER

Ritsuko carefully studied the Angel on the main screen as the inflatable balloon dummy was ferried out by a remote controlled boat out in Lake Aishi. As the boat moved ever so closer in proximity to the Angel, it and the balloon was instantly vaporized via the Angel's beam weapon.

Ritsuko rubbed her temples in frustration. If Gendo had allowed them to use the decoy like Shinji previously suggested, it could've saved them a whole lot of trouble. But Gendo's ego and god complex jeopardized the whole operation and she couldn't call him out on that since he was the Commander.

Next, she had an armament building equipped with an SAM turret open fire upon the Angel. Just as she predicted, the four triangular panels formed into a shield which reflected the missiles back at the building, destroying it. But Ritsuko was only using that armament building as a distraction. On a hillside located outside the city was a railway tunnel complete with tracks installed into the hill. An automated railcar exited the tunnel to reveal a Type-12 Mortar Cannon.

The cannon took aim at the Angel and when it reflected the missiles it fired its payload at it with a deafening, _POOOOOOOOOOOOM._ The shell soared towards its target only to harmlessly bounce off the Angel's AT-Field like a pebble; the field reflecting from the impact in a hexagonal shape. Predictably, the angel fired its weapon at the Mortar Cannon; the resulting explosion decimated the hillside.

Ritsuko tapped her chin as she mulled over the Angel's capabilities. At least Nerv had a good grasp on what it was capable of.

* * *

NERV-SITUATION ROOM

1 HOUR LATER

After recovering from her emotional breakdown, Misato received a report of Ritsuko regarding the Angel and the Operations Director ordered a staff meeting with their top analysts. They were all packed into a slightly cramped room with documents plastered all over the walls and a table in the middle. Misato sat near the table along with Ritsuko, Maya and Shigeru while Hyuga and several other members of the bridge crew stood around the table.

"Okay, people. Analysis reports: give me something." She started, her tone no-nonsense.

"Based on earlier target data, we theorize the Angel utilizes an Accelerated Particle Beam Cannon as its primary weapon. We can also guess that it utilizes its S2-Engine as a Tokamak Reactor, giving it unlimited energy for its weapon." One analyst began.

"The same also goes for its panels." Ritsuko added. "Not only can they be used for both defense and offensive purposes, they also function as a type of focusing lens for its beam that increases its power output."

"From the data we've collected, we surmise that it automatically attacks anything hostile that comes within a certain range. There's a 100% chance that anything will be targeted once it enters the Angel's designated radius." Hyuga said as the holographic projector installed into the table showed a map of Tokyo-3. It revealed that the Angel's range covered all of Tokyo-3, Lake Aishi and the surrounding mountains in a circular shape.

"So close quarters combat is out of the question." Misato deduced. "What about it's AT-Field?"

"It's up and running." Maya informed. "It's strong enough that the spatial changes in phase are visible to the naked eye. On top of that, its phase pattern is constantly shifting. That's why it changes shape; it'll be _extremely_ difficult to neutralize."

"According to the MAGI's calculations, it is theoretically possible to penetrate the Angel's AT-Field with an aerial delivery of N2-Bombs. However, a blast of the magnitude required would destroy headquarters as well and given its ability to target anything within its radius and the capability to reflect anything that hits the panels, we would end up doing more damage to _ourselves_ than the Angel." Hyuga explained.

"A veritable flying fortress…at least we won't have to worry about blowing ourselves up." Misato sighed. "What's the Angel currently doing at this moment?"

"It's positioned itself right above us. It's transformed its bottom portion into a drill with a diameter of 17.5 meters penetrating the Tokyo-3 Null Zone with no signs of slowing down. It's drilling right down towards headquarters and it's already bored through the first armor plate." Shigeru said as the projector showed a 3D video of the Angel's drill burrowing down through the city.

"So this one's trying to hit us on our own doorstep…" Misato grumbled, her eye twitching in annoyance. "What's its ETA?"

"There are 30 reinforced armor plates between us and the surface." Shigeru began. "At the present rate of the drill, penetration of all remaining levels is expected to occur tomorrow morning in 6 minutes, 54 seconds past midnight. Less than 10 hours, 15 minutes away."

"Talk about a high-pressure situation." Misato said dryly. "What's the Status of Unit-01?"

"Its defensive armor was destroyed down to the 3rd layer. We never considered the possibility of our own weaponry being turned against us but the Eva's AT-Field was at max power, it mitigated most of the damage. Had it been any lower, the M.A.G.'s payload would've blown straight through Unit-01 and kill Shinji." Ritsuko explained, taking note of the pained look on Misato's face. "It'll take 3 hours to replace the parts."

"And Unit-00?" Misato inquired.

"The reactivation of the Eva shouldn't be a problem but there's still a feedback error remaining meaning that it won't survive combat." Maya informed.

"What's Shinji's condition?" Misato gulped.

"No physical damage." Hyuga debriefed. "However, his nerve pulses are up by 0.8, that's still within the acceptable limits."

Misato rubbed the back of her head. "'Kay, so things aren't looking too good at the moment."

"We could try raising a white flag and hope the Angel understands us." Ritsuko suggested sarcastically.

"Well now there's a thought." Misato joked. "But there is one more thing I'd like to try."

"And that is…?" Hyuga inquired.

"I'll fill you all in on the details soon enough." Misato announced to everyone as she stood up. "For now, let's use our time productively and analyze whatever else we can gather on the Angel." But Misato noticed that everyone was staring at her like they were expecting something else. Misato was confused until she realized what was up. She sat back down. "Alright…I'll address the elephant in the room. What's the status of the MSC?"

"We aren't sure." One of the analysts said. The projector showed footage of Nerv crews gathering around its body and blocking off the area. "It hasn't moved at all and its breathing is nonexistent."

"We know that the MSC's capable of regenerating any physical trauma inflicted upon it but when critically injured, its healing factor does slow down considerably." Ritsuko pointed out.

"We're not sure if it's in a coma or if its…dead." Another analyst concluded, fear evident in his voice. Looking around the room, Misato could see the despairing mood of everyone present. They were all scared of what to do now that the MSC was possibly dead, even more frightened at the notion of the Angel forcibly evolving and having no surefire way to defeat it if it did. It hadn't occurred to her that the MSC had left this big of an impact on everybody at Nerv as a whole. The dinosaur had made an impression on her as well and shared their sympathies.

"I know many of you here have put their faith in the MSC, as do I. And we all knew that one day it would be outmatched but it wouldn't want us to give up now. It's fought hard for us this long; we aren't going to let its sacrifice be in vain." Misato encouraged them. Her words proved to have a positive effect on the group as they exited the room with looks of silent determination.

Soon everyone left, leaving Misato as the sole occupant left in the situation room. Misato wasn't sure if her plan was going to work at all. But something had to be done or all would be lost: The Angels would destroy Nerv HQ and the Evangelions. Then there would be nothing to stop the other Angels from targeting other Nerv branches as well the rest of the world. There would be nothing left; the end of mankind.

That's why they could _NOT_ fail here. But what would happen if the Angel went through a Forced Evolution? They didn't have anything in their current arsenal that could kill it when it did. That's why they needed the MSC. It was the only creature in existence that could go toe to toe with a transformed Angel and now it was either dead or dying.

In the months since its battles against the 3rd and 4th Angels, Misato had looked up to and even respected the MSC. She remembered her mother reading her storybooks before bed about heroes fighting against evil. In her eyes, the MSC had become that hero. Shinji too. But now those heroes were out of action, temporarily or permanently.

She slammed her fist on the table; thinking about the Commander. Why? Why did he just send out Unit-01 without analyzing the situation first? Not to mention how he just callously refused to aid the MSC. What the hell was wrong with him?! Looking up at the video projection, she felt ashamed that they didn't help the MSC as it continued to lie motionless in the crater. If she was the one in charge she would've used every opportunity to help that thing.

"We need you, big guy…we need a miracle."

* * *

GENDO'S OFFICE-HALF AN HOUR LATER

"You want to use a sniper rifle to shoot the target from outside its firing zone?" Fuyutsuki reiterated as he stood next to Gendo who was seated at his desk.

"Yes, Sir." Misato explained, standing a few feet away from Gendo's desk. "Instead of trying to neutralize its AT-Field, I believe a pinpoint shot with a focused, high-energy beam is the only way to destroy it."

"What did the MAGI supercomputers have to say about it?"

"Two affirmatives and one conditional affirmative."

"Our probability of success?"

"8.7%. It's the highest value we could get."

Fuyutsuki wasn't sure what to think. It sounded like a good plan but the low probability of success made him worried. He was just about to voice his concerns when Gendo spoke.

"Do you have a contingency if the Angel evolves?" He questioned.

"Not at the moment but we're certain that this plan will kill it in one shot before it has a chance to achieve a Forced Evolution." Misato assured him.

"…Then i see no reason to reject your proposal. You may proceed, Captain Katsuragi." Gendo said.

"Yes, sir." She replied. But there was no confident smile, just stoic professionalism. Fuyutsuki immediately noticed this and deduced what it was. He waited until Misato left the room and spoke to Gendo.

"It seems that she bears some ire towards you regarding your actions during the operation." He pointed out.

"I could care less about what she thinks." Gendo rebuked.

Fuyutsuki shook his head. "Your son had a perfectly sound strategy for finding out the Angel's offensive capabilities and had we took his advice, it would've prevented Unit-01 from suffering near-critical damage-"

"Everything must go according to the Dead Sea Scrolls. We cannot afford any more deviations."

* * *

NERV-EVANGELION ARMORY

"You do know how crazy this whole operation is, do you?" Ritsuko chided.

"Don't be rude!" Misato replied haughtily. "It's not crazy; it can be done within 9 hours and has the highest chance of success."

After explaining the details of her strategy to Ritsuko, the two of them headed for the Armory and walked past the numerous maintenance bays that held the many different weaponry for the Evangelions. They finally arrived at the bay for their Positron Rifle, a sleek blue and white rifle with an almost otherworldly design.

"It would be impossible for our Positron Rifle to handle such a high output. What are you going to do about that?" She rhetorically asked her. Misato simple turned to her friend with a beaming smile on her face.

"Who ever said we were gonna use _this_ one?"

To be continued…

* * *

 **The NEXT chapter will be Operation Yashima, I PROMISE.**

 **Have a wonderful Thanksgiving everybody!**

 **Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


End file.
